The Daughter Of Evil Has Arrived
by JesterthePuppet
Summary: After countless plans that have failed, Skeleton King finally came up with one that might work. A child of his "own" to trick Chiro. But will it work or will it be a fail just like his other plans? ChiroxOc
1. Prologue

Skeleton King sighed as he sat in his throne, completely out of ideas how to destroy the Hyperforce. Nothing he thought up seemed to stop them, no matter how strong the enemy was. And it was a complete outrage that a human, a human BOY, stopped him everytime!

He growled at the thought and grunted in annoyance. 'I need a new plan. A plan that could trick Chiro into false security. But…how?' he thought to himself. He sighed and placed his hand on his skull.

Mandarin poked his head out from a corner and hesitantly walked out, towards him. "My lord, what seems to be troubling you?" Skeleton King ignored him. The monkey cleared his throat and spoke much louder. "What's wrong my lord?"

"Quiet Mandarin!" he snapped, making him jump. "I'm trying to think of a plan to trick Chiro."

That got the monkey's attention. "And what would be the plan?" Mandarin asked mischievously. He shrugged, unsure himself. "I was brainstorming along the lines like what Sakko did with Jinmay…but, I don't know."

"That's it sir!" the monkey cheered happily, getting Skeleton King's attention, and ran up to him.

"What's what?" the king questioned in annoyance, glaring at him. The orange monkey stopped at his feet and looked up at him. "You could always disguise a Formless as Jinmay to trick Chiro!"

"That's a terrible idea."

He put his bottom lip out slightly. "What I need," Skeleton King began as he stood up from his throne, making Mandarin run away and stand back, and walked around. "What I need…is a…daughter."

"A daughter?!" Mandarin demanded in a 'what the heck' tone. "Have you gone insane?!"

"Not an actual daughter you fool!" the king snapped at him. "A fake one! Possibly not fully grown yet."

"How young are you planning?" the monkey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"A baby."

"Why that young?"

Skeleton King chuckled and looked at him, walking towards him. Mandarin tensed up and flinched when he slammed his hand down onto his head. "So it'd be easier to teach her how to trick and fool Chiro and possibly the Hyperforce."

The monkey nodded slowly and gulped. "Should I go find you a child?"

"I will find one myself. You might screw up like you always have." he grunted and looked at the tunnel leading into the room they were in. TV Monster walked in the room and just stood there. Skeleton King chuckled to himself and let out a menacing laugh when he sent the robot off to Shuggazoom City.

"This might actually be my best plan yet."

* * *

A young couple walked down the streets of Shuggazoom City, the wife pushing a baby stroller along. The husband smiled at their newborn baby girl as she slept peacefully, all wrapped up in blankets.

"Tonight has been so lovely." she murmured quietly so she didn't wake the baby up. Before he could respond, TV Monster dropped down in front of them, making her scream slightly. It stood up and Skeleton King came up on the screen. "I've searched all around for a child and I've chosen yours." he informed.

The woman tried to quickly grab her baby but was knocked off her feet, slamming into the wall along with her husband. The robot grabbed the baby's clothes and picked her up, holding her in front of it. "This child will do just fine." Skeleton King murmured and chuckled.

"G-get your hands off of my daughter!" the man snapped and winced as he stood up. He chuckled in amusement and the robot floated towards him. "Why don't we make a deal. If you can successfully destroy the Hyperforce, I'll let you keep your child. But if you fail, your child is mine!"

They looked at him in shock and the woman gritted her teeth. "That'll never hap-"

"Alright." the man murmured softly. There was a hint of hesitance in his voice.

Skeleton King chuckled and placed their baby back into the stroller, turning to face them. The two let out a piercing scream as they were electrocuted. Everything on them changed drastically. "If you want to keep your child, you better do it right the first time!" he shouted, changing them fully.

He watched them arch their backs up and let out a piercing howl and flew away.

**The next day~**

Chiro wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he was transported down the pipe leading to the main base and it stopped when it reached the bottom. He walked into the opening and stretched, grunting. "Good morning Chiro." Antauri greeted as he looked at him as he sat in his pod.

"Morning." he replied and yawned.

"Look who had a good sleep." Sparx chuckled as he looked at him. Chiro smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I guess I did."

Soon the others arrived and they sat in their pods. "So has anything new happened with you Chiro?" Otto asked curiously. The boy shook his head. "Any new girls you've been looking at?" Sparx smirked, flinching when Nova punched him in the shoulder.

"Quiet Sparx!" she snapped, knowing he crossed a line.

Chiro frowned and looked down at the ground. "No, none really." The monkeys knew he missed Jinmay but she was destroyed by Mandarin and was probably floating around somewhere in the galaxy. They looked for her but never found anything (sorry Jinmay x Chiro fans).

It was silent for a few minutes until a loud beeping filled the room. They looked at the large screen and Gibson ran up to the computer type thing. He typed up something and looked at them. "Shuggazoom is being attacked!"

"By who?!" Nova demanded, balling her hands into a fist.

The blue monkey continued to type and a camera shot came up on the screen. Smoke surrounded a building and a figure walked out. They screamed at what they saw and quickly turned it off. "What WAS that?!" she yelped and tried to calm herself down.

"It looked like a robotic animal." Antauri replied and looked at Chiro. "Hyperforce go!" he shouted, changing into his hyper mode.

They all ran side by side into their pipes (?), being transported up. They were separated to their own part of the Super Robot.

Nova landed in the left foot and the seat belt hooked in front of her chest, her head was connected to the seat by the craft port. She grabbed the control sticks and had a serious look on her face. "Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 go!"

Otto landed in the right foot and his head was hooked up as well, the seat belt hooking up. "Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 go!"

Gibson dropped down to the right hand and grabbed the control sticks with his hands and the one below him with his feet, his head being hooked up. "Fist Rocket 4 go."

Sparx dropped down to the left hand and grabbed the control sticks with his hands and feet. "Fist Rocket 3 go!"

Antauri shot up to the head and grabbed the control sticks, his head hooked in. "Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 go!"

Chiro landed on the seat and the seatbelt hooked itself up. He grabbed the control sticks and looked at the screen. "Torso Tank Driver 1 go! Prepare to disengage."

"Super!" he shouted.

"Robot!" the red monkey shouted.

"Monkey!" the black monkey called.

"Team!" the yellow monkey called out.

"Hyper!" the green monkey shouted.

"Force!" the blue monkey chanted.

"GO!" they all shouted at once.

The Super Robot's feet were unhooked and it walked around. "There! I see it!" Nova informed in shock. The others looked at their screens and Sparx's jaw dropped. "I see it too!"

"Are there two of them?" Chiro questioned quietly, focusing on them.

The things looked at the Super Robot and snarled. They looked like wolves about the size of a fully grown man when standing on their hind legs. Four long metallic claws protruded from their hands and paws/feet.

They snarled and instantly sprinted towards the robot, separating into different directions. "They're coming closer!" Nova yelped and tensed up. Chiro gritted his teeth and glared at them. "Hyperforce go!"

The wolves lunged at the robot and right as it flew into the air, latched onto the top of the torso. Their metallic claws dug into the metal and they scratched all the way down until they reach the spot where Chiro was.

Chiro jumped when they began to punch into the metal, making huge dents. "They're trying to infiltrate the Super Robot!" he informed in shock. "Chiro watch out!" Nova shouted. He yelped when a final punch from both wolves made a hole in the Torso Tank.

They grabbed the metal and pulled it into an even bigger hole. Chiro screamed when one grabbed his shirt and yanked him out of the Torso Tank. "CHIRO!" the monkeys shouted.

The boy screamed as he plummeted towards the ground. "Hang on kid!" Sparx shouted and he broke away from the Super Robot, changing into a plane type rocket. He made it fly faster and right before Chiro hit the ground, he landed on a wing.

He sighed and smiled. "Thanks Sparx."

"Anytime kid."

The boy looked back at the robot. "Quick Monkeyteam! Lead them away so we can think up a plan!" They all nodded and the robot flew into the air. One wolf followed after the robot, quickly climbing up a building.

Sparx looked at the screen and it was split, one side focusing on where he was flying, the other on the enemy. "What's the plan kid?" Chiro looked down at it then around. "Uh, these guys are pretty fast. The best thing to do is to defeat one and then go after the other."

"And how would we do that?"

Before he could reply, the sound of a collapsing building sounded off, making them stop. "We got this one!" Otto cheered happily. The building was lying on top of the wolf and the other one yelped, sprinting on all fours towards the injured one.

"_Stay with me Rachel!" _the wolf whined, coming out as whimpers. Rachel looked up at her husband that was changed into a wolf and winced. _"Please…save our baby…" _He watched as she rested her head on the ground and she stopped moving.

Chiro flinched slightly when he let out a loud howl of sorrow. "Uh kid…I think we should get going now." Sparx informed quietly and quickly flew away. The wolf's eyes opened and he quickly sprinted on all fours after them.

"Oh no you don't!" Nova snapped and kicked him right as he lunged at them. He yelped when he hit a building and landed on his shoulder, wincing as he sat up. "Now!" Chiro called. Gibson nodded and made the Super Robot punch the building.

The robot flew into the air and the wolf looked up at the piece of building falling towards him, letting out a shriek, and it crushed him.

Sparx flew down to the ground and Chiro hopped off, landing safely on the ground, and the Fist Rocket attached itself back to the Super Robot. The boy waited patiently and smiled when the monkeys came running out towards him.

"Are you okay Chiro?" Antauri asked in concern. He nodded and smirked. "It'll take more than those guys to hurt me." They relaxed and looked at the pile of rocks. "I wonder if that was Skeleton King's doing." Otto murmured.

"It probably was." Nova replied, looking at the other wolf, letting out a scream. "Chiro look!" He jumped and looked to where she was pointing, his eyes growing wide. Instead of the wolf lying under the building debris, a woman was there instead.

"How'd she get under there?!" Chiro yelped and ran up to her, trying to lift up the debris. He kneeled down and stopped when he was about to touch her. Her fingers were all bloody and a large pool of blood mixed with ooze was under her.

"What's happening Chiro?" Sparx asked as he and the others flew up to him. The boy was speechless. "I've seen this woman before…walking around Shuggazoom. And this stuff…" He then put his fingers into a spot with just black ooze. "This is what Formless are made of."

* * *

When the two parents were defeated, Skeleton King took that chance and scoped out their child, finding her hidden away in an ally (some hiding place huh?), and brought her back to the Citadel of Bone.

He held her gently in his arms. "What are you going to do with her my lord?" Mandarin asked hesitantly. He stood up from his throne and walked around. "What do you think a father would do with his kids?"

The orange monkey had a confused look on his face. "Um…raise them?"

Skeleton King nodded and held the baby girl out in front of him. She was dressed in a cute lion outfit. "But I'm not going to raise this child!" Mandarin gave him an odd look. "It'd be way too long. So, I'll just speed up the aging process and everything all together!" he finished and walked up to the pit of ooze.

"What're you doing sir?" the monkey asked quietly.

"Many changes Mandarin. She'll have to change to be my "child"."

And after he said that, he dropped her into the pit. The baby began to cry before it was fully covered in the ooze. They waited for a few minutes, Mandarin watching in awe, and finally after five minutes he reached in and grabbed the baby, pulling her out.

The remaining oozed dripped back into the pit and she was much more different. Her little hair was now black and she had red eyes, her lion outfit now black and slightly dripping ooze. "Now we won't have to wait for a long period of time for her to age when it'll only take a few days until she stops aging." Skeleton King informed, staring at his new creation. "She's perfect."

**It may have been rushed but please review and tell me how it is. ^^**


	2. The young age

**Thanks for the very nice reviews so far! Very appreciated. ^^**

"Daddy." a little voice squeaked out.

Nothing.

"Daddy." the voice repeated again. Still nothing. A grunting noise sounded off and a little girl stomped through the Citadel of Bone, right up to her "father" who was sleeping in his throne. "DADDY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Skeleton King's eyes shot wide open and he quickly leaned down towards her, a very mad expression on his face. "What, what do you want?!"

The girl jumped in fright, bringing her arms up to her chest, backing away slightly. "I-I can't sleep." she squeaked out, continuing to back away. He sighed in annoyance and relaxed. "Why?" She had a sheepish look on her face and looked away.

"I had a nightmare."

He sighed heavily and stood up. The girl let go of her black nightgown and watched him walk towards her. Her red eyes did show fear and that worried him slightly. Being worried over her was a very odd feeling to him.

"Alright, c'mon Kira." Skeleton King murmured and held his hand out. Kira grabbed his hand gently and he lead her through the tunnel leading into the room where his throne was.

They walked side by side through the paths and finally stopped near a dark opening, no light showing. Kira flinched when he picked her up and walked through the darkness which was actually ooze that made a barrier between the outside and the inside of her room.

Skeleton King set the girl down on the bed and turned around. "I'll be right back." he murmured and walked out of the room.

He entered the room full of Chiro's past toys (it was even odd in the episode) and grunted, grabbing a small box near him and walked back out of the room.

Kira jumped when the ooze separated and relaxed when she saw her father walk in. "This will help put you to sleep." Skeleton King informed quietly and sat down next to her on the bed, opening the top and spun the small key on the bottom.

It was silent for a second until it began to play a soft and gentle melody which sounded like Canterella by Vocaloid, only the music box version. Kira listened in fascination and flinched when he gently grabbed her and set her in his lap. Her red eyes watched the little key spin around.

Skeleton King gently pet her head lovingly, waiting for sleep to take her away. He had no idea why he had all of Chiro's toys but now he had a good reason. For Kira to have things to play with when he was busy.

Kira got comfortable in his embrace and felt her eyes getting heavy as the music wore on. Soon, the music stopped. He looked down at her when he sensed that she was asleep, the music coming back, only a little quicker.

The king stood up, his daughter in his arms, and gently set her under the covers of her bed, pulling them up to her shoulder, and moved her bangs away from her eyes. He stood up fully and walked out of the room.

He heard the music stop and kept on walking.

He soon entered the room with his throne in it and groaned as he sat back down. 'What did I get myself into?' he thought and grunted, placing his hand on the side of his skull. Faint footsteps could be heard and soon Valeena entered the room.

"So how's it going father of a pathetic human?" she questioned, a hint on amusement in her tone.

"Exhausting." Skeleton King murmured and watched her walk closer. She crossed her arms over her chest and stopped about a foot away from him. "I can't believe she grew so fast. Soon she'll be a teenager and then the real fun will start."

The king tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" The witch looked away and grinned wickedly. "Oh she'll be a real pain. She'll want so much stuff that you won't be able to have room!"

His eyes grew wide and he stood up, picking her up with his odd telekinetic powers. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She screamed in surprise and kicked her legs frantically. "It's just an expression sir! Most teen girls are like that!"

His left eye twitched and he dropped her, getting a loud thud after. Valeena winced and sluggishly stood up. "I sure hope she doesn't turn out like that." he murmured and sat back down in his throne.

It was silent for a few seconds until the witch decided to speak up. "So, why did you take a human child? Couldn't you have made one from the pit of ooze?"

"How did you know she's a human?"

She gritted her teeth and pulled her head back slightly. "Mandarin told me."

"Figures." Skeleton King murmured in annoyance and sighed. "Well, I thought that maybe a Formless disguised as a human wouldn't do. So, I decided to take one that was perfect in my eye."

"And how did that turn out?" Valeena questioned. The king chuckled and stood up, walking towards her. "Follow me." he informed and walked away. She cocked an eyebrow and silently followed after him.

They walked down the same path to Kira's room and finally made it to her room. "Take a look." he urged on. The witch rolled her eyes and poked her head through the ooze and into the room. Kira was sleeping peacefully in her bed, sucking her thumb.

Skeleton King poked his head through the ooze and chuckled quietly. "That's your daughter?" she questioned in disgust. He nodded and looked at her. "She'll be the one to inherit everything. The Citadel of Bone all the way to the position as queen."

This shocked the witch greatly. They pulled their heads out and he began to walk away. "But what will I get?! You do remember that Ma and Pa Sheenko chose me to accept your power! Don't you?" Valeena shouted in an outrage.

"Your services will not be needed as long as she's by my side. I'll make her a very strong and fearless ruler." Skeleton King simply stated and he disappeared in the darkness. She gritted her teeth in pure rage and balled her hands into fists, stomping her foot down onto the ground.

She turned her head towards the room and walked away in a huff. 'As long as this BRAT is around, I'll never be able to get full power.'

**The next day (or what seemed like a day) ~**

"Daddy!" Kira shouted playfully as she ran into the room where Skeleton King sat sleeping in his throne. "Piledriver!" She ran up to him and jumped into his lap, landing on her knees. His eyes shot open and he groaned loudly in pain.

"I love you!" Kira smiled and hugged him tightly around the neck. He placed a hand on her back and grunted as he stood up. "My back…"

He set her down and bent his back, a loud crack sounding off. "I gotta stop sleeping in a tilted angle."

The girl giggled and skipped around his feet as he walked around, making him stop and glare at her at times. Skeleton King growled and placed his hand over her face when she skipped around him, grabbing his cape, and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Stop that."

A giggle was muffled from the fact his whole hand covered her face and she set her small hands over his. "Daddy, let go!" Kira giggled and smiled up at him. He himself, let out a chuckle of amusement and noticed Valeena enter the room out the corner of his eye. "It seems like you two are having fun." she smiled friendly, her arms crossed, as she walked towards them.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Skeleton King murmured and gently pushed Kira towards the witch. "Kira, this is Valeena. You can call her Aunt Valeena or just Valeena."

Kira looked up at her in morbid curiosity. She smiled warmly down at the little girl who looked around the age of 6, while on the inside she was throwing a hissy fit. 'This child will replace me?! She doesn't even look like she can even carry such a tremendous power!' she thought.

Skeleton King noticed her upper lip twitch as she grinned down at her. "Well I know that we can be the greatest of friends Kira." Valeena murmured and kneeled down to her height. "I may even train you myself!"

"That won't be necessary right now." he retorted.

She let out a quiet growl and stood up. "Why is that master?"

Kira looked up at them both, very confused on what was going on. "I too need to train her and your type of powers are too complex for her to understand." the king instructed and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Let's get started Kira."

Kira tilted her head and looked back at the witch as they began to walk away. "Bye Aunt Valeena!" she called and waved.

The witch put on a fake smile and waved too, watching them disappear in the tunnel.

**Somewhere in the Citadel of Bone~**

"Now listen carefully Kira," Skeleton King began, watching the girl. "Pretend that this Formless is Chiro. You'll need to learn how to attack…"

The girl didn't pay attention whatsoever. Instead, while he was talking, she toyed with the enemy by batting at it with her hands like a cat. He grunted in annoyance when she growled and grinned as she continued to ignore him. "Kira is it so much to ask of you to listen?!" he snapped.

"Okay." she whimpered in defeat.

He went back to what he was saying and the girl crossed her arms, making a pouting face. "Now, I want you to attack it." Skeleton King finished.

She made a confused face and it finally clicked. The girl got on all fours and smirked, lunging at the Formless. It looked down at her as she continued to bat at it with her hands, giggling. The king facepalmed himself and sighed.

Kira yelped when she was picked off her feet and held in mid-air in front of her father. "Are you taking this seriously?" he questioned. She shook her head and giggled. He sighed and the enemy walked away.

"I guess Valeena will have to teach you…or Mandarin." the king informed in defeat. It seemed like an hour of her just batting at the Formless passed and his countless notes, but nothing happened.

A black hole appeared under Kira and her eyes grew wide with fear. "Maybe Valeena will help you train. When you're done, just report to me." Skeleton King instructed and watched her quickly fall into the hole.

* * *

The witch grunted to herself and kicked a stone off the ledge of the walkway she was on, thinking things. 'Stupid girl taking my spot. I don't care if I perish but she must be destroyed!' Screams filled the area and she jumped when the girl hit her leg, the ooze like slide disappearing.

"Hi Aunt Valeena!" Kira smiled up at her. Her eye twitched in annoyance and she put on another fake smile. "There you are Kira! I wanted to teach you this very special move that might help you in the late future."

"Really?"

She nodded and held her hand out. "Just follow me and I'll teach you it step by step." The little girl didn't think twice and grabbed her hand. Valeena grinned wickedly as she lead her through many tunnels and paths.

After a few minutes of this, they reached a very large and clear room. "So, did your father ever tell you that you'll inherit his powers?" Valeena asked, not looking down at her. "No." Kira simply replied.

"Do you want his powers?"

"No."

A surprised look crossed her face and then she smirked. "Do you want to destroy Chiro and the Hyperforce?"

"…No…"

"Why not?"

She was silent. The witch smirked and stopped, letting go of her hand. "I have an idea. Why don't we play hide and seek." Kira's red eyes lit up and she grinned. "Really?!" She chuckled and nodded. "Yes really. You go hide and I'll count."

"What will you count up to?"

Valeena thought for a moment. "How about…up to 50." The girl nodded and quickly scurried off, listening as the witch loudly counted slowly. She turned away and grinned as she made some movements with her hands.

Truth is, when she held her hand, a small sticky dot was left on her hand. She began to chant something quietly, the hand movements becoming faster.

Kira giggled as she hid behind a corner and noticed a sphere forming over her hand. She looked at it and poked it curiously.

Valeena raised her hands in the air and chanted much louder, the words becoming faster and faster.

Kira began to panic when it grew bigger on her small body, trying to wipe it off on the walls but to no avail. Soon it grew bigger a lot faster and she let out a scream when it almost covered her, her screams being silenced after it fully covered her.

The witch grinned wickedly and stopped abruptly, spreading her arms apart quickly. A bright white light filled a nearby tunnel and it soon faded. She gave off a triumphant laugh and grinned wickedly.

* * *

Kira screamed as she appeared in a new place, falling down to the ground. She hit the ground at full impact and dust surrounded everything. Once the dust faded, she coughed and sat up, looking around. The place was all rocks, just everything, and the sky was a mix between yellow and orange.

The girl stood up and looked around. "Aunt Valeena?" she called. No response. Her heart started to beat faster in fright and she tried to look for a way out of the crater. "Mandarin?" she shouted out.

Again, no response.

Tears began to fill her eyes and she tried to climb up the rocks. "Daddy?!" Kira grabbed onto a rock and it gave way. She screamed as she slid back down the rocks. She looked up at the very top and looked around, tears running down her cheeks.

"Daddy!" she shouted again, only louder. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!"

* * *

Valeena ran through the tunnels and into the room where Skeleton King sat patiently. "Master, Kira!" she began and stopped running, pretending to be out of breath. "What's going on?" Mandarin questioned.

"K-kira! She's gone!" the witch finished in a panic.

Skeleton King's eyes widened and he summoned TV Monster. It stood silently and he gave it a very stern look. "Search everywhere for her. Never rest until she's found!" Her eyes widened slightly at how worried he sounded. How could he even worry? That just really creeped her out.

* * *

Kira sat down in defeat and gave in to her situation. She was lost and no one was probably looking for her. More tears flowed out of her eyes at the thought and she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

A blue ball poked itself from behind a rock and silently as ever, bounced up to her quietly. She sniffed and wiped her nose, flinching when something fuzzy brushed against her arm. Kira looked down and wiped her eyes when she saw the blue puffball.

"A-are you lost t-too?" she asked, her eyes very puffy from crying. It smiled up at her, its red eyes showing kindness, and made a cute noise. She giggled when it jumped into her lap and licked her cheek. "I guess you're lost too."

It got comfortable in her lap and purred. Kira wiped her eyes until they were dry. She gently pet it and sighed, looking around. "I wonder where we are." She then looked down at the blue puffball. "I guess I'll call you Thingy."

It made a noise in delight and she giggled when it jumped onto her shoulder, purring into her ear.

After a few minutes passed, a loud noise rang throughout the rocky area, startling her and Thingy. She looked around in shock and up at the sky, her eyes widening in happiness. TV Monster slowly floated towards her, Mandarin on the screen. "Ready to come home Kira?" he asked, the robot holding out its arm.

Thingy yelped and took off running, making her look at the dust trail it left behind. She then looked up at the robot and nodded happily, grabbing its arm. It grabbed her and held her gently in its arms and flew away.

**Back on the Citadel of Bone~**

Footsteps could be heard through the tunnels and Kira came bursting through the main one, bawling her eyes out. "Daddy!" she cried and ran towards her father. Skeleton King ran towards her and kneeled down, catching her as she threw herself into his arms.

"It's alright Kira, I promise. You don't have to cry." he whispered lovingly to her, rubbing her back. Valeena gagged and looked away in annoyance. 'Oh gag me with a spoon.' she thought bitterly.

He stood up, holding her in his arms, and instantly glared at the witch. "You were supposed to WATCH her!"

"It's not my fault the brat winded up on another planet!" she retorted.

His eyes glowed brighter and he picked her off her feet. Valeena gasped and kicked her legs frantically, her airway being blocked. "You had ONE JOB Valeena, but you just lost that opportunity." Skeleton King hissed menacingly, his voice coming out like acid.

Mandarin decided that this was the perfect time to get out before something serious happened.

The king raised her higher and threw her to the right. Valeena gasped as she hit the ground and into the pit of ooze. She screamed at the top of her lungs before she disappeared.

Skeleton King turned away and his eyes stopped glowing. Kira hugged his neck tightly, afraid to let go. "Since we don't want that ever happening again," he began, getting her attention. "There's much training to do."

She didn't say anything and rested her head against his chest, tears still slightly coming out. He walked through the tunnels and disappeared into the darkness, the only thing visible where Kira's burning red eyes now full of betrayal and hate.

**Mandarin: Ooh, I sensed a bit of jealousy in this chapter.**

**Valeena: Shut up monkey!**

**Ignore these two. Please review and tell me how it was! Thanks for reading and we'll see you (except for Valeena) in the next chapter!**


	3. Sent away to the mission

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have been trying to get this chapter done but some things have gotten in the way, but I got time now! Ain't nobody got time for school! Lol, anyway, please enjoy this chapter! ^^**

Hoards of Formless walked through the tunnels in the Citadel of Bone. Some of them were animal or dog looking ones, only much more skeleton looking. And some others were metal spider machines with long black legs.

Mandarin rode on one of the spider machines, looking around. "Where are we going Mandarin?" Sakko asked. The orange monkey didn't look at him. "Skeleton King didn't say."

The smaller monkey nodded slightly and looked back out in front of him.

* * *

Skeleton King chuckled as the Formless began to fill in the room where his throne was. Kira stood far behind him, now "fully grown". She looked to be around the same age as Chiro, only two inches shorter.

The reason why he summoned the Formless in there was because he was gonna say a speech she didn't care about. Skeleton King chuckled and looked at her. "I guess I was wrong." She looked at him. "How so?"

"I thought you wouldn't learn but I was wrong."

She nodded slowly and the whole room was filled with Formless and other enemies. Mandarin and Sakko pushed their way through the crowd and to the front.

"You all may be wondering why you're here." the king announced, getting their attention. "These last couple of days have been very rough, but I've managed to create a strong warrior."

He then looked at his daughter, who just stood there. She stared forward as he walked towards her, chuckling. "She will rule over everything by the time the Hyperforce falls." Skeleton King finished and looked around.

The Formless crowd was silent (do they even make noises?) but he knew that they approved. Kira watched silently as he began to circle around her, looking directly at her. "You are ready." he murmured as he walked. "Nice….very nice. You almost seem just like your father." Skeleton King chuckled. "What is your destiny?"

"I will take down the Hyperforce and take over all of Shuggazoom." Kira replied coldly.

"Excellent! What have I taught you?"

"Chiro is the enemy."

"And what must you do about this?"

"I must kill him!"

The Formless let out some sort (if they don't make noises, then I'm adding this) of noise like a battle cry and Skeleton King let out a menacing laugh. Mandarin looked around and smirked, looking back at her. 'Oh how she has grown and come to learn the ways of evil.' he thought, closing his eyes.

_*random flashback*_

_Kira stood silently, a blindfold over her eyes. Mandarin floated in front of her, Skeleton King behind him. "It's important that you must learn how to fight in the dark, Kira." the king informed. "If you're caught at night, then this will come in handy."_

_Without warning, Mandarin lunged at her. She jumped out of the way as he slammed his fist into the ground, making it crack. She landed a foot away from him. "I could feel a breeze as you rushed towards me."_

_The orange monkey smirked and chuckled. "Very good little one, but you still can't block out my attacks!" He then jumped into the air. "Monkey Mind Scream!" Kira yelped slightly and blocked the attack, groaning after it passed. _

_Mandarin let out a screech as he jumped into the air and brought his foot out as he plummeted towards her. 'Ow my head!' Kira thought and grabbed his foot right as he reached her, catching him off guard. He yelped and screamed as he was kicked away from her._

_Skeleton King ducked quickly, Mandarin crashing into a wall, making a slightly big crater. The monkey groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Can I take off my blindfold now?" the girl squeaked out. _

_*end flashback*_

"Now go," Skeleton King demanded, pointing to his right. "Go practice your skills before you leave." Kira grunted and walked away, turning around halfway through the path the Formless made after moving out of the way. "Dad, are you coming with me to Shuggazoom?"

"I'm afraid not." he informed.

She nodded slowly and began to walk away, disappearing in the darkness.

**Then…**

Kira sighed as she laid on her bed, her arms sprawled out. 'I wonder why dad won't go to Shuggazoom with me….is this just MY mission and MY mission alone?' she thought and sighed, sitting up. She looked around and noticed a stuffed lion toy on the ground.

She reached down and picked it up. "Kiwi…." Kira murmured and smiled, closing her eyes.

_*another boring flashback*_

"_Kira!" Skeleton King called out. Kira sat upside down in his throne, giggling playfully. She noticed him walk into the room, his arms behind his back. "Hi daddy!" He looked down at her as she rolled back around so that she was upright and stopped walking._

"_I have a present for you in one of my hands. You have to guess which one. If you get it right, you get your present but if you get it wrong, you don't get it."_

_The girl nodded and giggled, running up to him. She hit his leg and landed on her backside, grunting. He let out a soft chuckle of amusement and she stood up, backing up slightly. Kira folded her arms and brought her hand up to her chin, making a serious thinking face._

"_Left."_

"_Wrong."_

_Her jaw dropped. "What?!" she whined, watching in shock as he began to walk away. His hands were hidden in his cape. "I guess you didn't want this present after all."_

_The king jumped in surprise, looking down at his leg. "Please daddy! Can I have it please?!" Kira whined, latched on his leg and not wanting to let go any time soon. She rubbed her head against his leg and he grunted in annoyance, holding the present in one hand this time._

_Skeleton King grabbed the scruff of her neck and pryed her off, holding her in front of his face. "Pwease?" Kira asked in the cutest child tone she could manage to come up with. He sighed in defeat and kneeled down, letting her go._

"_Alright." the king murmured. Kira smiled happily and her eyes lit up when he pulled out a stuffed lion toy. "Thank you daddy!" _

_Skeleton King yelped when he was almost knocked off his feet when she threw herself into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the lion cuddled up on one shoulder._

_She hugged him tightly, rubbing her head against his, and kissed him on the "cheek". He blushed slightly (which I don't think that's even possible but I'm putting it in here anyway) and placed his arms around her, standing up._

_The girl got comfortable in his embrace and held the lion out in front of her slightly. The king sat back down in his throne and looked at his daughter. "What're you gonna name it?" he asked curiously. Kira thought for a few minutes and held up the lion, tapping it against his chest slightly in a 'look' motion. "Kiwi."_

'_Kiwi?' he thought bluntly. 'Why a bland name like that?' She smiled at the name and hugged it close to her chest. "Kiwi…" she whispered._

_After a few minutes, her eyes began to get heavy and she dosed off. Skeleton King looked down at her and shifted slightly, getting some of his black cape out from behind him. He brought her a little higher up and wrapped the ripped cloth around her, making a blanket for her. _

_He then shifted back into the position he was originally in and sighed, relaxing. Something about her just made him feel…happy. That didn't sit too well with him but it reminded him of when he was a human. _

_Kira curled up slightly when he brushed her hair out of her eyes and lowered his head, pressing his teeth (or where his lips should have been) against her head, pulling away._

_*end flashback*_

Kira opened her eyes and smiled, hugging the toy close to her chest. "I'll bring you." Yeah sure, she had other toys but she just outgrew them. But, something about this lion felt so familiar to her.

What she didn't know was that Kiwi was a toy her real parents had given her on the day she was born. Skeleton King somehow must've found it.

The girl sighed and stood up. "Alright," she began. "I'm ready."

She walked out of the room and looked back at the ooze as it hardened, making it impossible to go inside. 'I guess dad's ready for me to go.' she thought and frowned slightly. Even though she had to go through tons of training, she was still a little playful when she was a child.

Her favorite thing to do when training was to annoy her father. And it worked most of the time. The times when it didn't, Skeleton King would just sit there silently as she clung to his back like a monkey and pat his face.

Those memories made her smile and she chuckled. 'I was such a trouble maker when I was little.'

_*another flashback (don't get mad, there might be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter)*_

_Kira played with her toys and Skeleton King silently watched, very bored. "Kira, don't you think it's time for another training lesson?" he asked after a few minutes of her making noises. She looked at him and put her bottom lip out, crossing her arms. "No way!"_

"_Kira." he growled._

"_Daddy." she replied._

"_I'm gonna count to three and if you're not ready, you're grounded." the king informed sternly. "One…"_

"_Dad!" Kira shouted._

"_Two…"_

_Her eyes grew wide and she stood up. "Three." he finished and looked at her. The little girl growled and stomped her foot on the ground, taking Kiwi and threw it at him, hitting him in the face._

"_Don't throw your toys at me!" Skeleton King barked. She yelped when he stood up and walked towards her. Right as she turned around to run away, he grabbed her back and pulled her into the air. "Did you find that funny?" _

_Kira grunted and crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out at him. "Keep up that attitude and you'll never leave your room again." he warned, glaring at her. "But I don't want to train!" she whined, frowning as she looked away. "It's no fun."_

"_But you need to learn."_

_She slightly looked at him out the corner of her eye and looked at him fully when he had Kiwi in front of him. "You can take Kiwi this time." Skeleton King murmured softly. The girl smiled and hugged his arm that the lion was in. "Yay, Kiwi!"_

_He set her down and grabbed her open hand. "Mandarin is waiting and he isn't very patient." Kira nodded slowly and they walked away._

_*end*_

She walked into the room and walked up to her father. "You're ready I see." Skeleton King murmured and stood up. She just nodded. He walked around her and stopped in front of her. "You're bringing that thing?" he questioned, holding up her arm that had the stuffed lion in her hand.

Kira nodded and pulled her arm away. He just shrugged and ignored it. She noticed that the orb in the middle of his chest was missing. "Since you will be on Shuggazoom and won't have a way of giving me information, you can have this." the king murmured and walked behind her, kneeling down.

The girl jumped slightly when he wrapped a small silver chain around her neck. He moved her hair out of the way and hooked it up. Kira grabbed the metal orb from the chain and looked at it. "But don't you need this?"

Skeleton King shook his head and chuckled, standing in front of her. "I'll live. That will allow you to talk to me and give information. Whatever happens to it, it won't get damaged." Kira nodded slightly and released it.

"You will need a disguise, so once you get there, make sure to blend in with the people."

She was silent and squeaked when he placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her into a hug. "I trust that you would do this right the first time Kira. Don't screw it up or else." Somehow when he said that, it made her worry slightly.

What was screwing up? Would she do it on the first day and be sent off to another planet as punishment? How would she know if she blended in perfectly?

So many questions filled her brain and she gulped. Skeleton King pulled away and ruffled up her hair. "Now go." She looked up at him and nodded, turning away, and ran into the darkness, disappearing completely.

**Randomly on Shuggazoom~**

It's a good thing jetpacks had been invented. Sadly, Kira didn't know at the time. She screamed as she plunged towards the ground and landed with a thud. Dust flew up and she stood up, her eyes glowing. It was dark and that confused her.

"Why is it so dark out?" she asked out loud. The middle of the orb on the necklace turned red and a hologram of Skeleton King was shown. "I see you've made it in one piece." he observed. She grunted when Kiwi hit her on the head and landed on the ground.

"Well, now I have." the girl murmured and picked the stuffed toy up, dusting it off. "Why's the sky so dark dad?"

"It's night in Shuggazoom. So everyone should be asleep. You don't need to attack right now. Just find shelter and change into your human form."

After he said that, the hologram went away and the orb stopped glowing in the middle. She was silent and looked around. 'This place is so weird…' She walked out of the crater she made and walked along the sidewalk. It seemed dead outside.

'Find shelter…' she thought and closed her eyes, stopping. After a few minutes, they opened and she ran away. Soon she stood in front of a building and grabbed the door hesitantly, opening it. She walked into the building, the door shutting behind her, and walked up to a counter where a woman sat, filing her nails.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a bored tone, not looking at her.

"Where am I?" Kira asked quietly, looking at her.

"An apartment complex…"

The girl tilted her head slightly, not knowing what an 'apartment' was. "Are you gonna rent a room or just stand there like an idiot?" the woman asked in annoyance, setting her file down. Kira nodded in reply.

"Alright, you have to pay for the bills….wait, where are your parents?"

"My father couldn't be here." she explained plainly. "If he did, I wouldn't have to stay here."

"Are you gonna pay or what?" the woman snapped, slamming her hands down on the desk, leaning towards her. Kira jumped in surprise, backing up. "Because if you're not, you can get out!"

"Pay?"

"Yeah, as in the 'give me your money so you can stay here'!" the woman shouted.

Money? Skeleton King never taught her anything about money. Was it a weapon?

"I don't have this "money stuff" you're talking about."

"THEN GET OUT!" the woman shouted and climbed over the desk, grabbing her arm, and began to aggressively pull her towards the front door. Kira yelped and her red eyes glowed brighter. She yanked her arm away with all her might and kicked her in the chest.

The woman slammed into a wall, gasping as a loud crack sounded off, and fell to the floor. Blood slightly came out of her mouth and the girl turned away, hopping over the desk. She grabbed a diamond shaped key that had the numbers "40-C" on it. 'This must be the room number.'

"You could have just been nice to me." Kira grunted and walked away from the accident and up the stairs. Her room was on the third floor and the apartment had about ten floors. She walked down the plain hall that had red carpet and beige painted walls.

Soon she reached the door to her room and tilted her head as she looked at the key, then at the door knob. After a minute of trying to figure it out, she finally got that the key went into the door knob. She turned it and heard a soft click, the door opening.

The room was pitch black and she slowly walked into the room, hesitantly shutting the door behind her. Her hand touched a wall and without knowing, turned on the lights. She screeched and fell back, shielding her eyes from the brightness.

After a few minutes of nothing, she slowly opened her eyes, light blinding her for a few seconds. Kira hesitantly got up and looked around. 'Is this an apartment?'

The room was plain almost. A kitchen seemed to have been attached in the living room and there was a sectional couch along with a chair and a flat screen TV. She walked around, poking at things curiously, and walked into the hallway.

She opened the door to her left, revealing an empty closet, and then opened the one to her right. She turned on the light and that revealed a bathroom. Kira tilted her head and walked into the medium sized room.

The room had white walls and everything a bathroom has. She was about to leave until she noticed her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She screamed and tripped backwards and landed in the bathtub. The girl groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

She stood up hesitantly and jumped when she saw her reflection again, poking at it with her finger. After a few seconds, she relaxed and sighed in relief. She shrugged and turned off the light as she walked out of the room and walked into the other room.

She noticed that it was a bedroom and smiled slightly. The bed had red covers, the windows had white curtains covering them, some drawers near her bed, and there was a desk near the closet. She held Kiwi gently and set it down on the desk, making it sit straight.

Kira looked around and took off the necklace, walking up to the drawer. She set it in the top one and shut it. 'Maybe I could figure out how to change into my human form tomorrow.' she thought and yawned, falling onto the bed.

She yelped when it moved under her in a swaying motion and freaked out, falling onto the floor. She hesitantly poked the bed, making it move. 'What kind of bed is this?!' she thought and growled, jumping onto it.

It moved under her and she fell onto her chest. 'This is SO weird! I'll have to change rooms tomorrow cause this is creeping me out.'

Kira groaned and rolled over onto her back, spreading her arms out. Her eyes got heavy and soon she fell asleep.

**The next day!**

Kira slowly opened her eyes and groaned, sitting up. Sunlight poured through the curtains and she grunted, sitting up. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom, shutting the door. She turned the cold knob and water poured out.

The girl placed her hands in the water and leaned down, splashing the water on her face. She did this three times to get the sleep out of her eyes. She stood up fully and shrieked when she saw a new person in the mirror, falling backwards.

Kira quickly got up and looked at the mirror, her body shaking in fright. Her hands hesitantly reached up to touch her face and her eyes widened when the reflection did the same. 'What happened to me?!' she thought in shock.

She looked at her hands, noticing her claws were gone. She then looked at her body. Everything was all different. "Am…I a human now?" she asked out loud. Kira frowned and placed her hand on the sink counter, flinching when she touched something.

They were clothes. She tilted her head and grunted, putting them on. After a few minutes, she grabbed the black coat that looked like a trench coat, walking out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She put the coat on and noticed that there was a pair of shoes near her bed. The girl rolled her eyes and slipped them on.

Kira walked up to the drawer and got out the necklace, hooking it around her neck. "I guess I better go explore before I kill Chiro." she murmured and walked out of the room, grabbing the apartment key and closed the door, hearing it automatically lock.

Kira walked down the stairs and out the front entrance, the woman's body missing. She grunted and shielded her eyes, the sun blinding her as she walked. 'I hate this place already.' she thought and growled.

After a few seconds, she was hit by something running. They fell to the ground and groaned.


	4. Meeting the enemy

**It might have been a long wait but then again it might not have been for some. So, please enjoy this chapter!**

Chiro quickly got up and stood in front of her, a worried look on his face. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Kira growled and glared at him. "Watch where you're going you clumsy moron!"

He held his hand out and flinched when she slapped it away.

"I don't need your help." she growled bitterly and stood up, dusting herself off. Chiro still had a worried look on his face and glanced at what she was wearing slightly.

Kira wore a black shirt with no designs on it what so ever, her hair tied into a ponytail with a grey hair tie, a red skirt with slight tints of black, a black trench (maybe not) coat, white socks that went up to the middle of her calves, and black shoes.

She grunted and crossed her arms. "I'm really sorry." Chiro apologized again, fear in his eyes. Kira rolled her eyes and he noticed blood trickle down her leg. "You're hurt!"

She then looked at the wound and shrugged it off. "I'm alright. It's nothing major."

"But your leg!"

"I said I was fine alright!" she shouted, making some people stop and look at them. She shot them dirty looks and they hurried on their way. He noticed the color in the blood began to slowly leak out black in certain parts.

"I-I'm Chiro." he informed hesitantly. Kira's eyes widened and she looked at him. He wasn't in his hyper mode and Skeleton King told her that was what he was mainly seen in and that confused her. 'This is the boy I'm supposed to kill? He doesn't even remotely look strong!'

"Kira…." the girl introduced, hesitantly shaking his hand when he held it out. 'He's so weird looking.' she thought and quickly yanked her hand away. Chiro looked at her in confusion and walked closer to her.

Kira noticed this out the corner of her eye and hissed at him, baring her teeth at him. He stopped in fright and relaxed when she did, or tried to. "Well….at least let me make it up to you. How about lunch?"

"That'll never happen."

Lunch? What was that? This place didn't make sense to her.

She hated the fact that he was being so friendly. Why was he nice to her all of a sudden?! Was it from pity?

"Hello?" Chiro asked in curiosity, waving his hand in front of her face. Kira snapped out of her trance and screamed, slapping him away, backing away quickly. She got on all fours and hissed menacingly at him. The boy's eyebrow twitched and he gulped. 'Why is she acting so weird?'

"What's wrong Kira?"

"Stay away!" she hissed.

"_You fool! Gain his trust!" _Skeleton King snapped inside her mind. Kira growled and hesitantly stood up. "Actually," she began, regretting what she was made to do. "Lunch…sounds fine…"

A wide smile appeared on his face and he smiled friendly at her. "Great! But…could you at least let me fix that wound of yours so it doesn't become infected?"

She looked down at the ground, almost feeling her father's burning eyes stare at her, expecting her to take his offer. "…Fine…." she replied after a few minutes.

"Alright Kira. This way." Chiro smiled and began to walk away. Kira hesitated and slowly followed him.

They made their way down the street, sometimes Chiro looked backwards to see if she was following, then looked forwards. After about eight minutes of just walking, Kira's jaw dropped when they neared the Super Robot.

She almost felt like backing down and leaving but she knew she had to. The foot opened and Chiro stopped to wait for her. He noticed her slow down some and smiled. "Don't be afraid. You must be new around here."

The girl nodded slowly and hesitantly walked into the robot, darkness swallowing her up. It gave her chills and reminded her of something, but she didn't know what it was. As soon as the entrance closed, the whole area was engulfed with light.

She grunted and shielded her eyes with one hand. "This way Kira." Chiro informed and stepped into a pipe, waiting for her. "Where do these go?" Kira asked in concern. He smirked and chuckled. "Just to some parts in the Super Robot. Nowhere dangerous."

The girl walked into the blue pipe and yelped when she felt it transport up. Chiro snickered to himself and after a few seconds, it stopped in the main base in the torso.

Antauri opened his eyes and looked out of his pod. "Welcome back Chiro."

"Hey guys." Chiro greeted friendly.

The other monkeys poked their heads out of their pods as well and ran up to him. "Who's the girl kid?" Sparx asked slyly. The boy blushed bright pink and rubbed the back of his head. "It's not like that Sparx! I just met her!"

"Whatever you say kid."

He sighed, knowing that they wanted answers, and patted her shoulder, making her growl slightly. He quickly yanked his hand away and sighed, looking at his comrades. "Monkeyteam, this is Kira. I ran into her this morning on accident."

"Sure you did." the red monkey smirked. Nova glared at him and punched him in the arm. He yelped and looked at her.

Gibson rolled his eyes and walked up to her. "My name is Mr. Harold Gibson, or Gibson for short."

Otto was up next. "I'm Otto. I'm the brains of the group."

"You are not!" the blue monkey screeched. The green monkey rubbed the back of his head.

Nova and Sparx walked up to Kira and the yellow monkey held her hand out. "I'm Nova. The strongest of the Hyperforce." Kira hesitantly shook her hand and looked at the other monkey. "I go by SPRX-77, but everyone calls me Sparx."

Lastly, Antauri. He waited patiently and smiled up at her slightly when she looked at him. "I'm known as Antauri, second in command of the Hyperforce."

Chiro smiled at her as she nodded. "Hey Antauri,"

The black monkey looked at the boy. "Could you help wrap up her knee?" They just now noticed her knee was hurt.

"Of course."

Kira flinched when he jumped onto her shoulder, getting her attention, and jumped onto the ground. "Follow me please Kira." She hesitated and followed him.

* * *

They walked into a room and he pointed to a chair. "Sit down there please." he instructed.

"O-okay."

She sat down and he levitated towards her, in a sitting position while holding some things, and landed on his feet. "Hold still." Antauri instructed and gently pat the wound with a wet cloth. She winced and grunted.

"How did this happen?" he asked curiously as he carefully examined and cleaned it.

"I…I fell." she answered.

He nodded and grabbed a small can and shook it slightly. "This may sting a bit so bear with me." She yelped and gritted her teeth when he sprayed the medicine/remedy on the wound, a stinging feeling going all throughout her leg.

Antauri stopped and opened a paper package, pulling out the linen and placed it on the wound. She watched silently as he wrapped the cloth around her knee. 'Why are they helping me? Do I really deserve to be helped?'

"All done." the monkey murmured and levitated away. Kira stood up and followed him out of the room, back into the base. "Is it bandaged?" Gibson asked curiously. He nodded and smiled. "All better. It may take a while to heal though."

Chiro walked up to her and she backed up slightly. "I guess I'll be leaving now…" the girl informed and began to back up. "But you just got here!" Nova complained. "I…I guess I'll meet you somewhere for lunch." Kira murmured and backed up into the orange pipe, the bottom lowering instantly.

Chiro sighed and nodded. "Alright." Sparx looked up at him and patted his hand.

"Didn't she seem a little bit mysterious?" Gibson asked curiously.

The others looked at him. "How so?" Otto asked. He shrugged and sat down in his pod. "She just seemed a little strange to me. And did you notice the belt she was wearing on the outside of her shirt?"

They nodded.

"It looked exactly like Skeleton King's."

**Outside~**

Kira ran back to the apartment quickly, running through the entrance and up the stairs, getting the key out of her pocket, and made it to her door. She unlocked it and opened it, slamming it shut. "LUNCH?! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO "LUNCH" WITH THAT DISGUSTING HUMAN?!"

The middle part of the orb on her necklace turned red and a hologram of Skeleton King appeared. _"You have to Kira. In order to get his trust, you must be as friendly as possible."_

"Then why don't you do it?" she retorted bitterly.

He chuckled and looked down at her. _"Now would that make sense Kira?"_ She shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't."

_"But anyway, have you learned anything?"_ he changed the subject.

"Not yet. I'm sorry."

_"Don't be."_

She looked up at him in confusion. _"You'll have many times to get information from him."_ Skeleton King finished and the hologram disappeared.

"That doesn't technically help." she murmured and grunted, walking up to the couch. She groaned out loud and face planted onto it, relaxing instantly. 'I hate this place so much!'

She turned around and opened her eyes, sitting up. 'What do I even do to kill him?' She thought about this for so long it hurt her head. She groaned after ten minutes and stood up. 'I guess I should leave now…'

She walked out of her room and closed the door, walking down the hall. She made her way out of the building and just walked around aimlessly. She kicked a rock into the road and grumbled to herself. "Oh, Kira, is that you my dear?" a woman's voice asked out loud, getting her attention.

She looked towards an old woman who poked her head out from behind a door. "Ma Sheenko."

The old woman smiled at her friendly as she walked towards her. "So you're here finally." The girl nodded and rubbed her arm. "All in one piece." Pa Sheenko walked into the opening and smiled at her. "Have you had any word from Valeena?"

"No, none that I could remember."

He nodded and frowned. The old woman frowned as well but then smirked a little. "How's the plan going? Have you killed him yet?"

"In one day? Hardly. Chiro invited me to "lunch"." Kira replied and gagged at the end in disgust. Their eyes widened in shock and Ma Sheenko smirked mischievously. "Is this part of the plan?"

"I guess…."

Kira then looked over her shoulder and then back at them. "I guess I should be leaving now." The two nodded and waved. "Say hello to Skeleton King for us." She nodded back and began to walk away. 'Why were they acting so odd?'

* * *

"Kira!" Chiro called out as he ran towards her. She gritted her teeth and looked at him, putting on a fake smile. "Are you ready to go?" he asked and stopped in front of her.

"Uh….sure…." Kira replied.

"Alright then, follow me!"

He began to walk away and she grunted, following behind him. Where was he taking her? That concerned her a little. 'Maybe I should've stayed in that building.' she thought, noticing they were inside a building.

People talked amongst themselves, eating hoverburgers. An odd smell filled her nose and she grunted, covering it. "This place is so weird." Chiro looked at her funny.

"Hello Chiro." Mr. Gackslapper greeted and waved, spatula in one hand.

"Hey Mr. Gackslapper." Chiro greeted back.

"Just take a seat anywhere."

He nodded and walked towards a table with a chair on each side. "You can sit down Kira." Kira nodded slowly and hesitantly sat down across from him. Almost immediately, Mr. Gackslapper walked towards them and gave them each a hoverburger. "Enjoy." he smiled and walked away.

Chiro licked his lips and grabbed the food, taking a big bite. The girl's eyebrow twitched as she studied the food, unsure of what it was (she was never fed by Skeleton King because she didn't need it). "Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked in confusion.

She looked at him and tilted her head. "Am I?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Sure!"

Kira gulped and hesitantly grabbed the burger, bringing it closer to her face. "Like this?" she asked and took a bite out of it. Chiro chuckled and nodded. "That's the idea."

She furrowed her eyebrows slightly at the very unfamiliar taste. Why did it have such a weird flavor? The girl slowly chewed, unsure of what to do. "Now swallow." he urged on, amusement in his voice. She did as she was told and swallowed. She gasped when it was gone and let go of the burger.

He tilted his head in confusion. "Have you never had a burger before?"

She shook her head no.

He looked down and slightly frowned. "But," Kira began. "It had some flavor to it that almost seems right." His eyes lit up and he looked at her. She grabbed it and took another bite, trying to savor this one. Chiro smiled at her and took another bite from his hoverburger.

She didn't know why but this 'hoverburger' or that's what it was called, tasted pretty good. Chiro swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at her. "If you don't mind me asking, what do the initials on your belt mean?"

Her heart stopped for a second and she tensed up. 'Oh jeez, what do I say?!'

"_Lie!" _Skeleton King snapped. _"Use your first name and make up a last name! And make it quick so he doesn't think something's up!"_

"Uh, the K and S stand for…my name!" Kira replied. He looked at her and moved his hand to urge her on. "Kira…Sumako. Kira Sumako."

"_Good save."_

Chiro nodded slowly and she relaxed slightly. "Another thing, Antauri told me that while he was bandaging up your wound, he said that you could understand him."

Her heart skipped a few beats and she shrunk a little. "Well, I…grew up around monkeys…so my father put a…chip, in my head so I could understand them."

He put his hand up to his chin and thought hard. "So, where you once lived, has your town or city ever had problems with a villain named Skeleton King?"

Her eyes widened in horror, as well as Skeleton King's.

"You better make up a lie!" he snapped. Mandarin watched in horror, grinding his teeth together. "Don't screw this up!"

Her fingers twiddled under the table as he waited quietly for an answer. "I really have no idea who that guy is."

"Well you have almost the same exact belt as him." Chiro grumbled and stared at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?!" Kira snapped, making everyone stop and watch when she quickly stood up. He jumped and instantly cowered. "That's not what I'm saying!"

She growled bitterly at him and stormed out of the restaurant.

**Back in her apartment room~**

_"You almost got yourself EXPOSED!"_ Skeleton King snapped bitterly. Kira looked away, sitting on her water bed. "He still didn't find out."

_"You fool!"_

She yelped when she was pulled into the air by the back of the coat. "Let me down old man!"

The king chuckled and shook his head. _"Oh no Kira. You can't seem to understand this project. And when you don't understand, I'll take over."_

Kira flinched when darkness surrounded her, unknowing she fell asleep. "But what should I do?"

_"Be as friendly as you can be. And once you gain his trust, he will fall. They all will."_


	5. A new day and the hyper child

**I'm really sorry if this one's late. I'll try to update more often, that is if I don't have as much homework. The good news is that school is almost over! So I may update more. ^^**

Kira groaned as she opened her eyes, her pillow over her face. 'What happened?' she thought and pushed it off, snarling when sunlight hit her eyes. She yelped when she fell out of bed and onto the floor, grunting.

Her foot twitched and she got up, glaring at the window. "Stupid light. Oh how I hate you so."

She got up and grumbled to herself as she got dressed, stubbing her toe once on a corner of a wall. "Oh gosh, jeez!" the girl shouted, grabbing her foot, sitting on the ground.

_"Kira,"_ Skeleton King murmured when the hologram appeared in front of her.

"WHAT?!" Kira shouted.

He gave her an odd look. _"What're you doing on the ground?"_

"WHAT DO YA THINK I'M DOING?!"

His eye twitched and he cleared his throat for no reason._ "Anyway…"_ She cut him off again.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I need to go out there and be all friendly to Chiro. Blah blah blah. This information is getting pretty repetitive."

Skeleton King grunted and crossed his arms, looking down at her. _"You're no fun at all."_ She rolled her eyes and stood up right as the hologram disappeared. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the room, down the hall, and immediately out the door. She locked it behind her and lazily rubbed her eyes, yawning. 'Why can't I just sleep?'

Since she was too tired to go down the stairs, she decided to take the elevator. It took her five minutes to realize to press the down arrow button. She waited for about a minute and the doors opened. She hesitantly walked into the small space and a little girl ran towards her. "Hold the doors!" she called out.

Just before the doors closed, she ran into the elevator, breathing heavily. Kira, half asleep, just looked at the buttons. The little girl looked up at her and walked in front of her, pressing the 'Lobby' button.

The elevator began to go down, making her jump and relax after a few seconds. The girl looked up at her and tilted her head. "Are you stupid?" she asked curiously.

Kira gritted her teeth and raised her upper lip, slowly turning her head to look at her.

* * *

Once the elevator reached the lobby, the doors opened and Kira walked out, the little girl cowering in a corner, a frightened look on her face.

She walked out of the building and down the sidewalk, looking at the ground. 'This is so BORING!' she thought. 'I could be back in my real room and just annoy my dad.' That thought brought a smirk to her face and she noticed the Super Robot in front of her.

* * *

Chiro flew next to Sparx, who was replacing a metal bit on the Super Robot's torso. "Why didn't we fix this when we were done with those wolves?" the boy asked curiously. The red monkey just shrugged and melded it down.

"Chiro!" Kira called out. He turned around and floated down, landing on the foot. "Uh, hey Kira. What's up?" She rubbed her arm and looked up at him. "I thought…maybe we could…hang out today." she replied, gritting her teeth on the last words.

Chiro frowned and dropped down to the ground, walking up to her. "I wish I could but the Super Robot needs to be repaired and it takes a long time to do, even with the Hyperforce! But when we're done, I'm sure we could."

She nodded slowly and smiled slightly. "Alright. I'll come back when you're done." He nodded too in agreement and waved as she walked away.

"You didn't have to stay kid." Sparx informed and dropped down next to him.

"I know," Chiro began. "But something about her makes me feel uneasy."

"Maybe you should just get to know her." Nova implied as she dropped down next to Sparx, making him jump and glare at her.

"You did say that she was new here right?" Antauri asked as he floated down in a sitting position towards him. He nodded and looked at the black monkey. "Then you should show her around. It's no wonder she's acting so odd. She must be uneasy about Shuggazoom."

"Antauri's right Chiro." Gibson agreed and looked at the boy. "Kira must be afraid or homesick."

Chiro nodded and looked away. "But still, something about her just seems…wrong. It's like she's an animal from how she acted when I first met her."

"Chiro, some people call it fight or flight instinct. She probably never heard of you and was startled. When you feel like it, go find her and get to know her. And in time, you may find out why she acted like that." Antauri murmured and floated away.

**Somewhere~**

Kira sat on a swing, silently rocking back and forth. "What should I do now?" she asked out loud. No answer. She stood up and placed her hands in her pockets, walking away from the park. 'I guess I could explore some of the places around here.' she thought as she walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

The girl walked into a building for no reason and just walked around. People talked amongst themselves and clothes lined the walls and hung on racks everywhere. 'What is this place?'

Kira turned a corner and someone ran into her. The figure jumped back and looked at her in concern. "I'm so sorry are you hurt?!" She cocked an eyebrow when she noticed that it was a blonde haired girl that looked a few years older than her.

She talked so fast that she could barely understand her. "Um, what?" Kira asked.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" she repeated again, only a little slower.

"Oh, yeah I'm alright."

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I hurt you for a moment there but you're okay! My name's Ashley, what's yours? I've never seen you before! Are you new here?"

Kira's eye twitched as she talked so fast that it hurt her brain. Ashley must have noticed. "What's your name? Are you new here?"

"I'm Kira and yeah…I'm new."

The blonde nodded and gave her a friendly smile. "Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Ashley!"

"You already told me your name." the girl giggled in amusement and crossed her arms.

"Oh."

She giggled as well and the two sighed in the end. "So where do you live Kira?" Ashley asked after a minute of nothing. "Somewhere around here." she replied and moved her hand slightly. She yelped when the girl grabbed her hand and began to run away. "I want to see!"

"Slow down!"

They almost knocked over some people as they ran through the entrance and ran down the middle of the road. 'This girl's gonna kill me!' Kira thought in fright as they dodged some "cars". After a few minutes they made it to the apartment she stayed at. "Is this where you live?" Ashley asked quickly.

Before she answered, she dragged her up the stairs.

* * *

Chiro sat in his pod and sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Jeez, that was hard work." Gibson nodded in agreement and Otto looked at him. "At least the Super Robot's fixed." They all agreed and the screen began making a sound.

Gibson shot out of his pod and ran towards the computer and looked at the screen. "A large hoard of Formless! They're moving pretty fast!"

"What?!" Nova demanded. "They're definitely way too early!"

"Evil can arrive at any time of day any day. We must always be prepared for the worst." Antauri informed and looked at Chiro. "Monkeys mobilize!" Chiro shouted, changing into his hyper mode.

* * *

"WOW YOUR PLACE IS SO COOL!" Ashley squealed and looked around. A sweat drop appeared behind her head and Kira looked at her. "What's this thing?" she asked and picked up the stuffed animal. She screeched and snatched it away, holding it protectively in her arms. "Don't TOUCH my things. Kiwi is really special to me."

Ashley tilted her head and giggled. "You like a stuffed toy?"

"I do not! I got him from my father."

"And where is he?"

Kira was silent for a while and finally spoke up. "He couldn't be here. I'm not sure why though…" The blonde nodded in understanding and frowned. "I'm sorry I asked."

The girls heard some commotion and she ran towards the window, looking out. She noticed Formless ride on their motorcycles down the road and she gritted her teeth in anger. 'Dang it dad!'

Kira looked back to where the other girl stood and noticed that she wasn't there. "Stupid girl." Kira ran out of her room and down the hall, almost falling down the stairs, and ran through the lobby and out the entrance.

Smoke filled the area and people screamed and ran away in terror. The girl looked around and yelped when something grabbed the back of her coat, pulling her into the air. The object turned her around and her eyes widened slightly when she was face to face with TV Monster, a picture of Skeleton King on the screen.


	6. Learning the past

**I'm so sorry that it was a long wait! I hope you guys can forgive me! :C**

"Dad!" Kira whispered in shock, kicking her legs slightly. He chuckled and looked at her. "What're you doing here?!"

"Helping."

"Dad put me down! I'm being held in the air and I have a skirt on!"

The girl tried her best to not swing her legs and brought her skirt down, bringing her legs up to her backside. "Does that really matter?" Skeleton King asked and gave her an odd look. She glared at him and bared her teeth at him slightly. "To me it does!"

He rolled his eyes and looked away slightly.

* * *

"Chiro is that Kira?" Nova asked as she looked at the screen. Chiro looked at his and his eyes widened slightly. "That IS Kira! Monkeyteam, quick! We need to help her!" The monkeys nodded in agreement and the Super Robot flew towards them.

"Stop right there boy!" the king snapped and TV Monster held out its arm towards him, making a 'pointing' motion. The robot stopped abruptly and they looked at him in confusion. "Make another move and your girlfriend suffers!" he threatened, catching her off guard.

TV Monster's hand began spinning quickly, making a saw type thing, and brought it up to her throat. "Kira!" Chiro called in shock and fright. Kira raised her upper lip and pulled her head away. "You're gonna pay for this!" she hissed under her breath.

Skeleton King chuckled and put the blade closer to her throat. "What're you going to do Chiro?"

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro shouted and punched the robot from behind (oh yeah, ninja sneak attack from behind!). It let go of her and crashed to the ground. Kira yelped when he caught her and landed on the ground. "Nice move kid!" Sparx complimented and put a thumbs up.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. TV Monster got back up, a big dent in the back, and flew away, some Formless following. The entrance in the Super Robot's foot opened and the monkeys ran out, running towards them.

Kira squirmed out of his arms and got out of his grip, turning to face him. "Are you alright Kira?" Chiro asked in concern. She nodded slightly and crossed her arms. "Why'd he do that to you?" Otto asked curiously.

"Maybe it was to lure us in." Gibson replied, his finger near his lips. The others began to talk amongst themselves and Kira turned away. "Kira?"

"Yes?"

The boy looked at her and she looked at him. A smile appeared on his face and he looked at her with kind eyes. "The Super Robot's done being repaired. Do you still want to hang out?" She looked at him and sighed slightly, smiling as well, and nodded. "Sure."

Chiro held his arm out to the side and bent over. "This way please." Kira nodded and walked behind him. The monkeys followed behind him and they disappeared into the dark. Before she walked into the darkness, she turned her head slightly and her eyes glowed bright red for a split second and she walked into the darkness.

* * *

The Super Robot flew into the air and headed back towards the area where it usually was. They sat in their pods and the robot made it back to its rest spot or whatever it is. "Hey, where's Kira?" Otto asked out loud.

Just a few seconds after he said that, she appeared in the black pipe. "Oh, there you are." the green monkey rubbed the back of his head. She walked into the open and looked around. "Since you're here now, I guess I should give you the grand tour." Chiro smiled and stood up, walking towards her.

That got her attention and she nodded, smirking mischievously. "Sounds like a plan."

"Then let's go then!"

She flinched when he grabbed her wrist and walked away. The others watched them and Nova looked around. "Do you think we should have let them go?"

"Why? Are you concerned on what's gonna happen?" Sparx smirked slyly. She shot him a dirty glare.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on them." Otto spoke up.

"That's rude to eavesdrop on conversations and stuff like that." the yellow monkey barked.

The others frowned and Antauri spoke up. "I trust that they wouldn't do anything reckless."

* * *

Kira silently followed behind Chiro as he showed her around the Super Robot. "This place is pretty big." she murmured and looked around. He nodded and chuckled. "Yeah it is. It gets a little creepy at night but that's usually to visitors. We can handle it because it's like our home."

"Why?"

He simply shrugged. "It just provides protection for us, as well as transportation." She nodded and looked around, spotting an open door near a corner. She walked into the room and looked up at the screen. 'So, these are all the places in the Super Robot. This may come in handy.'

Kira grabbed her necklace and held the orb in front of her. A bright light flashed along the screen, getting everything. When the light went away, she grinned and chuckled. 'Finally! Something to show dad that's not completely useless!'

"Kira?" Chiro asked out loud, making her jump. "There you are! I thought I lost you for a moment there." He laughed and waved her over. "Let's continue." She nodded and followed behind him. As they went along, things got really interesting and fascinating.

She took notes in her head, making sure not to forget things. The tour ended when they reached the main base in the torso. "And finally, we conclude with the base, the place where we operate the microphone and other things." Chiro smiled and looked at her.

"Welcome back." Otto called out.

They smiled and stood where they were. "Um, Kira. If you don't mind me asking," the boy began. She looked at him. "Would you like to spend the night tonight?" Everyone freaked out, except for him. "Uh kid, don't you think it's a little early?" Sparx asked.

"Just so I can get to know her." Chiro murmured to him. The red monkey smirked and nodded.

Kira's eyebrow twitched and she gulped. Now what did she get herself into? Something about this just creeped her out. But then again….if she were to stay, she could sneak around at night and get some more info on the Super Robot. That just might work.

"Alright." Kira murmured, catching the others off guard. "I guess I could." They watched her walk into the orange pipe and smile at them. "I'll just get some clothes and then I'll come back." They nodded and watched her disappear from their sights.

**Back at the apartment…**

"Kira you've done well." Skeleton King praised as he looked at a hologram of the inside of the Super Robot. Another hologram was next to it, showing Kira in her true form. _"Thank you father."_ she murmured and moved some hair out of her eyes.

"Anything else?" he asked as the hologram disappeared. She shook her head and looked up at him. _"No, but I promise I'll try to find something as soon as I can. Possibly even tonight."_ He nodded and placed his hand on his skull. "I trust that you'll find something even better."

Kira nodded and the hologram went away and he was left alone.

She sighed and just grabbed a bag. The only night clothes she had were shorts that went down to her knees and a black tank top. She stuffed the clothes into the bag and glanced at Kiwi and walked out of her room.

**Back on the Super Robot….**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Chiro sighed and looked around. Everything was tidied up and neat. Gibson looked at him oddly and crossed his arms. "I'm sure you didn't have to go through all that just for a night."

"Maybe the Super Robot needed cleaning on the inside." Nova murmured and tried to reassure him. The blue monkey rolled his eyes. The screen made a beeping sound and Chiro typed up some things, making a video come on the screen.

"It's Kira!" he murmured and smiled. "Let her in."

* * *

Kira looked around at the dark skies, noticing that it was getting dark pretty fast, and flinched in surprise when the entrance opened and hesitantly walked into the darkness. From memory, she made her way to the pipes and stepped into the black one, being transported up.

They noticed her walk into the open and Chiro smiled friendly. "You're here! Nova can show you your room." Nova stood up and walked towards her. "Follow me." She nodded and hesitantly followed the yellow monkey.

* * *

"It's not exactly what you would call fun, being the only girl in the Hyperforce." she murmured as they walked down a hall. Kira gave her an odd look. "Why?" The monkey shrugged. "Well, it's just tough. Especially when they hardly listen to you. It's worse because of Sparx, but sometimes I don't mind his company."

The girl nodded and they turned a corner. "So, what was it like where you once lived?" Nova asked curiously after a minute of silence. Kira crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. "Busy." The yellow monkey nodded and they turned another corner, stopping in front of a closed metal door. "Here's your room for tonight Kira."

Her tail touched a button and it opened, revealing a plain room. "This is the guest room. It's hardly used mainly because we don't get much visitors." Kira nodded and walked into the room, looking around. It had a bed and a desk and that was pretty much it. 'At least it's just for a night.' she thought and turned to face the monkey.

"I'll let you get settled in. When you're good, you can come back to the base and hang out." Nova smiled and closed the door, walking away. The girl sighed and set her bag in a corner, plopping down on the bed. It was soft and normal feeling.

'What am I even doing here?' she thought and laid down, closing her eyes. 'I'm pretty sure this place has security around here so maybe exploring might not be an option right now.' She grunted and sat up. "I have the entire inside of the Super Robot memorized but when will it be a good time for exploring?"

Those thoughts annoyed her and she stood up, walking towards the door. It opened automatically and she jumped, relaxing, and walked out and into the hall. From memory, she walked through the halls and soon made it to the main base.

Sparx looked at her as he paused his game and then unpaused, continuing to play. "Hey."

"Uh, hey."

"You can sit down if you want."

She nodded and sat down in a pod behind him. She watched the screen and noticed that the game he was playing was awfully pixelated. The red monkey reached to his right as he continued to play and grabbed a game controller, tossing it behind him.

Kira yelped and caught it just before it hit her in the face and looked at him, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Wanna play?" he asked as he looked behind his shoulder at her, the screen at the main menu.

"I don't know how to though…."

"Then I'll teach you."

Sparx waved her over and she stood up slowly, walking towards him, and sat down next to him. "So, the basics of this game is to capture enemies." he murmured and hopped onto her back, pointing at the controller. "So, these are the control sticks. They allow you to move and rotate the camera. The buttons let you do certain movements and actions."

Kira listened quietly and the game started and she tested it out. She looked at the buttons she hit and then at the screen, watching the movements the character made. "This is weird." she murmured and continued to walk, getting used to the controls.

Sparx hopped down next to her and looked at her. "Where you came from, did you ever have video games?"

Kira just shook her head.

He gave her an odd look but shrugged it off and continued to tell her about the game and let her play.

Chiro walked into the base and noticed Kira concentrating on the game, Sparx playing as well. "Kira, can I talk to you privately?" he asked out loud, getting her attention. She was silent but finally nodded, handing Sparx the controller and stood up. He watched the two walk out of his sight and shrugged, going to the 1-player mode.

**Then….**

Kira and Chiro were laying on top of the Super Robot's head, looking at the dark star filled sky. "I've never done this before." Kira murmured as she looked up at the sky. Chiro gave her an odd look. "Really?"

She nodded and frowned. "My father never wanted me to go out of where we lived, so I stayed inside so I could be safe. I never knew what was out there. Now I know." He frowned as well and looked back, then back at her. "What was life like where you used to live?"

Her red eyes sparkled slightly from the stars and she put her arms behind her head. "It was usually quiet. My father hardly left this one room and I was usually hanging around monkeys."

"What was your father like?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Trust me, you wouldn't like him."

"And why's that?" Chiro asked curiously.

The girl looked away and closed her eyes. "My father isn't a nice guy. Sometimes he is, most of the times he isn't. He even killed my aunt."

"Really?!" the boy whispered in shock. She just shrugged. "Well I don't know if she was killed; all I saw was her drowning when I was little from him." He listened as she went on, very intrigued.

"He's feared by my friends and his allies. They never stand in his way when it comes to decisions. But yet, they continue to be by his side, maybe from too much loyalty."

"What was it like growing up around him?" Chiro asked. Kira looked at the stars and smiled slightly. "It wasn't as bad as you'd think. I was a trouble maker when I was little and I usually annoyed him every day."

"Oh really?" he chuckled and sat up. "How?" She sat up as well and smirked, closing her eyes. "I'd sometimes throw my toys at him and trip him just by skipping in circles around him. He wasn't the playful type I can tell you that."

"And what about your mother?"

Her eyes widened in shock at the question as she looked away from him and remembered something.

* * *

"_Dad," Kira (little) began as she walked up to Skeleton King's throne, holding Kiwi in her arms. He kept his eyes closed and he placed his hand on the side of his skull. "Yes Kira?" The girl shifted her feet and looked up at him. "Where's mommy?"_

_He opened his eyes in surprise at the question and looked down at her. "What do you mean?" Kira's red eyes almost looked as if she was about to cry as she looked at him. "I was talking with Mandarin and he said something about you and mommy."_

"_Oh did he now." Skeleton King growled and looked to his left slightly, spotting Mandarin near the entrance of a tunnel. The orange monkey felt his eyes lock on him and yelped, running away quickly. The king looked back at his daughter and leaned down, picking her up. "Let's not talk about this right now."_

"_No!" Kira whined and turned in his grip as he set her in his lap. "I want to know!"_

"_Later. I promise I'll tell you later."_

* * *

"I never did find out later like he promised." Kira finished and brought her knees to her chest. "He never told me anything about her and I grew up still wondering."

Chiro frowned at the answer and felt guilty for asking. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she chuckled and wiped her eyes, facing him. "I know my mom's out there somewhere and waiting for me."

He nodded and set his hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you in your search too." She looked at him in surprise. "What's with that face? I like helping people!"

That statement brought a smile to her face and she nodded gratefully. "Thank you Chiro."

They stayed there, talking to each other, enjoying their company. After thirty minutes, Kira stood up and stretched. "It's pretty late now. I'm gonna go get some rest. Goodnight Chiro."

"Goodnight." Chiro murmured and watched her walk back into the robot. He sighed and stood up as well. 'I guess I should get to bed too. Maybe soon we can go search for her mom.' After that, he walked back into the robot.

**Sometime after midnight or later…**

Chiro tossed and turned in his bed, fast asleep, unaware of who was watching. Kira stood in front of his bed in her true form, watching silently. Her red eyes scanned around the room and saw nothing of importance or interest.

"Might as well kill you while I have the opportunity." she whispered quietly and walked around the side, standing right by his side. She raised her hand and curled her fingers, raising him in the air. 'Such a foolish boy.' she thought and applied pressure around his neck.

He grunted and kicked his legs, still asleep. Right as she was about to break his neck, a thought ran through her head. _"I'll help you in your search too."_ Her eyes widened and she released him, stumbling back slightly.

He hit his bed with a thud and he sat up, screaming at the top of his lungs. The lights turned on and the monkeys ran into his room. "Are you okay Chiro?" Sparx asked in concern. The boy breathed heavily and tried his best to calm down. "Please tell us what's wrong Chiro!" Nova begged.

Chiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It was just a nightmare. A really vivid and disturbing nightmare."

* * *

Kira stood on a building near the Super Robot, holding the bag in one hand, the cape on her waist flowing in the breeze. Her figure was outlined in the moonlight and she turned away, jumping off the edge.

* * *

**The next day…**

Kira awoke to loud knocks at her door and she stood up, stumbling. "Shut up!" she shouted as she, half asleep, half awake, walked to the door. She grunted when she banged her knee into a corner and cursed under her breath.

Kira pulled open the door and looked at the person furiously. "WHAT?!" Ashley held her hands up and giggled. "Calm down there missy!" Her eye twitched and the blonde pushed past her into her room. "Ashley, what're you doing here? You know it's early in the morning."

"No it's not!" Ashley stated out loud. "It's around twelve! Besides, I just found out that you live two floors above me!" Kira's jaw dropped. 'What?!'

"Anyway, I just came over to give you some things! It's like a, welcome present."

Ashley set the bag down on a counter in the kitchen and pulled out some things. Kira walked up to her on the other side and gave the things an odd look. "What're these things?" she questioned and poked at a box.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you what they are!"

She giggled and set her hand on an almost square shaped container. "This is a laptop! I took very good care of it and it's brand new! I got it just for you!" She then set her hand on the box. "This was my PS3 but my mom didn't want me to have it since I already have another one. So I'm giving it to you! It's too well taken care of!"

Kira watched the blonde reach into the bag and grab something. "And this," Ashley began, pulling out a smaller plastic container. "This was a brand new game I got. My mom watched me play it and made me get rid of it because it was too disturbing and violent and when I look at you, I can tell you like violence."

"I do." she murmured.

Ashley had a giggling fit and handed her the game. The cartridge read "Alice: Madness Returns" (you may be wondering why I use this game name in my fanfics a lot. Well, it's an awesome game and if you haven't played it, you have something to do over the summer).

"Ooh, cool." Kira murmured quietly and studied the cover. Ashley giggled again and smiled at her. "Here, I'll help you hook the PS3 up." The girl nodded and grabbed the box, carrying it over to the flat screen TV.

She took the system out of its box and handed it to the other girl. The blonde turned the TV slightly and grabbed each wire, hooking them up carefully. Kira watched as she did this, wondering how it worked. She looked at the box and reached inside, touching something.

She pulled the rest of its contents out and noticed that it was just two controllers.

"Alright." Ashley smiled and looked at her, standing up. "You're gaming system is hooked up."

"Thank you." Kira murmured and slightly smiled. The blonde nodded and looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to get going. Enjoy your game Kira and you're welcome!" They waved and she watched the girl run out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

She turned to face the TV and grabbed the remote, studying it. She hit the 'power' button after five minutes and the TV turned on, already on the PS3 screen. She grabbed a controller and looked at it. It was slightly different from the one she used yesterday.

Curiously, she pressed the button in the middle, the top flashing red. The girl moved to the profile name that said 'Rainbow_Sparkles' and she snorted slightly. 'Note to self, change everything on this thing.'

She moved the left stick and noticed the symbols move on the screen. Kira grabbed the game and opened it, taking the disk out. She crawled up to the system and pushed it gently into the slot.

On screen, a blue disk appeared and it went into the game. Her eyes lit up in excitement and a smile spread across her face when she went to the menu of her new game.


	7. I had a name for this chapter, forgot it

**Schools over guys! Time for more updates more often!**

Around the afternoon, Kira made it to the Infernal Train, already addicted to the game. 'This is the best thing I've ever seen and played!' she thought and squealed excitedly. She tried to turn on the laptop at certain times but couldn't log on and she had to figure some parts out on her own.

"_Kira."_ Skeleton King began, stopping when he looked at the screen right as she made Alice go into Hysteria mode. She chuckled as she made her shoot the doll face on his hand with the Pepper Grinder. _"What're you doing?"_ he asked curiously.

"Trying to kill the Dollmaker, duh." Kira simply replied, dodging his hand as it screeched along the glass floor. She grinned and chuckled, making her dodge up to the hand and hit it with the fully upgraded Hobby Horse.

He watched silently as the animated man leaned back and laughed. _"Don't you think you should be outside getting more information?"_ he asked and his eye twitched after he got a good look at the Dollmaker.

"Pfft, no." she murmured, making quick movements with her hands, quickly pressing buttons. "I have better things to do."

"_Just sitting down and playing games?!"_ the king snapped and picked her up with his powers, making her face him. "Stop! You're gonna make me die!" Kira snarled and struggled in the air, leaning her head back. "Oh wait, there we go."

She raised her hands up to her head and instantly figured how to play upside down. "This is so awesome." Skeleton King gave her an odd look and flung her into a wall. _"Pay attention girl!"_ he snarled and glared at her.

She grunted as she hit the wall and heard the familiar sound that Alice died. "Dang it dad! You just cost me the game!" she whined and looked up at him. _"Go and do you job!"_ he shouted.

"ALRIGHT!" Kira shrieked at him, making him jump slightly. "God you were less of a jerk yesterday!"

He looked down at her and the hologram disappeared. The girl stood up and took off the necklace, looking at it. 'Stupid dad.' she thought and walked into her bedroom, putting it in a drawer, and walked back out.

She sat down on the couch and grabbed the controller again, picking 'yes'. Alice appeared on the metal and glass walkway outside the part where you fight the Dollmaker and she smiled. "Sweet." she chuckled and moved her forward.

* * *

Chiro walked around aimlessly, bored out of his mind. The day was boring and there wasn't much to do. 'I wonder what Kira's up to.'

* * *

Back in her room, Kira laughed happily as she beat the game and watched the cutscenes in excitement. 'I wonder if there's another game out like this. If so, I would DEFINATLY buy it and play it every day.'

* * *

The boy shrugged and looked around. "Monkeyteam," he began as he pressed a button on the emblem on his shirt. "Yes Chiro?" Gibson replied through the speaker.

"I was wondering if you could find out where Kira lives. It's pretty boring and I was just…"

"No need to say more." the blue monkey smiled.

The boy blushed slightly and stood there.

Gibson typed on the computer, figuring out the unit system. He continued to type. "I may have something. I still need to decipher out the code." Otto watched him curiously and walked up to him, pressing a button.

A picture appeared on screen and Gibson glared at him. "Otto! What did I say about touching things when I'm working on them!" A beep sounded off and a female voice sounded off. _"Location found."_

"You're welcome." Otto smiled and walked away. Gibson huffed and looked at the picture. "From what the computer shows, Kira seems to live in a simple apartment complex. The apartment is a few blocks away from Hoverburgers."

"What color is the building?" Chiro asked as he began to run down the sidewalk. "It has a dark red color to it, made up entirely of brick on the outside." the blue monkey replied. He stopped and a sweat drop appeared behind his head, realizing that he was standing in front of it the whole time.

"Chiro?" Gibson asked.

"I was standing in front of the apartment the whole time and I ran away." Chiro murmured and facepalmed himself. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Is that all?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Goodbye for now Chiro."

It became silent and Chiro ran back down the sidewalk, walking across the road and opened the doors when he made it back to the building, walking into the lobby. "Can I help you?" a man asked from behind the counter. He nodded and walked up to him. "I'm looking for a girl named Kira Sumako and I think she rented a room here."

"Alright, let me check."

He typed up some things on the laptop and placed a finger near his mouth, making a 'hmm' sound. "Well, out of everyone renting, there's no one by the name of Kira Sumako but there's a room rented without a name of the renter."

"Can you tell me what room it is?" Chiro asked. He nodded and wrote down the room number on a sticky note, handing it to him. "If your friend is there, can you bring her to the lobby so she can give me information so I can write her name down?"

"Sure thing. Thank you."

The man nodded and got back to what he was doing and Chiro walked away, taking the elevator to the third floor. The sticky note had the numbers and letter "40-C" written on it and he felt his heart race slightly. Why was he so nervous?

He shrugged that feeling off when the elevator stopped and opened up. He walked into the hall and down the hallway, looking at each door number. Soon, he reached 40-C and swallowed hard, raising his hand up.

He knocked on the door and nothing happened.

* * *

Kira's eyes were locked on the main menu, going through the dresses she had. 'So pretty…' she thought and heard a much louder knock. She growled and stood up.

Chiro frowned and began to walk away, hearing the door open. "Chiro?" Kira asked curiously. He turned around, a light pink blush on his face. "Oh, hi Kira!"

"What're you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked in confusion. He rubbed the back of his head and walked up to her. "I was wondering if I could hang out with you. It's pretty boring if you don't have something to do."

She tried to think of what it meant and after a few minutes of her just staring at him, she finally understood what he meant. "Come on in." she murmured and moved out of the way. He smiled at her and walked into the room, looking around. "This is a nice place you have here."

She closed the door and looked at him. "Oh yeah, the guy at the front desk wanted you to come down so he could talk with you." Chiro informed.

"I'll do that later."

He nodded slowly and looked at the TV. "What're you playing?" A smile appeared on her face and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "The greatest game ever. You wanna try it?" Kira replied smugly, a grin plastered on her face.

Chiro looked at Alice and they sat down on the couch. "What's this game called?" She grabbed the controller and hit the O button, going to the title screen. He studied the name and tilted his head. "Alice: Madness Returns?"

"Uh-huh. This is the coolest game ever."

She hit enter and handed him the controller. "I bet you'd like this game too. Just hit new game and the fun will start." Chiro nodded and hit the X button when red surrounded the 'New Game' option. He picked the normal difficulty and fixed the brightness.

The game started off with the normal cutscene of Bumby talking to Alice during therapy. The two watched silently as the part with the White Rabbit and Alice came up. As soon as the rabbit's head burst off, Kira grinned widely and Chiro screamed slightly. "That's so creepy!"

"I know! But it's awesome!"

His eye twitched as her face was torn off and she disappeared into the dark water. "What is this?"

"How many times do I have to say it's awesome?" Kira asked and looked at him.

"But it's so creepy and weird!"

* * *

Hours passed and he got the hang of it when he reached the Hatter's Domain, already in Queensland. He laughed and made Alice dodge the Executioner and Kira laughed as well. "This will always be my favorite domain." she sighed and it reached a cutscene when he snarled at her and she dropped through the dark red circle.

The girl placed her hand on the couch and Chiro did as well, still looking at the TV. Their hands touched and they both blushed the same shade of pink, looking at each other. He looked into her eyes and found himself leaning in. She felt herself do the same thing for some reason.

The screen cut back to the game and they snapped out of it, looking back at the TV and pulling their hands away. Kira looked away and blushed dark red. 'What happened there? It felt like I couldn't control my body for a moment there.' she thought and heard him laugh.

* * *

Two more hours passed and Chiro finished the game. He laughed and sat back. "You were right Kira! That was an awesome game." She nodded and smiled warmly at him. The boy stood up and stretched. "Hey, want me to show you around Shuggazoom?" he asked and looked at her. The girl tilted her head and nodded again.

"Alright then, follow me." he said with a smile and walked towards the door. Kira stood up and followed. Chiro opened the door for her and she walked into the hall and he followed, closing the door. They walked down the hall side by side and walked into the elevator. He hit the lobby button and they waited patiently.

Soon, the doors opened and they walked into the lobby. "Could I speak with you miss?" the man at the counter asked. "Not right now." Kira replied as the two walked out of the building. They walked side by side, talking to her about Shuggazoom and when he was here as a child.

It truly was interesting learning about him. It wouldn't serve as anything for Skeleton King though…but, come to think of it, she didn't really feel like gathering information any time soon. She was having fun with what she got and gathering information just sounded boring.

Chiro showed and told her the names of buildings and what purpose they served and names of restaurants that were good to him and ones that were bad. It was just so interesting and fascinating.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, they stopped by a park and he looked at her. "And that concludes my tour. Want to hang out by the swings?" Chiro announced and looked at her. Kira smiled and nodded. They walked side by side and she sat down on one while he grabbed the chains and jumped up, placing his feet on the rubber seat.

He laughed as he moved his legs, making the swing slowly go back and forth. She watched him and smiled as he got higher and faster. He laughed and looked down at her. "Come and try it with me!" She tilted her head and he looked into her eyes. "Just stand up and move your legs back and forth."

She nodded and stood up, latching onto the chains, and began to move her feet. He laughed and she did the same as they swung side by side, sometimes getting off track but then getting back on track. It felt right to her somehow.

* * *

A little girl poked her head out from behind a slide and giggled, picking up a handful of sand. The two laughed happily until Kira yelped, getting sand in her face. Her foot lost the swing and she fell backwards, landing on the ground.

"Kira!" Chiro called and jumped off, landing on the ground, and kneeled down next to her. "Say you're sorry!" The little girl smirked and shook her head. "Alexis!" a voice called out, making her jump. Three girls ran up to her. "What'd I say about you running off like that?" Alexis frowned and shuffled her feet.

"Did you catch her?" Ashley asked and ran up to them. They nodded and she looked around. "Kira!" She ran up to her and kneeled down next to her. "What happened?"

"That brat threw sand at me!" Kira whimpered as she tried her best to clean her face. They shot the little girl a glare. "Did you find my sister?" one asked and walked up to them. Chiro shook his head. "No we-"

"I wasn't talking to you."

They got her up and she continued to rub her eyes. "I guess." the girl replied, forgetting the question.

"Thank you and sorry about her."

"Are you alright Kira?" Chiro asked in concern. She nodded and he sighed in relief. "Well, I might as well get going. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

They watched him run away and Ashley smiled at her. "Why don't we help you get the sand out of your eyes." They all agreed before she could and hauled her away. She didn't know where they were going and everytime she tried to open her eyes, it stung and itched.

* * *

A few minutes of walking passed and they escorted her into the apartment. "This way." Ashley informed and lead the group of girls down the hall. They walked halfway and stopped, watching her pull out a card and put it in the slot. A beep sounded off and the door opened.

They walked into the room and she placed her hand on her shoulder. "This way Kira." Kira nodded and they walked into the bathroom. "Let me get the water running in the sink and let me get a rag for you." she murmured and walked away.

Kira felt the sand move in her eye and Ashley walked back in. "Try not to rub your eyes. It'll make it worse." She nodded and listened carefully. The girl grabbed her hand and placed the wet rag in it. "Wash your face first and then we'll deal with the eyes."

"But they sting and itch!" Kira whimpered.

"Trust me!"

She nodded and placed the cloth on her face, moving it around to get the sand off. Sometimes she had to scrub real hard to make herself satisfied that it was gone. After a few minutes, her face felt better but her eyes didn't. In fact, they felt worse.

Ashley soaked the rag again and handed it back to her. "Trust me again. This time, open your eyes and set the rag over your face and on your eyes. It may feel weird but it'll help get the sand out. Leave it there until I say so."

Kira nodded and did as she was told, willing to do anything to get this annoying feeling away. Ashley walked out of the room and walked up to a closed door, knocking. "Come in." a voice called. She opened the door and saw her mom sitting at the computer, typing quickly.

"Mom, can my friends spend the night?"

"How many are we talking about?"

She thought for a moment. "Twelve."

"Twelve?!" the woman retorted in surprise.

"Just kidding!" she giggled. "Only four."

The woman sighed and looked at her. "Alright, but don't make a mess! If you do, you're grounded. Understand?" Ashley grinned ear to ear and nodded. "Thanks mom!" They hugged and she watched her daughter skip out of her room and closed the door.

"You can take the rag off now Kira!" she called from the kitchen.

Kira nodded slowly and took the rag off, her eyes feeling much better. They were slightly blood shot and she sighed, rubbing them gently. "At least they don't itch and burn." she murmured and walked out of the bathroom, setting the rag in the sink.

The girls looked at her and one pushed Alexis forward. "Say your sorry!" Alexis frowned and looked up at her. "I'm sorry." she mumbled and sat back down. The girl nodded slightly and sat down in the chair. "Kira, these are my friends."

They waved and introduced themselves. "I'm Judy." the girl with pink hair introduced with a smile.

"The name's Tabitha, but you can call me Tabby for short." the girl with brown hair saluted.

"And I'm Elizabeth and you've already met my sister Alexis." the girl with pitch white hair smiled and hit her sister gently upside the head.

"Kira. Kira Sumako." Kira introduced and bowed her head slightly. Her father always told her to bow her head when introducing herself to others, but didn't tell her why.

* * *

_Skeleton King and little Kira walked through the Mecha Realm, looking for a man named Scrapperton. "Is that you my lord?" Scrapperton called out as he stood on a floating gear. They looked up at the gear and watched as it floated down towards them._

_The robotic man dropped down to the ground and bowed, glimpsing at Kira. His attention snapped back at her. "Is this the famous child of yours I've been hearing about?" Skeleton King chuckled and nodded. _

_He bowed and held his hand out. "Lord Scrapperton, grand earl of the Mecha Realm." he introduced and looked at her. "Kira." she murmured and shook his hand._

_The king hit her on the back of the head with the bottom of his staff and she yelped, glaring at him. "What did I tell you to do when you introduce yourself to others?" She gritted her teeth and pouted slightly, looking back at the metallic man._

"_Kira." she murmured and bowed her head in respect. Scrapperton looked at him in shock. "Much better." Skeleton King informed._

* * *

"Kira, hello?" Ashley snapped her fingers in front of her, snapping her out of her trance. "Sorry."

"You should get some pajamas for tonight."

"Why?" Kira questioned.

"I told you that you were spending the night tonight."

That caught her off guard. "I think I might just want to stay in my room tonight."

"Please!"

The girl said that over and over, getting faster everytime. She groaned and sighed. "Fine."

The girls cheered and she grunted, standing up, and walked out of the room. 'Too many spending the night things.' she thought and walked up the stairs. She reached her room and unlocked the door, walking inside. The girl walked into her bedroom and got out her night clothes and stuffed them in the same bag.

"This is even more boring than getting information." she thought and sighed, walking out of her room and down the hall. She walked down the stairs and made it to the floor Ashley lived on. From memory, she walked up to the door and before she could knock, Ashley opened it.

"That was pretty quick!"

Kira smirked and rolled her eyes, walking into the room. The others were gone and she explained that they went to get their things. "Just set your stuff right there and make yourself at home." Ashley informed and pointed at the chair.

She nodded and set her bag on the furniture. She sat down on the couch that was almost like hers and sat in silence. The girl went to get dressed and came back out right as there was a knock at the door. It was Judy. Soon after, Tabitha and Elizabeth arrived at the same time.

Kira didn't understand why they brought so much stuff. Pushing that thought aside, she stood up and stretched. "I really like your necklace Kira." Tabitha complemented as she took a sip of her soda. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the orb, looking at it. 'Impossible!'

"Where'd you get it?"

"Trust me," she began, looking at her. "You wouldn't want a necklace like this."

The brunet haired girl cocked an eyebrow and shrugged it off, talking to the other girls. 'How did this get back on my neck?' she thought curiously and grunted, crossing her arms.

* * *

The rest of the time was pretty odd. Mainly because they talked so much about daily life and boys. To her it sounded like a flock of birds just chirping away carelessly. And she was the cat that didn't even want to get involved with these birds.

"What about you Kira?" Judy asked after a while. "That boy you were with, he's Shuggazoom's hero. Along with his monkeys. Do you like him?"

The fact that she even MENTIONED that gave her goosebumps. She was trained to hate and kill and that was it. "I don't really know." she replied. "Yes you do! That's why your face is red!" Ashley teased and sat next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Tell us what happened!"

"_Yes Kira." _Skeleton King began. _"Tell us what happened."_

"Shut up dad!" Kira snarled, making them look at her like she was insane. "Uh, what?" Elizabeth questioned. She didn't reply. "Okay then." They skipped that conversation.

* * *

After a few hours of chatting and endless laughing and giggling, Ashley got up and walked away, going into her bedroom. After a few seconds, she came back with five pillows. "Come on girls! Let's have a pillow fight."

The others squealed in excitement and stood up. Kira looked around, not sure of what was going on. She had a pillow fight once. It didn't turn out the way she expected it to be.

* * *

_Kira giggled and hopped onto her bed, grabbing the two pillows on them. "Kira don't do this!" Mandarin complained to the little girl, a fearful look on his face. "You know how cranky your father gets when he's woken up!"_

"_Pfft, I don't care." she simply replied and walked out of her room. The monkey gulped and decided that this was the best time to hide in the hardest place he could think of._

_The little girl trotted down the tunnel, dragging the pillows behind her. She knew the paths in the Citadel of Bone by heart and this would come in handy if he ever chased her. Giggling, she entered the room where his throne was._

_Skeleton King snored loudly, his skull resting on his hand, curled into a fist. She tried to quiet her giggles and let one go as she jumped up on the bottom of his throne and crawled up his leg. Kira stood in his lap and raised her arms in the air, the pillow reaching her calves, and jumped as high as she could._

_She hit him over the head, making his hand move and his head lower more. He grunted and opened his eyes and got hit in the face again, only in the other direction. "What?!" he snapped and got hit again, making his head go down._

_Before Kira could hit him again, he grabbed the pillow and tore it out of her hand. "What are you doing?" the king growled bitterly. She put her bottom lip out and shrugged. He quickly stood up and she screamed, jumping off the throne. _

_She landed with a thud and grabbed the other pillow, throwing it at him. Skeleton King simply moved out of the way and grabbed the back of her dress, pulling her towards him. He kneeled down and wrapped his arm around her neck, smashing his fist on the top of her head._

_Kira yelped and gritted her teeth as he repeatedly punched her on the head, squirming in his grasp._

* * *

She shuddered at the memory and sighed. 'I guess Mandarin was right.' she thought and yelped when she was hit in the face with a pillow. Judy laughed playfully and got hit herself. "Come on Kira! Join us!" Ashley smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"The last time I did this it sucked and I never did it since!" Kira whined. She handed her a pillow and winked. It was a pillow from her room and it wasn't big. She felt the air move and ducked, getting hit in the backside. She yelped and arched her back up, turning around.

'I've had it with this game! I said no!' she thought and saw Elizabeth swing at her. Kira grabbed the pillow and kicked her in the gut. The white haired girl gasped and dropped to the ground, her eyes closed.

The others looked at her in shock. Kira turned around and swung up at Judy, hitting her in the jaw. Judy fell to the ground and spit up blood. Tabitha cowered in a corner and Kira swung to the right, hitting her in the face. Some teeth flew out of her mouth and she passed out.

Ashley looked at her and held her arms out. "That was totally wicked!"

Her mother walked into the room and shrieked at what she saw.

* * *

After ten minutes, Kira sat in the bathroom on the toilet, a bar of soap in her mouth. The woman cleaned the girls up and they gathered their things. "Why did she take it so seriously?" Judy asked. Ashley shrugged and watched the girls walk out of the front door.

"Such a dangerous child." her mother observed and walked into the bathroom. She pulled the soap out of her mouth and looked down at her. "What do you say?"

Kira looked away and placed her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"Louder so I can hear you."

She looked away. Ashley noticed her lip tremble. "I'm sorry okay?" Kira responded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." The woman sighed and moved out of the way. "Alright. Now head off to bed you two. I don't want to hear another peep out of you, got that?"

The two girls nodded and Kira stood up, walking out of the bathroom. Ashley walked into her room and closed the door. Her mom walked back into her room and the lights turned off, the apartment room dark and quiet.

Kira curled up into a ball on the couch and closed her eyes, her tears drying up.

**The next day~**

Kira awoke to singing and looked around. The voice was high and she could barely understand what the girl was singing. She sat up and noticed Ashley dancing in the kitchen while making breakfast. "Morning Kira!" she sang when she noticed her watch her.

"Morning."

She twirled around and put the food on some plates. "What were you making?" she asked curiously.

"Pancakes." Ashley replied and poured syrup on the food on both plates. She handed her a plate and leaned on the back of the couch. She grabbed the fork and cut a piece off, picking it up with the utensil. The food almost seemed drenched in the syrup and she gagged slightly, but didn't want to look rude, and took a bite.

Forcing herself to eat the food and try to resist the urge to cough it up at how sweet it was, she finally finished and groaned. "Thank you for the food." Ashley nodded and smiled, already finished hers. She handed her the plate and stood up. "I have to get going now."

She nodded and waved. Kira got her bag and walked towards the front door and opened it, turning to face her. "What were you listening to if you don't mind me asking?"

Ashley smiled and looked at her. "It's Vocaloid. Look it up. I bet you'll like it."

She nodded and closed the door, walking away. 'Vocaloid? Sounds weird.'


	8. Vocaloid for dummies

Kira walked into the kitchen inside her apartment room and opened a cupboard, getting a glass out. She turned on the faucet to cold and filled it to the top. She just had to get that awful sweet taste out of her mouth!

She took a sip and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. She tried to figure out the password for the laptop but everything she thought up didn't even match the password. The girl sighed in frustration and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

Kira then opened her eyes after getting an idea and typed in the password bar 'Rainbow_Sparkles' and it actually worked! Her jaw dropped in astonishment. 'It took me that long to figure out the stupid password when it was on the ps3 the whole time?!' she thought as it immediately logged on.

The girl's eye twitched when she saw the background. It was just an animated horse that was pink and had sparkles in the background.

"_Aw, how cute! You should keep that as your background!" _Skeleton King teased sarcastically.

Kira yanked the necklace off her neck and threw it down the hall, hearing a bang after. 'Shut up.' she thought and randomly explored around. First, unknowingly, she was in the files and checked out the pictures. Almost all of them were of cute baby animals or fancy girl clothes. That disturbed her.

So what do people do when they're disturbed? They get rid of the evidence and deny it ever existed.

And that's what she did. Deleting almost everything from the computer that Ashley put on there, she sighed when it was done. 'She has a really weird taste in things.' she thought and looked at all the programs on the desktop, the background pitch black.

She noticed one that said 'Internet Explorer' and that sparked something in her mind. 'Could this be it?' Kira clicked on the touchpad while the arrow was hovering over the program and a tab opened up. She tilted her head when it said 'Google' and she cocked an eyebrow. 'How would I work this?'

Shrugging, she simply typed in 'Vocaloid' in the search bar and hit enter. Tons of links came up and she raised her eyebrow in surprise. 'Whatever this is, it's really popular!' the girl thought and looked up at the black bar at the top, skimming over the selections.

Kira clicked on the YouTube selection because it seemed suspicious and tons of videos came up. She was on a different website and she tilted her head, the titles having weird words in them and the pictures for the videos just plain odd.

Sighing, Kira clicked on a video that said '[IA feat. Hatsune Miku] iNSaNiTY [イア・初音ミク]' and waited for it to load. When it did, it pixelated at first and then came out as a clear picture of a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a black shirt and socks and a red pleated skirt.

The music started and she fixed the volume, watching silently, waiting for the picture to move. Music flooded the quiet apartment room and she brought her knees up to her chest, the laptop near her. She could barely understand what they were saying! "What the heck is this?" she grunted, annoyed that she couldn't understand what was going on. So, in a fit of rage, she closed the browser and closed the laptop, sighing.

She turned the ps3 on and logged onto the name, remembering that she wanted to change everything on it.

**An hour later…**

It turns out that you can't change your name on the ps3. So, through all the trouble of searching the internet for answers and possibly screwing up the system, she had to create an email to create a whole new profile. She deleted Ashley's account and sighed when that was done. But something seemed off.

Everytime she thought of something, it was immediately turned to the song she listened to. 'What's going on?' she thought as she slapped her head a couple of times, trying so hard to not listen to the song that repeated over and over inside her head.

Kira opened the laptop and went immediately to Internet Explorer, typing the name of the song in the search bar, hitting YouTube after hitting enter. Why was she so interested in this song all of a sudden? Was it the pull of the rhythm or the tone of the singer's voice?

She clicked on the title and waited as it loaded and it started immediately. She opened up another tab and hit images, typing in Vocaloid. She was just so intrigued by this that it scared and fascinated her at the same time.

Tons of images came up and her eyes lit up, discovering something that she wished she had discovered long ago. She clicked on an image of characters lined up in front of a black background, writing above them. She then clicked show full size image and it turned huge, the song ending.

The girl looked at each character in amazement and studied each detail, a smile spreading across her face. She went back to YouTube and typed in Hatsune Miku in the search bar and hit enter. So many songs came up that she was filled with excitement. Some said live and others were reactions or drawing videos.

Randomly, Kira clicked on the video that said '[DT] Hatsune Miku - Levan Polkka' and waited eagerly. The video started with Miku in the grass and she started singing. A smile appeared on her face and she covered her mouth, trying not to giggle. To her, Miku sounded like a chipmunk.

'This is so weird but adorable!' Kira thought as she watched her dance, the background changing. She let out a giggle when she threw the leak and moved her hands near her sides. Soon the video ended and she burst out laughing, unexpectedly clicking on another one, which happened to be 'Caramelldansen'.

It started with the fast beat and the high voice she instantly knew it belonged to Miku. With one glance at the screen, she laughed even harder, falling to the floor, not seeing who walked into the room

Skeleton King watched his daughter laugh her head off, banging her fists against the ground. _"What're you listening to?"_ he questioned, looking down at her. She tried to stop herself but it didn't work. "I don't know!" she laughed.

He walked up to the couch and leaned down, getting a better look at what was going on. His eye twitched as he watched Miku shake her hips, a smile on her face as her arms were raised up, her hands near her head. _"I'm gonna leave before I see something I wouldn't want to see."_ he murmured and the hologram disappeared.

Right after that, there was a knock at the door right as the song ended. Kira sighed in the end and wiped the tears away as she stood up, walking to the door. She opened it and Ashley smiled at her. "Hey! What's wrong Kira?"

"Nothing. I was just laughing so hard that I started to cry."

She nodded and walked inside. "What were you laughing at?" Ashley asked curiously as she jumped over the back of the couch, landing on the comfy cushions. She looked at the laptop and smirked, looking back at her. "You were listening to Vocaloid?"

She nodded.

The girl waved her over and Kira sat down next to her. "Let me show you some videos and let me tell you some character names." She nodded in agreement and she typed up a song in the search bar. She clicked on one that said 'Kagamine Rin/Len – Butterfly on You Right Shoulder' and the video started instantly.

"I started with this song. The one on the right is Rin and the one on the left is Len. They're exact mirror images of each other but people portray them as brother and sister twins or lovers." Ashley began as Len came out from behind Rin, the crowd going crazy.

"They're both 14 years old and they usually sing together."

"What's with the light behind them?" Kira asked curiously, pointing at the light.

"That's the projector. They aren't real people. They're just programs, sort of like voice synthesizers. They sing a lot of music, mainly dark themes though. But then again, they also have happy songs too."

She nodded and in the middle of the song, she clicked on one that said 'PoPiPo'. "Now this one may make you laugh but here it is." The song came up and Miku stood there, surrounded by oversized vegetables. The girl instantly giggled and the other looked at her, a smile on her face. "What is Miku singing?"

"It's actually a song about vegetable juice."

They both laughed and Ashley patted her shoulder. "Anyway, like you said, that's Hatsune Miku. She's the leading model for Vocaloid, or Project Diva. She's 16 years old and like Rin and Len, she has some creepy songs and some happy songs. In fact, Project Diva is a variety of songs, from happy, scary, sad, and other things like that."

Kira nodded, hooked on it. It was just so awesome! "Here," she finished. "I'll show you a creepy song by Miku."

Ashley typed in the search bar and hit enter. She clicked on a video that said 'Bacterial Contamination' and it started after a few seconds. She watched silently and jumped when it showed Miku, her eyes missing and her mouth wide open.

The singing started and she looked at her friend. "That doesn't even sound like Miku!"

"I can't figure it out either. But I'm guessing that Miku is singing with someone else."

She nodded and looked back at the video. The music went by so fast and she leaned her head back when it showed a close-up of her, the things attached to the inside of her mouth moving. "This is so creepy!"

"I know but the song is great!"

They watched silently and it ended. "That was the coolest thing I've even seen in my entire life."

Ashley giggled and typed in another song, hitting enter. Next was 'Luka Luka * Night Fever'. The song started instantly with her singing and she looked at her. "That's Megurine Luka. She's 20 years old and she's the coolest sounding Vocaloid I've heard so far."

"What's that weird thing holding that thing?" Kira asked.

"That's Tako Luka, her item. Miku has one as well and she's called Hachune Miku."

She nodded and the song was halfway. "Luka certainly has a lot of clothes." Ashley nodded in agreement.

The song ended and next was 'Yami No Ou'. She clicked on the song and it started. "This is Kaito. I haven't found out his age yet but I'm guessing he's in his twenty's. He's okay but I don't exactly like him that much."

The girl nodded and they went on, going through songs. They listened to Happy Synthesizer and she explained the next Vocaloid. "This is Gumi. I don't know her age either and I don't really know much about her. Moving on."

Kira giggled as they moved on. "This is Akita Neru and she's 17 years old. She has a little brother named Nero. She doesn't like otakus."

"Why?"

"It's just a part of her Tsundere personality."

"Oh."

They moved on to the next Vocaloid. "This is Yowane Haku. Her age is undisclosed so I don't know how old she is."

"I really like her hair." Kira smiled and looked at her. Ashley nodded in agreement. She's a Boyaku, meaning she's grumpy, complains a lot, and grumbles."

She nodded and Ashley reached the end. "And finally, this is Kasane Teto. She's 31 years old but I'd rather prefer her as 15. She doesn't look 31. She started off as a troll Vocaloid but is now a well-known Vocaloid."

She looked at the screen and pointed at another one. "Who's that?" The other girl looked at where she was pointing. "Oh him? That's Kamui Gakupo. I don't know his age as well but all I know is that he's the mascot for Gackpoid."

She nodded and took a sip of water. She closed the laptop and watched her friend turn the ps3 on. "What're you doing Ashley?" Kira asked curiously. She giggled and logged onto the new account. "You'll see Kira."

She cocked an eyebrow and watched silently as she went on the internet on the system and noticed that she went to YouTube again. 'You can access the internet on the ps3?' she thought curiously. Ashley smirked as she typed in a song and it was another Vocaloid song. "This is the opening for Project Diva. It's awesome to dance to!"

She hit play and tossed the controller onto the couch, making signs with her hands as it started. Kira tilted her head as she watched her spin around, shaking her hips rhythmically, singing along. She circled around her, making her laugh.

Ashley raised her arms slightly and stood in front of her, moving her body like a maniac. She then walked towards her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. 'This was the song I heard playing this morning.' she thought as she was twirled around.

"C'mon Ashley. I can't dance worth anything!" Kira informed, but Ashley shook her head, a smile on her face. "You don't need certain moves to dance! You just have to let the music flow within you. Your feet will get the rhythm."

They pulled away, and she spun around, so did Kira, and came back together. The moved back and forth as they changed directions, each one getting closer. She couldn't help but laugh as she was twirled around, Ashley twirling right after her. "See! You're getting it!"

They spun around and leaned back, holding themselves by the hands. They pulled back, getting close again, and separated to their own corner. They both shook their hips rhythmically to the song and twirled around to face each other. They walked forwards and grabbed each other's hands.

They twisted and turned, a big smile on their faces as they danced together. They moved horizontally, one hand touching, the other by their side, and Ashley grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. Kira laughed happily as she stopped and she laughed as well.

They stood back to back and moved down, going up quickly, and grabbed each other's hands again. They both spun around and she stopped, continuing to spin the smaller girl around, and stopped her by placing her hand on her side right as the song ended.

Kira blushed slightly and they burst out laughing. The second song started after a few seconds of silence and Ashley bent over slightly, her hand out. "Would you like to dance again or do you want to sit out?" The girl smirked and grabbed her hand. "This is way too fun to just sit out."

They giggled and moved rhythmically to this song as well. They stepped away and then towards each other, turning as they did this. Sometimes they spun each other around but it mostly consisted of just moving the feet front and back and side to side.

When the song ended, they turned away from each other and locked their arms together in the air.

They sat down on the couch, giggling together. Now that, was a fun experience. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked after a minute of nothing. "Sure." Ashley replied and sat back, closing her eyes.

Kira walked into the kitchen and got a glass out, filling it with cold water, and walked back out, setting it on her head. She smirked and grabbed it. "Thank you."

She sat down next to her and grabbed her glass as well and they both took a sip. "Hey," she began after a while of nothing. "Wanna see this dance I know?"

"Sure, why not. Go ahead."

Ashley smirked again and stood up, stretching, and grabbed the controller, typing out a song on the screen. She hit the X button and it immediately searched it up. "There's two versions of the song. One: the Rin and Len version/original. And two: the Lon and Soraru version, different singers. I prefer the Len and Rin version."

Kira nodded and she started the song, standing away but in front of her, her arms crossed. Then she bent down from right to left about 16 times and moved her right arm to the side and then into the air, doing the same with the other.

A smile appeared on her face as she watched her dance these complex moves but looked so easy the way she did them. She then faced her right and rolled her right arm as her left arm was straight in front of her.

She moved her arms up as she stepped behind each leg and twisted her body left and right, her arms near her head. Kira flinched when she did a high kick and sighed in relief. She had a skirt on but she realized it had shorts attached to them.

Len began to sing and she repeated the same moves again. When he went silent, she walked towards her then turned away, walking back. Ashley bent her back as she twisted around and leaned far to the left, her arms near her head.

The girl's red eyes scanned every move she made as she listened and watched quietly. Near the end, she began to clap to the beat, making her friend laugh. She ended the dance with a high kick and spun around, going into the pose she started off with.

Kira clapped for real this time, a smile on her face. "Ashley that was awesome!"

'I know right! I bet you could dance to it and learn it with my help."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "No, I wouldn't be able to! That dance is WAY too fast for me to even catch up!"

"Oh come on! At least try!"

Ashley grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "No!" Kira whined and looked at the other girl right as she gave her puppy dog eyes. "Fine." she growled after she whimpered for a minute.

It didn't turn out the way the two wanted it. Kira got hit in the face about twice from Ashley hitting her on accident, she fell backwards one time when she did a high kick, and Ashley stomped on her foot by accident when they moved their arm in the air, along with their leg.

* * *

After two hours of going nowhere, they gave up and just watched some movies on Netflix. The girl looked at her watch and stood up. "I gotta go Kira. You work on that dance. And sorry again for hurting you."

"It's okay. See ya." Kira murmured and waved. She walked out of the room and it became silent. She stood up and yawned, turning the TV off. Tiredly, she walked into her bedroom and face planted onto her bed, curling up, closing her eyes. 'Today has been a great day.' she thought before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Fishing sucks if you don't know how

Kira slowly opened her eyes from the sunlight hitting them and rolled around so that she was on her back. She screamed when she saw a figure and kicked her in the face, scrambling backwards. Ashley laughed and rubbed her nose. "Hey calm down girlie! It's just me!"

"Ashley!" she screamed, placing her hand on her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Did you crap yourself?" she asked, giggling hysterically. She rolled her eyes and sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. "No. Just…why're you here so early in the morning?" Ashley stood up, having been crouched above her the whole time, and jumped off.

The floor creaked slightly when she landed and turned to face her. "I have to give you something! I have my mom's credit card to get it too." Kira tilted her head and got out of bed, following her down the hall and into the living room.

She turned the ps3 on and went straight to the game that was left in there. "So, I haven't told you that Alice has more dresses!"

"Really?" Kira asked, her eyes lit up in amazement. She giggled and nodded, going to the PlayStation store. She looked around for it and finally found. "Aha! Here it is!" Ashley announced. The girl hopped onto the couch and Kira sat down next to her.

"Now, they have many special abilities. You also get other versions of the weapons. They have much more power than the original." she informed and hit buy. Using her mother's credit card, she successfully bought them and hit download.

"Now, there are six DLC dresses in total; four new weapons as well." Ashley murmured and it finished downloading, going straight to the game when she was done. They watched the title screen and she hit enter, hitting the square button, going to the dresses.

"First one, the Cheshire dress. It disables all health rose drops from enemies. I think it's an awesome design but not very useful during battle." Kira listened, full attention on the dress and then on her friend. "Next is the Hattress dress. I love this one! It's really great to wear when you face the Dollmaker."

"What does it do?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, you lose teeth instead of health."

"But don't you need teeth to upgrade weapons?"

"Oh yeah."

She shrugged it off and went on, going to the next dress. "Next is the Late But Lucky dress. It was designed after the White Rabbit and you imbued with the power of shrinking violets. Next is the Fleshmaiden dress. It allows you to use Hysteria at any time. I definitely would use this in the Dollmaker battle."

"Have you?" Kira asked.

"Pfft, no. Hysteria Alice scares me."

She laughed and she giggled and went on. "Anyway, next up is the Caterpillar dress." They both gave the dress an odd look. "That's the weirdest dress I've ever seen on her!"

"Yeah I never use it either, but shrink sense is always active in this one." Ashley murmured and went on. "And finally, the Checkmate dress. It doubles all damage for all weapons."

"I really like this one." she smiled. The other girl nodded. "Now to the other weapons!"

"Oh boy." Kira smirked and chuckled. "First up is the Knightmare. It's like a much more skeletal version of the Hobby Horse. It restores health with each hit."

Kira's red eyes lit up and she smirked mischievously. 'I wonder what would happen if I were to make that and use it in battle.'

Ashley looked at her and went on. "Next is the Catnip Cannon. It deals 50% more damage to enemies than the Teapot Cannon." They both admired it for a split second and she went on. "Next is the Vorpal Cleaver and it gives a bonus of -50% damage taken from enemies to Alice when she has it."

"I don't see that on the screen." she murmured.

"Because it's not. I got it from the wiki about the game. And finally, the Octo Grinder! It has increased ammo so Alice can fire much longer."

* * *

"Wow." Kira whispered and looked at each dress and weapon again, zooming in and spinning the model around. "Oh crap. I have to go Kira. Wait….maybe you could come with us!" Kira looked up at her when she stood up and turned the ps3 off. "Where are you going?"

"Fishing with my uncle and cousin."

She thought about it for a moment. She never fished before. So what's the worst that could happen? She looked at her friend and smirked. "Alright. I'll go." Ashley smiled and grabbed her arm, making her yelp, and sprinted out of her apartment room and down the hall.

"It'll be so much fun!" Ashley squealed as she excitedly ran down the stairs and ran down the hall that she lived in, her face becoming expressionless when she neared her door. Kira let go and covered her mouth in shock when she slammed into the door, falling to the ground.

"Oh my god!" she called and ran up to her. "What?!" Ashley asked in fright, sitting up. "You're so stupid." she replied and hit her forehead. They giggled and she helped her friend up. She opened the door and they walked inside. "Hey mom!" Ashley called out.

"Yeah." came the reply from in the bathroom.

Kira watched her walk down the hall and she sat down on the couch, looking around.

* * *

"Ashley, you know we can't." her mother explain. "Why not? Is it because you're scared of her?" Ashley retorted quietly. "That's not what I'm saying. What I'm trying to say is that she should be with her OWN family. I know she's your friend but maybe you're getting too attached to her."

"I am not! She doesn't even have parents here! I'm just showing her affection and letting her know that I CARE!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!" her mother snapped. Kira jumped when she heard a loud slap sound, looking at the bathroom. Ashley looked to the right, a shocked look on her face and a bright red mark on her cheek.

Holding the stinging red spot, Ashley glared at her and gritted her teeth, tears forming in her eyes. "I hate you so much mom." Her mother looked at her in shock and watched her storm out of the room and up to her. She pulled Kira up and she looked at the woman. "Don't bother coming with us because I don't want to see your face anymore."

"Ashley please come back!" her mother called out, hurt in her tone. The door slammed shut and Kira looked at her, seeing tears roll down her cheeks. "Ashley, I could stay home if you…"

"Please don't." she whispered and rubbed her eyes. "I don't want to be alone right now." She looked at her and frowned. "I never had a mother so I wouldn't know what it's like. Besides, my father wasn't the greatest."

Ashley looked at her and frowned. "My father died in a car crash. My mom said it was my fault because I was with him as a baby in the backseat when that happened." They both grew silent as they walked out of the building and down the sidewalk.

"D-do you mind if I stay over at your place tonight?"

Kira gave her a questioning look and she added something before she could reply. "Just to be away from my mom for tonight."

"She's not gonna kill me when she finds out will she?"

"No."

Sighing, she nodded. The blonde smiled gratefully and they walked in silence. After what seemed like twenty minutes, they walked along some docks, boats tied up in some slots. "Ashley is that you?" a girl asked.

They watched a freckled face girl run up to them and smile. They hugged in greeting and pulled away. "Linda, this is my friend Kira. Kira, this is my cousin Linda."

"Well, Melinda to be exact but you can call me Linda if you like." Melinda smiled and shook her hand. "C'mon guys. The boats right at the end." They followed her down the wooden dock, some parts squeaking under their weight.

"Dad! Ashley's here with a friend!" she called out. A middle aged man hit his head against a pole and smiled at them. "Hey Ash, uh, where's your mother?"

"Not here." Ashley replied.

He nodded and looked at the other girl. "Hi I'm Sam. You must be Ash's friend." Kira shook his hand and bowed her head at the same time. He gave her an odd look and leaned down to the blonde. "Why did she do that?" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. Must be a family tradition." she whispered back. Kira didn't catch on and he clapped his hands together. "Alright then! Let's get going!" Melinda squealed in excitement and Ashley helped Kira into the boat, which looked like the average speed boat.

Kira yelped and almost lost her footing when the boat started and sped off out across the water. The blonde giggled along with the freckled face girl and they patted her shoulder. "You should remain sitting until the boat stops or you'll fly out!"

"You could've told me that earlier." she murmured and looked at them both. They laughed and she felt stupid. She didn't know what to do and in the end it made her look like a moron! God this was gonna be an awful day.

* * *

After a few minutes, the boat slowed down and soon halted to a stop. "Lower the anchor!" Sam called like a pirate, waving one hand in the air. "Aye aye captain!" Melinda responded and stood up, saluting to him and he saluted back. She grunted and picked up the heavy anchor, dropping it into the water.

Water splashed on Kira and she hissed, hiding behind Ashley. The blonde giggled and stood up, getting a fishing pole. "It's okay Kira! Nothing bad will happen!"

'That's what you want to think!' she thought and hesitantly got up. She handed her friend a fishing pole as well and the freckled face girl plopped down next to them. "It looks like us girls get the back and dad gets the front!"

"He always gets the front!" Ashley whined sarcastically. "I know!" Melinda giggled and snorted, stopping abruptly, covering her mouth. Ashley and Kira gave her an odd look and suddenly started laughing. She joined in and Kira, unexpectedly, leaned back and fell, landing on her back. The two looked at her and laughed again, only harder.

"Girls calm down!" Sam called. "You'll scare away the fish!"

"Sure and your giant creepy bait will as well!" Melinda retorted.

"There's nothing wrong with using a fake fish!"

"Sure there isn't Uncle Sam." Ashley smirked.

"Quiet there girlie."

They all giggled and they helped her up. "Alright, let's get serious." the blonde murmured and calmed down, casting the reel out into the water. The freckled face girl did the same and Kira just looked at hers. 'How do I work this?' she thought and observed it from every angle.

Ashley grabbed it and raised it above her head, casting the reel into the water. "There you go Kira. Just wait for it and yank up when you feel a bite."

"How do you know if you feel a bite?" They didn't reply. She sighed and just sat there in silence, sometimes hearing the man cuss and then correct himself. They giggled each time he did and he looked at them.

* * *

The day slowly passed and Kira flinched when the rod bent down. "Quickly Kira, yank up so you can hook the fish!" Melinda instructed in excitement. She looked at them both frantically as they loudly instructed for her to pull and reel it in. So, with all the pressure on her, she yanked as hard as she could.

The fish flew out of the water, about the size of a toddler. It flew through the air, having a spaz attack. It flew over the boat and hit the railing and fell into the water. "Where did it go?" Kira asked curiously. They looked around and Sam laughed his head off. "One of you girls flung a fish over the boat and into the water!"

She blushed dark red in embarrassment, and they laughed. "You tore off some of the fish!" Ashley laughed and held up the invisible line. "At least I got something!" she sighed and looked away. Definitely not a good day.

* * *

As the day went by, Sam caught three huge fish and five smaller fish, Ashley caught three medium sized fish and a boot and they passed it around behind them until Kira grabbed it and chucked it back out into the water, and Melinda caught two huge fish. Kira caught nothing. "I suck at this." she whined quietly.

She stood on the other side of the boat, wind blowing her hair and clothes around. Her fishing pole was pulled on and her eyes lit up. 'Maybe I could get something this time!' she thought with anticipation and turned the small crank…thing. The line was rolled up and the object pulled harder but she pulled equally as hard.

After a few minutes of grunting and pulling, Ashley turned just in time to see her get pulled into the water. "Oh my god Kira!" she called, getting Melinda and Sam's attention. They ran up to the railing and she resurfaced in the water, coughing hard and flailing her arms around.

Melinda threw one of those circle floaty things out you see on almost every single boat and it landed near her. "That's just a circle!" Kira shouted.

"Just grab it you idiot!" she retorted, amusement in her voice. She did and they pulled her towards the boat. They grabbed her arms and pulled her into the boat. Instead of thanking them, she yanked herself away from their grasps and quickly ran into a corner. She got on all fours and they looked at her then at the water when it made a large splashing sound. Turns out it was a shark.

"Whelp, that's enough fishing for one day." Sam chuckled and sat in the seat, starting the boat. Melinda pulled the anchor up and set it inside the boat. She turned around and walked up to her. "Hehe, you remind me of a cat that was forcefully put in water."

Kira used to act like a cat when she was little. If you can guess who hated it you win a free Lamborghini! Just kidding. Here's a flashback instead.

_*start*_

_Kira was laying in Skeleton King's lap, curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully. He sat silently and looked around. 'Maybe I should wake her up so we can start another lesson. Or maybe I can take her back to her room because this is annoying!' he thought._

_Her eyes opened and she set her hand on his knee. He grunted and yelped in pain as she dug her finger nails into his knee, looking up at him. "Stop that!" She meowed playfully and giggled standing up, batting at his face._

_Mandarin walked into the room and stopped, watching them in confusion, and walked backwards out of the room. Skeleton King grunted and pulled her away. "I said stop that! Can you listen for once?! You're not a cat Kira!"_

"_Says you!" Kira barked and hissed afterward. He punched her across the head, making her yelp, and squinted his eyes. "Go to your room!" She huffed and stomped her foot on the ground, sliding off his throne, and walked away. "Stupid head!" she called._

"_WHAT WAS THAT?!" the king shouted._

"_Nothing!"_

_*end*_

Kira scrunched her nose and scratched her across the face. Melinda yelped and held her face, not wanting her father to know she got hurt. Ashley looked at her and then at her friend. The rest of the ride was silent and when the boat docked, she hopped out. "I'll see you sometime later?" Ashley called out.

The girl stopped and turned around, nodding, and ran away. Kira ran down the sidewalk, trying to dry herself off. After many hours of just running around, she stopped and sighed, slightly wet still. 'Maybe I could see Chiro before this day ends.' she thought and straightened her back, walking away.

* * *

Chiro laid on his bed, kicking his legs as he watched TV. Nothing was on and he eventually got bored. "Chiro," Gibson murmured as he opened the door to his room. He looked at him and tilted his head. "There's someone here that wants to see you."

"Really?" he asked curiously and stood up, walking out of his room. They walked down some halls and walked into the base. "K-kira?" the boy questioned, a light pink blush on his face. "What're you doing here?"

Arms behind her back, Kira walked up to him, a smile on her face. "I just got bored and I just felt like coming over."

"Why do you look wet?"

She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "I got pulled into the water by a shark."

"Really?" Otto asked curiously. "Was it a big shark?"

"All sharks are big you knucklehead." Sparx murmured.

Chiro smirked and chuckled in amusement. "It wasn't funny!" Kira shouted slightly, a smile on her face as well. "It scared me!" He burst out laughing and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I've known you for a few days and I can say this. Only you could somehow manage to get pulled into the water by a shark."

She blushed light pink and giggled herself, looking away sheepishly. "I guess." He stopped and sighed in the end, wiping his eyes. "That's pretty funny." She nodded and rubbed her arm. It grew silent for a second and he looked at her. "So…is there something you need?"

She nodded and looked him in the eye. "I was…um…wondering, if you'd like to have lunch with me tomorrow." Chiro looked at her and smiled. "Sure! What time?"

"Sometime around 12 in the afternoon?"

"Okay. I'll see you then!"

She nodded and got an idea. He began to walk away and stopped when she spoke up. "Hey." Kira murmured and held her arms out. "Can I at least get a hug from my friend?" He blushed light pink and looked at Sparx, who was motioning for him to do it.

"Alright." Chiro smiled and walked up to her, giving her a hug. Something inside him felt so warm and that gave her chills. She giggled and burst out laughing, pulling away. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"You just got yourself wet because of that!"

Chiro's eyes widened and he looked at her. "Get over here!" Kira yelped and ran away as he chased after her. They laughed, running around the pods to lose each other. The monkey's sat in their pods, watching as they chased each other.

Then, the red monkey got an idea. Sparx snickered to himself and lowered his foot to the ground, holding it out. The girl ran around his pod and Chiro ran through them, his foot catching on his leg. He tripped and his eyes widened as he fell towards her.

Both hers and his eyes widened in surprise as their lips touched. Kira blushed dark red and he blushed a dark pink.

* * *

"DO YOU SEE THAT?!" Mandarin screeched and ran around. Sakko looked at the hologram and tilted his head. Skeleton King's eye twitched and he snarled, bringing his staff through the hologram in a fit of rage. "I told the girl to be friendly! Not that friendly!"

* * *

They pulled away and looked away, the base awkwardly silent. They coughed and she rubbed her arm, blushing even darker. "I guess I'll be leaving now." she whispered and walked away quickly, the pipe transporting down.

"I knew I could do it!" Sparx called in triumph. Nova looked at him in shock and stopped when Chiro turned around. His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. They watched him walk away and run into a wall on accident and then walk out of their sight. "I guess the kid was shy to make the first move. But I'm not."

He slid up to her and gave her a sly look. She looked at him funny and punched him.

* * *

Kira stumbled down the road, completely fazed by the kiss. Her heart thumped quickly and loudly, able to hear it and feel it. She couldn't even speak! The more she thought about it, the more hot her face felt. It was like a warm and fuzzy feeling. Even her stomach felt odd.

Not looking where she was going, she ran into the door of the building she lived in and snapped out of her trance. She opened the door and walked into the elevator, the doors closing. The girl leaned back against the wall and breathed out heavily.

Kira closed her eyes and touched her lips. 'What was that I just felt back there?' she thought and the door opened. She walked down the hall and opened the door to her room, closing it. "Welcome back!" Ashley sang, making her scream in fright.

"I bought us dinner!"

Her eye twitched and noticed that they were in Chinese takeout boxes. "How'd you get in here?" she asked and sat down next to her. The blonde pulled out a credit card. "Nothing's impossible for credit cards!"

She snickered and she handed her friend a box. "I didn't know what you'd want so I just picked something random. And you're welcome."

"Thanks." Kira smiled and opened it, grabbing a fork. They ate together, sometimes talking. "So, is your cousin mad at me because I scratched her across the face?" Ashley shook her head and sighed. "She said no but she doesn't want to see you again."

She nodded and sighed as well. "Hey Ashley, do you mind if I ask you something a little private?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Kira took a big breath and gulped, looking at her. "What is it called when you place your lips against a boys?" Her jaw dropped in shock and she squealed in excitement and set her box down on the floor. "You kissed a boy? Who was it?"

Kiss? Is that what it was called? She blushed dark red and she nudged her side. "Was it that boy you were hanging out with yesterday? Isn't his name Chiro or something like that?" Ashley teased playfully. She didn't answer and she clapped her hands together. "So you DO like Chiro! Finally a side of you I would never have thought to appear!"

Kira looked at her and she poked her cheek. "I can tell because your face is all red."

"My dad's gonna kill me because of this!" she whispered in shock, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Well if your dad's the protective type, then probably."

'You mean the type that will kill us both without hesitation for what I just did?' she thought in reply but decided not to say it.

* * *

They watched some movies, played some games on the laptop, and eventually around 11 at night, fell asleep. Ashley was on the end, her legs on the cushions and her head, arms, and her upper back were on the floor.

Kira slept peacefully in a corner, unaware her father looking down at her in disgust. _"How could you betray me? Your own father! Tonight will be the LAST NIGHT you'll sleep peacefully."_

**I hope the romance didn't start too early. :/ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya!**

**Kira: Oh please don't kill me… :C**


	10. The death of Ashley

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews so far! It keeps me motivated to keep this story up. Now, to point out a very "special" reviewer and you can see it too if you'd like in the reviews. I can't tell if this is a troll or a very butthurt fangirl but please read this, DON'T READ IT if you don't like the idea. Have a good day and enjoy this chapter!**

Skeleton King paced around back and forth in front of his throne, a very upset look on his face (even though it might be hard to tell). Mandarin hesitantly walked into the room and looked up at him. "My lord, there's someone here that wants to speak with you."

Grumbling, he sat down and made a motion with his hand to go. The monkey hurried away and a few seconds later, Valeena walked past the pit of ooze, towards him. Her hair was almost gone and her clothes were ripped in various places.

"What're YOU doing here?" he growled. She kneeled down when she neared his throne and looked up at him. "I ask for your forgiveness, master."

"You don't belong here." the king replied bitterly.

Valeena stood up and looked up at him. "Are you really mad at me for what I did a long time ago or am I to be blamed for something Kira did?"

Skeleton King's eyes widened slightly and he picked her up with his telekinetic powers. Valeena floated in front of him and stared into his eyes. "What're you trying to say?" he murmured.

"All I'm trying to say is that Kira is slowly changing. Can't you see? She doesn't want to follow in your footsteps! All she wants to do is be free and not kill. But with my help, I can arrange that." the witch informed.

The king looked away and thought very hard about it. After what seemed like forever, he dropped her and stood up. "Alright, but under one condition."

"What condition is that?" she questioned. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she screamed when it felt like she was being electrocuted. He watched the changes take way and after a few minutes, he pulled his hand away.

The electric feeling went away almost immediately and she looked at her hands, and then up at him. He seemed a little taller than before. "What did you do to me?" He chuckled and snapped his fingers. Sakko walked into the room, dragging a mirror behind him, and handed it to him.

Valeena's eyes widened when she got a good look at her reflection. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A CHILD?!" Skeleton King chuckled and sat back down. "Now go. I'm done talking to you." She stomped her foot on the ground and stormed away. She looks the same as she did before, same voice and everything. She just looked like a child around five-seven.

**Then…**

Kira yawned and sat up slowly, her back cracking. She itched her head and stood up, stretching. Ashley was gone and she looked around her apartment room just to see if she wasn't hiding. She was gone. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and got a glass out, filing it with water.

Out the corner of her eye, she noticed a note on the counter. Curious, Kira walked up to it and opened it up, reading it out loud.

'_Dear Kira, I can't believe I'm writing you a note! I could've just stared at you while you slept, just waiting for you to wake up but then I thought no. Anyway, in your sleep, I kinda heard that you had a date with Chiro today! So I went back to my apartment room and got you a very special dress of mine so you could wear it. I hope you like it! This is all I can think of so far, oh well. It's in the bathroom and I'll see you sometime! Love, Ashley'_

Kira smirked and crumbled it up, tossing it into the trash can. 'Why would she listen to me when I slept?' she thought and shuddered. Ignoring that thought, she walked into the bathroom and got a better look at the dress. It was pink with a few white and yellow flowers in the design here and there.

'Why do you like pink so much?' she thought. Kira grumbled to herself and grabbed it, getting it off its hanger, taking off her clothes. Struggling to get the dress on, after five minutes, she figured it out and slipped it on, zipping it up on the side.

She turned to face the mirror and jumped, noticing the dress change to a black color. 'What did I just do?!' she thought in fright, looking all around on the dress. 'She's gonna kill me!' There were slight tints of red in certain areas on the dress, creating red roses, some petals falling off.

There was a black jacket and she grabbed it, putting it on. "I hope this changes back when I take it off."

"_Where are you going all dressed up?" _Skeleton King asked suddenly, making her jump in fright and turn around. She placed her hand on her chest and glared at him. "Jeez, stop doing that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He chuckled and walked towards her, kneeling down. _"Turn around for me." _

"Why?"

"_Just do it child."_

The girl sighed and slowly turned around. He grabbed the long untied ties and pulled back slightly, tying it into a bow. Kira grunted when he pulled hard, making the bow tighter, and finished, standing up. "Why'd you tie it tight?" she questioned and glared at him.

Skeleton King rolled his eyes and looked down at his daughter. _"First impressions are everything. Besides, where are you going like that anyway?"_

"Just to lunch with a friend, that's all." she replied and walked into the kitchen. The king followed and right as she turned around, he slammed his hand down on the counter behind her, glaring at her. _"I hate being lied to Kira."_

"I'm not lying dad!" she barked.

"_Don't raise your voice at me!"_ he shouted.

She pushed his arm out of the way and walked into the living room, turning around and pointed at the door. "Get out or so help me I'll…"

"_You'll what?"_ Skeleton King growled and walked towards her. _"Would you kill me? Would you kill your own father?"_ Kira looked away and yelped when he grabbed her shoulders and held her in the air. _"Oh that's right, you can't even do the simplest things I tell you to do."_

He set her down in the chair and turned it around. _"I know you were going to see the boy. I can tell a lie when I hear one." _the king growled in her ear and stood up. _"Now you sit there and think about what you did or so help me I'll take you back to the Citadel of Bone and lock you in your room!"_

Hearing the hologram disappear, Kira banged her head against the wall, closing her eyes. He'd never been THAT angry at her before, so why now? Feeling the tears form in her eyes, she wiped them away quickly.

"I'll show you." the girl growled and stood up quickly, making the chair fall backwards. She plopped down in front of the ps3 and sighed. The best way to take out her anger was to play video games. And she knew just the one to play.

She went to the game and it started up, soon going to the title screen. She checked the time and noticed that it was already 11 o'clock and she sighed, getting out of the menu, and hit the square button.

Right off the bat, she picked the Fleshmaiden dress and picked some different weapons, getting back to the main menu. Selecting 'New Game' she sat back and waited for the cutscene to come up.

* * *

Chiro looked into a mirror, fiddling with his hair. "What're you doing kid?" Sparx asked as he walked up to him.

"I at least need to fix my hair so I don't look like a slob." he murmured in reply. The red monkey chuckled and hopped onto his back. "You don't need to be fancy just to have lunch with a friend. Make sure you're dressed and that's it. Hair doesn't really matter. Just make sure your breath doesn't smell."

The boy smirked and nodded. "Alright. Thanks Sparx."

"You're welcome."

He watched him walk away and sighed, looking away.

* * *

Already inside the Hatter's Domain, Kira made Alice go into Hysteria and stab the heck out of an Eyepot. She definitely felt better. The eye popped out and rolled across the checkered platform. 'Stupid dad, who does he think I am? A slave? I'll never be his slave! If he wants to kill Chiro and take over Shuggazoom so badly why doesn't he do it himself?!'

Rethinking what she thought, she let go of the controller and just looked at the screen. How could she have possibly thought about Chiro like that? Now that she knew the real him, he wasn't as bad as he was depicted. In fact, he was the friendliest person she's ever met. The second was Ashley.

Speaking of her, she wondered if Ashley forgave her mother. 'Maybe I should go check on her.' After thinking that, she turned the system off and stood up, fixing her dress. She put her shoes on, which were dress shoes.

The girl opened the door and shut it behind her as she walked into the hallway. She silently walked down the hall and turned a corner, going down the stairs this time. Getting to the floor she lived on, she walked up to her door and hesitantly knocked.

Kira jumped when the door was quickly opened, revealing her mother standing there, what looked like dried tear stains on her cheeks. "What're you doing here?" she questioned, her voice raspy from probably excessive sobbing and crying out loud.

"Um, is Ashley here?"

"No. She's never come back home since YOU came here yesterday."

"Please! Tell me, do you know where she is?"

"No. Now goodbye."

"But!"

"GOODBYE!"

She jumped when the woman slammed the door aggressively in her face and sighed. "I do hope that Ashley's alright." Kira murmured and walked away, going into the lobby. "Excuse me, could I speak with you for a moment?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Sure." she replied plainly and walked towards him.

* * *

Valeena smirked as she walked through the alleys in Shuggazoom. Skeleton King put her here to cause some mischief and that gave her a few little ideas. A rat ran out in front of her and it screeched when she grabbed it by the tail, holding it in front of her face.

"You…you'll be the PERFECT specimen for an experiment." she smirked and grabbed it by the head. It screeched louder as it was zapped and a few things stuck inside it.

* * *

"Is that all?" Kira asked curiously as she looked at him. He shook his head no and smiled at her. "That's it. Have a good day."

"You too." she smiled and walked out of the building. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was sometime during 12 and she sighed. "I don't even know where I'm supposed to meet him." she murmured and sighed in disappointment.

"Kira!" Chiro called happily and stopped running, bringing her into a gentle hug from behind. Kira yelped and pulled away immediately. "Don't do that!" He looked and her and nodded. "I like your dress. But why'd you get all dressed up for lunch?"

"I don't know. My friend let me borrow this." she replied plainly. He smirked and nodded. "Well, I already have a place in mind so let's go." She nodded and walked behind him. It was silent and people talked loudly amongst them. Somehow, something didn't feel right in the air and she could sense it.

* * *

"Wanna sit outside this time Kira?" Chiro asked after a whole trip of just plain awkward silence. He looked back at her and she nodded. She noticed that they were at the same fast food restaurant the first time they went to lunch together.

"Hello again Chiro and friend!" Mr. Gackslapper greeted happily. They both waved and he looked at her.

"Alright follow me."

They walked outside and sat down on a bench. Mr. Gackslapper walked outside and up to them. "What'll it be for today you two?"

The boy looked at her and she looked up at the man. "I'll just have one regular just because I'm not that hungry." He wrote that down and nodded, looking at him. "I guess I'll have the same." The man wrote that down and smiled. "I'll get them out as soon as I can since we're pretty busy today." They watched him walk away and Kira crossed her arms, looking down.

"What's wrong Kira? You've been pretty quiet. Is something wrong?" he asked curiously. She shook her head no and frowned. "Nothing's wrong." She flinched when he set his hand on hers and gave her the most confronting look he could. "You know, if anything's wrong, you could tell me anytime." She just couldn't out her finger on it but, something about the look in his eyes told her that she could trust him.

"Aww what's this I see?" a voice asked out loud suddenly and Kira yelped when she was pulled into a bear hug. "My little Kira and her boyfriend!"

"What're you talking about woman?!" she snapped, ready to claw whatever's holding her's face off. She was turned around and her jaw dropped slightly. Ashley smiled at her and giggled. "Ashley! What're you doing here?!"

"Well I did come here with my friends but when I got them their food, they just took them and walked away. So I've been plotting my revenge." the blonde replied.

She smirked and she set her down. "Mind if I join you?"

"Well we…"

"Too late I'm already sitting down."

Ashley sat down next to her friend and Chiro looked at her. "I can assure you, we're not anything more. We're just friends."

"Yeah Ashley."

She giggled and batted her hand at her. "But he's a boy right? If not then that's just odd!" Chiro pulled his head back and looked away in embarrassment. The people that were eating outside looked at them. Mr. Gackslapper came back with their food and set them down. "Enjoy you guys."

They nodded and watched him walk away. Here's how lunch went. Ashley kept on talking so loud, sometimes making people stare at them. Kira always kept her head low in case people started to question them. And Chiro, he slid under the table once just to get away but got kicked in the shoulder when Ashley moved her leg.

Needless to say, lunch that day sucked.

* * *

Kira was almost finished with hers, one more bite to be in fact, and Chiro was already done. He just set his head in his hands, trying to block out her nonstop talking. Swallowing the last of her food, she sighed and looked away, coughing.

Ashley stopped when she heard her friend cough louder and faced her. "Kira?" she giggled, setting her hands on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She shook her head and stood up quickly, coughing up blood slightly. It splattered on his cheek and Chiro looked at her in shock.

Turning, Kira sprinted away, turning a corner with Ashley following. They ran into an alley and the blonde skidded to a halt when she saw her friend bent over, dry heaving. "Kira what's wrong?" she demanded, a frightened tone in her voice.

Continuing to heave, more blood came out. In fact, that's all she threw up. Just blood with ooze mixed with it. But it was too dark to even tell. Something came up in her throat and with all her might, Kira hacked and dry heaved the best she could. Soon it came out.

The girl fell back and landed on the ground. "KIRA!" Ashley screamed and ran to her side. Her throat hurt and stung on the inside and she plainly looked upwards as her friend searched the ground with a small light on her key chain.

"Oh my goodness." the blonde whispered and picked up what she coughed up. "You swallowed glass, and a big chunk too. How is that even possible?" Kira sat up, miraculously her throat feeling better. Her father told her that if she ever got injured that she could heal herself from the ooze in her system.

"What was that doing in my food?" she questioned. The blonde shrugged and they jumped when there were loud and terrified screams all around, followed by the sound of a building collapsing.

* * *

Chiro's eyes widened when he saw a large and I mean LARGE rat come into his view, about the height of the top of the tallest building in Shuggazoom. Wires ripped out everywhere on it, its claws replaced with longer metal ones, and its teeth were metal as well.

Quickly he changed into his hyper mode and pressed a button on the emblem. "Monkeyteam, quick!"

"Already on it Chiro." Otto informed.

He jumped when the Super Robot landed behind him and the foot opened. "Quick Chiro! Inside before that thing eats you!" Nova shouted. He sprinted into the robot and Sparx looked at her image on the screen. "Was that necessary?"

"Call it motivation." she murmured plainly.

* * *

Soon Chiro landed in the seat and the seatbelt hooked up. "Alright Monkeyteam, what is that thing?"

Gibson looked at the screen and rubbed his chin. "It looks like the common kitchen rat. Or maybe a rat from the alleys since that's where most of them come from."

"Do you guys remember when we had a rat in the Super Robot?" Otto asked curiously. They all nodded and Sparx got a nasty look on his face. "I remember, and I remember when Nova was trying to kill it and hit me in the face with a broom."

"At least you didn't get killed by it!" Nova screeched bitterly at him.

"Why were you aiming at me anyway?!" the red monkey screeched back.

Antauri face palmed himself. "Guys look!" the green monkey called. The two stopped and looked. "It's getting away!" the yellow monkey yelped.

"No," Chiro murmured and watched it scavenge around carefully. "It seems to be looking for someone."

"Or something." Gibson murmured and watched it knock down some buildings as it picked up a garbage can. "It's hungry!"

Chiro snapped his fingers and smirked. "Then that's what we'll do."

"We're gonna make it explode?" Otto asked suddenly, making every one look at him in shock and to a slight degree, disgust.

"Where do you get your ideas?" the blue money questioned. He shrugged.

The rat screeched and batted a few people away, squeezing into an alley. It made more buildings collapse and it spotted someone.

Right as they were about to launch some missiles at it, it ran up a building and jumped into the road, holding none other than Kira it its jaws. "Let go of me!" she demanded and punched it, trying to do something.

Laughing could be heard and she looked up in shock. Valeena stood on top of the rat's head, chains wrapped all around its neck. "Valeena!"

"Hello Kira."

The animal swung its head back and forth. She gritted her teeth and dug her fingers into its skin.

* * *

"Kira!" Chiro called.

"Wait Chiro!" Antauri demanded. "If we attack then we might injure, maybe kill her!"

It stopped swinging its head and clamped down even harder. Kira let out a cry of pain, blood seeping out. "Let go of me you oversized rodent!" she demanded and reached her hand up and set it on its eye, scratching deeply.

It screeched and flung her in the air. "Sparx, Gibson!" Chiro demanded.

"I'm on it!" Gibson replied and the right hand detached, changing into the plain/rocket.

Valeena grunted and glared at her, yelping when the rat was knocked off its feet from the Super Robot smashing into it. It hit a building, making it crumble and fall back.

Kira gasped when she landed on a wing and sat up.

"Are you alright Kira?" Gibson asked.

She looked around and noticed the blood seep out of her. "I guess."

He flew close to the ground and she hopped off, landing with a thud. The rat was much larger than the Super Robot but then again, they were dealing with a small brained rodent. The right hand reattached itself and Chiro looked at the screen. "Let's make sure this guy doesn't destroy any more things."

They all nodded rockets appeared on the each foot. "Foot Rockets go!" Nova and Otto shouted, pressing a button. The rockets fired and hit the rat, making it stumble back. Valeena gasped and grunted, cracking the chains against its skin. It didn't understand.

"Finger Missiles go!" Gibson and Sparx shouted and fired the missiles. The rat screeched louder as it was hit again and stumbled back. Smoke flew up and Chiro got an idea. "Now, all together!"

They nodded and looked at the screens, a confident look on their faces. "Foot Rockets!"

"Finger Missiles!"

"Torso Cannons!"

"GO!" they all shouted and they pushed the same buttons. The rodent heard the loud noises and Valeena's eyes grew wide and let go of the chains right as the missiles and rockets hit it. It screeched at the top of its lungs she screamed, falling backwards.

The rat collapsed against a building, making it fall.

* * *

"Kira!" Ashley shouted as she ran out of the alley. "Are you okay?!" Kira nodded and looked up right as a large chunk of the building fell. Without any warning at all, it crushed her as she neared her. Blood splattered against the ground and her jaw dropped. "A-ASHLEY!"

The Super Robot turned towards them and Chiro's jaw dropped. "Hey Chiro, look at the rat!" Nova murmured in shock. He looked at the rat and noticed that it was the average sized rat again, only lying on its back, its chest split open.

Kira struggled to get the chunk off her friend, grunting. "C'mon please Ashley!" she whimpered and ran around to face her, kneeling down. "Get up! You have to apologize to your mom!" She rubbed her cheek against her friend's but nothing happened.

She didn't care if she was bleeding or if blood stained her. All she wanted was her friend to be okay. "Ashley? Ashley please answer me!" she choked and bit her ear, yanking roughly. Still nothing. People poked their heads out of their hiding places and Chiro ran out of the Super Robot.

Tears blinded her as she tried her best to wake her up, from biting to scratching her. But everything she did did nothing. Kira looked away, after countless plans failed, and screamed at the top of her lungs. He watched silently as she smacked her. "Wake up! Wake up Ashley! You can't leave me right now! I'm afraid to be alone!" she sobbed.

"Kira?" he asked quietly. She stood up quickly and ran away, her head bent down. She disappeared from everyone's sight and he frowned.

* * *

Police went to go talk to her mother and she burst into a crying mess as well. "I'm so sorry ma'am. The last thing people saw was a girl run away from the scene in a black dress." Her eyes widened and watched them walked out the door. "Have a good day ma'am." one said and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Kira cried in a corner of an alley, sniffling and wiping her eyes, trying to stop, but more just flowed out. "Kira." Skeleton King murmured softly as he walked up to her. She looked up at him through teary eyes and nearly knocked him over when she threw herself into his arms. "Daddy I'm so sorry I didn't mean for her to die!"

She never seen anyone die before. Especially not someone who was close to her. "Of course of course Kira. No one means for people to die. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." he murmured and rubbed her back. "But,"

She sniffed and looked up at him. "If it weren't for you she'd still be alive." he finished and stood up. "What would her mother think?"

"She doesn't b-blame it on me does she?" she questioned, hiccupping slightly from crying so hard and too much. The king looked down at her. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask her yourself since she's right around the corner." After he said that, he disappeared into the shadows and her mother turned the corner, looking around, and spotted her.

"You!" she whispered and stomped towards her. "You…daughter killer!"

"No please it was an accident!" Kira yelped and began to back up. The mother glared at her and raised the butcher knife she had hidden in her jacket. "I'll make you pay for your sin!" She raised it in the air and the sound of a throat clearing made her stop and look around.

In a split second, a hand burst out of her chest, making Kira scream and shield her face. The woman coughed up blood and Skeleton King looked down at her in pity, her heart in his hand. "Now what an awful thing to do to a child you ungrateful woman."

Pulling his hand out, she fell to the ground and he crushed her heart. Kira backed up and he looked at her. "Look at that. People will think you killed her mother Kira." he murmured. She backed up, fear in her eyes. "What am I gonna do?"

"Run away Kira." Skeleton King informed and looked down at her. "Run away and never return."

Her eyes widened and she sprinted away. He chuckled and walked back into the shadows.

* * *

The girl sprinted through buildings, trying not to be seen. It was best to avoid going into the street and open right now. Maybe if she went into hiding she'd be forgotten. That was the plan. After a long time of running, she ran along a beach and saw the perfect hiding spot underneath the bridge.

She ducked under it and crawled back, hitting the stone end. Kira sighed and wiped her eyes. They stung slightly and she curled into a ball into the shadows. Maybe if she went to sleep she would wake up a week later and people would forget.

Thinking about what she would do when she would wake up, she closed her eyes and just waited for sleep.

**This might've disturbed some people and I'm sorry about that. And yes, Valeena is officially back.**

**Mandarin: Oh no…*backs away slowly***


	11. Possessed by a god

**Hey! The last chapter might have taken some by surprise and I'm sorry if it did. Just be prepared! Anyway, there's a reviewer of mine who actually got something right! So, BluePhantom99, if you're reading this, congratulations! You actually discovered how this story came to be! **

**Well, I got inspired after watching the second Lion King and after watching a few episodes of SRMTHFG, I just came up with this idea. So, girlie, thank you so much for figuring it out!**

Kira groggily opened her eyes as something was jammed into her side and she slowly raised her head up. BT and Glenny jumped in surprise and relaxed when she didn't do anything. Glenny had a stick in one hand. "What were you doing?" she questioned.

They looked at each other and the red headed boy quickly tossed the stick aside. "We thought you were a dead body."

"So you just disturb them by poking them with sticks?"

"Well, it sounds bad when you put it like that." BT murmured and rubbed the back of his head. Glenny helped her up and she dusted herself off. "Wait, you're that girl that ran away from that dead girl." he said suddenly and snapped his fingers. "They found her mom dead too! She was found in an alley which I think I saw you run into."

"I didn't kill them!" Kira snarled and grabbed the tops of their shirts, raising the two in the air. They screamed and her eyes got much brighter. Just as she was about to "kill" them, a thought ran inside her mind and she shook her head quickly.

They yelped when she threw them aside and watched her run away. "That was a close one eh BT?" Glenny sighed and looked at his friend. BT glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

Kira ran through the shadows, thinking things. 'How long was I asleep? Has it been a week already?' Not watching where she was going, she ran into someone and fell on her backside. A man looked down at her in confusion and tilted his head. "Aren't you the girl that ran away from that dead one?"

"No!" she shouted and got up quickly and sprinted away.

"Uh, hey wait!" he shouted, his arm out. "What's her problem?"

The girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her, horrible images running through her mind. She didn't sleep that well last night and ended up staying up for five hours in the dark because of a nightmare she had. All that happened was things with her and Ashley and she woke up right after she died...dying at the hands of her father.

(If you wanna see what the dream was, you can read this part or just skip it. It doesn't really matter.)

_Kira stood in a field in her human form. The smell of flowers filled her nose and she looked around. "Kira!" Ashley called out and tackled her slightly, hugging her tightly. She yelped when she was pulled into the air. "A-ashley let go!" Giggling, she set her down and grabbed her hand. "Hey, I wanna show you something."_

"_Like what?" she asked._

_She didn't reply and started running. Kira tried to keep up with her pace and almost fell. They ran together, wind blowing the flowers around, along with their hair. Something about her seemed off. Ashley lead her through the field and soon the flowers disappeared and the sky got much darker._

_They slowed to a halt and Kira looked around. "Hey Ashley, what were you gonna show me?" The blonde smiled and kneeled down, reaching into a small hole, and pulled out a baby fox. "Here." she smiled and handed her the animal._

_She took it and held it up. It looked at her with curious big eyes. After a few seconds, she jumped when its fur and flesh began to melt off, revealing that dog/formless enemy seen in the Citadel of Bone. She screamed and dropped it, backing up right as a shadow formed behind her friend._

_It turned out to be Skeleton King. "Dad?!" the girl yelped in shock. He said nothing and grabbed the blonde, dragging her in the air. She didn't scream or anything cause her lips were sewn shut. Kira shuddered as she heard the sound of bones breaking, blood dripping out of his hand (he was pretty tall)._

_She backed up and covered her mouth. He looked at her and quickly reached towards her. That's when she woke up._

Not looking where she was going again, she tripped over some stone carved stairs. She landed on her face and winced, sitting up. Not a lot of people were out and she looked around, seeing a large building next to her, the words 'Museum' carved on the top.

Tilting her head in curiosity, she got up, ignoring the stinging pain in her knee, and walked up the stairs. She opened the front door and walked inside the building. It was huge on the inside. People walked around, chatting and looking at things.

Kira looked around as she walked and was stopped by a woman dressed fancy. "Welcome to the Museum of Natural History (you have to wonder if there's a museum somewhere in Shuggazoom). Would you like to take a tour?"

"No…I'll look around on my own." she replied and walked away quietly. The woman cocked an eyebrow and shrugged it off, going off to pester more people. The girl looked around and found herself walking up some stairs.

People passed her and sometimes bumped into her on accident. She just ignored it. Reaching the top, she opened a wooden door and walked into the room. No one was in here and that confused her. A sign near the door read 'Ancient Egypt' and she looked around.

There were some statues of people dressed finely and some of people with animal heads. That confused her as well. The girl walked around and peered inside a display case, her eyes widening. She screamed and had a spaz attack, falling backwards. "What the heck are you?!"

The sign on the display case read 'Tutankhamun' and she tilted her head, hesitantly looking into it again. 'Do people really look like that on the inside? Jeez, this guy's uglier than my dad!'

_*flashback*_

_Skeleton King and full grown Kira walked side by side in an old building in the Savage Lands. Dust and cobwebs covered almost everything and he pushed open and very large metal door, some odd face/symbol on it. _

_She didn't know why she was here anyway. He pressed a button and the metal wall (?) pulled apart in front of them, revealing a very large screen. A video started and it showed the Alchemist. Kira tilted her head as she listened to him talk. "What's this about?"_

"_I just wanted to show you something." Skeleton King replied and looked around. _

_As he talked, the tape messed up and she pulled her head back when she saw a glimpse of her father and walked up to the thing that made it start, randomly pressing a button. The video went back to the Alchemist and it paused._

"_What?" he asked curiously, looking at his daughter. She pointed at the screen and looked at him. "That's you…isn't it?" The king sneered at him and nodded. "That was me before I became so powerful."_

"_Don't you mean clinically insane?"_

_He shot her a dirty glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kira walked up to the screen and turned to face him. "Just look at the guy! Then look at you." He tilted his head in confusion. "This guy's freaking hot! And now you're ugly." she went on._

_His eyes widened and he curled his fingers into a fist. "Say that again child I dare you!"_

"_Sure." Kira smirked and walked up to him. "You didn't look half bad when you were that guy. Now you're freaky looking."_

_Skeleton King glared at her, somewhat ashamed and embarrassed that he even brought her. "Why did you change?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her and rubbed the back of his skull. "That man was a fool from the start you see. He attempted to intimidate the Dark Ones and in doing so, a machine malfunctioned and two escaped, one corrupting him. In the end, he turned into me."_

"_So let me get this straight." Kira murmured and pointed at the screen again. "That good looking guy was being a moron and let two Dark Ones escape, and in doing so, he changed into a fugly skeleton cyborg?"_

"_The way you put it makes it sound even worse." he informed and gave her an odd look. "And why do keep calling me ugly? I raised you better!"_

"_It's because you just are and you're jealous that he's getting more compliments than you."_

"_I'll give you three seconds for a head start before I punish you." Skeleton King growled bitterly and cracked his knuckles. She yelped and sprinted away as he counted out loud. "Three." he finished and quickly ran after her._

_Since he was so tall, he caught up to her in no time, wrapping his arm around her stomach and punched her on the head. She grunted and squirmed around as he did this repeatedly. That lasted for three minutes and he finished with one last punch and that one hurt the most._

"_I'm sorry!" she whimpered and sat in a corner, facing the wall (so what did we learn kiddies? Never call Skeleton King ugly or else he will beat you over the head with his fist)._

_Back in the Citadel of Bone, Skeleton King sat in his throne and enjoyed the quiet. That is, until Kira decided to show up. A smirk crossed her face and she jumped into his lap, making him jump. "What the?! Kira! What did I tell you about doing that?!"_

_She set her hands on his shoulders and leaned in closer to him. He tensed up, unsure what was going on. "You're ugly." she whispered and laughed out loud, quickly climbing off, and dropped to the ground. "KIRA!" he snarled and chased after her through the tunnels, her laughing clearly heard._

_*end*_

"I see you're into mummies." a voice observed, making her jump and turn around. "Who's there?!" Kira demanded. Chuckling filled the room and what she saw would forever scar her. A slightly rotting and mummified Anubis walked into the open.

The long sharp claws protruding from his paws/hind dog legs made a clinking noise as he walked. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in fright and she tripped on her own feet. "W-what the heck are you?!"

"My apologies miss," he chuckled and placed a hand on his chest. "My name is Anubis. I'm the god of mummification, once the god of the Underworld before Osiris took my position. I am the son of Nephthys and Set."

This was all too weird!

He had a jackal head with black fur, gold around his eyes in the design of a Wedjat, black hair with golden streaks in them that reached down to the middle of his back, some in front of his shoulders, long ripped up ears that were gold on the inside, a gold, silver, and dark blue adornment around his neck, the blue paint chipping away.

He had gold cuffs on his upper arm near his shoulder and another on his wrist, same with the other arm, only one was much longer. He had the shape of the average man, but it had black fur covering it, along with his arms and legs, his ribs showed greatly and some of the flesh was decomposing, bandages wrapped around his arms and the ones on his torso were hanging on by a thread, what looked like a skirt on that was gold on one side and pitch white on the other side, some blood spots here and there, a dark blue sash tied around his waist, a white cloth attached to it that neared his "knees" that had a gold Ankh symbol on it, and gold rings around his "ankles".

His tail seemed the fuzziest part on his body. The rest looked dry and icky. Anubis looked at her and kneeled down in front of her, grabbing her hand gently. "There's no need to be afraid." Kira still looked at him, fearful, and he helped her up. He was much taller than she was, but not as tall as her dad. Actually, not even close to his height.

"What do you want?" she squeaked out. The god chuckled and set his hand on her chest, right over her heart. "I sense a deep well of sadness in you, followed by rage and fear. Would you like to talk to me about this?"

Tears welded up in her eyes and she flinched when he wiped them away. "My friend was killed in a-an accident and I think people are blaming me for her death and her mother's death." she explained quietly.

He nodded and gave her a reassuring look, walking away. "I'll make sure to preserve them specially and make sure they're safe on their trip to the Afterlife." A smile appeared on her face and she nodded happily. "Thank you."

Anubis nodded and walked up to a statue of Sekhmet and grabbed the staff she held, tearing it out of her hands, actually tearing off the statues hands as well. They fell off and it instantly turned gold, large blades ripping out of each end.

"But there's something you have to do for me if you want your friend and her mother to have a safe journey." Anubis murmured and the lights flickered on and off, exploding. Kira yelped, unable to see him but see his red eyes.

The lights were turned to the emergency lights but those barely helped. It was slightly dark and she jumped when the sound of glass shattered. Soon, the god came back into view, holding a gold mask, painted black.

It almost matched his face. "You need this to carry out this task." Anubis instructed her and stood in front of her. Kira cocked an eyebrow and looked at it. "What kind of task are you talking about?" He chuckled and set the mask on her head, fitting perfectly. "You'll find out in just a moment."

When she grabbed the staff, she screamed in pain when it felt like her bones were snapping. The god stepped back and watched his plan unfold. A tail sprouted from her backside and long black claws ripped out of her fingers.

After a few minutes, it stopped and she gasped, dropping to her knees. "Get up my little one." Anubis murmured and kneeled down, nudging his nose against the mask. She obeyed and stood up, her legs now jackal looking.

"Unleash your power to the outside world and set me free."

Her eyes glowed and she turned around. People walked by and screamed when the door was ripped off its hinges, crushing a person from the impact. Kira walked into the open, dressed in the same garb the god was, only linen bandages covering her chest. Other than that, she had nothing on underneath.

Only her legs were animal like, black fur covering them. The rest of her body was normal human skin.

Without warning, she launched herself out the roof, going high in the air, and let out the loudest battle cry anyone's ever heard. It almost had an animal tone to it. Anubis chuckled and hid in the shadows. 'I've been stuck in this place for such a long time. Now that I'm out, I'll use her to exact my revenge.'

* * *

Chiro sat in his pod, thinking deeply. "I'm sure she didn't leave Shuggazoom completely." Nova insured, trying to cheer him up. Sparx rolled his eyes. "Or she did and isn't coming back." The yellow monkey shot him an angry glare.

A loud beeping sound started, getting all of their attention, and Gibson ran up to the keyboard. "What is it?" she asked in concern. "Is it Skeleton King?!"

"No, in fact it doesn't have anything to do with Skeleton King." he replied and continued to type. "We don't have time for that now!" Chiro informed. Antauri nodded. "Chiro is right. If we aren't there to stop it in time, people may die."

Gibson sighed and nodded, turning away. "Monkeys mobilize!" the boy shouted, changing into his hyper mode. They ran side by side and stood in their pipes, being transported up. They separated into their part of the Super Robot.

Nova landed in the left foot and the seat belt hooked in front of her chest, her head was connected to the seat by the craft port. She grabbed the control sticks and had a serious look on her face. "Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 go!"

Otto landed in the right foot and his head was hooked up as well, the seat belt hooking up. "Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 go!"

Gibson dropped down to the right hand and grabbed the control sticks with his hands and the one below him with his feet, his head being hooked up. "Fist Rocket 4 go."

Sparx dropped down to the left hand and grabbed the control sticks with his hands and feet. "Fist Rocket 3 go!"

Antauri shot up to the head and grabbed the control sticks, his head hooked in. "Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 go!"

Chiro landed on the seat and the seatbelt hooked itself up. He grabbed the control sticks and looked at the screen. "Torso Tank Driver 1 go! Super!" he shouted.

"Robot!" the red monkey shouted.

"Monkey!" the black monkey called.

"Team!" the yellow monkey called out.

"Hyper!" the green monkey shouted.

"Force!" the blue monkey chanted.

"GO!" they all shouted at once.

The Super Robot flew into the air and looked around. They all scanned the ground and Chiro quickly yanked the robot back as a building fell. "Woah! Kid what was that for?" Sparx questioned.

"I just saved your guys' butts." he murmured in response.

Gibson looked at his screen and his eyes widened slightly. "Chiro, you may not like the answer to Nova's question."

"What do you mean? Is it the old bone-bag or not?"

He shook his head and embraced for a meltdown. "It's Kira."

"WHAT?!" he shouted, making the monkeys jump. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid he's right Chiro." Antauri added, his voice in a hush tone.

Kira walked out of the smoke, blood staining the silver blade on one side. She had a blank expression on her face and she immediately spotted the Super Robot. Without warning, she jumped into the air and sliced the robot across the torso, leaving a long scratch. "What's she doing?!" the boy questioned.

"It seems like she wants to destroy us." Otto answered.

"We can't let that happen!" Nova screeched and batted at her.

"Nova wait!" Chiro demanded.

Kira grunted when she was swatted and hit the ground, the ground cracking. They all looked at her and Chiro completely freaked out. "You guys! We can't use the Super Robot on her!"

"There's no other way Chiro." Antauri informed, eyes locked on the screen. The others agreed. Feeling outnumbered, he got an idea. "Can we at least tire her out first and use our powers?" They thought about it and the black monkey smiled, nodding. "If you think that's best."

They watched in shock as she raised herself up, her arms dangling. "It's like a scary movie." Otto murmured. "Now team!" Chiro shouted.

Kira opened her eyes and jumped out of the way just in time, avoiding a punch. "Foot Rockets go!" Nova shouted, pressing a button. The rockets shot out and flew towards her, hitting her. "Kira!" he shouted.

The smoke disappeared, revealing that she surrounded herself in a golden barrier. It disappeared and she opened her eyes, sprinting towards the robot. The yellow monkey growled furiously and yanked on the control sticks, making the robot raise its foot.

She jumped onto it just in time and ran quickly up the leg, hopping onto the torso. She seemed fixated on something. "She's heading for the power source!" Sparx shouted. They all tried to press a button and the lights shut off, the buttons and controls not working. "How'd she find the power?!"

"Let's go out there and smash her until she tells us!" Nova demanded.

"Calm down Nova." Antauri murmured.

She looked away and breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. "Let's get going Monkeyteam." Chiro informed and got out of his seat.

* * *

People screamed as they were mauled by mummified jackals. Kira looked around and sliced a man in half when he tried to run past her.

Chiro and the others stood on the Super Robot's shoulder, watching her. "That's odd." Gibson whispered, getting their attention. "That appears to be the mask of Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification."

"What?" Chiro questioned. The blue monkey looked at him. "I know a little bit of mythology. You all thought I knew only science didn't you?" They nodded.

Mummified and decomposing jackals formed behind her. She slowly walked towards the Super Robot and soon turned into a full on sprint. She jumped into the air while the animals climbed up the robot. Chiro gritted his teeth and looked at her. "Kira what's wrong with you?!"

Nova and Sparx pulled him back right as she swung her bladed staff at him, cutting off some of his hair. "Enough talking kid! She wants to fight!"

"Gladly!" the yellow monkey hissed and her hands transformed. "Boom Boom Wake Up!" Kira grinned and grunted when she was punched in the face. She tensed up when something wrapped around her ankle. She grinned wider and chuckled, sharp teeth showing.

"Nova!" Sparx shouted when she was pulled off her feet and towards her. The yellow monkey grunted when she was punched in the face, slamming into the torso and fell towards a very large hungry crowd of jackals.

The red monkey jumped off the edge and flew towards her, catching her in his arms just before she landed in the crowd. "Sparx…" she whispered and smiled, hugging him. He blushed and looked away.

"Kira stop this at once!" Chiro demanded.

"Hush boy!" she snarled bitterly, her voice mixed with Anubis's. "You have no idea how long I've been trapped here! Now it's all mine!" Without warning, Kira lunged at him, tackling to the ground. He yelped when she scratched open his arms and Antauri knocked her off him, scratching the mask.

She let out a loud wail of pain and kicked him off her and got up quickly. "Hurry Sparx!" Nova yelped. He nodded and his hands changed into large magnets and pointed them at her weapon. Nothing. "Is that solid gold?" he questioned. She gave him a shocked look. "I can't get that!"

She grinned wickedly and kicked Gibson away as he lunged at her. He hit the neck and gasped, landing on his backside. "Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto shouted and sent his saw at her, scratching her across the side of the mask.

Pain ran through her and she arched her back up, letting out a cry of pain. Her teeth grew much longer and drool covered them slightly, quickly looking at the green monkey. He screeched when she lunged at him and clamped her jaws down on his arm, yanking roughly.

Chiro glared at her and looked at them. "Guys! It's the mask! Get the mask!" Her eyes widened and she lunged at him, her hands grabbing his neck, and they rolled off the edge. She snarled, her eyes pitch red, along with the whites, and Antauri jumped off the edge, flying towards them. The others followed and Otto head butted her, making her fall faster, and ripped off the mask, flying back up.

They grabbed Chiro and flew him back up to the Super Robot's shoulder. Kira gasped when she hit the ground, a crater forming under her, the mask landing near her. Dust flew up and they looked down at her.

"NOOOO!" Anubis screeched.

"Look." Gibson murmured and pointed down at her. The dust cleared, revealing Kira in the dress she wore to lunch, the jacket torn up. Blood surrounded her and she coughed up some. "Father…help me…it hurts so much." Kira whispered, tears coming out of her eyes, holding her arm up to the sky.

The staff changed back to the stone one that Sekhmet had. They walked back into the robot and soon walked back out, walking towards her. The blue monkey picked the staff and mask up and looked at them. "I'll go return this to the Museum." They nodded and he flew off.

Kira already passed out and Chiro looked down at her. Antauri and Sparx dropped into the crater and picked her up. "Let's go Monkeyteam." he murmured and walked away. They nodded and followed.

* * *

When Gibson returned, he walked around and found his team in a room. There were IV's in both wrists, a blood bag on one side and a clear fluid bag on the other side. "I guess we'll leave this part for Nova." Sparx smirked and began to walk away. "What part?!" she demanded.

"Wrapping her up and that stuff. And probably washing her clothes." he replied. The other boys whistled and walked away silently.

**Many hours later…**

Chiro walked into the room, seeing that she was bandaged and wrapped up, a wet cloth on her forehead. "She was pretty warm and so I just put a wet cloth on her forehead." Nova informed as she peered into the room. He nodded, his wounds fixed up. "Um, Gibson said that she was possessed."

"He told me." the boy murmured and sat down near her. "He also told me that when he was talking to a worker (the people can understand them. Remember the episode The Skeleton King Threat, well people can still understand them) she said she heard voices coming from the Egypt room when no one was in there."

She sighed and looked at him. "I don't know how long it'll take for her wounds to head. She seemed to suffer a lot of internal damage." He nodded and heard her walk away.

**Meanwhile…**

Skeleton King walked around the Egypt exhibit inside the Museum at night and finally spotted the small glass case containing the mask. "There you are."

"Who're you and what do you want?" Anubis asked through the mask. Setting his hand on top of the glass, he chuckled. "My name isn't important, but I saw your work today and I must admit that it gave me chills."

"And your point is?"

His eyes glowed slightly. "What my point is is that you want power. I have plenty of it and I could give you your freedom. All you have to do is join my side."

Anubis grew silent and appeared in the shadows in front of him, walking towards him. "Deal." They shook hands and the god disappeared into the mask. The king punched a hole into the display case and it shattered, pulling it out. He walked away like nothing happened.

**I've been listening to Nightcore songs as I made this chapter and there's some pretty good ones out there.**


	12. SK's the humorous type isn't he?

**Hi guys! I have to tell you something! If you want to see what Kira looked like while possessed from the last chapter, there's a link to the picture on my profile and I'll be posting more pictures of things for this story so you guys can see them. I hope you like it! I only have one so far but I'll keep at it.**

**P.S. to BluePhantom99, you're very welcome ^^**

Skeleton King sat in his throne, a very pleased look on his face (even though it's still hard to tell). Valeena walked towards him and stopped at the foot of the throne. "What is this I hear about a god kept somewhere?"

He chuckled and looked away. "You've done well Valeena." She blushed slightly and looked away, shuffling her foot on the floor. "I didn't do much master."

"Oh but you have!"

She looked up at him and he got off his throne and began to walk away. "You've managed to kill someone important to Kira and that sent her spiraling down and in the end, power took over and she created chaos."

Running up to him, she walked by his side as they navigated through the tunnels. "Now all we can do is wait until her dreams make her snap and Shuggazoom will be ours."

"Ours?" the little witch questioned, tilting her head.

"Mine and Kira's. Our power together will bring other worlds' inhabitants to their knees." he replied and chuckled at the thought.

A pang of jealousy flew through her and it was silent the rest of the trip. That is, until they walked into a large area, loud shouts and cussing coming from a closed off area. "I want you to see something." Skeleton King murmured and walked through the entrance.

Valeena swallowed the lump in her throat and followed. There were long bones in front of them made to look like bars. Anubis's eyes opened and he looked up at the king, then at the little witch that reached somewhere around his lower leg.

"You promised freedom for me in here but I'm stuck in here LIKE A DOG!"

She jumped and he just chuckled. "You do have freedom. Just think, you're out of that Museum." the king retorted. He snarled bitterly and rushed towards the bars. He grunted when he reached the end of the chains and was yanked back.

"You're so lucky I'm chained up."

"What would you do then?"

Anubis growled and walked back, pacing back and forth on all fours. He periodically glimpsed at Valeena. "I don't believe we've met." She jumped slightly when he appeared in front of her, hands grasping the bars.

He creeped her out so much she just felt like hiding. But she wanted to look strong for her master so she pushed that thought out of her mind. The god stared deep into her eyes and grinned. "Valeena." the little witch introduced.

"Anubis, god of mummification." he greeted and held his hand out the farthest he could. Hesitantly, she grabbed it and his claws instantly dug into her skin and he pulled her closer, slamming her against the bars.

Terrified, Valeena screamed and tried to pull her hand away and out of the cell. With all her might, she yanked her hand away and blood dribbled onto the floor. "Oh I almost forgot." Skeleton King murmured and snapped his fingers, looking down at her. "He keeps ripping my Formless's arms off when they grab his hand."

"You could've warned me!" Valeena shouted.

"Surprise!"

She could hear the amusement in his tone and that made her mad. Furious to be exact. "That's a very nice illusion Valeena." Anubis complemented all of a sudden. They looked at him. He closed his eyes and made a 'hmm' sound. "Yes, very nice."

The little witch cocked an eyebrow and the king gave him an odd look as well. Pretty much, they were both like…wat?

"Changing your look to make you seem like a child on the outside. But I can see what you truly look like…witch." the god murmured and opened his eyes. Her jaw dropped and she looked at him. "You mean this is just a trick?" She glared up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you two spend some time together and get some answers." Skeleton King murmured and some of the bones disintegrated. Anubis growled and yelped when he was pulled back, the collar around his neck tightening.

Valeena grunted and looked up at her master when he pushed her into the cell. "You can't leave me in here with this lunatic!" The bars reformed and she watched in horror as he walked away. "Have fun!" he called and waved, not looking back at them.

Her whole body tensed up when she felt warm air hit her neck and she slowly turned her head.

Skeleton King got back on his throne just in time to hear loud shrieks and screams (I'm just gonna let your minds wander on this one…). He chuckled and leaned back.

* * *

Kira tossed and turned in the small cot she was placed in. She had a fearful look on her face, her eyes closing tighter and she grabbed the thin covers provided.

_Kira ran through the deserted streets of Shuggazoom, breathing heavily. Whatever she was running from sure was persistent. She turned a corner and ran along a wide road. The sky was blood red, dark clouds in the sky._

_She stopped and panted, setting her hands on her knees. "Help me!" a voice screamed out. Her eyes scanned around and in an alley, she caught a glimpse of something she wished she hadn't. Little Kira was held in the air, her legs kicking frantically._

_Red eyes were in the shadows and her eyes widened. "L-let her go now! Leave her alone!" the girl shouted, fear in her voice. Something shining caught her eye and she backed up in horror when she realized it was a butcher knife._

_Little Kira cried out in fright, calling and begging for her father, tears streaming down her cheeks. "NO!" she shrieked right when the knife was brought across her throat. The figure sawed back and forth and then dropped her. _

_The blood had a light red color to it and her eyes grew wider when a large pool formed below her. The figure stepped out of the shadows and she looked at her in horror. It was Ashley's mom, a demented gleam in her eye._

"_Daughter killer." she whispered and her bones snapped._

_Kira shrieked right as she lunged at her, her skin ripping away, revealing Skeleton King. His hands grasped her shoulders and he tackled her to the ground, raising his staff in the air._

Kira gasped and sat up, quickly covering her mouth to silence a scream. Her whole body was drenched in sweat and she lowered her hands, breathing heavily. Her whole body trembled and she tried her best to calm herself down. Why was she having nightmares all of a sudden?

Sighing, the girl stood up and stretched. She was used to seeing in the dark, mainly because she used to stay up when she was little and just play in the dark in her room, that it until she was forcefully put to bed.

_*lol, this story has a lot of flashbacks*_

_Kira sat near her bed, playing with Kiwi. She was jumping on her bed but she got tired of that. She TRIED to go to bed but that resulted in utter boringness. Standing up, she walked out of her room with Kiwi in hand and trotted quietly down the hall._

_Soon, the little girl walked into the room where her father was usually in. Skeleton King noticed her out the corner of his eye and looked down at her. "Aren't you supposed to be…you know, sleeping?"_

"_I can't sleep." she simply replied and climbed up onto the lower part, beginning to crawl up his leg. He grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her up, holding her in front of him. "And why is that?" She just shrugged._

_He closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Tomorrow's a busy day and I'm sure we both need sleep." Kira shook her head and looked at him. "No! I want to stay up!"_

"_We've been over this before Kira." he growled._

"_No!"_

_The king looked away from her in annoyance and let go. She yelped when she landed on her back on the ground and she sat up, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll do it again if you don't go to bed." he warned. The little girl got up and walked away, leaving Kiwi on the ground._

_Sighing, he picked it up with his telekinetic powers (I waved my arms around like a weirdo before putting 'telekinetic powers') and grabbed it. Just then, a small toy helicopter flew into the room and flew around him._

_Kira giggled when she appeared in his view and on purposely hit the side of his skull. Skeleton King growled in annoyance and when it was in his reach, he quickly grabbed it and crushed it in his grasp. Her jaw dropped and he threw the stuffed animal at her, hitting her in the face._

_She yelped and covered her eye, the toy dropping to the ground, and got on her knees. "Ow!" The king walked up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the air. "No I wanna stay up!" she whined, beating on his back when he slung her over his shoulder slightly._

_He simply ignored it and began to walk away. "Kiwi!" she whined. _

"_Oh for the love of….fine." Skeleton King grunted and walked back towards the toy, snatching it up. "Why did I even get this thing for you?"_

"_Because you love me too much." Kira replied and grabbed it._

"_That's what you think." he chuckled and set his hand on her back. He walked down a tunnel and soon arrived at her room, walking into it. "Can I PLEASE stay up?" she asked._

"_No."_

"_PLEASE?"_

_The little girl squeaked when he grabbed her lower jaw and pulled her closer to him. "Listen up closely Kira." Skeleton King growled bitterly. "I'm very tired and cranky. Now you will go to sleep or I will put you to sleep. Got it?"_

_Kira nodded slowly and he let her go, pulling the covers up to her shoulder and began to walk away. She giggled and that made him stop. "You said cranky." Closing his eyes, he grabbed something nearest to him and chucked it at her._

_It hit her on the head and she yelped. "Go to sleep!" he shouted and stormed out of her room. She whimpered and rubbed the spot on her head the object hit. 'Ow…' Holding Kiwi close, she slipped under the covers and curled into a ball in the middle of the bed, closing her eyes._

_*the end*_

Kira walked up to a mirror and studied it. She had nothing on but bandages. They were wrapped around her chest, from her hips to the middle of her thighs, making some type of shorts. Her head was wrapped up in a slanted line, covering half of one eye.

The girl sighed and began to walk towards the door, yelping when there was a sharp pain in her wrists. She looked at the source, seeing the two bags now empty. She tilted her head and ripped the IV's out, whimpering as she slowly tore off the medical tape (that stuff really hurts when you take it off).

After that was finished, she slowly walked up to the door and it opened and she walked out into a hall. Looking where she should go, she shrugged and walked ahead. 'Maybe it's daytime.' she thought, looking around. The walls had a black color to them with red lines everywhere.

There didn't seem to be any windows around so she couldn't tell.

Soon, she reached the main base of the Super Robot and she looked down at the floor. Her muscles ached so bad and she didn't know why. She didn't even know what happened! She just couldn't remember.

Curiously, she walked up to the computer/something else and the screen lit up. Looking at the keys, she sleepily typed up things and tried to figure out how to work this thing.

* * *

Chiro slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and got out of bed, walking towards the door. It opened and closed when he walked into the hallway. He opened his eyes lazily and turned a corner. Walking halfway down, he walked into one room (presumably the bathroom).

A few minutes passed and he walked back out and the door closed. He walked down the dark hall and stopped when he heard faint music. 'Why's music playing at this time of night?' he thought curiously and followed the faint sound.

After a few minutes, he peered behind a corner, seeing Kira stumble as she tried to….dance. Kira grunted and fell down, having twisted her ankle. "Kira?" the boy questioned, making her jump and look at him.

Chiro walked up to her and gave her an odd look. "What're you doing?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "I was trying to learn how to dance to this song Ashley wanted me to learn." she replied quietly. He frowned and sighed, looking at the screen.

Rin and Len danced side by side to Remote Control and he cocked an eyebrow. Walking up to the keyboard, he hit one key and the video stopped and the screen went black. Chiro looked back at her and smiled. "I'm sure you need rest so let's get back to bed. Besides, how'd you get out here without the IV's?"

"Those things in my wrists?"

He nodded.

"I took them out."

He sighed and set his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we all need our sleep." Kira looked away and they walked out of the base. He made sure to bring her back to the room she was in safely and he stood in the doorway. "Goodnight Kira."

"Goodnight Chiro." she murmured and watched the door close. Sighing, she just sat in the bed, bored. 'I promise Ashley. I'll learn the dance. For you.'

Looking to the right, she closed her eyes and pictures of the nightmare she had ran inside her head and she opened her eyes again. 'I don't want to sleep. I just don't feel like it.'

After what seemed like hours, the girl stood up and walked towards the door. 'I can't stay here.' she thought and it opened and she walked into the hall. Silently, she walked down the hallway, her bare feet getting cold from the cold metal floor.

Soon she was back in the base and she walked into the red pipe, being transported down. Then she walked out of the Super Robot entirely. Wind whipped her hair around as she walked down the middle of the road, no one out. It was quiet and she liked it…well, sort of.

She made it back to the building she lived in and groaned when something went on in her mind. Her eyes felt fuzzy and her mind all messed up. Kira opened the door and walked inside. The man behind the counter looked up from a book and cocked an eyebrow as he watched her silently walk to the stairs.

When she grabbed the railing, she could barely feel it. That's because her whole hand felt numb and as if thousands of needles poked into her skin. But still, she had to keep going.

After what seemed like agonizing hours (which actually were minutes in reality), she made it to the floor she lived on and stumbled down the hall. Her eyesight got all blurry as she reached her door and she had to squint to see if it was her door. It was.

Magically, the door was unlocked and right as it opened, something in her mind snapped and she stumbled inside, groaning, and dropped to her knees, falling to the floor. The door closed and a set of piercing red eyes looked down at her. _"Welcome home Kira."_

**Morning…**

Oddly enough, as she slept, she never dreamed. It was just pitch black. Kira groggily opened her eyes and sat up, groaning when she got light headed and her vision went dark_. "What a way to come home."_ a voice complimented. She jumped and glared at the hologram of her father, sitting at the end of her bed, looking at the wall.

**Oh boy, I wonder what's gonna happen next! Even though I made this, I can't really tell what happened to Valeena so I'll let you guys figure it out yourselves. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	13. Pressure points can be used for evil

**I'm very sorry if this was late! I was "busy" with things that weren't really important and I incidentally forgot. Please forgive me!**

"What're you doing here dad?!" Kira demanded. He just chuckled and stood up, looking over his shoulder at her. _"What? I can't visit my own daughter?"_

"No. Now leave right now." she growled and pointed at the bedroom door. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed that she had her black coat on. "How'd this…when did I put this on?"

"_I thought you were cold."_ Skeleton King replied. _"So, I put that on you. And then I put you in bed."_

"But…why?"

He looked away. _"So you wouldn't wake up in the doorway or something like that. I don't even know myself." _He noticed her walk to the closet and open the door, getting out her freshly washed clothes. "Whatever. Just go."

"_Why?"_

"So I can get these bandages off and get dressed. Duh."

Rolling his eyes, he walked towards the bedroom door and stopped. _"You do realize that the reason your body is sore and the fact that you're almost covered in wrappings is Chiro and the Hyperforce's doing."_

Kira looked up at him in confusion. "What're you saying?" The king chuckled and turned to face her. _"What I'm saying is that the reason you're hurt is because of them. They tried to kill you before you could kill them."_

"That's…insane! I would've remembered trying to kill them. And besides, why would they do that?"

"_Did you even listen to what I just said?"_

The girl sighed and looked at the floor. "I have to talk to Chiro about this. I just can't seem to remember what happened!"

"_What if he thinks you're still infected."_ Skeleton King began as he opened the door and walked away. _"What if he tries to kill you."_

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she demanded and rushed into the hallway, stopping when he was no longer there. She just stared off into space for a few seconds and snapped out of it, looking at the ground. 'He wouldn't kill me would he?'

Trying to push that thought out of her mind, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. Her muscles did in fact hurt when she raised her arms or legs to remove the bandages but she managed. Kira looked into the mirror and unwrapped the bandages around her head, her eyes widening at what she saw.

The side of her face was swollen and there was a dark bruise in the same spot. "Oh my goodness." she whispered in shock. She touched it and yelped when it immediately throbbed. 'Ow ow ow!' she thought.

Through pain which wasn't that bad, she slowly got dressed and when she was done, she groaned and sat down on the floor. No matter how hard she tried to remember, she just couldn't. Sighing, she stood up and unlocked the door, opening it.

She walked straight into the kitchen and tossed the bandages into the trash. She stopped in front of the sink and turned the cold faucet on, putting her whole face in it. It did nothing. It just made her face wet.

Growling, she stood up straight and grabbed a hand towel near her and gently patted her face dry. 'Maybe I could ask him what happened. Then maybe I'll remember.' Kira thought and set the towel on the counter and walked towards the front door.

The girl hesitated, her hand on the door knob, and reached up to the bruised side of her face. 'Maybe I should cover up my face…' she thought. Thinking that topic for exactly five minutes, she grunted and opened the door, not really caring anymore.

* * *

Chiro walked into the base and the monkeys looked at him. "Chiro, last night Kira somehow got out of the Super Robot." Nova murmured. He looked at her and Gibson pulled up a video, making it play. Sure enough, she walked out of the robot into the night.

"I wonder why she left." he murmured and it stopped. They all had a confused look on their face. "Maybe she had to go to the bathroom." Otto suggested. Gibson facepalmed himself. "We have a bathroom in the Super Robot Otto."

"Oh."

"And why would anyone got to the bathroom outside?" Sparx questioned.

"How did we get on this conversation?" Chiro whispered in confusion.

* * *

Kira kept her head low, not wanting anyone to see her face. She tried her best to have her hair cover that side. From time to time, her hair moved out of the way. People passing by stared and began to talk behind her back.

A mad look crossed her face as more and more people began to talk and when she finally had it, she quickly turned around furiously. "WHAT?!" The people grew silent and a little boy around two began to cry.

The boy's mom glared at her and picked him up and walked away. The rest of the people walked to their destinations as well. Kira growled and turned back around, walking away. 'Stupid people. Why're they so nosy and rude?'

Not watching where she was going, she walked right into the Super Robot's foot. She gasped and backed up, holding her forehead.

* * *

"Hey look, there's Kira." Otto murmured and pointed at the screen, making them look as well. "Let her in." Chiro informed and looked at Gibson. The blue monkey nodded and pressed a button.

The entrance opened and Kira walked inside. She heard it close and walked into the black pipe, being transported up. A few seconds later, she reached the base and walked out. "Chiro, we need to talk." He looked at her and tilted his head. "Why?"

"What happened yesterday?"

They all grew silent and Antauri floated up to her. She flinched when he grabbed her head and turned it to the left, getting a better look at the bruised side. "What happened? This wasn't here before." He poked it and she yelped, swatting him away.

The black monkey landed on the floor and Nova walked up to her. "Um…that might have been from me." Kira looked down at her. "What?"

"Kira." Chiro began and walked up to her. "We'll tell you everything from yesterday right after I get something for that bruise. Just stay here." She nodded and watched him walk away.

**A couple minutes later…**

Chiro came back, a bag of ice in hand. "Here," he smiled and handed it to her. "Just hold it on your cheek and the swelling should go down." Kira nodded a thanks and sat down and the others sat in their pods. "So, what happened?"

They were silent for a few minutes until Gibson spoke up. "Do you remember anything at all?" She silently stared at the floor and flinched when she placed the ice pack on the side of her face. "Well, I remember running down some streets and falling on stairs that belonged to a Museum and I just felt like exploring in it. Some woman annoyed me and I walked up some stairs and made my way into a room full of…I think it was Egypt, things. That's all I can remember."

He nodded and stood up, walking towards the computer. "I think I can help fill in the details of your fuzzy memory." He began to type up things and a picture came up. "This is what we found. This is called the Mask of Anubis and it was worn by a certain priest during the embalming of a dead person."

Kira tilted her head in curiosity and studied the designs. "I brought it back to the Museum and along the way, I heard very disturbing voices coming from it. And when I brought it back, a worker told me that she heard voices coming from the room." he continued.

"What happened yesterday was not your fault at all. What happened was that you somehow became possessed by the mask when you put it on and we couldn't break through it to get to you. Somehow your legs broke and formed into dog legs too."

"Really?" Kira asked. He nodded. She was silent for a moment and spoke up. "Um, I heard someone say that you were gonna kill me. Is that true?"

"Heavens no!" Gibson replied quickly in shock. "Why would we do that?" She just shrugged. "What we did to get you out of that possessed state was to just remove the mask, but you gave a pretty good fight for it. Like it was a life or death situation."

"And we had to use the Super Robot first." Sparx added. "But when that failed, we used our weapons against you."

"And I kinda punched you in the face with my powers." Nova murmured rubbed the back of her head. "I'm really sorry about that."

The girl looked at the monkey and removed the ice. "And in the end, we finally got the mask off during a free fall when you tackled me off the Super Robot's shoulder but you hit the ground at full impact and the people are still trying to fix the crater you made." Chiro finished and walked up to her.

"Did I kill anyone?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice. He frowned and nodded. "Yeah, but the citizens carried on like nothing happened today." He put his arms behind his head and yelped and quickly brought his arms to his side, blood dripping onto the floor. "Chiro!" Kira yelped and quickly got up.

"It's alright Kira." he winced and gave her a reassuring smile.

"No it's not! You're bleeding! How did this happen?"

Antauri walked up to them and had a calm look on his face. "We need to fix both of your wounds. Follow me please." They nodded and followed after the floating monkey.

* * *

Chiro winced when the monkey applied a spray on the other wound and put some cloth over it, pressing down. "It's nothing too serious. The stitches just snapped and the wound opened up. You'll be alright." Antauri assured.

Kira looked away, finally remembering what happened. She killed many innocent people and harmed the one friend she had that was still alive. "I'm sorry." she whispered, getting his attention. "It's all my fault that you're hurt."

"Don't say that Kira." Chiro murmured. She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks, and looked away, wiping her eyes. "My father used to tell me not to cry in front of others because that shows weakness."

"Your father must be an idiot." he chuckled, trying to cheer her up.

"I am not." Skeleton King grunted, watching the scene go down, Mandarin near the bottom of his throne.

She smiled and Antauri finished with him. "And now you." he murmured and grabbed the things he needed and floated in front of the girl. Setting the other stuff down, he opened a small tube of something and applied the contents on her bruised side, rubbing it into her skin. "This will help with the remaining swelling and will make the healing process of the bruise go quicker."

She nodded and he put a large piece of gauze on the wound, covering the bruise entirely. Holding it there with his tail, he tore a long strip of medical tape off and placed it vertically on it, pressing down on the parts that were on her skin.

When he was done, he threw away the used things and floated out of the room. The two sat there in silence and she looked away. "I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Kira. You don't need to be sorry." Chiro smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Really?" she asked. He nodded and stood up, facing her. "Let's go." She nodded slowly and stood up as well, following him out the room.

"Wanna get some fresh air?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. Kira nodded and smiled.

**Outside on the Super Robot…**

They sat side by side on the robot's shoulder, their legs hanging off the edge. Wind gently blew their hair around and they watched the sun start to set. "Where you once lived," Chiro began, not looking at her. "Was it beautiful like this at sunset?"

"No. Never." Kira replied. It really was beautiful and she enjoyed the breeze that joined with it. After that, they just enjoyed each other's company, hardly any people out at this time. What seemed like half an hour, the boy looked at her. "When do you wanna start looking for your mom?"

That caught her off guard. "Huh?"

"I told you I'd help you find her didn't I?" he smirked and looked at her. "When do you want to start?" The girl processed the question and shrugged. "I don't know. Sometime next week?"

"Starting Monday?"

"Uh, sure."

"Alright then. Monday it is!"

She looked at him quietly and smiled, looking back out at the sky. It was mainly a pink color with hints of orange and purple. It was a lovely sight. She even wondered what her father would do if he was here instead of Chiro.

He would probably blow up the sun.

That made her giggle and she suddenly stopped. Her dad…he lied to her! Chiro watched her stand up quickly. "Hey, I have to go. I promised someone that I'd go over to their home." she informed and ran back into the robot before he could reply.

The boy cocked an eyebrow and looked over the edge. A few minutes passed and he watched her sprint down the road, almost looking like a black shadow the way she ran.

* * *

"DAD!" Kira snarled and kicked the door open with one powerful kick, the door knob making a hole in the wall. A hologram of Skeleton King was shown, sitting on the couch…staring at the blank TV. _"I was expecting you Kira."_ he murmured, not looking at her.

"You…liar!" she snapped, anger in her eyes. He looked over his shoulder at her and stood up. _"What?"_ She glared at him as he walked towards her and balled her fingers into a fist. "You…you, lied to me! Why would you lie to me?!"

"_Wait, what?!"_ he asked, a shocked tone in his voice. 'Did she really find out this quickly and early?'

"They told me they weren't trying to kill me! Why would you lie about that?!"

Skeleton King looked down at her and chuckled. _"I can't seem to remember."_

"Bull crap!" she shouted and rushed towards him, making him back up. "You…monstrous skeleton cyborg! Do you know how much it scared me?! I thought my friend was trying to kill me!"

Feeling his plan being torn right into, he rolled his eyes and pressed down on her shoulder near her neck. Kira grunted and got light headed real quickly and fell backwards, landing on the floor with a thud.

"_I'm not even gonna put you in bed this time girl."_ he grunted, remembering when he first did that.

_*a wild flashback appeared!*_

_Little Kira sat in her father's lap, singing the Meow Mix song (only without the guy talking) while swinging Kiwi around. Skeleton King, rather annoyed, had to endure this torture for half an hour. 'Why do I deal with this child?' he thought bitterly, shifting when she stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders, singing it much louder, leaning in slowly._

_His eye twitched as the meows got into his head. 'I can't take this any longer!' he thought and grabbed her shoulder, making her stop, and squeezed right near her neck. In almost half a second, Kira passed out and hit her head on his shoulder, laying there._

"_Finally…" Skeleton King sighed and enjoyed the silence._

_*It's super effective!*_

"_I'm just gonna walk away as if nothing happened."_ he murmured and the hologram disappeared.

**Whelp, there ya go. After many times of thinking, I just remembered that Valeena almost got mauled to death. Yeah, so to the ideas said, they were wonderful but wrong. Sorry.**


	14. Mood swings, so many mood swings

**Hey….would you like to know the meaning of life? Exactly. Anyway, you know the chapter where Kira's possessed. I was actually right about the Museum so I'm not completely stupid. To tell you the truth, I can't remember most of the episodes and I just guessed on that so I actually have to watch all of the episodes now because the last time I did was either when I was five or seven. :/**

**So, please enjoy this chapter!**

The apartment room was quiet. Too quiet. There wasn't really anything happening, that is, until a certain hologram appeared. Skeleton King walked into the opening and looked down at his daughter, who slept in the same spot where she passed out.

He sighed and shook his head/skull. _"Such a foolish child."_ He then walked away, only to come back a few minutes later with a bucket full of freezing cold water. _"This should do it."_ Without warning, he dumped the water on her, getting a shriek in response.

Kira quickly got up and screamed again, crawling around, sometimes dragging her body along the floor. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" she demanded after a few minutes of this and stood up. He just gave her a stern look. _"I should be asking you the same."_

She grumbled to herself and wrung out her coat, shivering. "You idiot. You never wake someone up like that." The king crossed his arms and grabbed the top of her head, making her look at him. _"At least I don't sleep somewhere near the door."_

"I'm not even near the door!"

"_Says you."_

After that, he disappeared and she growled. Taking off her soaking coat, she just dropped it on the floor and looked around. 'Maybe if I heat up that weird looking thing, I think it's called an…oven, I'll get dry.' she thought and nodded in approval at her own idea.

The girl walked towards the oven and studied it, thinking to herself. What's the worst that could happen? After a few minutes, she turned one knob to 'bake' and turned the temperature up to 400. Opening the door, in less than a second, some dark powder blew up in her face, covering her completely.

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you something."_ Skeleton King murmured and peered behind a corner, tilting his head when smoke filled the room, the fire alarm destroyed. Coughing could be heard and soon the smoke cleared, the powdery substance covering EVERYTHING.

He chuckled and she glared at him. _"You dork."_

"Shut up."

He disappeared and she looked at her arms, then at her clothes. The kitchen smelled like burnt food and that made her gag. 'How do I get clean now?' she thought and sighed, coughing again. There was only one thing to do.

Kira sighed and walked out of the kitchen, straight into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. She'd never used this room before. Only for getting dressed and undressed. What's the worst that could happen?

The girl sat down on the edge of the bath tub and studied the knob, wondering what it did. It was probably just like the ones in the kitchen. So, she looked at the two letters and shrugged, turning it slowly.

Sure enough, water came out, freezing cold water, and she squeaked, yanking her arm back. It just disturbed her how much force it came out, unlike the other ones. After a few seconds, she realized it was safe and sighed, slowly going back to what she was doing.

Turning the knob so that it was in the middle, getting warm water in response, she smiled at the result and stood up. Kira took her clothes off, covering the orb with her hand and unlocked the door, opening it, and chucked it into her room, getting a loud bang after.

She shut the door and faced the mirror, jumping when seeing her whole body had powder covering her. 'Really? It went through my clothes?' she thought and groaned. Kira sighed and stepped into the bath tub, the warm water cleaning her feet, and closed the curtain.

'How am I supposed to do this?' she thought and looked at the thing that was attached to the top of the faucet. Curiously, she tugged on it and warm water came spewing out of the shower head above her, catching her completely off guard.

In fight or flight instinct, she chose flight and completely freaked out, scrambling to get away from the sudden water from above. And in doing so, the girl stepped wrong and lost her footing, grabbing the curtain as she fell backwards out of the shower.

Hitting the floor, a crack sounded off and she laid there for a few minutes. After that, Kira groaned and slowly sat up, seeing blood mixed with ooze form when her head was. Placing her hand on the stinging area, she then looked at her hand.

It was covered in blood. 'Ow.' she thought, whimpering. Looking at the shower head, she figured out it wasn't dangerous and sighed, standing up and getting back into the shower. Struggling to get the curtain back on, she did it after five minutes and looked away.

Her head hurt and she was still covered in the powder. But it slowly came off. The water was actually soothing and it just felt nice. The girl looked around and reached up to her head, feeling the wound. It actually healed faster than she expected! Weird.

Seeing something that caught her eye, she grabbed it and studied the name. Shampoo? What was that? Curiously, she opening it and poured some into her hand, putting the bottle back where it was. Not really caring, she randomly put it in her hair and rubbed around, trying to get the blood and ooze out.

It actually soothed her and before she knew it, she let out a soft purr. Letting the soap sit, Kira began to rub off the remaining powder, actually feeling much better. It was just refreshing…like she somehow needed it.

And she was glad she did it. The girl got her legs, somehow wondering how some got in areas not going to be said because this is a children's show. But, after what seemed like forever, she finished off by rinsing out her hair that still had the shampoo in it.

'I have to do this more often.' she thought to herself and immediately agreed with herself. Getting the soap completely out, she rinsed her face off one last time and pushed the thing down, water coming out of the faucet. Turning it so that no more came out, she wrung out her hair.

Thinking to herself, Kira wondered what would have happened it her father came in here to see if she was alright when she fell onto the floor. He would probably just stand there, jaw hanging open, and then have a spaz attack. That thought made her shudder, disturbing herself.

Looking around for something to dry herself off with, the girl opened the door below the sink and saw some clean towels, folded neatly, and grabbed the first one which was yellow. The yellow color disappeared and in soon changed black. 'Not again.' she thought, groaning.

Sighing, she wrapped it around her body tightly, making sure it wouldn't fall off, and turned the fan on to make the bathroom less moist and warm. She opened the door and walked into her room, immediately walking to the drawers.

Pulling out her night clothes, she then walked back to the bathroom to put them on. After a minute, she walked back out, drying her hair more with the towel. 'Now what do I do about my clothes?' Kira thought to herself and sighed in annoyance. If only she didn't do that. Now she has to clean up the kitchen and some of the living room.

Standing up, she went to get her clothes and came back, walking towards the front door. 'I'll just have to look.' She opened the door and walked into the hallway, closing it with her foot. A woman in her twenty's walked into the hallway from her apartment room and she got an idea.

"Excuse me ma'am!" she called out, making the woman stop and look at her. "Yes?"

"Um…can you tell me where I can wash these?"

She smiled and nodded. "Well I was just heading to the laundry room in the basement. I can show you the way."

"Thank you."

The two began to walk away and they made small talk. "So, did you just move here?" the woman asked curiously. Kira shrugged. "I wouldn't say that, but I still haven't really explored this place enough to get used to it."

"I see. Well, do you live here with anyone?"

"Nope. Just me in a tiny world."

She chuckled and nodded, fixing the basket she held in her hands. "Very true. I live here with my daughter and my mother. She recently got kicked out of her apartment and so I took her in. Times are tough here in Shuggazoom."

Kira nodded slowly and the rest of the trip was silent. Soon, they walked into the elevator and the doors shut and she pushed a button that said 'Ba'. The elevator went down and she looked straight ahead. "I'm Samantha by the way, if you didn't catch my name." Samantha introduced and looked at the girl.

"Kira."

They shook hands and the doors opened, revealing a very bright hallway, but very plain as well. "C'mon Kira. Follow me." she smiled and walked into the hall. She followed. They walked side by side and turned a corner, walking into a large area, washing machines and dryers lined up along the walls.

"Mommy!" a little girl shouted and burst into the opening, tears streaming down her cheeks. Flashbacks of Kira when she was lost on that planet filled her head and when she was back on the Citadel of Bone. It reminded her of when she was scared, crying her eyes out, and ran towards her father, being caught in his arms and hugged lovingly.

Samantha placed the basket on a dryer and caught her daughter in her arms, picking her up. "What is it Lola?" The little girl, no older than five, was shaking in fright. "The monsters are gonna get me!" The woman sighed and looked her daughter in the eye. "Well, they'll have to deal with me first. You know that right?" Lola nodded and giggled when her mother made growling noises and tickled her.

She ran off, giggling. She stood up and looked at her. "That's my daughter, Lola. She's told me she's seen you before." Kira looked at her and nodded. "So, you don't have detergent I'm presuming." That confused her. "I can see by the look on your face. So, you can borrow some of mine."

"Thanks."

Samantha opened a washing machine and poured her clothes in it, being careful with some. "Now, are yours made out of special material?" she asked and looked at the girl. She shrugged and watched her take her clothes.

No matter where she looked, there were no tags anywhere. "Huh, it doesn't have tags so I can't wash them properly. I guess we'll just have to take chances."

Kira nodded and watched her dump her clothes into the same washing machine. The woman poured what looked like thick blue ooze into the thing and pressed some buttons, and closed the top when it started up.

"So girlie." she smiled and sat on a table provided for folding clothes. "What're you doing in Shuggazoom?" Oh crap. Now what does she do? She couldn't possibly tell this lady her real plan. In fact, that'd be the dumbest idea ever. "Vacation." she replied quietly.

"Oh really? For how long?"

She just shrugged. "Well, that's alright if you don't know. There's not a lot but if you look in the right places, I'm sure you'll have a great time." Kira nodded and smiled. Samantha looked around and watched her daughter chase around some dust bunnies that were kicked up by the air.

"So, how long do you think this'll take?" Kira asked. She shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm just glad I get fresh clean clothes. And what happened to yours anyway? They were covered with dust."

"My stove blew up on me." she the reply. Samantha burst out laughing and held her side. "How could that happen?" She shrugged.

"You must be pretty stupid to have a stove blow up on you." Lola murmured.

"Lola!" the woman shouted. "Say you're sorry!" The little girl was silent. "Lola!"

"I'm sorry okay!" the little girl screeched, tears in her eyes, and ran away crying. Samantha sighed and Kira watched her disappear into the elevator. It reminded her of Ashley's mom and her. She wasn't a good mother to her. Not after what she did.

But what did she know about moms? She never had one. Just one very strict father. He wasn't the greatest because it seemed like her hardly loved her, but when he did, it was like he was a different person…cyborg skeleton.

His voice even changed! One eye even got lighter in color. Not much but she could tell it did. He even seemed kinder than he was.

* * *

_Skeleton King sat in his throne, actually expecting someone (shocking). Just when he thought it was safe (so dramatic), Kira peered behind his throne and crept out, being as silent as possible. Not surprised, he looked down after feeling something latch onto his foot._

"_What the…Kira, what're you doing?" Kira held onto his leg and pawed at his foot. "Meow!" _

"_Oh jeez, not this again."_

_He grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her into the air. "Why must you annoy me every hour on the hour?" _

"_Because I can!" she replied, giggling. He rolled his eyes and a voice from within him chuckled. 'It seems you can't take care of a child properly.' Recognizing who it was, he growled bitterly. 'Shut up! This has nothing to do with you.'_

'_Oh but of course it does!' the voice exclaimed. 'I might as well help.' Feeling his body go numb, Skeleton King dropped Kira and she landed on the ground, grunting. "Ow."_

"_I'll give you a five second head start to run." he murmured, looking at her. Afraid that she was in trouble, she didn't think about it and sprinted away. 'How dare you!' Skeleton King snarled from within. The voice just chuckled and stood up, quickly running after her._

_A hand grabbed her shoulder and she was pulled into the air, getting a fist rubbed into her head. "Ow dad stop!" Kira yelped, kicking her legs. He laughed and let her go, getting on all fours. Confused, she watched him and finally got the memo that he wanted to play._

_Getting on all fours as well, she let out a playful growl as they circled around and she lunged at him. Instead of lunging as well, he gladly caught her and pinned her to the ground, tickling her. Kira laughed and squirmed around. "Daddy stop!"_

'_This is humiliating.' he groaned._

'_Oh lighten up will you?'_

_Trying to get up, the little girl lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and they fell back, quickly getting up. "Skeleton King" laughed as he ran, Kira following, and she tackled him just by latching onto his leg._

_Both of them laughed happily and she ended up on his back. The little girl smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you daddy."_

"_And I love you too." he replied, patting her head._

'_Oh gag me with a spoon.'_

"_What in blazes are you two doing?!" Scrapperton demanded in shock, Mandarin next to him. That snapped him out. Skeleton King looked at his daughter then at them, then back again. In seconds, he slapped her across the face, catching all of them off guard._

"_Go to your room now Kira." he growled, a furious look on his face. Tears formed in her eyes as he stood up and shakily got up as well. "I hate you daddy."_

"_Good. You'll never be allowed to love anything under my roof."_

"_FINE!" she shouted and ran away._

_The two walked towards him and stopped when they were in front of him. 'That was a little harsh.' the voice observed._

"_Shut up." the king growled._

"_Fine. We weren't going to say anything anyway." Mandarin replied. In seconds, Kira ran back towards them and looked at the metallic man, bowing her head, and turned back to her father. He yelped when she kicked him in the shin and ran away._

* * *

They heard a beep and Samantha opened the top. "All they need now is to be dried and then they'll be good." she explained and put all of the damp clothes into a dryer, putting two sheets of fabric softener in as well.

"Okay." Kira replied quietly. She started it up and sat on it, looking at her through the corner of her eye. "Hey, Kira, are you alright? You don't look so good." The girl shook her head and smiled at her slightly. "It's nothing. I'm just remembering some things about my dad."

The woman was silent and nodded, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, just stop by our apartment and we can talk about anything that's on your mind." Kira looked at her and nodded. But she just met her! Why would she be so worried about her?

Exactly 24 minutes passed and the clothes were done. "Would you mind helping me fold them?" Samantha asked.

"Sure." the girl replied and they placed the pile of clothes on the table. They chatted as they folded the clothes and when Kira had trouble with some, she helped show her how to fold them. It took about five minutes.

The woman put her clothes in her basket and handed her her newly washed clothes. "Want me to come over and help you clean up the mess?" Kira smiled and shook her head. "No, I think I'll manage."

"Well, can you at least come over and visit before you do?"

She thought about it and finally nodded. "I'd like that."

The two smiled and walked out of the laundry room and down the hallway, walking into the elevator. She pressed a button and the doors shut, going up. They talked and laughed, having a good time. She didn't know why he thought love was the worst thing ever. Maybe he was depressed.

Getting to their floor, they walked side by side until they reached her door. Samantha knocked and Lola opened the door, running away. "Is she okay?" Kira asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine."

"Sam is that you?" a voice asked from a bedroom. And old woman came walking out, a crutch helping her, and walked towards them. The woman smiled and set the basket down on a table. "Hi mom. Mom, this is my friend Kira."

"Friend?" she asked. She nodded. The old woman fixed her glasses, getting a good look at her. "Hello dearie."

She waved slightly. Picking up the basket, she walked into her bedroom to put them away. The girl began to walk away until the old woman grabbed her arm, making her look at her. "Oh…you look somewhat like my first daughter."

"Mom enough of that." Samantha smiled and walked up to them. "Don't listen to her." she whispered into her ear. "She's been a little confused."

"I know her when I see her!" she murmured, pointing her finger at her. "Don't you mess around with my mind missy!"

"Oh okay mom." she giggled and patted her shoulder. "I'll get you something to drink Kira. You can look at the pictures if you want."

Kira nodded in agreement and walked around, getting a better look at the place. The mother sat down on the couch and sighed. "I sure do miss your sister."

"Let's not talk about her right now mom." Samantha called, pouring some juice into a glass, the ice floating to the top. She looked at the pictures, seeing that they were family photos. There were some of two little girls, two older girls, one with a man, a woman, and a baby, and one that had…two grave markings.

"Um, do you mind if I ask who's in these pictures?" Kira asked out loud.

The woman sighed and nodded, walking up to her. "The one with two little girls, that's me and my sister when we were just kids. That was out pet kitten, snowball." She pointed at the pitch white kitten.

"What's your sister's name if you don't mind me asking."

She took a deep breath and looked at her. "Her name was Rachel." She then pointed at the picture of her and the man. "That's her husband, Mark. They got married when they both graduated from college. A year after, my sister got pregnant and had a baby girl. Her name was Aimee. I loved Aimee so much. But when my sister and her husband were killed, their baby disappeared."

"That's awful." Kira whispered. She nodded. "They both worked at the same hospital. Mark was a doctor and Rachel was a nurse. It's actually ironic. They helped save people's lives by curing their injuries but they died from their own injuries."

"How…how did they die?"

"They were both crushed by building debris."

The old woman got up and walked towards them, turning Kira to face her. She grabbed each side of her face and observed everywhere. "You look a little bit like my poor Rachel."

"Mom stop!" Samantha snapped. "You're probably scaring her!" Pulling her away she hurried her to the door, opening it. "You have a good day Kira. I'm sorry about her." Before she could reply the old woman burst into tears. "It might be our precious Aimee! She's come back!"

The door slammed shut in her face and she just stood there. 'That was odd.' she thought and shrugged it off, going back to her apartment, clothes in hand.

"Now to clean up here." the girl grunted and closed the door behind her. But something surprised her. It was already clean! There was a note on the back of the door and she picked it up, reading it out loud.

"Dear renter, a neighbor heard an explosion and sent me to check out what it was. It turns out your oven was bad and exploded on the inside from not being used and buildup of dust and various chemicals from the fuel. So, the owner has bought you a new one and it will be coming in today and you don't have to pay a dime. You just can't be here when they're installing it. Have a good day. From, the counter guy"

A smile appeared on her face and she put it in the trash. "Well that's nice." Looking at the clock, it said eleven o'clock and she went to go get dressed. After she was done, there was a knock on the door and she went to answer it.

Chiro smiled at her when she opened the door. "Good morning Kira."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Do you wanna hang out today?"

"Sure, just let me get my shoes on." she replied and went to her room, slipping them on. Grabbing her coat which was a little warm, she put it on and walked back into the opening. "Okay, we can go now." He nodded and moved out of the way, Kira closing the door.

"So, how was your morning?" Chiro asked as they walked side by side down the hall and soon into the elevator. She sighed and looked at him, a smirk on her face. "Very interesting this time."

**I would love not paying for stoves. Those things get very dangerous. Keep all pets and children away from them! Ha, so, if you couldn't tell, the voice in Skeleton King's head is indeed The Alchemist. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	15. Such wonderful memories

**Ah, so many good child memories. Ever watch a kids show you watched when you were little as a teen? It brings back such awesome memories. But, my only problem is that it ended on a cliffhanger! It was such an awesome series! Enough of my rambling, please enjoy this chapter.**

Boring. Everything! Completely boring. He had nothing better to do. Even if he HAD something to do. He just didn't feel like doing it. So, bored and alone, Skeleton King sat sideways in his throne, his legs dangling off the side.

From time to time, Mandarin would drop by to tell him something but he didn't listen. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention! Sure he would give off a 'hmm' or an 'I see' but that didn't even make sense to what he asked or said.

Resting his skull against the back of his throne, he closed his eyes, deciding to just sleep for a little while. This always happened before Kira came into his life. What he did to remedy this situation was just walk around or boss around Sakko, TV Monster, or Mandarin. He didn't even want to get close with Valeena.

Just the thought of her made him shudder slightly. She was so up close with him and trying to get into his business. Even now! But, now that Kira's involved with him, the witch is a little distant. He didn't even know why. But, that didn't bother him. He was just glad that she wasn't so close with him anymore.

Not paying attention, he didn't notice the figure enter the room. "You…you jerk!" Valeena snarled and stomped up to him. She had a little bit more hair than before. Her face had claw marks on it, along with her arms, a large bite mark on her throat and her clothes were ripped in places.

"Why did you put me in that cell with that monster?!"

"Because I can." he simply replied, not looking at her.

Furious, the witch stomped up to him and floated up to him. In seconds, she grabbed his black cape and yanked him closer to her, eye level with each other. "LISTEN HERE YOU CYBORG! I ALMOST GOT MAULED TO DEATH BECAUSE OF YOU! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE IF I DIED OR NOT!"

Skeleton King's eye twitched and he pushed her hands away. "Do NOT touch my cape."

"WHY?!" Valeena shouted. Mandarin poked his head into the room curiously. "Is it because it has Kira's scent on it?! I've seen you many times with her all curled up in there! Is she your new obsession now instead of Chiro?!"

"Now you're just jumping to conclusions!" he snarled. "It's not my fault she almost always fell asleep in my arms! And I can't smell people's scents! The only thing I do smell is blood!"

"What kind of father lets his daughter fall asleep in his arms?!" she demanded.

"Certainly not your father, who hated everything about you."

"Burn!" Mandarin chanted and waved his hand near his head, making both of them stop and look at him.

"Scram monkey!" the witch hissed. He yelped and ran away. She then looked back at her master. "You'll regret the day you ever got Kira." Skeleton King rolled his eyes and watched her storm away. Grumbling to himself, he sat right in the throne and bent down, his elbows on his knees and his hands under his skull.

The orange monkey hesitantly walked back into the room, hearing him talk quietly to himself. She was wrong. "My lord, are you alright?" he asked quietly. He stood up and looked down at him out the corner of his eye. "You should know since you heard the whole conversation."

The orange monkey watched him walk around. "She's wrong." he would mumble. "Our "relationship" isn't even like that."

* * *

_Skeleton King sat in his throne, Kira playing with Kiwi. She swung the toy around, giggling. Her father didn't pay any mind to it. He just tried to ignore it. But when he thought she was done when she went still for a few minutes, she stood up and began to swing the toy around his head, singing the Meow Mix song yet again, only quieter this time._

_He growled softly when the toy neared the front of his skull, sometimes the fake fur getting in his eyes. This continued on for…almost thirty minutes. The king noticed that her voice got quieter and quieter and soon, eventually stopped._

_Looking down, he noticed that she was asleep, sucking her thumb. Sighing, he adjusted the little girl so that she was in a better position and wrapped his cape around her, holding her closer. What seemed like only a few minutes of silence, he found himself beginning to doze off as well._

'_Nope.' Skeleton King thought and stood up. If he were to fall asleep, it'd be better if Kira was in her own bed and he was in his (and yes, you would have to think he has a bed. Because if he only sleeps in his throne, I feel sorry for him. You try sleeping in a sitting position. It just doesn't work)._

_Not wanting to wake her up, cause if he did, she would want to play again, he walked silently as ever, carefully watching where he stepped. Kira wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled herself even higher somewhat, wrapping her other arm around his neck._

_The king held in breaths, trying so hard not to wake her up. He just never understood her sleeping habits. One moment she would be sleeping. The next moment, she would be hanging on someone's back, howling like a wolf._

_Skeleton King held her tighter as he walked down a long dark tunnel._

_Valeena jumped back from Mandarin's attack. They were training for some odd reason. "You'll have to try better than that monkey!" she called, a smirk on her face. The orange monkey growled and jumped into the air. "Monkey Mind Scream!"_

_Valeena grinned and blocked the attack but stopped right before it ended and gasped when it rushed through her. Stumbling back, she dropped to her knees and tried to sooth her throbbing head, hearing something._

_He seemed to have heard it too. The two curiously poked their heads out into the tunnel and noticed Skeleton King's glowing red eyes in the darkness. It almost sounded…like he was…purring. Kira woke up once to his surprise and he didn't feel like dealing with her by force. So, after debating the idea in his head, he rubbed his skull against her head and purred quietly._

_It worked._

_It made the little girl fall back to sleep moments after he started. Fearing that she would wake up, he continued to purr. "Master! What're you-" Valeena called out, stopping when he walked right past them._

"_Can't talk right now. Making sure she doesn't wake up." the king quickly replied as he passed them and went back to purring. They watched him disappear into the dark and she got an annoyed look on her face. "But he just did." Mandarin murmured, a sweat drop behind his head._

_Soon, he arrived at her room and walked through the ooze, standing in the dark room. "Now, to put you in bed." he whispered and walked up to the bed, setting her down on it. But something was off. Mainly from the fact that she clung to his cape._

"_Let go Kira." Skeleton King growled and grabbed her hands, trying to pry them off. "Let go. Let go now!"_

"_But what if I never wake up?" Kira asked, staring up at him. _

"_What gave you that thought?" he questioned._

_She just shrugged. Sighing, he pulled the covers up and ruffled up her hair. "Just get some rest Kira. You have a busy day tomorrow." She nodded and curled up, closing her eyes. He looked down at her and walked out of the room._

* * *

"What're you talking about my lord?" Mandarin questioned, an eyebrow tilted. He just ignored him. The king grunted and crossed his arms. "Why does she have to act so bratty all of a sudden?"

"Jealousy." he replied and walked up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…do you remember when she was chosen to accept your powers?"

The king nodded.

"Well, now that she isn't getting them anymore and Kira is, she's very threatened by this."

"Oh."

Skeleton King shrugged and chuckled. "It serves her right. At least Kira won't throw a hissy fit over it."

Mandarin nodded and watched him walk away. "Where are you going my lord?"

"Just for a walk. I need to stretch my legs." he replied, disappearing in the darkness.

Standing in a hallway, Skeleton King messed with something and finally got it to work. In seconds, his image was screened as a hologram inside Kira's apartment room. _"Kira, we need to…"_ he began, walking up to the couch she was sitting on, stopping when she held up her hand. "Not now. I'm busy."

"_Pfft, since when are you busy? That's what we need to talk about. And what're you doing anyway?"_

"I'm setting up an appointment with a lady that will make something for me."

"_And what is that if I may ask."_ he questioned.

Holding up a picture, she smirked. "I requested this woman to make me the Royal Suit from Alice: Madness Returns."

"_Why?"_

The girl shrugged and looked away. "Cosplay."

"_Who are you and what did you do with my daughter?"_ Skeleton King questioned and picked her up, setting his hand on her face. Kira grunted when a skull mask appeared and he chuckled. _"There you are."_

"Dude! Just leave! I have to get going anyway." she shouted, ripping the mask off. It disappeared. The king rolled his eyes and grunted. _"Fine, whatever."_

The hologram disappeared and she growled, breathing out, and grabbed the picture of the game model from the front, sides, and back. After, she walked out the front door, shutting it behind her.

"I can't believe her." he growled bitterly. "She's…changing! Away from what I want her to become!" Furiously, he stormed away. Maybe he didn't do a good job "parenting". Whatever that felt like. He just didn't know! He did seem a little less harsh on her when she was younger but that was because of HIM! The remaining part of The Alchemist's soul inside him. It almost always made him seem kinder to her.

He hated it. He just wished that if he could rip it out himself he would. His remaining soul always showed her kindness and that just made him gag.

* * *

_(From now on, when you see this type of style for font, it means it's gonna be a memory/flashback or when Skeleton King's talking as a hologram)_

_What seemed like an eternity passed of just Kira listening to this…really weird type of music that he couldn't understand! It sounded like a girl but she had a really high pitched voice. It made his skull hurt. He knew it came from Kira's room because she was the only one here that would listen to this….garbage!_

_One song played over and over, getting louder everytime. Finally, he had enough. Skeleton King stood up furiously, Mandarin by the throne's side, covering his ears. "Are you gonna finally stop this?!" he shouted._

_Ignoring the question, mainly because he couldn't hear it, he stormed into a tunnel, eyes glowing brighter. What would be a good punishment for her this age? She was ten years old and he wished the aging process would go by faster._

_Kira jumped on her bed, listening to the song coming out of the stereo her father got for her (why would you ever get your daughter a stereo? You know something bad is bound to happen after). She smiled, having no idea what the singer was saying. She just listened to it because it was catchy._

_She screamed in surprise when a hand slammed down on top of her head, making her stop. "Are you having fun Kira?" Skeleton King asked, turning her head to look at him. She smiled and nodded. "So much fun."_

"_Well stop it!" he shouted, making her jump, pointing at the stereo. "If you don't turn that racket off right now, I'll turn it off for you!" She shrunk down and slowly turned it down, watching him storm out of her room._

_Mandarin watched his master walk back into the room and looked up at him. "Is it off?"_

"_I believe so." the king replied and right as he sat down, the music blared up again, making both of them jump._

_Kira laughed happily, having a good time, now a boy singing the same song, only a different part. 'I love this song!' she thought, a smile on her face._

"_Well," Skeleton King murmured and set his hands on his knees, standing up. "I'll be right back."_

_The girl giggled, having a fantastic time. That is, until the stereo burst into flames after something was thrown into it. "I TOLD YOU TO TURN THAT DOWN!" Skeleton King snarled and grabbed a fistful of her hair._

_She screamed as she was dragged out of her room and down some tunnels, kicking her legs frantically. _

_Mandarin heard screams and watched in surprise and shock when Skeleton King walked towards the pit of ooze, Kira demanding that he let her go, screaming and yelping from pain, fright, and surprise. He just ignored her._

"_Oh make it stop!" he shouted and kneeled down in front of the pit, slamming her head into the ooze. The girl flailed her body around, her arms flying in the air, her hands trying to grab onto something. The king looked away like nothing happened and after 30 seconds, he pulled her head out._

_Kira coughed, trying her best to clean herself off. "Kira, can you tell me what song this is?" Skeleton King asked curiously, grabbing his daughter by the lower jaw, and made her look at him. The same song started up at the same spot before the stereo was ruined and she gave him an odd look. "Ugh, what is that? It sucks!" (insert amnesia there)_

"_That's what I thought." he murmured and stood up, the song stopping. "Now go to your room."_

* * *

But that was a few days after HE took control of him for only a short time, until Mandarin interrupted.

* * *

"_Dad." Kira asked quietly, poking her head above the right armrest of his throne. Skeleton King looked down at her out the corner of his eye and grunted. "What?" She brought her shoulders up higher slightly. "Can…can I asked you something?"_

"_What?"_

_Looking down at the ground, she swallowed quietly. He noticed her face was a little red and he just stared at her. "Can…can we um…dance together…?" she finished quietly, many hints of hesitance in her tone._

"_What…no." he answered, looking at her in confusion. "Why would I EVER dance, let alone with you?"_

"_Please? I have a really good song picked out!" Kira whined and grabbed his arm. _

"_I said no Kira!" he retorted._

"_Please!"_

_The king growled and looked away. 'Oh why not?' the voice chimed in. 'You seem bored and you're boring me with your deadly thoughts.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_If you won't then I will.'_

"_Alright!" Skeleton King shouted, making her jump, and stood up. "Whatever! If you'll get off my back then I will!"_

"_Yay! I'll go start the music!" Kira smiled and ran off into the darkness._

'_Aren't you so nice.' the voice chuckled._

"_Shut up. You're the one who got me into this mess. I don't even dance!" he retorted._

_The song started after a few seconds and Kira came skipping back in, a smile on her face. "Oh great. Not this type again." he growled, watching her walk up to him._

"_What's wrong with it?" she asked, giving him a confused look._

"_I can't understand what these people are saying."_

"_Neither can I but it's catchy."_

_Annoyed, he just stood there, the music filling the room, the singer stopping. "Now." Kira smiled and held her hands out, a smile on her face. Skeleton King growled and hesitantly placed his hands in hers. 'This is humiliating.' he thought, the singing starting back up._

"_Fukimi na youkan no kowareta tobira o tataku." a girl sang__. "Dareka imasenka?"_

_"Oya oya, okomari desuka?" a male voice added._

_"Youkoso..." another girl sang._

_"Fushigi no yakata e..." a boy, or what sounded like a boy, sang._

_"Ocha o meshiagare__.__" a woman sang._

"_Do you even know what these people are saying?" Skeleton King questioned._

"_Nope." the girl replied and giggled. They didn't move much. They just rocked side to side._

"_Mina mina atsumatte kyakujin wa "nebumi" o sareru." the same girl that the song started with followed._

_"Demo, koushite au no mo nanika no midori!" a man with a lower voice sang._

_"Nara, paatii, paatii!" the two children sang._

"_That sounded like party." he murmured._

'_Maybe it was.' the voice informed._

"_Kangei shiyou!" they all sang._

_"Hurry, hurrY!" the boy shouted._

_"Wain o tsuide." a male voice demanded._

_"Donchan donchan__!__" a woman cheered._

_"Kanpai shimashou." another woman called._

_"Are you readY?" a girl asked._

_"Junbi wa ii?" another woman replied._

"_Saa, hajimeyou!" they all sang. "__Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT! Wain katate ni sharekonde. __Hodoyoku yoi ga mawattara, tanoshiku natte kichatta? Utaeba odore sawagou ze. Sui mo amai mo wasurete sa__. __Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni. Tanoshinjae Happy __nighT!"_

_The singers stopped singing and it got a little quieter. "You can't dance can you?" Kira asked, a smirk on her face._

"_Shut up." Skeleton King growled right before the girl began to sing again._

"_Utage kara ichiya ake "nanika" ga okashii. No desu__nemutte okite mita keredo. Ikkou ni asa ga konai no desu."_

_"Himitsu o..." the boy began in a hush tone._

_"Oshiete ageru yo...?" the girl finished._

"_Tokei o mite goran...__" they sang together._

"_Musume wa kowaku nari himitsu no heya ni nigekomu."__ the girl from before sang, a male voice following after._

"_Omotai tobira o aketara soko wa..."_

"_JesuS! JesuS!" she screamed. "Hitsugi no yama data…"_

"_What did she just say?" he asked. Kira shrugged__. _

_"Ara ara..." a woman whispered._

_"Mite shimatta ne..." the slightly deep voiced male murmured._

_"DangeR! DangeR!" the boy shouted._

_"Kowagaranai de?" a woman pleaded quietly._

_"Where are you goinG?" the girl asked curiously._

_"Doko ni yuku no desu?" a woman added._

"_Omachinasai!" they all shouted. "Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT. Daihondoori ni susumu no kai? __Koyoi wa dou naru? EndinG subete wa sou, kimi shidai sa. Sagase sagase Happy enD junban, machigaetara o-wa-ri__. __True enD wa hitsugi iki? Saa, konya mo Bad ∞ End ∞ Night?"_

_The singing stopped and was replaced by what sounded like off tune crying, shortly followed by a scream, or what seemed like a scream. _

"_This took a turn for the worse." Skeleton King observed, listening closely._

'_Indeed.' the voice added._

_"Doushitara uchi ni, kaereru no kana?" the girl asked quietly._

_"Butai ga owareba..." a man and woman sang._

_"Kaereru deshou..." another man and woman sang._

'_Ah, it seems like I need to take over because you're not doing it right.' the voice chuckled._

'_How dare you!' the king thought, his body going numb for a split second. Kira looked at him in confusion. "Are you okay dad?"_

"_Never better." he replied._

_"Happy enD no kagi wa...doko ni ochiteiru no? Kirari to tsumetaku hikaru kagi..." the girl sang softly._

"_How about we really dance." "Skeleton King" suggested, amusement in his tone. The girl smirked and nodded._

_"...Mitsuketa." the girl sang in a whisper. "__Watashi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT. Naifu katate ni sharekoube__ n. __Hodoyoku furimawashitara... tanoshiku natte kichatta!"_

"_Nigero! Nigero! Ichimokusan ni!" they all sang, a much faster pace going. "Butai, serifu mo wasurete sa__  
__ki. Ga kurucchau hodo ni. Kowashichae Bad ∞ End ∞ Night!" The two laughed as they quickly stepped side to side, actually getting the rhythm of the song._

_He twirled the girl around and they moved back and forth, having a great time together. She saw that his one eye was lighter but that didn't faze her. Together they moved back and forth, side to side, or just break apart and then quickly get back together to the rhythm of the beat._

"_Utae, odore, sawagou ze. Sui mo amai mo wasurete sa." the singers sang loudly, "Skeleton King" spinning her around him. "Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni! Tanoshinjae Bad ∞ End ∞ Night!"_

_Right when they stopped, he picked her up and hugged her close to him, rubbing his skull against her head. They laughed together and what sounded like a quick rewind motion came up. _

"_Shizuka ni natta heya no naka, hakushu o okuru nazo no kage__." the girl sang, clapping in the song. __"Koyoi wa yoi butai deshita..." Tegami o hirotte naiteita."_

"_I love you dad." Kira smiled and kissed him on the side of his skull, catching him off guard._

"_What's going on in here?" Mandarin asked curiously, making them stop. Skeleton King looked at the monkey and a sweat drop appeared behind him. "We're never going to speak of this again. You hear me?"_

"_I wasn't going to say anything anyway." the monkey replied and walked off silently._

* * *

He stormed into the room where his throne was and sat down. "How was your walk?" Mandarin asked curiously.

"Leave. Now." he grunted. Before he could reply, he was thrown out of the room. It got quiet again and that's how he liked it. Silence always allowed him to think clearly and straight. But with her around, that was never a possibility, especially when she was a baby.

Those times sucked so bad! All she ever did was cry! And he didn't know why! So, almost every day, he threw her into the pit of ooze just to make her age quicker. That still didn't help as much.

* * *

"_Shut up!" he snarled, shaking the baby, which was crying. "Why won't you shut up?! Where's your off button?!" He held her by the leg and Valeena gave him an odd look. "Maybe if you stop holding her by the leg, she'll stop crying."_

"_You're a witch right?!" the king shouted, looking at her. "Cast a spell! Do something!" The baby grabbed his eye socket and cried even harder. "Do it before I claw both of your faces off!"_

_The witch grunted and grabbed the baby, holding her gently in her arms. Soon, she stopped crying and fell asleep. "See? You just can't man-handle a baby."_

"_I hate you."_

* * *

But as she grew older, she got a little bit quieter, but more obnoxious.

* * *

_Kira skipped through the tunnels, humming to herself, until she heard voices that sounded like they were pleading. So, she went to investigate. _

"_Please Skeleton King, we promise to do it right the next time!" Aurora pleaded, covering Johnny's mouth in the middle of a threat he was making. Skeleton King gave the group an odd look and leaned down towards her. "What in that pathetic mortal brain of yours thinks that I'd give you another try!? You already screwed up once! You think I'd give you another shot at it?!"_

_She flinched at how harsh he sounded and took a step back. "Daddy!" Kira called and literally almost tackled him out of his throne. The three watched in shock as the little girl hugged him passionately, her arms around his neck._

"_Kira?!" he questioned in shock. She let him go and stood in his lap, clasping her hands together. "I have to tell you something!"_

"_Can't that wait 'till later? I'm busy with these failures."_

_She just shook her head and he sighed, skullpalming himself (another version of facepalm). _

"_Is that who I think it is?" Super Quasar questioned quietly._

"_I think so." Aurora whispered._

"_What?" Johnny asked. "You mean another dumber version of this guy?"_

"_I heard that you little jerk." Skeleton King growled and grabbed the top of the boy's head, his skull inches from his face. He sat back up right and he sighed. "Now, what do you want that's so important right now?"_

"_Can I have a kitty?" Kira asked._

_His eye twitched and he pointed at a corner after a minute of awkward silence. "I want you to sit in that corner for two minutes and think about what you just said." The little girl frowned and hopped down to the ground, walking to the other side of the room. "Here?"_

"_That's not even close to where I'm pointing!" the king barked. The trio just watched, somewhat in amusement and out of surprise. _

"_Here?" she called out, farther away from the spot._

"_No."_

_That went on for five minutes until he furiously stood up, pushing Super Quasar out of the way, and walked up to the spot he was fixated on. "Right here Kira! I want you to sit here, facing away from them, and think about what you said! When I'm done, I'll get you!"_

"_How do I sit?" Kira asked, looking up at him._

"_Oh for the love of…pay attention!"_

_They watched him sit down, facing the wall. "Like this do you understand?!"_

"_Sir…she's gone." Johnny replied, sweat drops behind all three of their heads._

* * *

A cat. He remembered the day he got her a cat. That day was the worst. In fact, it was the very next day he got her the creature.

* * *

"_Kira." Skeleton King called out. He walked up to the entrance of her bedroom and walked inside. Kira was laying on her stomach, coloring in a book, kicking her legs. "I have a present for you." he finished after she looked up at him._

"_Really?!" she smiled and quickly got up. "What is it?" He handed her a box that was medium sized and he pulled her into his lap. "Why don't you open it and find out." She nodded, eager to see what it was, and pulled off the top._

_A kitten poked its head out and she squealed in excitement, taking it out. "A kitty! Thank you daddy! Thank you so much!" He grunted when she hugged him and he patted her back._

'_How revolting.' the voice murmured, making a gagging sound._

'_Shut up.'_

_It wasn't an alive cat. It wasn't a Formless made into a cat either. It was a dead cat, actually, a zombie cat._

_It looked freshly dead, blood soaking its fur, one eye white. "So cute! I'll call you Ruby!" Kira smiled and rubbed her cheek against the dead animal. It mewled, sounding a little bad, but she didn't pay any attention._

"_Alright, I have to go now. You enjoy your new pet." the king informed and put her on the side of him, standing up. "Okay. Bye daddy!"_

_He didn't reply and just silently walked out of the room._

_Back on his throne, Mandarin walked in, Sakko on his head. "Um, you do realize your daughter is swinging a dead kitten around right?" Sakko murmured._

"_Don't remind me."_

* * *

Noticing a shadow move, he focused on it. The zombie kitten mewled, limping up to him. "You serve no purpose anymore." he grunted and picked it up with his powers and threw it into the pit of ooze. It didn't even put up a struggle.

She had so many pets when she was little and he killed most of them. Well, the ones that were already dead at least. The rest consisted of the animal, or dog, Formless. So many memories filled his skull it hurt and annoyed him.

Some were good, the rest were just plain weird. Like the one time she couldn't sleep one night.

* * *

_Kira tossed and turned in her bed and quickly sat up, letting out a soft and short scream, almost passing as a squeak or a yelp. _

_Skeleton King slept in his bed, snoring slightly (again, you would have to wonder if he does have a bed). The front of his skull was buried in a pillow. "Dad." Kira whispered, leaning on the entrance to his room. It was a little plain to her taste. Very boring actually._

"_Daddy." she said louder this time. She heard him groan, having been woken up. "Dad, are you up?"_

"_What?" he asked groggily, looking over his shoulder at her. The little girl shuffled her feet. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"_

"_No." he replied, laying his skull back down. _

"_Please?" Kira begged, walking up to his side. _

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No!"_

"_Why not?"_

_She yelped when he grabbed her face and positioned himself on his elbow. "I rarely ever get to sleep in my room and I certainly don't want you in here when I get the chance. Why do you wanna sleep in my bed anyway? What about your bed?"_

"_I had a nightmare. I'm really scared!"_

"_Toughen it out." he murmured and let her go, turning the other way, his back facing her. "Please!" Kira whined, going on the other side, patting his skull. "No! Go back to your room!" he groaned._

"_Please daddy! Please?!"_

_Feeling the bed slightly get pressed down, he flinched when she began to shake his arm. "Please?! It'll be the last thing I'll ever ask for!"_

"_ALRIGHT!" he snarled, sitting up quickly. She fell back and scrambled off the bed, peering over the top. "Jeez! Will you ever shut up?! Just this one time!" The little girl smiled happily and hopped onto the bed, watching him scoot near the very edge. "Just stay as far away from me as possible." he growled, not looking at her._

_She frowned and got under the covers, holding Kiwi close to her chest, and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes. It was just so weird that he let her. But then again, ever since he got her, he got annoyed even more easily._

_He just wanted her to shut up. He always wanted that one moment of peace and quiet. Rarely he got it, most times he didn't._

_Almost an hour had passed and he still couldn't sleep. Grunting, he turned the other way and froze when he looked at her. She slept peacefully, still facing him. It seemed like she never moved an inch. He just watched her, for five minutes, sometimes contemplating ideas, and after those five minutes, he slowly reached towards her._

_He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Kira slowly opened her eyes and he held her close to him. "Would you like to talk about your nightmare?" the king asked quietly. She shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder, resting her head on his chest._

_After a couple of minutes, they both fell asleep._

* * *

That memory usually creeped him out, mainly because he never knew why he would do that. Then there was the one day she embarrassed herself and him in front of one of his allies.

* * *

"_Dad!" Kira called out, now eight. Skeleton King and Scrapperton watched her walk into the room they were in and he sighed. "What do you want now?" he questioned, glaring at her. She walked up to him and began to climb up his leg, whimpering. _

"_I was training with Mandarin about defense and something happened with my arms. My shoulders really hurt when I move them around, along with my arms!"_

_He sighed and looked at her. "I'm not a miracle worker you know. I can't perform miracles."_

"_But they hurt!" she whined._

"_What do you want me to do about it?!"_

_He ended up trying to massage her shoulders. "Ow stop that hurts!" she yelped, squirming in his grasp. The king grumbled to himself, not caring if he dug his fingers into her skin. _

"_Ow! Ow stop! You're not doing it right!"_

"_Don't tell me how to do things!" Skeleton King shouted, making her and the metallic man flinch. Finally, she freed herself from his grasp and dropped to the ground. "You made it worse!"_

"_Good, now leave!"_

_She walked away and eventually it got better because Mandarin massaged her shoulders, only with his feet. But it helped. It turned out she stretched some muscles and torn a few ligaments._

* * *

Finding himself getting all mixed up in his memories, he actually found some amusing.

* * *

"_Kira!" he shouted out one day, his voice echoing in a tunnel. His footsteps could be heard and a figure froze up in a dark corner. In seconds, the figure was pulled out of the shadows. "There you are, girl." he growled, holding her in front of him._

_Things fell from her hands and he glared at her. "I found the present you left in my throne." He pulled out a golden wrapper. "Candy wrappers…." Kira quickly placed her hands behind her back, her eyes wide._

_She flinched when he dragged his thumb across the corner of her lips, tasting the treat. "Chocolate….chocolate wrappers to be exact." he growled and dropped her. She landed on her backside and grunted, dropping the remaining candy bars in her hands. "Where'd you get them?"_

"_V-valeena." she squeaked out._

"_One…" he stated. She yelped and quickly tried to run away, being pulled into the air by the scruff of her neck. Her legs kicked frantically and after a few seconds she stopped. "Alright you caught me."_

"_Yes, I did didn't I?" he chuckled and picked up two bars. "You're sharing these with me."_

"_Aw man!" she whined._

_He walked through the tunnels and back into the main room (a.k.a. the one with his throne in it. I'm now gonna call it that). He sat back down and Kira tried to hide the chocolate bars from him. "Very funny. Now share." he growled and hit her in the back of the head._

_She crossed her arms and looked away. "No!"_

"_Fine." the king murmured and grabbed one bar, tearing it open, and swallowed it whole. Kira looked at him in shock. "How'd you do that?"_

"_I'm not telling you. Now share."_

_She sighed and opened the other one, being the last one, and broke off a little piece, handing it to him. "Really?"_

"_At least I shared!"_

"_Hey look there's your cat!"_

"_Where?!" she squealed, looking around._

_Skeleton King yanked the chocolate bar out of her hand and tore the wrappers off, biting on most of it. Before it got lost in the dark void in which was the inside of his skull, he flinched when she bit down on the other end, eyes locked._

_He clamped his teeth down and they both glared at each other, pulling back and forth gently. They squinted their eyes and growled at each other, and he lunged at her, making her scream. They landed on the ground and they both got on all fours, growling and to Kira's case, hissing, at each other._

_Then that's when the battle for a chocolate bar began._

_Mandarin walked down a tunnel and saw the opening to the main room. "My lord, I have good news!" he called out right as he walked into the room, stopping immediately at what he saw._

_Kira was on Skeleton King's back, digging her elbow in his neck. "Spit it out!" she whined, a furious look on her face. He grunted and swallowed it. Her eyes widened and he laughed. "You jerk!" she whined and punched him in the back._

* * *

That memory made him chuckle and he shifted, getting in a more comfortable position. Then, finally, there was that one day that seemed like the absolute worst in his entire being.

* * *

_Kira was away somewhere on a different planet with Mandarin. He was trying to teach her how to get accustomed to the environments and surroundings. And possibly a little battle training if they ever got a chance._

_So, that left Skeleton King alone. He got bored eventually and began to mess with her cat. He made it hit a few walls, sometimes the ceiling, and let out a chuckle of amusement. "Dad!" a voice called from in the tunnels, making him jump and drop the cat._

_It landed on its feet._

_He watched Kira slowly walk in, holding her stomach. "What's wrong this time?" he questioned, rolling his eyes. Not even close to his throne, she dropped to her knees and groaned, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It hurts daddy."_

_Now that actually worried him. The king got up and walked towards his daughter, kneeling down. "What does?"_

"_M-my stomach." she whimpered as he picked her up. He gave her an odd look. Something indeed, was wrong with her. Without warning, Kira bent forward and puked on him. But it really wasn't puke. It was actually a mixture of mainly ooze and a little bit of blood._

_His eyes widened and he immediately dropped her, getting a thud and a yelp in response. "Gross!" Quickly, Skeleton King tore off his cape and tossed that aside, not wanting to get "puke" in it. The little girl threw up more of the substance on the ground, crying._

"_Oh…great!" he growled and picked her up, storming into the darkness. Soon after, he found Mandarin and made him check her out while he had to clean up the mess. _

_Ten minutes passed and the monkey lead him to her room. "It turns out that she has a big bruise on her abdomen from an attack I did on her."_

"_So, you're the reason I got barfed on?!" Skeleton King hissed bitterly, glaring at him._

"_Well the way you put it makes it sound worse!" he yelped, backing up._

"_Daddy." Kira called, getting her father's attention. "I'll deal with you later." he growled, pointing at him, and walked into the room._

_Kira looked up at him, eyes slightly bloodshot from crying. "Can you sing to me?"_

"_What? I don't sing. Kira. I will never sing." he growled._

'_Don't you think you should?' the voice asked. 'She's probably still in some pain.'_

'_Quiet you.'_

'_Well if you won't I will.'_

_After that, he went numb and had to sit down. "Please?" she whispered. He chuckled and nodded. "Alright child, I shall, but you promise you'll go to bed and get some rest."_

"_I promise." Kira smiled. He nodded and looked at her. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head." he sang softly. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." She smiled softly and curled up slightly, closing her eyes._

_He stood up and moved her hair out of her eyes and walked out of the room. Mandarin watched him in shock and followed behind him. "Did you really just sing to a girl that doesn't belong to you my lord?"_

"_Shut up." Skeleton King growled and kicked him off the edge of the walkway. The monkey screeched and disappeared into the darkness. That was definitely awful._

* * *

He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe right now it was best to sleep while he had the chance, before someone bugs him. So, after five minutes, he finally was able to sleep in pure silence.

**That might have been the longest chapter ever in my book. So, the lyrics to ****Bad ∞ End ∞ Night came from Anime Lyrics but I might have messed up on some parts while editing them to the song but I tried. I don't own them.**


	16. The two mutant siblings

**Have you ever written a story for a subject you really like? Do you get so many ideas while making it as it goes along the story line? That's exactly what I'm going through. I'm getting so many great ideas from things I've watched and from the show itself! And maybe from some music I listen to. So, here's the plan, be prepared for much greater chapters from now on because I'm just getting started!**

**So, enjoy this chapter my children!**

The appointment went by great! All the woman had to do was measure her, get her size (I'm not gonna say what for but I bet girls can figure it out), and get the picture of the dress. She did ask some questions about what it was for but that didn't matter.

Before she left, the woman said she would have it ready by next week. So, that made her happy.

Kira stretched after a movie she was watching on Netflix finished and she turned the TV off. Nova told her to get as much sleep in as possible before she left the Super Robot and that was the intention.

She walked into her bedroom and face-planted into her bed, lazily getting under the covers. Maybe, just maybe, the dress would be finished a little bit earlier. It wasn't a hard task….or was it? Trying to avoid the worst thoughts, she slowly fell asleep.

**Morning!**

That night she slept horribly. Another nightmare. She didn't even want to think about it. So, she sat sleepily on the couch, trying to stay awake, until there was a knock at the front door. She stood up and yawned, walking towards it.

Samantha smiled down at her slightly when she opened the door, a small box in hand. "Good morning Kira!"

"Hey…" she replied tiredly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come in."

She stepped out of the way, allowing the woman to walk into her apartment room. "Here, I um…over heard that you were going on a trip with your friend and I made you these." she informed and handed her the medium sized box.

"What is it?" the girl asked and took it, opening it. It revealed small heart shaped chocolates. "Oh, thank you Samantha."

"You're welcome."

"And you made these all by yourself?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my mom likes to bake goodies and she taught me how to when I was a kid. I used to rub it in my sisters face all the time because she hated cooking."

She smiled and closed the box, setting it on the counter. "I better get dressed. They told me to be there as soon as I wake up." Samantha nodded and waved her off. "Alright."

Kira walked into the bathroom and shut the door, her clothes already in there, and sighed.

The woman looked around and walked up to the Ps3, looking at the game she had. She almost had a heart attack when a loud bang sounded off from in the hallway. "Kira?!" She got up quickly and rushed to the door, opening it.

Kira sat against a wall near the bathtub, breathing quietly, her eyes closed. 'She must not have gotten a good sleep last night.' she observed and moved the clothes out of the way. She was still in her night clothes.

Thinking, she finally got an idea. Since she was supposed to be there early, she walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. Finding the biggest bowl she could, she filled it with freezing cold water, even adding some ice cubes in it as well, and walked back into the bathroom.

"Forgive me Kira." the woman whispered and dumped it over her head. Kira's eyes shot open and she screamed, rushing out of the bathroom. Samantha tilted her head and poked her head out of the doorway, watching as she dragged her body across the floor, continuing to scream.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The girl stood up, shivering. "I don't know! I'm awake now though. My dad did that to me twice."

"Why?"

"How should I know. It was all for the same reason though."

_*insert flashback here*_

"_Kira, wake up." Skeleton King murmured as he walked into her room. He got a groan in response. He sighed and walked up to her. "Today's the day you go to Shuggazoom. Now GET UP."_

"_No. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" she murmured, her face in the pillow._

"_No it can't now GET UP!"_

_Trying to block out the sound, she covered her head with the blankets. Mandarin let out a chuckle of amusement. "Alright." he murmured and walked to the end of her bed, grabbing the covers, and yanked them off the bed._

_Kira groaned louder and placed another pillow over her head. "I'll be right back. You watch her okay?" the king growled and walked out of the room. "Okay?" Mandarin replied after a few seconds and sighed, hopping onto the bed._

"_C'mon Kira. Get up. Today's important for you and your father. You wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?"_

"_I don't care!" she shouted through the pillow, curling up into a ball. _

'_Kids.' the monkey thought in annoyance and sat near the end of the bed. A few minutes passed and Skeleton King walked back into the room. "Um, my lord, she fell asleep again." the monkey informed, bracing himself for pain._

"_Oh I know. That's why I have this." Skeleton King replied, pointing to the bucket of cold water. _

"_Where'd you get that?" Mandarin questioned._

"_Don't question me." he retorted and dumped the water onto his daughter._

_Kira sat up and screamed, falling off the edge of the bed. "Alright I'm up I'm up!" she shouted, screaming afterward, dragging herself across the floor._

_*cue ending now*_

"Now I'll get dressed." she sighed and slowly walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door. "I'm sorry Kira!" Samantha called out as she walked into the kitchen. "I just didn't want you to be late."

"It's alright." she replied from in the room.

Minutes went by and the girl walked into the opening, fully dressed and dried off. "Hey, want me to show you the coffee shop so you can get something to drink before you go?" she asked her. She shrugged and walked into her room, getting the things she needed.

Magically her night clothes were dry. "Sure. Just let me get things packed and we can go." Kira replied. She packed her clothes, her laptop, and that was pretty much it. She glanced at Kiwi and sighed, smiling. "I'll take you too I guess."

Samantha watched her come into view and handed her the chocolates. "Alright, come with me miss." She chuckled and nodded when she held her arm out, bent. "Of course." She curtsied and she grabbed her arm.

The woman opened the door for her and they walked into the hall, shutting the door behind them. "Have I ever told you you're my favorite neighbor?" Samantha asked, not looking at her.

"But we just met!" Kira looked at her.

"So? The other neighbors are loud and obnoxious, especially their kids. You're really quiet for your age."

"Well I kinda grew up learning to shut my mouth when necessary." she murmured.

They walked down the stairs, arms at their sides, and soon walked into the lobby and out the front door. "The coffee shop isn't that far away really." she informed as they walked down the sidewalk. "It's not that crowded in the morning or late afternoon. Plus, they make awesome coco."

"Really?" Kira murmured and it was silent after that. After walking a few blocks, they walked into the coffee shop. "Good morning Sam!" a man called behind the counter. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Morning Evan." the woman greeted with a smile, walking up to the counter. "This is my friend Kira."

"Well it's nice to meet ya kiddo!" he smiled and ruffled up her hair. This guy creeped her out a little. Mainly because he was so darn happy! "So, what can I do for you girls?"

"I'll take my regular and I'm getting her a coffee, medium, vanilla cream, and sugar."

"Coming right up Sam." Evan smiled and walked away.

"That guy creeps me out." Kira murmured, slowly hiding behind the woman. She smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite. He's always like this. He rarely becomes upset. Once you get to know him, he's a swell guy."

The girl nodded slowly and he came back a minute after their conversation with two drinks in hand. "Here you go ladies! Anything else?"

"What time is it?" Kira asked.

He looked at his watch then at her. "Around ten, why?"

"Oh crap! I gotta get going. Thank you for this Samantha."

"You're welcome Kira." Samantha smiled, watching her run up to the door. "Hey!" She turned to look at her. "Be careful okay?"

Turning to face her fully, she just stared at her. No one's really been concerned about her before. Not like this anyway. "Will do and when I come back, I'll go straight to you." she smiled and ran out the door, the bell chiming.

* * *

"Are we ready to go now kid?" Sparx asked, looking at the screen.

"Not yet." Chiro replied, looking at the screen as well. "We still have to wait for Kira before we go."

"There she is." Otto smiled and pointed. Their screens changed to the outside, Kira in front of the Super Robot's foot. Chiro pressed a button and the entrance in the foot opened up. Her heart pounded from excitement and anguish. What if her mother was dead? What would she do? What if she wasn't anything like her?

Those thoughts flooded her mind as she walked into the darkness. "Kira." Chiro spoke over the loudspeaker, making her jump and look around, growling. "Wait for us in the main base. You can sit down in any pod there. It may get bumpy at first for you during takeoff but you'll get used to it."

"Okay." she replied quietly, walking into the green pipe, being transported up. A few seconds passed and she walked into the base. Not caring where she sat, she just sat down in the red pod. "Alright, now we can leave." Chiro smirked and pressed a button.

The robot's feet were unhooked and it flew straight into the air. Kira yelped and tensed up. This was definitely odd. They pressed some buttons and Otto smirked. "Let's just hope nothing bad happens. Like, being lost in a wormhole or maybe even a black hole."

"Hey, shut up." Sparx grunted.

Antauri smiled and looked at the screen. "Setting the robot to auto pilot."

"Alright Monkeyteam, let's go greet our guest." the boy smiled and took the seatbelt off. The others nodded and their heads were unhooked.

Kira closed her eyes, the robot not shaking anymore. But she was still uneasy.

"Hey Kira." Chiro smiled as he walked up to her, making her jump and look at him. "Jeez! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"At least you didn't die." the green monkey informed. She gave him an odd look. Sparx punched him in the arm. "You got yourself breakfast already?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Well, the kid got us some donuts but I guess you don't want any."

"Oh you did! I'm really sorry!"

"Hey don't be." Chiro smiled and patted her shoulder. "It's okay."

"This isn't really my breakfast. My neighbor gave me this and bought me this…coffee."

The red monkey looked at her and looked away. "Now who looks gullible." Nova smirked, nudging his side.

"Enough of this! Let's eat already!" Otto sighed. "I'm starving!"

Nova walked up to her and smiled. "Here, let me show you to your room so you can put your stuff there."

"Okay."

They walked away and Chiro looked at them. "We'll meet you in the kitchen (and yes, it would have to have a kitchen. How else would Gyrus have made those pancakes?)."

"Will do!" the monkey called out. They disappeared behind a corner and he faced the rest of the monkeys. "Alright, let's go eat." They nodded and Otto ran away, laughing. "Otto slow down!" Gibson shouted.

* * *

The room was the same room she stayed in the first time. "Alright, do you want me to help you unpack?" Nova asked.

"No, it's okay. But, can you wait here for me?" Kira replied, setting the bag she carried on the bed. She took out her clothes and put them away, along with the chocolates. Next was the laptop. She set it down on the desk and tensed up when something felt odd.

Nova observed the stuffed lion toy and yelped when she grabbed her wrist. "Put it down, please." Kira grunted, looking into her eyes. The yellow monkey nodded and set it down. "I-I'm really sorry."

"It's…it's okay." she replied, putting the toy on the desk as well.

It was silent for a few minutes and she spoke up. "That must be really special to you."

"It is." the girl murmured and looked at her, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry I acted like that."

"It's okay. I understand." Nova smiled and waved her over. "Now that you're done, follow me."

Kira nodded and grabbed her coffee, now warm instead of really hot, and took a sip. It was disgusting. She put her tongue out and looked away. 'Samantha could've told me how to make this taste better.' she thought, walking behind the monkey.

Soon, they walked into the kitchen and the others were eating. "Did you guys eat all of the donuts?" Nova asked, putting her hands on her hips. "No of course not!" Chiro smiled and handed her a white bag full of powdered ones. "You and Kira can share. I made sure Otto didn't get into these ones."

She smiled and gratefully took the bag. "Thank you Chiro." He nodded and she hopped onto a counter, opening it. Nova took one and bit into it, chewing happily. Kira watched her and she noticed this, swallowing. "You can have some if you want. I don't mind!"

"Oh…thanks."

Chiro watched her reach into the bag and pull one out, observing it. "Have you ever tried a donut before Kira?" Sparx asked, amusement in his tone. She shook her head and hesitantly took a bite. Flavor filled her mouth and she smiled slightly. It was really good! Where have these been all her life?

Reaching into her pocket as she took another bite, her hand touched something and she pulled it out curiously. It was the cream and sugar. "Um, Chiro? What do these do?" she asked and handed them to him.

Chiro gave her an odd look and smirked. "Well, you put these in coffee to give it flavor."

"I was wondering why you would drink black coffee." Gibson sneered. "That kind disgusts me. But then again, I never drink coffee."

"Here, I'll show you." he smiled and walked up to her, opening the small creamer packet, and dumped it into the drink. She watched in amazement as it changed colors, into a very light brown. "Wow…"

"And if you want to give it more flavor if the cream doesn't work, just add sugar." the boy instructed and opened the sugar packet, dumping it into the coffee. He took the straw and stirred it around. "Now, tell me how it tastes."

Kira grabbed it and took a sip, expecting it to be gross. Boy was she wrong! It tasted much better and had a gentle sweet taste to it. "Mmm." was all she could say.

"I'm guessing that means it's good." Sparx smirked. She nodded, smiling.

The rest of the time went by of just talking, eating donuts, and having a good time. She didn't really understand why her father hated them so much. Now, it just confused her greatly. They were so friendly to her.

After ten minutes, her drink was gone and they were all done with eating. Kira was about to eat the last powdered donut until she felt eyes lock on her. She looked to the right of her, jumping when she saw Otto sitting there.

He just stared at the donut in her hand. "Haven't you had a powdered donut already?" Nova asked, crossing her arms. He shook his head. She looked at it and sighed, handing it to him. "Here, I'm full anyway."

"Thanks Kira!" the green monkey smiled and took it gratefully, scarfing it down whole. Chiro chuckled and they threw away the trash. "Alright, let's get going and see what's up ahead." Antauri informed and floated out of the kitchen. The others nodded and followed after him. "That was really nice what you did back there." Chiro murmured and nudged her side.

"Well, I felt bad that he didn't get any." Kira murmured and looked at him. He looked around and leaned in, cupping her ear. "Don't tell Nova that he ate all of her favorite donuts before you guys walked into the kitchen."

"I promise I won't." she chuckled and looked at him. Right as they walked into the base, the robot shook violently, causing the two to fall down. The monkeys panicked and Gibson ran up to the computer, typing in things.

"Gibson, what's going on?!" Chiro called out.

"Bad news! We're traveling right through a worm hole!" the blue monkey replied. The others panicked, but Antauri didn't. He just floated calmly in the center of the base. "How long have we been in it?" the boy asked.

"We just entered it Chiro." the black monkey replied, his eyes closed.

"How can you be calm in a time like this?" Sparx asked, looking up at him. He smirked and opened his eyes, looking down at him. "It's not healthy to be afraid of little things like this."

What seemed like seconds which were actually hours, they got out of the wormhole. Gibson pulled up a monitor screen and their jaws dropped in shock. They were flying straight towards a planet. "Team, we need to get away from here!" Chiro called out.

"But shouldn't we explore it first to see if we can find anything?" Nova asked. She had a point. "Yeah kid, you did say that this trip was just for trying to find Kira's mother right? She may be down there somewhere." Sparx smirked, his arms crossed.

The boy closed his eyes and looked at Kira. "Just take a seat, we'll be landing soon." She saw the smile beginning to form on his face and she nodded. "Hyperforce go!" he shouted. They all ran into their pipes and she watched them disappear up them.

What if she was down there? Would she even remember her? She never had a mother growing up and Valeena wasn't an exception. What if she saw her and didn't want to be with her? Did she abandon her as a baby and left her father to take care of her?

Questions filled her mind as she watched the screen, the planet getting closer and closer. Her heart raced so fast that if she were to stand it would explode. She hoped that her mother was down there. If not…then what would she do?

"Alright Monkeyteam," Chiro began. "Nice and easy." Nova and Otto pulled gently on the control sticks, making the Super Robot put its legs out. Chiro did the same, making it lean back. Soon, it landed on flat grounds and Kira sighed. They didn't die. Good.

"Alright, let's go check this place out." the boy murmured and stood up. The others nodded. She stood up and looked at the screen. The landscape was green and fresh looking. Some boulders were scattered here and there but nothing too bad.

"Kira, are you ready to check this place out?" Chiro asked, making her jump and look at him. She nodded slowly and he stepped to the side. "Then come on!" She gave him an odd look and walked into the orange pipe, being transported down.

"I can't believe this thing fits two people." she observed. He nodded and smirked. "It can fit three but that would make it too crowded." They stood side by side, their arms touching slightly. Soon, they reached the foot and they walked up to the entrance.

"You guys ready?" Sparx asked, looking up at them. The two nodded and the entrance opened. Light poured in and they walked into the opening. "So, here's the plan. We look around and try to look for civilization." he murmured.

The girl nodded and they walked along the grass. There were no walkways or paths. It was all just grass. Far ahead, it looked like a forest. Only, there was bamboo instead of trees. "This place is really pretty." Kira said quietly, wind blowing her hair around.

"Yeah. I could stay out here all day!" Otto smiled and looked around. As they walked, they neared the bamboo forest. "Stay close Monkeyteam." Chiro murmured as they walked into it. It almost had a soothing smell to it.

Sunlight seeping through the openings made a path for them and they walked along it. In fact, it was parted to make a path. "I wonder what's on the other side." Kira murmured.

"Wouldn't it be funny if there was a city on the other side?" Otto smirked.

"Not really." Gibson replied and looked at him.

Soon, they walked into the opening and they stopped. It was like a village, only with weird shaped homes. "Woah." Kira whispered as they walked into the middle of the village. All of the homes were in the shape of cat heads.

There was even a taller home that had the full shape of a cat silhouette. "Wow, so much cat things." she smiled. She liked cats. In fact, the cat is her favorite animal. "Uh, guys, is it me or does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Nova shuddered and looked around.

"You're not the only one." Antauri murmured and they stopped. "I sense it too."

Right after he said that, glowing eyes of all colors appeared in the bamboo around them, the figures behind them hidden in the darkness. They all tensed up and the figures appeared out of the darkness, walking towards them.

They were cats. Cats! They hissed menacingly, their claws out. "Oh great. We come here to look for someone and we come across cats and they want to fight." Sparx grunted. "Challenge excepted." His hands changed into magnets. The others hands changed into their weapons and they stood back to back.

"Kira, keep close." Chiro murmured and pushed her behind him. Some walked closer and hissed even louder. The ones that walked closer jumped into the air, reaching out to them. Hissing filled her ears and she felt herself become afraid. She didn't realize cats could be so scary. Mainly because her cat never acted like this.

Right as they reached them, a grey cat jumped in front of them and held her arms out and meowed. "Stop! Leave them alone!" She then began to meow and the ones that lunged towards them backed up, confused.

She then stood up and looked at them. "They never did anything wrong!" She turned around and bowed. "I am very sorry outsiders for this unpleasant welcome. Will you forgive us?" They gave her an odd look and she set her hand on her chest. "I am Nekeeta."

"Um, I'm Chiro, this is Kira," the boy began. Kira waved sheepishly. "And this is the Monkeyteam. We weren't looking for any trouble. We just came here to look for someone."

"Good luck boy," a male cat grunted, crossing his arms. "You'll never find who you're looking for here. We're the only inhabitants, along with the Mantidons."

"Are you sure?" Kira asked out loud. Nekeeta looked at her and nodded. "I am afraid so Kira. Who are you looking for if I may ask?"

She didn't say anything. It was silent until another cat walked up to them. "Nekeeta, who are these outsiders? Were they here to raid our village?" he asked, an angry look on his face. She shook her head no and faced him. "Tikqudo, these are just visitors."

Tikqudo looked at them and his expression lightened up and he smiled. "Forgive me for my rash behavior. It's just that we're not used to outsiders."

"None taken." Sparx murmured and glanced at Nova, looking at her fully when he noticed that her hands were clasped together in front of her chest, a big smile on her face.

"Are you planning to stay long?" he asked. Chiro shook his head. "No, we weren't. We might as well get going."

"Wait a minute!" Nekeeta pleaded and grabbed his shoulder. He looked at her in confusion. "Please. Maybe The Great Wise One has seen who you're looking for! Can you please follow us?"

"Why would you bug him with these outsiders?" a cat hissed angrily.

"You never know!" she retorted. "He might have seen the person they're looking for!"

"You can ask," a girl cat murmured. "But I bet he won't know."

They looked at the group and she smiled. "Follow us please." They nodded and followed the grey cat and her brother. The cats they passed glared at them, some talking to the others around them. Kira looked around and frowned.

They walked into a building and immediately there was a large black fat cat sitting. "What is this young Nekeeta?" Po asked and looked at them. They stopped a few feet from him and she looked at him. "Outsiders that the villagers tried to attack. They came here on a quest to look for someone and we're here to ask if you've seen who they're looking for."

"What does this feline look like?" he asked.

"I think you're mistaken sir." Kira informed, getting his attention. "If my mother was a cat then I would be a cat as well." They looked at her and Nekeeta frowned slightly. "So that's who you're all looking for?"

Chiro nodded. "Then I'm afraid I can't help you." Po sighed and looked away. "No humans inhabit this world. None that we've come across anyway." They looked away in disappointment and Kira turned away. "Kira," Nekeeta whispered and reached out to her.

She meowed in surprise when she slapped her hand away and stormed out the entrance. "For all your troubles coming here, I will allow you to stay here for a night." Po informed. They looked at him and Chiro nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded as well and yawned. "Let's go Monkeyteam." the boy murmured and began to walk away. The monkeys followed behind, along with the two cats. "I shall go talk to her, if that's alright with you Chiro." Nekeeta murmured.

He looked at her and nodded. They watched her walk off into the bamboo forest and Tikqudo looked at them. "Here, I shall show you to your rooms for tonight." He began to walk away and they followed.

Chiro stopped and looked back at the forest. 'Kira, I hope you're okay.' he thought.

"C'mon kid!" Sparx called out. He snapped out of it and ran after them.

* * *

Kira sat on the edge of a pond, messing with the water with a thin bamboo stick. The water rippled as she dragged the stick along the surface and her eyes widened at the reflection made afterward. It was of Skeleton King.

She growled and hit the reflection with her hand, making it go away. She brought her legs closer and buried her face. "Kira." Nekeeta whispered and set her hand on her shoulder, making her jump and look at her. "You're looking for your mother. Why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"Because," she growled and yanked her shoulder away. "No one understands."

"But if you would have told me I would have tried to!"

"Sure….how did you find me?"

The grey cat smiled and sat on her knees next to her. "This is where I come to get water for the villagers. It has such refreshing water. Po used to tell me when I was a kit that it was used to purify bad souls."

"Is he your father?"

"Oh no. My father and mother are long gone."

"What happened to them?"

She was silent and sighed. "There was another village, full of Cathurians that specialized in the fighting rank. They wanted this land for themselves and back then, this village was home to warriors. My father was a strong fighter and my mother was a skilled hunter. But when the war between our territories started, they had to fight. My brother and I were kittens then and they perished in battle. But, our territory won and after that, we became a peaceful village thanks to Po, who was my father's best friend."

Kira looked at her and smiled slightly. "I guess we aren't so different. My father's somewhere in the galaxy and I never got to know my mother. That's why I'm looking for her." She nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You shouldn't let bad thoughts worry you. I never got to know my parents because we were born two days before the war started."

The girl frowned and she helped her up. "But you shouldn't give up hope. Now, why don't I show you your room for tonight and get you properly dressed." the grey cat smiled and rubbed her head. She nodded and they walked away from the pond.

They walked into the opening and she followed behind her. Now that she thought about it, the villagers didn't seem as hostile as before. In fact, they acted a little friendly now. How strange. "Here's where you will stay tonight." Nekeeta informed as they walked into a home. "This is where I sleep but you can sleep here too."

"Thanks Nekeeta." Kira smiled.

"No problem." She watched the cat take out what seemed like a blanket and lay it on the floor. "We don't have much for bedding but we rely on what we have. I hope it'll be okay for tonight."

"It's fine."

She put a small pillow near the end and walked up to a bamboo looking closet. She opened a door and pulled out a purple kimono. "This is my festival kimono. I wear this on special occasions. I also sometimes wear this to bed. You can wear this for tonight. Here, I'll help you put it on."

The girl looked at the kimono, studying it. It was purple, no designs, and the obi was golden. "Let's get away from the entrance so no one can see you undress." she smiled and lead her over to the closet. "Why can't I wear my clothes under that?"

"You just can't. I never figured it out either."

* * *

After finding out where they were sleeping for the night, they noticed that the sun was going down. "This place must have a different time zone." Chiro murmured as he looked up at the sky. Antauri nodded. "I wonder what time it'll be when we wake up in Shuggazoom." Otto murmured.

"Probably the beginning of sunset." Gibson replied.

"There you are." Tikqudo murmured as he walked up to them. "We have provided you all a meal as well. Please follow me." They looked at each other as he walked away and Otto's eyes grew wide. "A meal! Yeah! I'm starving!"

"But we just ate not that long ago." Nova murmured.

"Let's just play along with it so that we don't seem rude." Chiro whispered and followed him. He had a point. She sighed and they followed after him.

* * *

"There," Nekeeta smiled and looked at her. "All done! You look so cute!"

"Um…thanks?" Kira smiled, giving her an odd look. "Now, follow me. Your friends might be waiting for us." She nodded and followed the cat out of the home. They walked side by side into the large cat shaped building and turned a corner.

Soon, they entered a room and everyone looked at them. "Look who made it!" Sparx called out in a mocking tone. Kira smirked and followed her. They sat down next to each other. "I bet you'll love our food! It's very delicious."

"I know I will!" Otto smiled.

Antauri was on the left side of her and Nekeeta on the right. A few seconds passed and some cats walked into the room, holding plates full of "food". They set the plates down on the table and Kira immediately lost her appetite.

Everything they set down looked so disgusting! The stuff they put down in front of her was a container full of large moving purple maggots. She even heard Antauri gag a little, trying to keep the disgust off his face.

"No one's ever stolen our food we harvest so we have plenty of it! Would you like to take some on your journey?" the grey cat smiled and looked down at her. Why did she look at her? She wasn't even a pilot!

"We're good with food but thanks for the offer." Chiro smiled and looked at her. Po sat at the end of the table and other cats sat near him.

"_How revolting."_ Skeleton King murmured.

'For once I actually agree with you.' she thought in reply.

Nekeeta didn't wait to chow down, neither did Otto. The green monkey scarfed down the purple maggots, Gibson trying to hold in the donuts he ate. Some cats made small talk to other cats, some kittens running around.

"Oh, please Kira, try something!" Nekeeta smiled and patted her hand. Kira looked at her like she was crazy. "Well I um…"

The monkeys and Chiro looked at her, expecting her to say no. "It's not really that bad Kira." the green monkey smiled, handing a kitten some. Feeling tons of eyes lock on her, she shakily reached for a purple maggot.

Trying not to squeal, she pulled it out of the pile and held it in front of her face.

"_Oh don't eat that. You don't know where it's been." _Skeleton King informed and made a gagging sound.

Trying to push his voice out of her mind, she hesitantly opened her mouth. Bringing the maggot up to her mouth, the monkeys watched in disgust as she put the whole thing in her mouth and slowly chew on it.

It was awful. Just, completely awful.

"_Aw I can't believe you just did that. You're a sick child you know that?"_

'We'll never speak of this again okay?'

"_I think I lost MY appetite."_

'Drop it okay!'

"_You should've done that."_

Kira sighed and swallowed it. "Wasn't it good?" Nekeeta smiled and nudged her side. She gave her an odd look. "Mmm, delicious." she replied sarcastically.

The rest of the meal was weird. When they were excused, Kira immediately walked out of the building and straight into the forest (If you guess right to what she did, you win a prize).

"I think I lost my appetite for a whole year." Sparx groaned. "You said it." Nova murmured. The sun was fully down and the moon was large and bright. "Monkeyteam, I think it's best that we head off to bed." Chiro instructed.

"Agreed." Antauri smiled and floated away. They went their separate ways and Chiro walked up to the tall cat building after a few minutes of nothing. "Kira!" Kira looked down at him. "How'd you get up there?"

"I don't know." she lied.

"Want me to come up there and get you?"

"No! The moon's beautiful up here and it's peaceful!"

He sighed and nodded, placing his hand near his mouth again. "Well, I'm going to bed so I'll see you in the morning!"

"Okay, goodnight!" she called.

She watched him walk away and looked back up at the moon. "Kira, do you mind if I join you?" Nekeeta asked, making her jump. "Holy crap you scared me!" she whispered. She smiled and looked down at her. "Sure, go ahead."

The grey cat sat down next to her and they looked at the moon. "Would you like to hear a story Po told me long ago?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." the girl murmured, not looking at her.

She was quiet for a few seconds until she began. "The story goes like this. There were two sibling felines that were a part of our village. A boy and a girl. The girl's name was Sakura and the boy's name was Kyo. But, they weren't the average felines."

Kira looked at her. "When they were kits, other kits called them mutants. They weren't normal. They never left their home. They were all alone. As they grew, the war started and that started their legend. When Po took their father's place because he was his friend as well, they got mad. So they ambushed. They tried to kill him to become the leaders but they failed. And right after that, Po banished them to the mountains."

"Wow….did you know them?" she asked, very intrigued. She shook her head no. "Not personally. I did see them from time to time in the forest but nothing more. They were treated like outsiders."

Kira looked away and frowned. 'So sad. They were misunderstood. But, what an awful thing to do.'

They went silent for a few minutes until some commotion started up. Po walked into the opening and looked around. "What's going on here?!" Chiro and the monkeys walked into the opening in curiosity. Nekeeta lifted her head and sniffed the air.

Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, grabbing her arm, and jumped off the top. They landed safely and she watched the cat rush to the front of the crowd. Tikqudo followed. Curiosity got the best of her and she pushed her way through the crowd, getting to the front.

The cats all hissed menacingly, their fur standing high. Figures walked through the darkness and soon into the opening. The hissing got louder and that scared her. What's going on?

"Sakura, Kyo, I banished you both to the mountains!" Po exclaimed. "Why're you back?!"

Those were the two siblings Nekeeta was talking about?

Sakura was pure white, black rings around her eyes, pitch yellow eyes, a black streak in the middle of her head, long fangs hanging out the sides of her mouth (saber tooth tiger teeth to make it clearer).

She wore a pitch white kimono with silver snow flake designs on it. Long (and I mean…like…pencil length long) pitch black claws protruded from her fingers and toes/paws. She had three bushy tails.

Kyo was grey with darker grey specks here and there, pitch silver eyes, bandages wrapped around his forehead that seemed to cover a bulge, a long scratch on his left eye, and a ripped ear.

He wore a black suikan with no designs in it, a white kosode underneath, and black hakamas that were ripped in various places. His tail was long and boney, but fluffy looking. Medium sized claws came out of his fingers and toes/paws. And, his legs didn't have any flesh or fur on them. They were just bone with blood spots here and there.

Kittens ran terrified to their parents and Po hissed. "Answer me!"

Kyo chuckled in amusement and looked him straight in the eye. "We came back to tell you you're all going to die."

**Omg! Major cliffhanger! And yes, this is Monday. Not Patrick or Sparta so get that thought out of your head. Since I have a lot of time on my hands, I may update more sooner. Part 2 is coming soon.**


	17. A fight over territory: cats vs dogs

**Psst, check out my profile. There's a link to a Kyo and Sakura picture I drew of them. Anyway, here's part 2 and the last part. Enjoy!**

_"Sakura, Kyo, I banished you both to the mountains!" Po exclaimed. "Why're you back?!" Kyo chuckled in amusement and looked him straight in the eye. "We came back to tell you you're all going to die."_

* * *

Right after he said that, a rupture of howls filled the night. They were long and definitely nerve racking. "Wild dogs?" Nekeeta questioned as she listened.

"More like wolves sweetheart. And they aren't what you would call…friendly." Kyo smirked and looked at her. She hissed and looked away. "So, I think that since we've warned you, we deserve a night spend."

"Never!" Po hissed bitterly.

"What?" Sakura chuckled, petting her tails. "You're still mad about that?"

"Yes! Now get out of our village!"

"Jeez, calm down fatso." the mutant brother chuckled and walked around him.

"You wouldn't want these humans to get hurt, now would you?" Sakura teased and held a claw up to Chiro's throat.

"Chiro!" Nova and Otto shouted.

Kira tensed up when eyes locked on her and she watched him walk around her, his bones cracking slightly. He purred and kneeled down in front of her. "Would you like to see something amazing, little girl?"

"Kira cover your eyes!" Nekeeta demanded in fright as he unwrapped the bandages. Right as he was about to reveal what was concealed, she covered her eyes and hissed at him. "You idiot! Keep that thing wrapped up!"

He grinned and stood up, leaning towards her. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll jam my blade into your skinny throat." Tikqudo replied, pointing the green blade with yellow markings on it at him. It touched his neck and he smirked. "Alright fine." He wrapped up his head and chuckled, walking away with his hands in the air.

Sakura walked up to her brother and he turned his head to face the black cat. "But, what if those wolves come in the night and they kill many cats? We won't be here to defend you. You know my sister and I are the strongest and most powerful Cathurians here."

"We'll be here to defend them." Antauri retorted, the monkeys on either side of him. The two looked at them, then at each other, and burst out laughing. "I can't believe you trust monkeys!" They laughed even harder when they glared at them.

"How rude." Nova growled, balling her fingers into a fist.

"How would I know you might attack me in the night like the last time?"

"Well you got monkeys to protect you!" Kyo replied, laughing in the middle, and quickly walked towards him. "I can't run half as fast as I could when I had meat on my bones! Now my legs are all bones! Is that a good enough excuse fatso?!"

Po stood his ground. "You're all screwed. I guess we'll just leave and let you be ripped limb from limb." he grunted and walked away. He was silent and Kira could tell that he was gonna regret what he was gonna say.

"Kyo, Sakura," he murmured, making them stop. "I'll only allow for this night. But if you do anything funny, I'll make sure this will be the last night you ever see."

"Oh thank you fatso!" Kyo cooed and jumped into his arms. "Here's what I want. I want a nice back scratch, a nice hot bath to warm my cold fur, a pedicure, a massage would do just nice, and I want some food! Chop chop fatso!"

The black cat growled and dropped him, walking away. "Come on Kira, let's get going." Nekeeta whispered and lead her away. They walked back into her residence and they immediately stopped. Sakura was sprawled out along the floor, moving her back. "You! What're you doing in here?!"

"This is where I'm sleeping, duh." she replied and sat up, licking her hand. She pushed Kira behind her. "No you're not! This is my home! MY HOME! Now you get out and sleep somewhere else!"

"Aw, I thought we were friends Nekeeta."

"We were NEVER friends!"

Sakura chuckled and stood up and walked around her. Kira flinched when she set her claws on her cheeks and made her look at her. Her eyes…were almost hypnotizing. "So, who's this girl? She looks good enough to eat."

'Oh my gosh, disturbing cannibal cats!' she thought as she licked her cheek. Nekeeta yanked her away and hissed. "Don't touch her with those disgusting claws of yours! You leave my friend alone you…you…mutant!"

"Oh not that word! For heaven's sake not that word!" she exclaimed out sarcastically. "At least I have claws!" She grabbed the grey cat's hand and squeezed on the tips of the fingers, making her claws come out. "Compared to these pitiful things."

"GET OUT!" Nekeeta snarled, making the girl jump, and pointed at the entrance. Sakura smirked and walked away silently.

* * *

Howls filled the air as the night wore on and eventually, everyone fell asleep, having to listen to them. Nekeeta made Kira sleep next to her because she didn't want her to catch whatever parasite or bug that was on the bed Sakura was on.

Backs facing each other, she slept peacefully. Kira, on the other hand, was up. She listened to the howls still going on and closed her eyes. What was that cat gonna show her that she didn't want her to see? Was it really that bad?

Right as sleep was about to take her away, she felt a hand cover her mouth and pull her up. Panicked, she struggled in the figures grasp as she was brought outside and to the other side of the village. Going past homes, she wished that some cats were up so they could help her.

But no one was. She watched as they neared a home that looked abandoned and run down. It was chipping and dull. She was pushed inside and she grunted when she hit the floor. "Ow…" She sat up and jumped in fright when she saw the figure standing in front of her.

Sakura chuckled and kneeled down in front of her. "Sorry for the sudden awakening Kira."

"How do you know my name?" Kira questioned.

"Oh, our ears are so much better than the other cats' ears." Kyo replied, making her jump and face him. He was laying on the ground, his paws on the wall, and dragged them down. There were tons of scratch marks in that spot. "I loved doing this when I had meat on my legs. Now they're just bone."

"Why am I even here?" she questioned. He looked at her and sat up. The mutant sister smirked and covered her eyes. "Well, let's see." he murmured and crawled up to her. "I never did show you what I wanted you to see."

She uncovered her eyes and he pulled the bandages straight off. Right as Kira let out a scream, she covered her mouth. "Shh, Kira. We don't want to wake the others do we?" Sakura purred. Her heart raced quickly and she backed up even farther. "Y-you have a third eye! A third freaking eye!" she managed to say.

Kyo chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I do don't I? It holds many secrets as well." It slowly opened and she screamed again. It was green instead of silver, really bloodshot, and had a black ring around it. "You know sister, we never did get to eat."

"Of course brother." she smirked and they looked at her. The light blew out and their eyes glowed in the slight darkness. She let her go and Kyo tackled her, on top of her. "W-what're you doing?!" Kira demanded.

He chuckled and dragged his claws across her cheek. "I've never had a human girl for an appetizer before. I bet you taste very good." Her eyes widened as his eye grew wider and began to glow. 'What's going on?! What's going on?!'

"_It looks like you're about to be cannibalized." _Skeleton King observed.

'Are you gonna do something?!'

"_Nope."_

Feeling the kimono being ripped open and something dragged across her skin, she took the flight instinct and kicked him square in the jaw. Kyo meowed in shock and she got up quickly, wasting no time to run away. "Kira get back here!" Sakura called out.

Running straight into the forest, she disappeared into the darkness. Running further into the forest, she never looked back. Soon, she stopped and breathed heavily. That was the scariest thing she's ever seen in her entire life.

A crackling sound was heard and she noticed an orange glow in front of her. Curiously, she walked towards it.

Chiro and the monkeys sat around a fire and the howls died down. "Those guys are jerks." Nova grunted. Sparx nodded in agreement. "Chiro!" Kira cried out and rushed towards him, hugging him close.

He jumped in fright and looked down at her. "Kira? Why are you here?" Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked up at him. "I-I was almost eaten by those guys!"

"What?" Gibson questioned. "They're cannibals?"

"I guess so." Chiro murmured. "It's okay Kira. You're safe now. We'll talk with them in the morning." She stared ahead, not sure if that was the right thing.

**Morning**

Kira slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was back in Nekeeta's home. 'How'd I get back here?' she thought. The sound of hissing filled the air and she went to investigate.

Peering out the entrance, she saw Kyo and Sakura hissing at Chiro and Nekeeta, Kyo on all fours. "Get out of our village now!" she snarled.

"For what?!" she hissed.

"For what you did to Kira last night!" Chiro replied. They looked at him. "What could we have possibly done?"

"You tried to eat me alive you jerk!" Kira shouted and stomped up to them. Kyo stood up and began to laugh. "You really are an idiot!" She tensed up when he set his hands on her shoulders. "It was a joke! Repeat, a joke! J-O-K-E!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're so gullible. Our food consists of just birds we catch in the mountains. And trust me, they're big."

The two sibling's moods lightened and Sakura smiled, patting her head. "We just couldn't help ourselves. You looked like the type that was scared easily."

"Well, it isn't funny. Now leave." Nekeeta growled and pointed to the forest. "Go back home."

"_Chiro, do you read?"_ Sparx asked over the emblem on his shirt. He pressed a button and set his hand near his side. "I read you Sparx. What's up?"

"_Well, you do remember that the robot's in perfect condition when we landed here?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_There are tons of wolves covering it and they're tearing the Super Robot up. They're stealing pieces from it and scattering others everywhere! I'm coming back. Sparx out."_

He pressed a button and Antauri looked up at the cats. "So, these wolves are a problem now?"

Kyo nodded. "The reason we actually came back was because they drove us out of the mountains and now they run it, but there's even more bad news. They noticed your territory and they wanted us to send on a message that they're coming tonight to make it theirs."

"We can't let that happen!" Nekeeta informed and began to run away. "Where are you going Nekeeta?" Kira called out.

"To inform The Great Wise One about this!" she replied.

Sparx appeared after a few seconds and Chiro looked at her. "Kira, we're going to see for ourselves. You stay here with Sparx." She nodded slowly and watched him run away. "So, is that your boyfriend?" Sakura asked curiously, nudging her side.

"What? No! We're just friends."

"Sure." Kyo chuckled and began to walk away. "Um, I'm sorry I kicked you in the face."

"Sure you are."

She was silent and looked at the white cat. "I was wondering if your legend is true. Is it?"

They looked at her and he turned around. "Did Nekeeta tell you?" She nodded. The mutant sister sighed and nodded. "Yes it is. Follow us." Hesitant, she did. They walked behind homes and up to the one she was brought to. "This was our home when we were kits. We lived here with our mother and father."

"And if you heard it right, the war started between a rival territory and ours. My father had to fight and our mother had taken us very far away and left us there. When we got into the age of being able to see and walk, we followed her very stale scent back here. She was nowhere to be found." Kyo added.

"Po told us that our father died and our mother vanished. So, we grew up by ourselves. We were born with our deformities and the other kits took that chance and made fun of us. We barely left our home. We did have two friends though. Nekeeta and Tikqudo."

"Really?" Kira asked. "But she told me she's never known you."

"That's only to never get teased about it." Sakura murmured and they walked inside. "As we grew up, Tikqudo told us that our father's last dying words was that Po was the new leader, instead of my brother Kyo."

"He stole it from us! So, I did get jealous because I always thought my father would give me the option. But he didn't!" She jumped when he slammed his fist against the wall, dragging his claws down. "I had to have it! So, I attacked him for the power!"

"I tried to stop him but when Po tried to attack again, I kicked him away and scratched him across the face and I got him out of there."

"And that's when he stabbed us in the back." he growled.

"Po banished both of us to the mountains for the assault. I didn't do anything and he lied that I did!" she grumbled and crossed her arms. Kira looked at them both. Was this the real legend or another lie? "Um, how'd you lose the skin on your legs?"

"Mountains are very dangerous. They house many things. When we arrived, we were starving. The mountains are very far away from here and we passed out. When I woke up, birds were eating my legs." he replied. "So, I killed them and that's how we acquired a taste for birds. I almost bled to death but somehow I survived."

"And ever since, we had a growing hatred for this village and everyone in it." Sakura whispered and looked at her. "You believe us…don't you?" She didn't know what to believe. Were they telling the truth or did Nekeeta?

"You know," Kyo murmured after a few minutes of silence. "You're the nicest person we've ever met."

"Really?"

He nodded.

She looked away and then looked back at him. "I'm gonna go for a walk; see if Chiro needs help." They nodded and watched her walk away.

Kira walked into the opening, think to herself. It was really confusing now. "Hey, kid!" Sparx called out, getting her attention. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh…sure."

She followed him into the forest and it was silent, until they stopped right in front of the pond. "So, what's up?" she asked. He looked at her and crossed his arms. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"And what would that be?"

He smirked and looked up at her. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that the kid really likes you." She stared at him in confusion. Catching onto this, he placed his hands in front of him, his arms bent. "You haven't noticed him after you guys kissed?"

"I thought that was an accident."

"To tell you the truth, I tripped him and that's how it happened." he chuckled, closing his eyes. "He really does care about you and he's been very heartbroken for some time, that is, until you came along. I've always noticed him happier when he's around you."

"Really?" Kira questioned. He nodded and opened his eyes. "So, why don't you save him some embarrassment and ask him out on a date when we get back to Shuggazoom. It might do you two some good."

"I…I don't know." she murmured and looked away, trying to cover her face with her hair. "Why not?" She shrugged and looked at the ground. "Are you too embarrassed to ask yourself? I'll ask for you."

"No I can do it! I just don't think I should right now…"

Sparx smiled and crossed his arms. "You better say something soon or else I will."

The girl watched him walk away and when he was out of her sight, she sighed and leaned against a bamboo stick. Her face was dark pink and she looked at the ground. 'Does he really like me? Am I that likable?'

Remembering that the wolves were raiding the Super Robot, her eyes widened in horror. Kiwi! She instantly ran away.

* * *

When Sparx got back into the open, Chiro and the others were already back. "Well, they weren't there but you're right Sparx. The robot's totaled." He nodded and walked up to them.

* * *

Kira reached the opening and she looked at the Super Robot in shock. It was definitely ruined. 'How could wolves have done this?' she thought and jumped into the air. She landed on the inside of the robot through a crack and grunted when she landed.

The inside of the robot was dark and the lines were red. She looked around, sunlight pouring in from certain cracks. The whole base was torn apart. 'These must be super wolves.' she thought as she walked down a hall.

A shiver ran down her spine and she turned around, reaching her room, nothing there. She pressed a button and peered inside. Kiwi was gone!

"Kiwi!" Kira shouted and screamed when a hand covered her mouth, being pulled away.

* * *

"Hey Sparx, where's Kira?" Chiro asked curiously. Sparx shrugged, polishing his magnets, and looked at his reflection. "She's somewhere in the forest. She might be with the mutants but who knows." He looked at him and walked off.

"Why would she be in the forest?" Nova asked.

"I had to talk to her." he replied, not looking at her.

"Um, Kyo, Sakura." Chiro murmured, knocking on the outside of their home. Kyo opened his eyes and looked at him. "What do you want boy?" He looked at him and stepped inside. "Have you seen Kira?" He shrugged and Sakura looked at him.

"She said she was going for a walk and see if you needed help. Why?"

"Well, it's just that she's not here and….wait, she wanted to see if I needed help?"

"I guess so."

Kyo sat up suddenly and sniffed the air and hissed. Sakura caught onto it as well and growled. "Wolves."

Howls filled the sky and cats that were outside screamed in fright when wolves lunged out of the forest. Kittens ran terrified as they were chased, some caught in their mouths. Nekeeta rushed outside, along with Tikqudo, to see what was going on.

A wolf lunged at them and they didn't expect what happened next. Sakura hissed as she tackled the wolf and scratched it across the face, digging her claws into its abdomen. Kyo ran on all fours and head butted a few, catching them off guard.

"Hyperforce go!" Chiro shouted and they split up. Antauri ran towards a group of them and his hands and arms turned light blue. "Claw Disruptor!" They yelped when he sliced them on the sides, blood splattering against the ground.

"Knuckle Duster!" Nova shouted and flew towards a wolf. Its eyes widened and she stopped a few inches from its face and it sighed. Her knuckles popped out, slamming into the wolf's jaw and got a crack in response.

It yelped and ran away. She smirked and turned around just in time to see one heading straight for her, its claws extended out. "Magna-Tingler Blast!" Sparx shouted and rushed in front of her, sending red energy at the wolf.

It yelped and whined loudly as it was "electrocuted" and eventually, it exploded. The other wolves stopped and whimpered, running away. One turned around and stood up. "You have until sunset until this territory is ours and you and the girl will all die!"

They watched it run away and Chiro looked at it. "And the girl?"

"Chiro!" Nova shouted, looking at him. "It meant Kira!"

* * *

Kira yelped when she was thrown to the ground and looked at the figure that kidnapped her. The wolf smirked. He wore only ripped pants and had an ear ring in his left ear. Wolves surrounded her, snarling. Even the pups tried to emit a menacing growl.

"You walked into our territory." he murmured, kneeling down. "And for that, you die."

Her eyes widened as he stood back up and looked around. "Have any piece you want!" They all howled and moved closer, making her back up. Her back hit a cave wall and she looked down and they neared closer and closer.

"Stop!" a voice snarled, making some yelp when they were shoved out of the way. Kira looked up at the wolf that walked towards her. He was very malnourished and his fur was falling out. "We can't eat her just yet!" he shouted, making everyone become quiet.

"But sir." the one wolf whimpered. In seconds, he yelped when he was scratched across the face. Blood dribbled onto the cave floor and he snarled. "You're a beta! Not an alpha! You never give orders to the pack! I do!"

"I'm sorry sir!" he whimpered.

"Oh no. You screwed up those other times. Kill him!" The others snarled and howled as they dragged him into the crowd and began to tear into him. His whimpers, yelps, screams, and whines of pain were faintly heard.

Kira looked away, trying to fight off the urge to vomit, and flinched when a hand grabbed her shoulder, yanking her up. The beta wolf was completely ripped apart and being feasted upon. The alpha sniffed her all around, causing her to blush a little bit.

He stared into her eyes and growled. "You smell like cat. I hate cats." Her eye twitched and he growled, walking around. All of these wolves looked malnourished. Even the pups! He stood up and sniffed the air.

"Sir!" a wolf called out, limping in. "We have very bad news!"

"What is it?" he grunted and walked up to them. She almost had an afraid look on her face. "I'm sorry to inform that…Mishka isn't here."

"What do you mean Mishka isn't here?! She went with you to warn them!"

"Sir, Mishka's dead." a male wolf informed. "A red monkey killed her." His eyes widened and he scratched them both across the face. They yelped and he snarled. "You better not be lying to me!"

"Sparx…" Kira whispered. His ear twitched and he faced her. "You know those monkeys don't you?" She squeaked when he walked up to her and pulled her into the air by the neck. "Kill her Kuro!" one snarled.

"Feed her to the pups!" another snarled.

They all began to shout out ideas and he stared into her eyes. Just when he had it, he picked up a bone from a bird and chucked it at one. It hit him in the head and he yelped. "Shut up would ya! I already have a plan!"

They all grew silent, even the injured ones who were getting their wounds fixed. He then looked at her and placed her in front of him. "We'll use her as bait. And when those disgusting felines come across our territory, we ambush them."

"What about those weird monkeys?" an injured wolf called out.

"I'll kill them all myself." he replied and threw her aside, walking away. 'No one messes with my mate and gets away with it.' He disappeared into the darkness and it was really awkward after that.

**Some hours later…**

The sun was beginning to set and all of the villagers were gathered around. "We're not ready for war! Not after what happened last time!" a male cat informed, slamming his hand on the ground. Some cats agreed. "But you saw how weak they looked and how easily they took care of them!" Nekeeta informed.

"It's still crazy!"

"We should pack up and give them the land and find shelter somewhere else!" a female cat suggested.

"But we can't!" Tikqudo retorted. "Fall will be here soon and there are newborns here! We can't risk it!"

Kyo walked up to him and smirked, calm. "They live in the mountains. So, to face something from the mountains, you have to be from the mountains."

"But that's impossible for us!" a cat shouted.

Sakura walked up to him and smirked as well. "You have the strongest and most skilled cats from the mountains here with you so we'll teach you."

They all looked at them in shock and Chiro nodded in approval. "If you want to keep your home, you would be wise to follow." She looked at him and they nodded. "There's no time to waste! Let's get started."

* * *

Kira watched a pup chew on a bone, growling furiously. "Why do you guys look so sick?" she asked.

"Who cares." the pup growled, his teeth cracking, and yelped when one broke. "Ow! Dang it!" He swatted it away and sat down, grumbling to himself. Pups wrestled around them, playing. "How come you're not playing with the others?" she asked.

"Because." he replied, not looking at her. "My dad's the king of this pack and I'm next in line to be alpha male. I don't play with betas and omegas."

Kira looked away and then back at him. "What's your name?"

He was silent for a few and finally answered. "Akumu."

"That's a pretty name."

"Shut up stupid girl."

She looked at him in confusion and looked away. He somewhat reminded her of her, when she was little. He almost seemed like he was lonely by the way he talked. She remembered that feeling once. It was awful.

* * *

_Ma and Pa Sheenko opened the doors to the arcade they owned, not expecting a certain someone to be there. Skeleton King stood there in the rain, only his eyes visible under the cloak he was wearing._

_It was dark out and no one was out. "Skeleton King," Pa Sheenko whispered in shock. "What're you doing here?" Ma Sheenko finished._

"_Don't ask questions. Just take her until I come back to get her." he answered and moved some cloak out of the way, revealing a four year old Kira curled up against his chest, looking at them. She was slightly damp from the rain seeping through the fabric._

_Handing her to the old couple, he turned away. "Daddy!" she murmured. He said nothing and began to walk away. "Come inside Kira dear. It's raining and you'll catch a cold." she whispered and grabbed her hand._

"_DADDY!" she shouted and broke out of her grip, running towards him. He stopped walking after she latched onto his leg and he looked down at her. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at him. Oh how he hated it when she cried. It annoyed him and made him feel guilty to a slight degree._

"_You're not gonna leave me forever are you?" she asked._

"_Keep up this act and I will." he replied. Her eyes widened in fright._

'_You're a horrible parent!' the voice exclaimed._

_He said nothing and walked back to the two. "I believe you dropped something." Skeleton King grunted and held his leg up. Pa Sheenko frowned and plucked her off his leg. The king reached into his cloak and pulled out Kiwi._

"_This thing should calm her down."_

_He handed the toy to Ma Sheenko and she grabbed it, looking at him. "She calls it Kiwi. Call it something else and she'll throw a fit. Trust me, I have a mark on my back to prove it." They nodded slowly and he began to walk away._

"_Dad! Daddy please don't go!" Kira called out as he continued to walk away. "I'm sorry for what I did!" The king ignored her and kept on walking._

_Many days passed and she didn't do anything. She just stayed in the room provided above the arcade. They tried to interact with her but that didn't help._

_About two weeks passed and he came back. They opened the door and he looked down at them, the same cloak on. "How has she been?" he asked. They looked at each other and then up at him. "Very lonely sir." Pa Sheenko replied._

_The woman went to go get her and when Kira laid her eyes on him, she immediately threw Kiwi to the side and literally tackled him to the ground. "Daddy how could you leave me here?! I was so scared!" Kira cried._

_Skeleton King sat up and Ma Sheenko couldn't help but chuckle. "She really did miss you." _

"_I can see that." he observed and she handed him the toy. "If you need a babysitter, don't hesitate to ask us." she smiled._

"_Oh, trust me, I won't."_

_He stood up and walked away, holding her close. Kira looked over his shoulder and stuck her tongue out at them, only to receive a punch to the head. "Ow!"_

"_I saw that you troublemaker." he chuckled. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck, giggling._

* * *

Getting an idea, she pulled the pup into her lap, catching him off guard. "Hey what the heck?!" he yelped in surprise. Kira smiled and pet him. He struggled to get out of her grasp. "Me next! Me next!" the other pups called out and ran up to her, trying to get into her lap.

The female wolves watched in amusement and let out a soft giggle when they made her fall over. Akumu didn't waste time to get away from that crowd. The pups licked her face and whined as they tried to get a turn being pet.

Kira laughed and tried to sit up. "You're very good with children." a female observed.

"Sure, you can say that." she chuckled, petting some. The sun was going down faster than she liked it, mainly cause that meant she'll die. Oh what fun she had living.

Thinking what Sparx said over and over, she wondered if it was a good idea or not. Heck! If she were to die tonight, at least she wanted Chiro to know how she felt. And how did he know she kinda liked him? Oh boy, she was definitely surprised that her father didn't kill her yet just for thinking such things.

Howls filled the cave and it echoed. Eyes glowed in the dark and some pups began to bark. The alpha walked towards her and she looked up at him. "Let's go girl. There's blood to be shed." he smirked. "I don't wanna see that."

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up to her feet. "Too bad." He then whistled. Akumu walked towards him, holding rope. "Can I fight dad?"

"No." he replied as he tied her arms together.

"Why not?! I'm the next alpha male and I proved it! So I deserve to fight!"

"Alright! I'll let you fight! But don't blame me if you die!"

He grinned and ran away. The wolves got their weapons ready. It consisted of swords, daggers, some bombs, and metal claws. "Let's go kick some feline butt!" he shouted and they all howled out loud and ran out of the cave.

* * *

"Wolves run very fast so they'll be here soon." Kyo murmured as he strapped on something to his leg. They moved their main weapons to the forest and those were cannons. Tons of cannons. Strapping another to the same leg, he strapped two of the same things on his other leg.

"What're those?" Chiro asked. He stood up and long sharp blades ripped out of them. "Leg blades I use in fights. They come in handy a lot."

"We're all ready to go Chiro." Nekeeta informed as she walked up to the two, Sakura next to her. "Where are your weapons Sakura?" the boy asked. She smiled and held up her hands. "My claws and teeth are the only things I need."

He nodded and Kyo faced him. "Some of us will stay behind in the woods around here and the walkway is lined with booby traps and we know where they are so I'll just carry you on my back to the battle field." Chiro nodded and he pulled him onto his back. "Let's go."

They nodded and they ran down the path, jumping high into the air, sometimes going off bamboo sticks to avoid some traps.

* * *

Kira was pulled behind some wolves and she noticed the Super Robot ahead. They were on a cliff and they stopped. The pups snarled as they watched the cats come into view out from the woods. There were much more wolves than cats.

"I'll ask you nicely." the alpha wolf called out. "Surrender and leave or be slaughtered during battle."

"Bring it on!" Kyo hissed and instantly sprinted towards them, Sakura by his side. Wolves snarled and jumped off the cliff and other cats ran towards them as well. "Hyperforce go!" Chiro shouted, in samurai armor.

They flew towards some and Chiro ran right beside Nekeeta. "Chiro!" Kira called out. One lunged at Sakura and she hissed, jamming her claws straight through its throat and out the back. She pulled them out and did a backflip when one swung it's sword at her and she jammed her claws (on her feet) into its torso. They went straight through its heart.

Kira cut the rope and grabbed the wolf's head in front of her and yanked it to the side, hearing a snap. It yelped and dropped to the ground dead. "You!" one snarled at her. "Oh snarl at something else you oversized dog!" she shouted and kicked it in the chest, making it fall off the edge. A cat hissed in shock when it landed on the pointed bamboo stick she held, its intestines showing.

"How dare you!" another snarled and tackled her over the edge. "Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto shouted and sent his detached saws at some, connected by chains. He cut four in half and one's arm off.

"Bio-static Energy Amplification Darts!" Gibson called. "Gibson!" Otto shouted, making him look at him. "Use the other name! It's so much catchier!"

"Otto please! We're fighting not debating over a name!"

"Gibson!"

"Ugh…fine. Spin Shocker!" A blue laser shot out and hit a wolf as it lunged at him. It screamed and disintegrated.

Kyo ran quickly, having picked up two swords from some dead wolves and proceeded to run, slicing some in half. Tikqudo hissed in pain when a wolf bit down on his leg and another latched onto his back, biting into his shoulder, and scratched all the way down his back.

"Tikqudo!" Nova shouted and flew into the wolf on his back, jabbing the metal claws into its side she had tied on her wrists. It yelped and bled to death. He raised his green sword and jammed it into the ones neck attached to his leg, decapitating it.

* * *

Some pups growled and ran into the forest. Two ran side by side and one yelped when he fell into a hole. "Ah, Kimi!" he yelped and whimpered when he fell on a spiked bamboo stick. "Are you okay?!" Kimi asked, rushing to the hole. Miscalculating how to stop, she fell right in.

* * *

"Fire in the hole!" Gibson shouted as he jumped onto a cannon and the tip of his tail made a fire and he lit the fuse. A long wide hollow bamboo log shot out and zoomed into the open and hit the cliff, exploding on impact.

Kira looked up and screamed when large chunks plummeted towards them. "Kira!" Chiro shouted and tackled her out of the way right in time. The wolf was crushed. They landed next to each other and they sat up. "Chiro…" she whispered. He smiled and looked at her. "Are you-" He was cut off by her lips pressing against his.

Skeleton King's jaw dropped out of complete shock.

Sparx looked at them and smirked. 'That's one way to say it.' he thought and kicked a wolf away from him. Sakura and Kyo glanced at them and smiled and went back to fighting. She pulled away and hugged him. "I really missed you." she whispered.

Chiro blushed light pink and stood up. "We can do this later but for now…" A wolf lunged at him and he pushed her down. "Thunder Punch!" he shouted and punched it in the face, getting a yelp, and pulled her back up. "We need to stop these guys."

Kira nodded and they went their separate ways. Some cats jammed long bamboo sticks into a wolf's chest and it howled out loud. Nekeeta meowed in fright when a wolf tackled her to the ground and snarled in her face, slobber hanging off his teeth.

"Yo, mutt face!" Kyo shouted, getting his attention. "Time for your flee bath." His eye's widened and he yelped when a hand burst through his chest and yanked off her. Sakura nodded at her and she hesitantly nodded back.

* * *

One by one, wolves were slaughtered and cats were injured. Akumu panted as he ran through the woods, a dagger in his mouth. He reached the opening and he immediately burst into a home, kittens in it. He snarled and stood up, taking the dagger out of his mouth.

"Time for a cat nap you ugly furballs!" he snarled and swung at them. They meowed in fright and ran out of the building. He growled and followed behind them. Stuck between two homes, he grinned and walked towards them. "I've always wanted a cat coat! Maybe if I give it to my dad, I'll be the new alpha sooner!"

"Think again son." a voice murmured. He turned around and yelped in fright when he saw Po standing in front of him. He raised his paw and without hesitation, smashed it against the pup, crushing him under his paw.

* * *

The fight lasted for thirty minutes and they were all slaughtered. "Whew, it's finally over." Otto smiled and sighed. "No it isn't." Chiro murmured.

"We still have the alpha to kill then it'll all be over." Kyo informed.

* * *

The alpha wolf ran through the forest, a deep scratch mark on his side. He was trembling and he yelped when he ran head on into a cannon, Gibson sitting on top of it with some cats surrounding it. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked in amusement.

He yelped and ran away. Kira looked around and noticed something out the corner of her eye. "There he is." Sakura growled. Picking up a dagger, Kyo looked at Nekeeta. "Here, how about you get him."

"Really?" she questioned, taking the dagger. He nodded and pointed at him. "Make sure to aim for the front cause he's moving."

"I know what I'm doing." she smiled and focused. She threw it and it shined slightly. In seconds, a loud bark and yelps of pain sounded off in the silence. "He's down! Let's get him." They nodded and they ran along the ground.

* * *

The alpha wolf yelped, the dagger embedded into his leg, and tried to run. "Where do you think you're going?" Sakura smirked and stepped on his back, her claws digging into his skin. "You've caused a lot of trouble."

"Please! Have mercy on me!" he pleaded, getting to his knees. Kira looked at him and frowned. It was such a pitiful sight. "Because you were captured by these dogs," Tikqudo began and handed her his sword. "Will you do the honors of finishing this fight Kira?"

"Gladly." Kira replied and took the sword, raising it above her head. "Where's Kiwi?"

"I-I don't know! Please spare me!" he whimpered.

She looked down at him and closed her eyes. They watched her curiously and she opened her eyes. "Off with his head." she whispered and brought the sword down, slicing the wolf's head clean off. Blood spurted out and his body fell back.

A hand grabbed hers and she looked back at Chiro. He smiled and looked into her eyes. "Come on. Let's get fixed up." She nodded and they walked away. Nekeeta looked at the two and walked up to them. "You can come along too, if you'd like."

"We'd like that a lot." Sakura smiled and the two followed them all the way back to the village.

* * *

A day passed and the Super Robot was all fixed up and looking good. All the cats were fixed up as well and they all gathered in the center of the village. They sat in a large circle and Po stood in front of Kyo and Sakura.

"I guess I was wrong about you two. You risked your lives for ours. For that, I owe you an apology." Po murmured and looked at them. A gentle smile appeared on his face and they cracked a smile as well. "You can stay here from now on."

"Thank you." Kyo smiled and bent his head down. His sister did the same. "And we have a surprise for you." Nekeeta smiled and looked at the tall building. "Make an opening please!" Some cats moved out of the way and the siblings watched in shock as an old cat walked into the opening.

"M-mom!" Sakura exclaimed. Their mother had white fur and saber toothed tiger teeth hanging out of her mouth. She wore a simple dark blue kimono with sandals. "Mom!" they shouted and ran towards her.

She embraced them in a warm hug and Kira smiled warmly. "Kira." the grey cat smiled and walked up to her. "I think I found what you were looking for." Her eyes widened when she held out the stuffed lion toy, all clean. "Kiwi! You found it! Thank you Nekeeta!"

She smiled and patted her back when she hugged her. The day went by slow and it was enjoyable. And for once, they had a nice meal. It was fish or cooked meat. Kira was in her real clothes and adjusted her coat.

"Hello Kira." Sakura greeted, Kyo by her side. She looked at them and waved. "So, what happened with your mother? I thought she vanished."

"Po lied. She was very injured and couldn't walk."

"Why'd she leave you in the woods?" Sakura faced her and had a calm expression on her face. "My species is very rare. My DNA is that of a Saber Tooth Tiger, that's where I got these." She then touched her teeth hanging out of her mouth.

"She wanted both of us to live on."

Kira nodded and smiled. "Hey, we'll miss you." Kyo smiled and hugged her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. He sounded off a 'hmm'. "How did you do that thing with your third eye?"

"What, you mean the brightness?" he questioned. She nodded. He unwrapped the bandages and his third eye opened. "This thing isn't special at all! The only secrets it holds is the reason why it glows in pitch darkness. It's like a light. A very bright light."

The girl nodded slowly and it looked at her. "That did surprise those wolves didn't it?" He chuckled and nodded, patting her head. "Yeah, most of them were blinded and ran for their lives. Besides, it's like a normal eye during the day and a light at night."

Kira blushed slightly when he licked her cheek and stood up, looking at his sister. Sakura hugged her as well and licked her other cheek. She then stood up and they looked at her. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

"Maybe." Kira smiled and began to walk down the path, yelping when a net scooped her up. "A little help please?" she giggled. They chuckled and walked up to the net, cutting it down. They helped her up and she dusted herself off. "That was embarrassing."

"Yeah."

She began to walk away and right as they were about to leave, she hugged them. "Goodbye for now Sakura, Kyo. I'm happy that you found your mother." Kira whispered and stepped back. They smiled and Kyo winked at her. "Thanks Kira. We appreciate it." she smiled and they walked away, waving.

* * *

"Time to get out of here." Chiro smiled and patted the Super Robot's foot. Nekeeta hugged him and stood up. "Goodbye Chiro."

"Goodbye Nekeeta. Thank you for the experience."

She smiled and Kira walked up to them.

"I'll miss you Nova." Tikqudo muttered as he shook her hand. "I'll miss you too."

"Oh please." Sparx grunted. She slapped him across the face with her tail. The two monkeys walked into the Super Robot. Chiro watched Kira say her goodbyes to the grey cat. "Here, I want you to have this." she smiled and handed her the now clean kimono she wore.

"But…this is yours." Kira murmured and looked at her, handing it back. She handed her the kimono and smiled. "Just think of it as a gift from me to you."

The girl looked at her and nodded, taking it. "Thank you so much Nekeeta." The grey cat nodded and she watched her and her brother walk away.

"Hey Kira," Chiro murmured and tapped her shoulder. She looked at him. "During that fight…why did you kiss me?"

"If we were to die there, at least I did something I wanted to."

"C'mon kid," Sparx announced into the headphones, looking at the screen inside the robot. "Tell him how you feel."

"Quiet Sparx!"

He chuckled and set his arms behind his head.

"What's he talking about Kira?" he asked, amusement in his voice. She blushed slightly and looked away. "If I don't tell you, Sparx will and that'll be really awkward. But…" She then sighed and looked at him, rubbing her arm. "I…I kinda like you."

"There ya go." Sparx smirked.

"Be quiet Sparky." Nova murmured.

"Do NOT call me that." he growled, glaring at her.

Chiro stared at her. "Really?" She nodded slowly and looked away. "Is this too sudden?" He shook his head no and smiled. "I don't think so. I actually feel the same way a little."

"Really?" Kira asked, looking at him. Instead of a reply, he kissed her head and pulled away, looking at her. "C'mon, we need to get going." She nodded and followed him into the robot.

* * *

Kyo and Sakura sat against the golden cat statue and noticed the Super Robot fly into the sky. "There they go." she murmured. "I hope they succeed in what they're doing." Kyo and her nodded and looked up at the sky.

After she said that, it disappeared.

**Was it too sudden? Was it a little too long? Well, that was part 2. The back of my hands hurt so I'm gonna stop now. Bye!**


	18. The Alchemist and the dream world

_Kira looked around as she walked through an unfamiliar building. 'Where am I?' she thought curiously, examining things from time to time. It was all so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe if she took off her mask, it'd help her see._

_So, that's what she did. It disintegrated right as she took it off and her eyes adjusted fairly quickly. Recognizing only minimal things, she continued to look around and eventually, without paying attention, ran head on into a metal door._

_She grunted and backed up, rubbing the spot. She was in front of tall metal doors and tilted her head. They looked so familiar as well. Has she been here before? Shrugging, she pushed the door open carelessly only to be met by a yellow monkey lunging at her._

_She yelped and fell back as it passed through her and she fell on her backside. "Sparx!" a voice called out. "Stop messing with Nova!" The red monkey looked at her and she screeched, running away. Kira stood up in confusion and followed after the monkeys. 'That was Nova and Sparx?'_

_She hopped onto a machine and he followed. Sparx nudged her face with his tail and she growled, batting at him. The voice sighed and she watched, her eyes becoming wide, when The Alchemist came into view, walking up to them._

_He picked up Nova and she climbed onto his shoulder. "No more fighting you two. You need to learn how to get along." The red monkey made a small whining noise and he rubbed his head. "I'm almost done with your magnets."_

_That made the monkey happy. Kira looked at the ground near a corner and saw one she immediately guessed was Antauri. He was floating, his eyes closed, and she rolled her eyes. 'He must be meditating.' Right after she thought that, he opened his eyes and screeched._

_The Alchemist grunted and stumbled slightly, Nova jumping off and landing next to Otto who was licking a bug, and looked up at him in concern. He clutched the spot above his heart and grabbed something nearest him. "I must…I have to…finish what I've started." he murmured, looking down at the yellow monkey who yanked gently on his robe._

"_I-I'm alright Nova." He then picked her up. "You shouldn't worry about me."_

_Kira watched silently and he affectionately pet her head and set her on the table he was at before, metal parts scattered everywhere. She tensed up when she felt eyes look at her and slowly turned around, tilting her head at what she saw._

_Mandarin stood there, staring into her eyes. 'Is he real or just something that I can't touch?' she questioned and kneeled down, his eyes continuing to watch her. "Hi Mandarin." she smiled and held her hand out._

_The orange monkey got on all fours and walked up to her hesitantly, sniffing her hand. Before she could scratch him on the top of the head, he turned around and screeched at the top of his lungs. The girl flinched when a loud gasp sounded off and stood up, looking back at the man._

"_Mandarin." The Alchemist grunted, squeezing his hand that oozed blood. "What'd I tell you about doing that?"_

"_My friend is that you?" a voice asked through the darkness, making the monkeys look in its direction. A man walked into the opening and smiled friendly at him. "Long time no see Captain Shuggazoom." The Alchemist smiled weakly, turning away._

_He walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "I just wanted to drop by and say hello! So, how's this going? Getting things done?" He nodded and tried to hide the wound in his sleeve. "Yes, so far. It's taking a little long though. But, I'm making good progress."_

_Mandarin sniffed around and hopped up to the man and latched onto his arm. He let out a yelp and yanked his hand away from the monkey when he licked the open wound. The monkey on the other hand, was confused._

"_Your hand!" Captain Shuggazoom exclaimed and grabbed it. "What happened?" The Alchemist winced and yanked it away. "Nothing! I'll be fine!"_

"_Sure you will. Where's the medical kit. I'll help ya patch it up."_

_He sighed as he watched his friend walk away to search for it and glared at Mandarin, who ran away. "I found it!" the man's voice informed, echoing slightly, and he walked back into view. "Really I'm alright!" he informed as he opened the small box up and pulled out a few things._

"_It's alright! Besides, it'll get infected sooner or later if nothing's done." he chuckled and grabbed his hand. Kira watched silently and again, felt eyes lock on her. Turning, she saw the orange monkey again, stare at her._

"_That wasn't really nice Mandarin." she murmured and crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "Say you're sorry to him." Mandarin growled and walked away. "There! All better!" Captain Shuggazoom smiled and patted his hand._

_He grunted and looked at him. "I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't dropped on by!" The Alchemist watched him walk away and turned to face him. "Well, I guess I'm off. I have a meeting anyway!"_

"_Of course you do." he murmured and cracked a smile. He chuckled and nodded. "There. Now just keep on smiling. I might visit again maybe in a few days to see how that hand of yours is." He nodded and watched the man walk away, disappearing into the darkness._

"_That wasn't even necessary." The Alchemist grunted and sighed. Kira walked up to him and stopped in shock when he arched himself forward in pain, clutching his stomach this time. She watched in shock as his right hand changed. "I need to get this done!" he whispered. "Before it's too late. The transformation is going by quicker than I'd like it to."_

_She watched in complete shock as the flesh on his face start to deteriorate. They monkeys watched as well and she froze in fear as he turned to look at her. His eyes almost looked like that of a scared child's. Was he really that afraid? Or was it a trap?_

* * *

Kira grunted when she was thrown out of her bed and hit a wall. Her room tilted to the other side and she face planted into the floor, now fully awake. "W-what?!" she yelped and got up quickly. She got dressed as fast as she could, sometimes being thrown to the ground.

"Gibson!" Chiro yelped and hit a wall. "What's going on?!" Gibson clung to the floor in front of the large screen and got up, typing things. "It seems like we're-" He screeched as he was thrown to the side and hit a wall. "Experiencing technical difficulties with the auto pilots." he finished, his legs on the wall.

"That's not all." Antauri murmured as he just floated in the middle of the base. "I sense something inside of the Super Robot."

"Oh, great!" Sparx shouted as he hit a pod and looked up at him. "We're being thrown around in here, the Super Robot is malfunctioning, and we're under attack! And I was woken up for this?!"

"Is this a joke to you?!" Nova snarled and glared at him.

"Yeah, it is!"

"The Super Robot isn't malfunctioning!" Otto informed. "Maybe it's the thing inside the Super Robot that's making it mess up!"

"Otto that's stupid!" Gibson shouted and rolled to the right. It flipped fully around, causing all of them to hit things. "Chiro!" Kira murmured and face planted again into the ground. "Kira!" Chiro called and ran up to her.

"Wait, it seems to be stabilizing." Antauri informed. Nothing happened after a few minutes and they sighed. "That was awful." Nova groaned and stood up. "That's what she said." Sparx chuckled, standing next to her. She glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Is that thing still in here?" Chiro asked, looking at the blue monkey. Gibson started to type up some things and a picture of the Super Robot came up, a large triangle moving around on it. "It seems to be heading this way. But don't worry, it won't be able to penetrate the robot's hyper armor."

Right after he said that, a giant cobra burst into the room, hissing. Kira screamed and hid behind a pod, poking her head out. "Now what did you say again?" the boy asked, a sweat drop behind the monkey's head.

"Snakes! I hate snakes." Sparx growled and his hands changed into magnets.

"How did THIS thing breach the Super Robot?" Chiro questioned and jumped out of the way when it swung its tail at them. Gibson grunted when he was hit and leaped off the wall, his hand changing into a drill.

It fired off a blue laser and it didn't show any signs of pain. "Quick! Nova, Sparx, sonic twin attack!" They nodded and Sparx brought his magnets together. "Electro-Vibra Force!"

"Sting-Ring!" Nova shouted, putting her fists together. A red circular beam shot out of his magnets and a yellow circular beam shot out of her fists. The cobra moved out of the way, hissing, and the attack hit a wall.

They watched in shock as it changed back to normal after getting hit, the wall shaking. "Did you just see that?" he asked quietly. She nodded. Kira screamed out loud when its tail wrapped around her and brought her close to it, squeezing tightly.

"Kira!" Chiro called in shock and a lightning bolt appeared in his hand. "Chiro Spearo!" He threw it and it hit the cobra in the eye. It hissed loudly and moved its head around. Weird ghost type things flew into the base and circled around in the air.

"Make another move Chiro and your girlfriend suffers!" Skeleton King snarled as it made an image of his skull. "Skeleton King?!" he yelped and backed up. "What're you doing here?!"

"Yeah." Kira growled under her breath, glaring at him. "This has to be a dream!" he whispered.

"Wrong again Chiro." he chuckled, looking down at him. "You are the dream, and I am the dreamer."

"Hey! Skeleton cyborg guy!" Kira shouted, making the image look at her. "If you don't make this thing put me down this instant I swear I'll find you and beat you in the face!" Chiro looked at her in surprise. Why wasn't she afraid?

"You really annoy me already." Skeleton King murmured and his eyes glowed brighter. In seconds, they watched in horror as the cobra swallowed her whole, her screams being silenced. "Kira!" the boy shouted and grunted when something wrapped around his torso.

He was put with Otto and Gibson and Antauri was with Nova and Sparx and they were all pulled inside the image (it was really weird in the episode). They all screamed at the top of their lungs and Chiro, Otto, and Gibson were released and they fell into the darkness, the others going somewhere else.

* * *

Kira screamed as she fell out of the darkness and hit the ground at full impact. She groaned, completely dizzy. 'What happened?' she thought and slowly sat up, trying to ease her throbbing head. Standing up, she looked around. 'Where am I?' she thought and began to walk around.

The area was dry looking and there wasn't any vegetation. No grass, dried up trees here and there, but nothing. Not even water. Sighing, she just randomly walked forward and didn't stop. She had no idea where she was or what happened with the snake.

All she knew is that she hated her father right now.

Stopping when she heard a snarl echo all around her, she turned around and her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in horror when a large tanned fur cat ripped out of the ground, flesh deteriorating away. It had three tails. One very fluffy and normal, the second just skeletal, and the other looking like a metallic scorpion tail.

It spotted her and snarled, rows and rows of small yet very long and sharp teeth showing, and ran towards her. "Really?" she murmured and sprinted away, her arms in the air as she screamed. 'When I get out of here I'll kill him!' she thought, jumping over a dried tree root sticking out of the ground.

Mandarin did teach her how to run on all fours properly and not thinking twice about it, she jumped over another root and landed on all fours, continuing to run. The animal caught up very fast, only a few feet behind her.

Breathing heavily, she continued to run and her hands ached in pain. 'What is this place?!' Running on her feet, she turned and tackled the animal to the ground, jamming her hand into its eye. It roared and threw her off it, running around aimlessly in pain.

She didn't waste any time to run away. Kira panted as she ran, her heart beating quickly, and jumped off a small ledge. Right into a figure. They hit the ground with a thud and she groaned, laying on top of the figure.

Snapping back to reality, the girl scrambled off him and stood up. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The figure stood up and she looked at him in shock. The Alchemist dusted himself off and looked at her. "I am. What're you running away from that made you run into me?"

Hearing the roar, she turned and pointed at the animal running towards them. "That thing." He looked at it and closed his eyes. "Don't worry. I have a plan." Standing right on the edge of the cliff (yes, they're on a cliff), the animal lunged towards him, its claws out.

Stepping out of the way just in time, the animal fell over the edge. He grabbed her arm and jumped off as well with her in tow. She screamed and they landed on its back. The Alchemist grabbed its ears and yanked on them, making it snarl and fly up ward. "Holy! This thing can fly?!" Kira questioned, hands on his shoulders.

He chuckled and nodded. "I've seen only few of these creatures and everytime, they were flying around." She looked at him and her eye twitched. Was this real, or an illusion?

Ten minutes passed of flying through canyons and they landed in the open. Both of them hopped off and the animal was surrounded by thick fog. They watched as a small kitten walked out and meowed at them, running away.

"Woah." she whispered, watching it disappear into a crack. "Hey, how'd you know how to fly that thing?"

"Oh, I don't know how. I just did what my instincts told me." the man replied and looked at her, floating up to her. "You look…so familiar to me. But I just don't know how. Have we met before?" Kira looked up at him and remembered this guy from her dream. And from the video her father showed her. This was him?

"I know we've met before." he murmured to himself and actually began to walk around. Kira watched him silently, wondering if this guy was as dumb as she thought. "I can't seem to recall." he murmured and scratched his head, looking at her.

"Um, do you think you could help me find my friends? I think they might be around her somewhere." she asked. The Alchemist looked at her and smiled. "I can. Follow me." She nodded and followed him along the dry ground.

* * *

Chiro, Otto, and Gibson screamed as they dropped down to the ground, landing with a thud. They groaned and Chiro slowly got up. "Where are we?" The two monkeys stood up and looked around. It was dark out and they were in what seemed like a desert with black sand. "It seems like a dream."

They looked around and tons of Thingy's hopped around. "A dream world sustained by our memories." Gibson finished and a Thingy hopped up to him, purring. He shooed it away with his tail. The boy looked around as they sky lightened up, making it easier to see. "This place really creeps me out."

Otto was too busy to even hear. Hearts were in his eyes and he had a goofy smile on his face as Aurora stood before him, a smile on her face. Chiro pulled his head back in annoyance and she kissed the monkey on the head.

They watched her walk away, the green monkey passed out on the ground. "Wake up Otto!" the blue monkey demanded and hit him in the face with his tail, making him open his eyes. "Guys. I think we should find the others and get out of here before something bad happens."

They nodded and began to walk away. "Excuse me!" a voice belonging to a girl called out, making them stop and look behind them. A young blonde girl dressed in a blue dress, a white apron, and black shoes walked up to them, a purple cat with pink markings on him on her shoulder.

"A girl?" Gibson questioned. "I don't remember ever seeing a girl like this before." She walked up to them and smiled. "Hello! I'm Alice and this is Cheshire Cat!" she introduced. They looked at her and Chiro tilted his head. "Um, I'm Chiro and these are my monkeys."

She looked at him funny and crossed her arms. "We were wondering where the Mad Hatter was." Cheshire mumbled and grinned. They looked at each other and Otto shrugged. "Why do you wanna see the Mad Hatter?"

They looked at them and their skin split open and in a split second, Alice's skin ripped away, revealing an older woman. The same thing with the cat, only a grey boney cat was replaced. This Alice had dark brown hair, a darker blue dress, a white apron with dried blood on it, black and white striped leggings, and long black boots with buckles on them.

Cheshire Cat was now very skinny, grey with black markings everywhere, an earring on his right ear, and long claws coming out of his paws. Blood stained his teeth. "To kill him of course!" she replied, her voice not as cheery anymore. "And if you're hiding him, I'll kill all three of you in the most inhumane way possible."

She got out the Vorpal Blade and Chiro's jaw dropped. This was the Alice from Alice: Madness Returns! "RUN!" Otto screamed and they ran away, Alice and Cheshire following close behind after she changed into Hysteria mode.

* * *

Sparx, Nova, and Antauri screamed as they dropped down to the ground and they landed on each other. "Okay, I wanna go home now. And sleep in my bed!" he murmured and crawled out from under them. They all stood up and looked around. The air was humid but their surroundings were all dried up.

"We should try and find the others." Antauri informed and began to walk away. The two looked at each other and sighed, following after the black monkey. They flew up to the top of a cliff and looked around. "Hey, I think I see people." Nova murmured and focused more.

"Hello!" she called out.

Kira stopped and looked around. "It's Kira! How'd she get here?" she smiled and flew towards her. Sparx and Antauri looked at each other and followed behind her. She yelped when the yellow monkey threw herself in her arms and hugged her. "Kira it's you! I thought you were dead!"

The Alchemist watched them and walked up to them. "Are these your friends?" They looked up at him and Nova let go. "Um, some of them." she replied.

* * *

The three screamed at the top of their lungs as they were chased by the two video game characters. Alice swung at them, trying to slice them open. "Hurry! Faster!" Otto shouted, running on all fours. Gibson aimed his drill at a cliff and fired it.

A huge chunk of rock was broken off and hit them both, making them disappear. They breathed heavily and Chiro sighed. "Not as fun in reality." They looked at him and looked around. "Nova! Antauri!" he called out at the top of his lungs.

"What was that?" Sparx as and stopped, looking around. The others stopped and listened as well. Another name was called out. Kira recognized it instantly. "Chiro?"

His eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. "Kira!" Otto smiled and walked up to him. "C'mon Chiro!" He nodded and the monkey picked him up and flew into the air, Gibson following. They watched the three near them and when they landed, Kira threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you so much Chiro!" she informed and kissed him passionately. Sparx smirked and leaned up to Nova. "Do I get one too?"

She shot him a dirty glare.

"Is this everyone?" The Alchemist asked, back facing them. They pulled away and she looked up at him. "Yeah, this is everyone." Dark clouds filled the sky and it began to thunder and lightning. "Man, this place is pretty creepy. Is there any way out of here?" the boy asked.

The man nodded and faced them. "There is a doorway, bordering this world from the real world."

"Is it far?" Nova asked, looking up at him.

"As far away as yesterday, and yet, as close as tomorrow." he replied.

"Jeez, you sound just like Antauri. Very CONFUSING." Sparx grunted.

"I believe he means that this door is another memory." Antauri explained, a smile on his face.

The lightning and thunder got worse and to everyone's surprise, Skeleton King appeared, almost seemingly a hundred feet tall (why's he so tall anyway?). "Do you understand nothing?!" he snarled. "I am the master of this world!"

"There you are!" Kira shouted, a furious look on her face, and stomped up to the edge of the cliff they were on. "You and I need to talk!"

"Now's not the time for talking!" The Alchemist informed and covered her mouth just as she was about to go off, and pulled her back. Chiro jumped into the air. "How dare you send us here!" He then put his hands together. "Monkey Fu!"

Sending the green beam at him, it hit him in the eye, causing him to pull back and raise his staff in the air. The others jumped into the air just in time as he brought it down on what they stood on, destroying it.

"Abomination!" he snapped and sent fire at him, which came out of his finger (who wouldn't want that power?). He chuckled as he stopped. "There's nothing you can do to stop me! You annoying waste of life!" After he said that, The Alchemist was electrocuted and disintegrated.

'That guy!' Chiro thought in shock.

"You brute!" Kira snarled and jumped into the air. Skeleton King chuckled and grabbed the back of her coat, holding her in the air. She kicked her legs frantically and snarled at him, baring her teeth. "Such a feisty child."

"I'll show you feisty!" she shouted, clawing at his finger.

"That doesn't hurt."

"That might not, but this will!" the boy proclaimed and jumped towards him. "Thunder Punch!" He punched him in the jaw and he dropped Kira. Antauri caught her in his arms and let her go. "Thanks Antauri."

The ground cracked a little bit and he continued to try and hit the boy. He swung to the right and hit the edge of a cliff surrounding them. Kira jumped over a large crack and landed on the other side. "Kira watch out!" Nova shouted, getting her attention.

The girl looked up and her eyes widened when a large chunk of rock plummeted towards her. Right as she jumped out of the way, her leg was caught and the bone snapped, sticking out of her sock. Chiro stopped what he was doing when he heard a loud piercing shriek of pain.

Kira screamed at the top of her lungs and what do people do when they're in tremendous amounts of pain? They scream and swear and that's exactly what she did. She said every swear word she remembered from the movies she watched on Netflix.

Skeleton King had a surprised look on his face. 'I didn't teach her those words!' A minute passed and she quieted down. "Are you done?" he asked. Banging her fist on the ground, she nodded, not looking at him.

Not saying anything else, he raised his staff in the air and brought it down. "KIRA!" Chiro shouted and a green gorilla formed around him and stood over her just in time, grabbing a blade on it. He grunted as it was slowly pushed down as he tried to stop it.

The king stared at him and pushed down some more. Kira grunted as she looked up at him in worry. If he tires out, they both die. So they were both doomed. "Chiro." she whispered. Something inside him snapped and he stood up straight, screaming.

The monkeys watched in shock as he was electrocuted and disintegrated. He sighed and stood on the side of her, the force field disappearing, and he dropped to the ground. "Kira, are you okay?"

She cracked a small smile and looked up at him. "Besides having my leg broken under a boulder, yeah I'm alright."

"Allow us to help." Antauri murmured and flew on one side of the rock, Nova next to him, Sparx in front of the black monkey, and Otto in front of the yellow monkey, and they flew up after grabbing it and tossed it aside.

"Now, let's see how bad this is." Gibson murmured and walked up to her as she sat upright. He grabbed her leg and jumped when she began to claw at him, yelping. "Don't touch it!" she demanded, a frightened look on her face.

"I think I can help." The Alchemist informed, making all of them jump and look at him. "Jeez! We thought you died." Chiro sighed and watched him walk towards her. Kira watched him and growled when he reached towards the wound.

"Don't growl at me." he chuckled and placed his hand on her face, his hand above the wound. They watched in amazement as the wound glowed light green and the bone was going back into her skin. In a few seconds, it was all healed.

"There, now that didn't hurt now did it?" he smiled and pulled his hand away from her face, standing up. "Hey, who are you anyway? Why do you look so familiar?" Sparx asked, looking up at him. The Alchemist looked at all of them and placed a hand on his chest. "I was an alchemist, one who merges science and magic. I tried to make the ultimate force for good, but failed."

They looked at him, half through confusion, and curiosity. He then looked down at her. "Now, try to stand and walk." Kira frowned and stood up as told to. Placing a foot forward, something caught her eye and she looked at it. It was that cat that tried to kill her.

It meowed at her and ran away and right as she took a step, she tripped on her own foot, squeaking in shock. Landing on her front side, she groaned and slowly got up. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess it can't be helped, but maybe my magic hasn't fully healed your wound."

She squeaked again when he picked her up, holding her in his arms. "H-hey! Put me down!" He didn't pay any mind to it. "So, what happened?" Chiro asked. He looked down at the boy and frowned. "I was about to succeed when he…when he…"

Loud thunder and lightning began back up again and he looked up at the sky. "Oh no. He's already regained strength! He's coming!" In seconds, the sky began to rain fireballs (and you can't help but wonder how no one caught on fire in the episode).

The Alchemist held Kira in one arm and held his other one up, creating a shield, and looked at them. "Go now!" They hesitated and did as they were told. She watched them run away and the crack in front of them grew wider, a fire image of Skeleton King's skull rising up.

He walked up to them and the image began to speak. "When all fire and brimstone, and the world howls like a rabid beast, the universe will be mine (that's what I heard, please correct me if I'm wrong)!" The ground below them cracked some more and it gave loose and they fell into the darkness, surrounded by fire rings.

They screamed but Kira couldn't. Mainly from confusion and trying to figure out what he said. Holding her in one arm, he stretched out one arm and chanted something (here's a little thing. I bet the producers told his voice actor to say random gibberish words and they'll pick the best one and use it in the episode and what he said in the episode is what they picked).

A rocky pillar shot up and they landed safely on the flat surface. Chiro sighed out and smiled. "That was a close one." Right after he said that, the bottom of the pillar collapsed, catching them all off guard. The Alchemist looked over the edge and then at the others. "My magic won't last! It's up to you now! Only your combined will has the power to free yourselves. Concentrate! Dream, the door!"

They looked at him and closed their eyes. Kira closed her eyes as well and in seconds before they hit the bottom, they disappeared (does anyone else have a little image in their head that if he asked you to dream the door, you'd appear in front of the door to your house and he's like, "Not that door!" and pulls you away by the ear? No, just me? Alright).

* * *

They appeared in front of the tall metal door with that weird face thing on it and he pointed at it. "The way home my friends." Chiro looked at it and walked up to it, trying to push it open. "No, young hero (or he said Chiro. I can't tell). This is not for you to open." he informed.

"Why not?"

Flashbacks of a dream he had before the robot malfunctioned flashed in his head of the monkeys, looking like stone statues. Nova had a disturbed look on her face. "I can't do it! Whatever's inside, it's something I don't want to remember!"

"I'm quite frightened to tell you the truth." Gibson murmured.

"You can put me down now. I think I'll be alright." Kira whispered into his ear. The Alchemist nodded and set her down. To her shock, he disappeared. Hearing the door open, she turned to look at what was revealed.

They all curiously walked into the room and a vision of The Alchemist appeared. Nova walked up to him and frowned. "What is this place?"

'I remember this place in my dream!' Kira thought as she walked up to Chiro. "Does anyone know what's going on? What's happening?" he questioned, looking around. "Our friend seems to have become a part of this dream." Antauri informed and looked at him.

He walked up to a wall and to their surprise, it opened up, revealing colored tubes that had a newborn monkey in each. "What's with the monkey babies?" Otto asked curiously. He pulled a lever and a bright flash shined, a monkey hopping up next to him, placing its arms out with glee.

The monkeys began to grow fur and age in the tubes. "Hey Antauri, that one looks like you." Sparx smirked and nudged his side. "That's because it is. And that one's you." He then pointed at the monkey with red fur.

The Alchemist then began to work on other things. He put the armor together for Antauri, hooking up a rocket pack, and closed the white part of his head piece and he opened his eyes. Then going to tamper with Nova's fist, seeing how it changed and if it needed fixing while she watched, hanging on his shoulder.

And finally hooking up their weapons. "They are us! How come I don't remember this?" Sparx exclaimed. When he was done, the six monkeys stood before him and Kira got that odd feeling again, just like in her dream, and looked at Mandarin hesitantly. He stared directly into her eyes while he talked to them. 'Does he see me?'

When he was done talking, they walked into their colored tubes and The Alchemist looked down, seeing Nova look up at him with puppy dog eyes. "I don't wanna lose my memory! Please!" He frowned and picked her up, holding her close to him. "Forgive me dearest Nova. I won't forget you. But it's imperative that you forget me."

After he said that, he set her down in her tube and it closed and she banged on the plastic, her head being hooked up. A bright flash appeared in front of him and she frowned, somewhat understanding the Hyperforce's past. 'So sad.'

"This is what we were supposed to forget, but no memory can be erased entirely." Antauri murmured.

"It was a nightmare." Nova whimpered.

"Why? Why did he do it?" Chiro questioned.

"Because of what I was becoming." The Alchemist replied and faced them, making them jump. "I made you to protect the universe from a great evil…MYSELF!" He then laughed maniacally. Their eyes widened and an even brighter flash blinded them, making them look away.

When the flash disappeared, they looked back at him and Chiro's eyes widened. "No…NO!" Instead of the man being there, Skeleton King stood there, this time about thirty feet tall (he's still really tall). "Yes," he began and chuckled. "I was too once a mortal, soft fleshed, weak with noble goodness. I thought I could help anything, I was a fool!"

"You…you made the monkeys?!" Kira asked in shock. She didn't know this. How…very strange. "No you stupid child!" he snarled, glaring at her, making her shrink down. "My pathetic human side did!" In seconds, long wings ripped out of the ground and some formless type Jabberwocky thing ripped out of the ground, his throne on top of it.

'I didn't know it could do that! Why didn't he tell me?!' she thought.

He sat down and looked down at them. "Ironic, that now I'll unmake them!"

"Over my dead body!" Chiro shouted and jumped into the air. "Thunder-" He was cut off by him grabbing his throat, squeezing tightly, and brought him closer to him. "I'm sure I can arrange that." Skeleton King murmured, his skull inches from his face, and kicked him away.

He gasped when he hit the ground and hit a rock protruding from the ground. "Chiro!" Kira called and ran up to him, kneeling down by his side. She grabbed his head in her arms and glared at her father. "How dare you!" Nova shouted and flew into the air. Her hands changed and she flew down towards him.

He turned to face her and she panicked when she saw The Alchemist. That hallucination disappeared and he swatted her away. She hit a wall and gasped, falling to the ground. "Nova!" Sparx shouted and gritted his teeth at him. "You're going down bone bag!"

He flew towards him and threw a blue energy wall at him. The formless Jaberwock's wing deflected it and it flew back at him. It hit him and he gasped. Antauri lunged at him and growled, trying to claw at him. The king just deflected them with his hand (like a boss).

The monkey screeched as he was hit with the bladed wing on his staff and hit the ground. Gibson shot blue lazers out of his drills but it passed through it. "What the?!" He grunted when he was pulled into the air and flung to the side.

"Hey Skeleton King! Take this!" Otto shouted and sent his detached saws at him. He chuckled and grabbed the chains, yanking the green monkey towards him. Right as he neared him, he smashed his skull against his head.

The monkey gasped and fell to the ground. Skeleton King chucked in amusement and looked at them. "Playtime's over you filthy primates. Time to go to sleep, forever."

His fingers grew long (which is still weird in the episode) and wrapped around their torsos. "Chiro!" Kira yelped when he was pulled out of her arms and into the air. He laughed as they spun in the air. "Sleep! That's it! We've passed the door!" Antauri whispered.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Sparx murmured, Nova next to him. She tried to move away from him. "Wake up Monkeyteam!" Chiro shouted. "WAKE UP!"

"You will not escape!" he snarled and squeezed them all tighter. They all closed their eyes and they all disappeared. Completely shocked, his fingers got back to normal length and he just stared ahead. "Would you look at that! They escaped." Kira murmured.

She yelped when she was pulled into the air and was placed right in his lap. "Yes…I see that. But you haven't." he murmured and placed his hand on her forehead. "What do you think you're doing with the boy?"

"Being friendly. Like I'm supposed to do, remember?" she replied in annoyance. "Not THAT friendly!" he shouted, making her jump and shrink down in fright. "What kind of father let's their daughter start kissing on some boy they just met?! Certainly not mine! That's why I'm going to bring you home to straighten you up!"

His fingers dug into her skin and she yelped. "I can't go home right now! I'm looking for my mother and I bet you know where she is!"

"I know where your mother is! I'm just not going to tell you."

She growled and sat up straight in his lap. "I didn't just meet him! You know how long I've known him! And besides…I…I thought we could be…"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?!" Skeleton King snarled and pushed her off him. Kira landed on her back and tensed up in fright when he began to crawl on top of her. "You thought that if you'd gain his love that they'd all accept you with open arms?! What an idea!" he snarled in disgust and sat up right, looking away.

Then, he got an idea. "What an IDEA!" he realized and leaned closer to her face. "You BRILLIANT child!" He pulled her up by the necklace and chuckled. He got off her while pulling her up. He sat back down and pulled her into his lap. Kira grunted and tried to get away as he repeatedly "pet" her head all the way down to her lower back, tearing into her coat slightly.

"You have the same conniving mind as your father. It must run in the family!"

It was silent for a few minutes of him tearing into her back and head, the phrase '_Wake up Kira!_' being chanted through her head, until he stopped. "Would you like to know something?" the king asked finally. The girl looked up at him and noticed that his one eye was lighter. Was that The Alchemist?

"Look into your reflection and tell me what you see."

Confused by this, she looked around until she noticed the mirror in front of them. The reflection shocked her to a great degree. She was a child again and instead of her father, The Alchemist was sitting there, holding her in his lap.

"What do you see?" The Alchemist asked. She looked closer. "I'm a child again. And I'm….happy." He nodded and grabbed her lower chin, making her look at him. He wasn't what he became. He was the real thing now. "What do you think it means?"

"I might be happier if you were my dad? I don't…I don't know…"

"Now what do you see?"

The girl looked down and back at the mirror, letting out a scream at what she saw. She was still little but things were horribly wrong. She sat in Skeleton King's lap, her head on his chest. Her throat was slit open and blood dribbled out of her mouth and he just looked normal, except the blades on his staff had blood on them and he held a soaked with blood Kiwi.

"Put it away I don't want to see anymore!" she cried out and curled up, covering her eyes. "If you never want that image to become a reality, then let me give you this." The Alchemist murmured and made her look at him. "Part of my soul resides within him so, I'll give you the remaining powers I have so you can protect yourself from him. I'll trust that you'll use them wisely."

Setting his hand over her right eye. She screamed when it felt like her eye was being stabbed into and he held her in place. After a few seconds, he stopped and she yanked herself out of his grip and right as she was flung off, she saw him change back into Skeleton King.

Letting her eye go as she was flung off, she turned around and right before she hit the ground, two fingers pierced through her stomach and embedded into the ground. She gasped and coughed up a small amount of blood.

Her eye stung and she was impaled through the stomach. What could possibly happen next? Kira let out a shriek as another finger pierced her shoulder and another right below her heart. Coughing up a much larger amount of blood, she let her legs dangle.

His thumb traced gently along her throat and he chuckled, sending chills up her spine. "If you even in the slightest way, mess this up, I'll punish you. Do you understand Kira?" Skeleton King murmured, looking down at her.

She didn't say anything and passed out, the last thing she heard was '_Wake up Kira!_'.

* * *

"Kira!" Chiro shouted, shaking her. Her eyes shot up and she sat up, screaming. "Hey calm down!" he murmured and sat next to her. Instead of relaxing, she grabbed his shirt and buried her face into his chest, sobbing loudly. "I was so scared!"

* * *

Valeena walked up to her master as he opened his eyes. "You talk in your sleep, you know that?"

"Shut up." he grunted and hit her over the head with his staff. She flinched and held the throbbing spot.

* * *

After getting calmed down, the monkeys left the room and Chiro looked back at her. "Will you be alright by yourself?" The girl didn't answer, just stare up at the ceiling. He looked down and then walked back up to her.

"Hey." he whispered and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "It was just a dream. I promise. You don't need to be scared while I'm here. I'll protect you, I promise." She nodded and he kissed her gently, pulling away. "I'll see you in the morning. Just get a good sleep. We still have lots of planets to search."

Kira nodded and watched him walk out of her room, the door closing. Immediately after that, she sat up and got out of bed, turning the lights on, and looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror (and yes, there's a mirror in her room. I just forgot to add it).

Looking closely at her right eye, in a split second, it turned to a very light blue, making her spaz out in shock. Slowly rising back up to see again, it changed back to its original red color. She sighed and took off her night clothes, wondering if there were any marks left behind.

There were. They looked almost like bruises, in the exact same spots she was impaled in. "Dang it!" she shouted out quietly and put her shirt back on as she turned off the lights. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she replayed images over and over in her mind of the horrifying experience.

Grabbing Kiwi, she held it close to her chest and covered her head with the blanket, hearing her father's menacing laughter echo inside her mind.

**I'm so mean aren't I? Some things, like dialogue from the episode may not have been right or might have. I just don't know. :/**

**Kira: I hate you writer.**

**I love you too. :)**


	19. The Sun Riders and Delta 5

"Bio scans are complete. Your bruise has completely healed, and the cuts and nicks you sustained yesterday are healing rather quickly." Gibson informed and typed up a few things in his lab. Kira pulled off the wires he attached to her and looked at him. "What about my leg?"

"Well, if it was broken still, you wouldn't be able to walk."

She looked down and stood up. "Thanks Gibson."

"Don't mention it."

Walking out of his lab, she walked down a hall and into the base. "Good morning Kira." Chiro smiled and hugged her from behind, making her jump and look at him. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Letting go, he had a goofy grin on his face and grabbed her hands. "In that dream land, Otto, Gibson, and I saw Alice from your game!"

"No way!" Kira exclaimed in disbelief. He laughed and nodded. "Was she nice?" That made the grin disappear. "No…she tried to cut us open with the Vorpal Blade." She looked at him and nodded slowly. "Oh…"

It was quiet after that until he cleared his throat. "So, did you have a good sleep last night?"

"Not even close to good. I kept waking up from nightmares." the girl replied quietly.

"Would you like to talk about them?"

Shaking her head, she crossed her arms and looked away. "I'd rather have them be buried than remembered." He frowned and set a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Kira, I just want to let you know if anything's on your mind, you can talk with any of us about it. You don't need to keep your thoughts locked away." Chiro murmured softly, a gentle smile on his face.

Kira stared at him and smiled slightly, nodding. "Thanks Chiro."

He chuckled and Gibson walked into the base. "I just received note from Antauri that we're nearing another planet."

"What does it look like?" Nova asked curiously, sitting in her pod. He walked up to the computer and typed up some things, getting a screen shot of the planet. Looking closely, they all looked at the screen. "That looks like Delta 5 doesn't it?" Sparx murmured aloud.

"Why would Kira's mom live on Delta 5?" Otto asked curiously, scratching his snout. The yellow monkey looked at him and shrugged. "You never know."

They all stood silently as they neared the planet. The girl felt her heart begin to race again from anticipation. Hopefully someone knew her mother. IF…there were people down there. Bracing for impact, the Super Robot's legs pulled up a little and they were thrown to the ground.

Shocked, Gibson shakily got up and typed up some things. "What did we hit?" Sparx grunted and got up, rubbing his snout. Stopping, the blue monkey looked at them. "Nothing bad, we just landed on the edge of a cliff."

"Is the robot okay?" Chiro asked. He nodded. Sighing with relief, he looked at the monkeys. "Alright, let's go guys. We should check this place out just to make sure there's no bad guys hiding." Noticing her begin to walk toward a pipe, he grabbed her shoulder.

Kira looked at the boy in confusion. "How about you stay in the Super Robot so you don't get hurt. If the coast is clear, we'll come get you." Chiro informed, a calm expression on his face. Pouting a little, she agreed and went to go sit back down.

"You can watch the monitor on the screen so you won't get bored." he added and walked up to her, handing her an emblem/walkie-talkie. "If there's any trouble, don't hesitate to tell us."

She watched them disappear down the pipes and sighed, looking at the screen.

The monkeys and the boy walked into the open and looked around. It was pretty hot and that didn't sit well with Sparx. "My question is, if Kira's mom is here, is she an idiot? What knucklehead would stay on a lava planet?!"

Not paying attention, he walked head on into a large metal barrier. Grunting, he backed up in annoyance. _"What is that thing Chiro?"_ Kira asked over the walkie-talkie. Chiro pressed a button on his emblem on his shirt. "It looks like doors. But I have no idea what they lead to."

"Then I'll just have to open them by force!" Nova growled and changed her hands into her weapons, walking up to the metal doors.

"Not so fast!" a voice announced, catching all of them off guard when the doors opened. Their eyes widened in surprise at what they saw. The Nebutron stood before them and Chiro immediately got an angered look on his face.

The robot opened up and the three hopped out in front of it, getting themselves ready for a fight. "Hyperforce." Johnny finished, his hands together. Kira ran up to the screen in shock and messed around with a few things, getting it to zoom in. 'I remember these guys when I was little! What're they doing here?'

"Sun Riders." he hissed quietly. "What're you doing here?"

"We should be the ones doing the asking! Chiro!" the red head retorted in a snobby tone. They both glared at each other and Aurora put her gun away and relaxed. "Easy you two. Chiro, we aren't here to fight you."

"Sure you aren't." he grunted and moved away from him.

"Chiro-san, we've changed." Super Quasar informed, a calm look on his face. Aurora walked up to him and set her hand on his shoulder. "If you want the truth, please follow us."

Yanking himself away, Chiro glared at her. "Why would I EVER believe you guys again?!"

"Good," Johnny grunted and began to walk away. "It's not like we needed you here for your help anyway."

"Fine!"

He began to walk away until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down. Antauri let go and floated up to his height. "Chiro, we don't know if they really need help or not. It'd be most wise to follow but keep our guards up."

The boy groaned and rolled his eyes, thinking it over and over. Aurora and Super Quasar began to walk away until they were stopped. "Hold it." Chiro called out. They looked over their shoulders at him. He walked up to them and sighed. "I guess we can follow."

"_Should I follow?"_ Kira asked.

"No." he replied a few seconds after. "If you get hurt I wouldn't know what to do. Just stay there and keep watch." Nothing. They smiled and began to walk away with him and the monkeys followed. As soon as the metal doors closed, they were instantly met with medium sized buildings and small buildings.

"What is this?" Otto questioned, looking around.

"Yeah, what is this place?" Chiro repeated, looking at them.

"If you must know," the boy began, not looking at him. "This is the colony we protect. Instead of that crappy city you call home."

"What'd you say Sunspot?!" Chiro snarled and they butted their heads together. "You heard me monkey boy!" he retorted and they both growled at each other.

"Enough fighting you two!" the woman snapped and pushed them away. "We've changed that path!"

"Oh, Sun Riders," an elderly voice called out. "Who did you find at the entrance?"

"Some loser and his filthy monkeys." Johnny replied, looking away.

"I heard that you spoiled TV star brat!" he hissed bitterly.

The monkeys weren't too pleased either. They shot the boy some glares and looked away. The old man walked up to them and bowed. "Forgive us. The Sun Riders are our sole protectors ever since we started being under attack."

"By what?" Nova asked, looking up at him. He shrugged. "I don't really know myself! All I know is that they come when it's dark out." They just looked at him. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you live on a volcanic planet?"

"We are a mining colony. We mine so we can harvest diamonds and hopefully fuel for our things." he replied. They nodded and he crossed his arms. "The attacks started right when the Sun Riders got here."

Noticing other people, Chiro looked at them. They were pale and their clothes hardly had any color in them. "You see Chiro?" Aurora murmured and looked at him. "We've changed for the greater good! These people need our help and we'll do anything to protect them."

"Sure you have." he growled.

"What part of 'we've changed' don't you understand?!" Johnny snapped.

"All of it!"

* * *

Kira typed up a few things and a beep sounded off, making her jump in shock. _"Warning! Danger nearby! Warning! Danger nearby!" _a woman's voice informed all around. Frightened and shocked, she pressed a button on the emblem on her shirt. "Ch-chiro, I think we have a problem!"

Right after she said that, the ground began to rumble. "Look who's back!" Johnny smirked and got his hands ready. As did the others. The old man backed up and screamed when he was pulled into the air by the foot.

"What the?!" Super Quasar yelled and turned around. Expecting a very creepy monster, instead, it was a giant lizard with lava rocks imbedded in it all over. "THIS is what's been attacking this place?! A pathetic lizard?!" Sparx shouted.

Before it could swallow the man, Super Quasar jumped towards it and punched it in the face, making it release the man. He grabbed him and landed safely on the ground right as Johnny threw a black hole at it.

Trapped in it, he made it disappear. "Man, those guys were easy. I didn't even break out a sweat!"

"Really? I am." Sparx groaned and held up his arms. "This planet's cooking me from the inside out!" Nova sniffed the air and covered her snout. "Gross! Sparx put your arms down!" He smirked and raised them higher. She growled and punched him in the side.

Everyone cheered for the group and they smiled gratefully. _"Chiro!" _Kira screamed and right after, there was the sound of metal being torn into and pulled away. "Kira! Monkeyteam, Kira and the Super Robot are in trouble!" he yelped and began to run away.

The three watched them fly over the doors, Antauri carrying him by the hands, and looked at each other. "Kira…why does that name sound so familiar?" the red head murmured and looked at the two. "Maybe…it could be her." the man murmured softly. The woman nodded slowly and made sure that she was as quiet as possible. "Skeleton King's daughter."

"Daughter? Please!" Johnny groaned and looked away, closing his eyes. "I bet that old fart doesn't even know her! Besides, what lady would be brave enough to conceive a child of his? That is, if it's possible."

"That's true. But you never know." Aurora murmured and all three of them shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro shouted and punched a lizard in the gut. It did nothing. The Super Robot was indeed, under attack. "I can't believe they tore off the rockets and drained the fuel!" Nova grunted and dodged one's tail.

A loud creaking sounded off and they watched in shock as the robot began to fall, right in Chiro's direction. "Watch out!" Johnny shouted and tackled him out of the way right as it hit the ground. Dust flew up and he looked at him in surprise. "Why'd…you saved me! Why?"

"We don't need any more deaths here. You can thank me when this is all over." he replied and they got up. Large holes appeared in the ground and to their surprise, the lizards retreated. "Why did they retreat?" Otto asked.

"My guess is for reinforcements."

"Kira!" Chiro shouted and jumped onto the back of the torso, punching a hole into the back of the robot and dropped inside it. They all waited and watched as silence filled the air. 'Why's he helping the daughter of his enemy?' Johnny thought in confusion.

After a few minutes, they could see them come back out. He helped her out of the hole and she stood up but at a tilted angle. "She needs help!" he shouted at the group. A strange sensation came over them and they soon realized what was happening. They were turning old!

"Oh, I heard something from afar! Let's go guys!" the red head announce and quickly ran away as fast as he could, the others following. Confused, he grumbled to himself and picked her up and dropped down to the ground.

* * *

"Please, follow me." an older woman informed and walked up to them. "I'm the nurse around here and I can help your friend." They smiled and followed after her.

* * *

"That was so weird!" Johnny exclaimed, far away from them. "It usually hurts when we turn old. But it wasn't that bad."

"Maybe it's because of her age." Aurora murmured and looked at him. They were back to their normal selves. "Either that," Super Quasar began and looked at them. "Or she hasn't mastered that power just yet."

"And hopefully she never does. Who knows how much worse it'll be!"

"Well, now we know it's actually her instead of some other girl named Kira."

"Wouldn't that be better?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Still, we can't trust her or be around her." They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kira winced when the woman applied some spray on the gash she had on her side. "There," she smiled as she placed some gauze on it and wrapped it up. "All done." She smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you."

She nodded and walked out of the room. "Those things are the ones that attack your colony?" Chiro asked the elderly man. He sighed and nodded. "They steal our fuel and some of our people. Mainly our children."

"That's awful!" Nova murmured. The Sun Riders walked into the room they were in and looked at them. "We plan on finding those people today. If later, then we might be too late."

"Chiro." Johnny grunted and looked at him, crossing his arms. "Would-" He was hit on the back of the head. "Ow! Alright! We were wondering if you'd like to accompany us on our trip and help us find the missing people."

Without thought, he nodded and stood up. "But not out of friendship. Only for the people who are missing." They looked at him and Aurora cracked a smile and patted his shoulder. "We couldn't thank you enough."

"Welcome aboard Chiro-san!" Super Quasar smiled and chuckled. They began to walk away and Antauri stood up and stopped when the boy faced him. "You guys should guard the Super Robot so it isn't destroyed further."

Nodding in agreement they walked out of the room and Sparx looked back at him. "Be careful kid."

"I will."

* * *

Outside, the monkeys got the robot back on its feet after so long and the three were pressing buttons in the Nebutron. "Chiro!" Kira called out and ran up to him. He looked at her and stumbled slightly when she threw herself into his arms. "Can't I go with you?"

"No Kira. You have to stay here so your wound can heal." Chiro replied and looked at her. The Sun Riders watched in shock as he kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her cheek. "I promise I'll come back safe and sound."

"Did you SEE that?!" Johnny whispered and looked at them. They nodded. "I can't believe Chiro just kissed the disgusting offspring of Skeleton King!"

"You promise?" she asked. He smiled and held out his pinky finger. "I pinky promise." Unsure of what to do, she curled hers around his and he tightened it. "Alright, I have to go." Nova flew up to her and watched as he got into the Nebutron and it burrowed into the ground after closing.

"Let's go Kira." the yellow monkey murmured and wrapped her tail around her wrist. She nodded and they walked away.

* * *

"So, was that your girlfriend?" Johnny teased, looking at Chiro. He blushed light pink and sheepishly looked away. "Actually…yes, she is." That caught the three off guard. Their jaws dropped and he grabbed his shirt and began to shake him around. "You idiot! Do you even realize what she is?!"

Before he could respond, they hit something. "Darn these rocks." Aurora growled and pressed a few more buttons. "We have to go under it."

"Why under?" he asked and looked at her. She looked at him. "Active lava flows surround the sides of this boulder. There's none under it." she replied. He nodded in understanding and they went under it. Traveling down for only a short distance, it reached a large hole and they screamed in shock when the Nebutron plunged into darkness.

Before hitting the bottom, fire shot out of the robot and it landed safely. "That was a close one." Chiro and Johnny said at the same time and looked at each other. "Incoming!" Aurora yelped and it opened, revealing the same boulder heading straight towards them.

"Quick! Johnny!" Super Quasar informed. He nodded and stood up. Right as the boulder was about to hit them, it was stopped when it was caught in a black hole. It disappeared and they all sighed in relief. "THAT was a close one." he chuckled and placed his arms behind his head.

"Alright, we should check this place out." the man murmured and hopped out and began to walk away. Aurora, Johnny, and Chiro followed close behind. "Man, it's hotter down here than back up there!" Chiro groaned.

"It seems like we're right under a volcano." he informed as they walked into an open area, seeing a large pool of bubbling lava.

"I can see that." he smirked and crossed his arms.

Walking along the ledge, they looked down at the lava. "Nothing's happening." Chiro murmured.

Just then, the volcano began to rumble and they watched in shock as lizard babies began to crawl out of the lava and grow immediately afterward. "Where are these things coming from?" Aurora questioned and watched carefully.

"Somewhere from in the lava."

"Then let's find the source and destroy it!" Johnny shouted. "Hold it young man!" she informed and grabbed his shoulder. "We can't go into the lava by ourselves!"

"No…but maybe the Nebutron can." Super Quasar whispered. The lizards crawled up the sides of the volcano and more appeared. "Well we better find it quickly before they wipe out the entire colony." They all agreed and one screeched, looking directly at them.

"Oh, come on." Chiro grumbled as more screeched. They all backed up in fright and ran away. Turning from time to time, Johnny threw black holes at them and Aurora shot at them with her gun. But they were replaced with more.

"There it is!" the red head cheered and it opened up and they hopped inside it, closing it just in time. Lizards jumped on it and they pressed buttons. "Let's clear a path shall we?" he smirked and pressed a button, starting the drill in front of it.

A lizard was torn into and blood splattered against the robot. The woman gagged and looked away. "Alright, now to find the source!" Chiro murmured and they tore through the large crowd of lizards.

* * *

The monkeys watched silently as Kira paced back and forth. "Can I please go see if they're alright?" she asked for the tenth time. Antauri sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Kira but we can't allow it. You're still hurt."

"We've got trouble." Gibson informed and looked at the screen. Lizards crawled out of the volcano and towards them. "We can't activate the Super Robot without Chiro and fuel!" the black monkey informed in shock. "We're just gonna have to fight with our weapons!"

While the monkeys were all gathered, looking at the screen, Kira walked up to the hole in the torso and looked back at them. 'I'm sorry monkeys, but I have to see if he's okay.' she thought and jumped out of the hole, into the open. 'I'll lead them away so the robot will be safe for now.'

"What the?" Sparx questioned and pointed at a moving speck. "Is that who I think it is?" Gibson made it zoom in and sure enough, it was Kira. "I thought I told her to stay in here!" Antauri screeched in shock. The lizards followed close behind her.

She breathed quietly and saw the hole they made and dropped down into it, the lizards following.

* * *

"We replaced the metal with much sturdier metal that the elder said was lava proof so I'm sure we'll be fine." Johnny murmured and looked at him. Chiro gulped and Aurora grabbed him and pulled him into her lap. "You might want to have a seat." she smiled and looked at him. He blushed light pink and looked away.

The Nebutron slowly emerged into the lava and they could instantly feel the heat. Looking at the scanner, it beeped and it showed a red dot far off. "That must be it." Super Quasar murmured and looked straight on.

When they reached the bottom, it traveled along the ground and the red dot got closer and closer. 'Man this heat! There's a reason why I hate volcanos!' the boy thought and grunted. After a few minutes, they reached the source of the lizards. "Time to stop this." he murmured and pushed the control sticks forward. The others did the same.

Hearing loud grinding noises and the robot shaking slightly, it took what seemed like forever to go through the source. Aurora looked at the scanner and it didn't beep anymore and the red dot was gone. "Let's get out of here, the heat is killing me." Johnny groaned.

Rockets appeared and the Nebutron flew out of the lava, landing on a rocky surface nearby. It opened and they all sighed in relief. "Much better." Chiro smiled and stood up. The four got out and walked around. "That should stop them."

"Chiro!" Kira shouted and almost tackled him. He jumped and relaxed. "K-kira?! What're you doing down here and how did you get down?!" The Sun Riders' eyes widened and they bent over in pain. He heard bones popping and looked at them, his eyes widening.

They were already old looking. "Are you okay?!" he questioned and knelt by Johnny's side. Johnny looked at her and pointed at her. "Shouldn't you be helping by finding those children?" he asked, his arm shaking.

She looked at him in shock and facepalmed herself. "That's right! The missing kids!" Kissing Chiro on the cheek, she ran away. "I'll find them! I promise!" He watched her disappear into the darkness and heard screeching.

Lizards flooded the area and he grunted. 'You got to be kidding me!' he thought in annoyance. Something grabbed his shoulder and he was pulled into the middle of the three, their hands together. "Super Solar Strike!" they shouted and a hot bright light surrounded them.

The reptiles screeched as they were burnt and soon disintegrated. They broke away and he looked at them. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Johnny smiled and looked at him.

* * *

Kira walked down a dark tunnel and sighed. 'I can't do this! I don't have x-ray vision or super powers of any sorts. So why bother?!' Angered from feeling useless, she stopped and punched the rocky wall beside her.

The rocks were pushed out of the way, revealing an entrance. "Hello?" a voice called out, scared. Curious, she walked through the opening and right into a room lit by torches. Children were hung everywhere, either by the feet or hands.

"Are you here to help us miss?" a boy asked, handing by his feet.

She nodded and her hand changed. "Hold still. I won't hurt you guys." One after the other, she cut the chains that held them. The kids surrounded her and cuddled up to her in fright. "Thank you miss! Thank you so much!" they would cry and hug her, tears rolling down their cheeks.

Pressing a button on the emblem, she held it up to her mouth. "Chiro, it's me Kira."

"_What's up?"_ Chiro replied after a few seconds.

"I found the children. What do you want me to do with them?"

"_We'll be right there. Just wait for us in the tunnels."_

She let the button go and looked at them. "Alright, follow me guys. We're gonna get you out of here."

"Please miss." a little girl squeaked out and walked up to her. "My baby sister can't walk! Her leg's hurt." Guessing that this was a request to carry her, she sighed and picked the three year old up. Walking into the open, they walked down the tunnels.

"I'm not heavy am I?" she asked and looked at her. Kira smiled and shook her head no. "Of course not."

"_That's a load of bull! I see your arms shaking and your knees buckling as you walk." _Skeleton King retorted.

"Shut up!" she snapped, catching them all off guard.

"We weren't talking." a boy whispered. It was silent and she quickly handed the little girl back to her sister right as a lizard came into view, running towards them. The children screamed and her hands changed and she lunged towards it.

Shoving her hand into its mouth, she tore right through it, blood splattering on her face. It fell on both sides of her, having been split in half, and she kneeled down. Its insides spilled out and blood made a large pool around and she heard a kid throw up.

Her hand changed back just in time to see the Nebutron come into view and open up. Chiro hopped out and Super Quasar stood up. "Sun Riders!" the kids chanted happily. They smiled and he looked at the two. "You don't mind that the children go first?"

"Not at all. They're more in danger than we are." Chiro replied and smiled.

"Alright, come aboard children." Aurora informed and waved over to them. The two watched as they helped them into the Nebutron and when they were all in, it closed and it drove away. Chiro looked at the ground and swallowed the bile in his throat. "Did you do this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied, a smug look on her face.

He chuckled and hugged her. "I'm glad you're safe. Let's get going." She nodded and they walked side by side down the tunnel. It was less hot but still a little hot. After what seemed like half an hour of walking, they turned a corner and into a small area.

Full of skeletons wearing mining suits. Their eyes widened and they looked around. "These must've been workers. Killed by the lava or the heat."

"Poor guys." the girl whispered and looked at a board. It was metal and had blue and silver designs on it. "What's this thing?" He looked at her direction and she held it out. "It looks like a hover board. I've seen some people riding on those. The good thing about them is that they don't need gas. The bad thing is that they're really fast and most people die on them if they're not experienced."

"Cool." she smiled and studied it. There was the same amount of hover boards as the skeletons in there. "These must've been their rides for escaping."

* * *

The children ran to their parents, crying. The Sun Riders were praised but the celebration didn't last long because the ground began to rumble. "What's going on?! Are there more lizards?!" Nova questioned in fright.

"No…this rumbling is different." Super Quasar replied and grew silent. He gasped after a few seconds and the two looked at him. "The volcano's gonna blow!"

* * *

Chiro and Kira tried to keep their balance and he grabbed a red and silver hover board. "This is bad! We should get out of here!" he informed and started his up. The black parts on the top opened up, making the shape of feet, one in front and one in the back.

"But you said it was dangerous!" Kira yelped and started hers up. The same thing happened. "Let's at least see what's going on!" He nodded and they poked their heads out from the corner. What they saw almost made them pass out.

Lava flooded the tunnels and was heading straight for them. "RUN!" he shouted and they quickly ran away. The boy jumped into the air and set his feet in the spots opened and they clamped down on his feet and he zoomed away.

She did the same right as the lava reached her, burning her coat, and got away from the large wave.

* * *

"We need to help them!" Sparx shouted.

"No! It's too dangerous!" Johnny objected.

* * *

Kira got back next to Chiro, blue coming from the bottom of hers. "You said these were dangerous!" she smirked. He looked at her. "They are when you put them in boost!" Hearing the walls around them crack, the molten rock burst through and almost got them.

Turning a corner, Kira ended up on a wall, along with Chiro. But the lava kept on flowing, seeming much faster. Far ahead, lava flowed towards them and they met in the center of the tunnel. "We're trapped!" she yelped in fright.

"Turn!" the boy shouted and grabbed her arm, quickly leaning to the right. They both turned sharply and the lava crashed together and flooded again. Some leaked out of the roof and eventually it poured out. He let her go and they split apart down a forked path.

"_Kira! When we reach the source, put it in boost so we can travel up the main vent!" _he informed. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, lava shot out of a wall and she jumped over it, landing safely.

'I'm getting the hang of this!' she thought and began to chuckle. _"Now whatever you do, DON'T look back!"_

Not paying attention, she looked back and screamed, turning fully around. The hover board created sparks as it was dragged across the rocky wall. "Holy crap!" she shouted and got out of the tunnel, turning around.

Chiro zoomed up next to her and looked at her. "Did you turn around?"

"By accident!"

He laughed and she just stared ahead. Dodging so many cracks, craters, and lava spewing out of the ceiling, floor, and walls, they finally caught sight of the main vent. "Time to kick this in boost!" Chiro shouted and one of his feet was released and he stomped on a small button on the front of it.

Getting his foot hooked in just in time, fire spewed out of the back of it and he zoomed away. Hesitantly, she did the same and followed after him. The lava bubble and began to rise right as she made it.

Going past each other to dodge fire, they both began to laugh. "This is awesome!" Kira announced right before they reached the top of the volcano. They flew out of it and it blew. Lava was spewed into the air and plummeted towards them.

They laughed and dodged rocks being flung at them as they made their way down the volcano.

"There they are!" Nova shouted. They all watched them zoom up to them and jump off. The hover boards immediately stopped functioning and hit a cliff. "Let's do that again." Chiro chuckled, nudging her side. She giggled and nodded. "Yeah."

"You're not hurt are you?" Antauri asked in concern. They shook their heads and smiled. "Thank you for saving us miss!" a girl called out and the people cheered happily. The Sun Riders looked at her and Johnny smiled slightly. "She's so different from her father."

"Maybe it's for the best." Aurora added and giggled when she was tackled by some children.

The day went by and the elderly man handed Gibson a giant diamond. "Here, take this as a token of our gratitude."

"Um, thank you. This will be enough to repower the Super Robot."

* * *

Chiro smiled and looked at the robot. Its rockets were back in place and Gibson was figuring out how to refuel it. "Hey." Johnny began and walked up to him, holding out his hand. "I guess we're now allies right?"

He nodded and they shook. "Thanks, Sun Riders."

"Don't thank us! We should be thanking you."

"Chiro!" Kira smiled and hugged him from behind, making him jump and relax. She giggled and rubbed her cheek against his head. The group looked at him and to their surprise, they didn't age! "Hey, Kira! We're in public!" he informed and blushed.

She giggled and looked at him. "So?" She then kissed him on the cheek. "I'll meet you back in the Super Robot." He nodded and she ran away. They chuckled and Super Quasar crossed his arms. "You two really do make a cute pair."

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Johnny smirked and punched his shoulder gently. Chiro nodded and looked at them. "Goodbye for now Sun Riders." They watched him run into the entrance and soon after, the Super Robot flew into the sky, disappearing out of their sight.

**Later that "night"….**

The Sun Riders stood on a cliff and looked at the sky. Even at night, it was hot. "Man, that was really weird." Johnny murmured and itched his head. "I can't believe Skeleton King lets her do that."

"All with good reason, boy." Skeleton King murmured, making them jump in shock. He watched them age, bending over in pain. "W-what're you doing here?" he asked, looking up at him. The others struggled to stand up fully.

"Only a simple request." he replied. "When the Hyperforce gets back to Shuggazoom, I want you to keep an eye on my daughter and just see what she does. And if you fail me…" Aurora squeaked when he brought the blade on his staff up to her throat.

"I'll kill you all." he finished and walked away from her. They watched him walk away silently and when he disappeared from their sight, they got back to their regular selves. "Oh man…I feel so bad for Kira. She had to live with that guy." the red head gulped and sighed.

**I am SO VERY SORRY about the late update! The reason it was long (the update) was because of family things. Now, this might be bad news to some but I don't know. You can think it is or not. Anyway, my cousin is staying up for four weeks and my parents expect me to keep him company cause he likes almost everything I do and not my brother, and so I might not get to update for some time but I promise I'll try.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. The metallic planet

What seemed like a few days passed of just nothing. They went through wormholes but found no other planets so far. Chiro and the monkeys spent their time in the base, all while Kira stayed in her room, doing the thing she actually enjoyed.

Dancing. Dancing to the requested song.

She got most of it down, it was just some certain things that confused her. But, she somewhat got them figured out. Laying on her stomach on the bed, she just watched a movie silently. The others were up and gathered in the base. She just didn't feel like leaving her room.

"Hey Kira." Nova called from in the hallway, knocking on the door. "Why don't you come out and get something to eat." She glanced at the chocolates and closed her eyes.

"I'm alright with food." Nova tilted her head at the reply and crossed her arms. "Well…okay. But if you do happen to get hungry, just come see me."

"Will do."

The yellow monkey walked away silently. Kira never really did eat that much and that worried her. 'Poor thing must be starving but too shy to ask us where the food is kept.' she thought to herself as she walked into the base.

"There you are Nova!" Sparx announced, looking at her. "You made me pause the game right as I was about to destroy your character!" She smirked and sat down next to him, grabbing the controller. "Dream on Sparky."

"What'd I say about you calling me that?" he growled and glared at her. She smirked and nudged his shoulder with her fist. Chiro in the meantime, was watching TV in his room. Antauri and Gibson were playing a game of holographic Chess.

"You're move, Gibson." the black monkey informed after moving a Pawn piece. The blue monkey studied the game board and pieces, calculating on where to move and what piece to move. Closing his eyes, he grabbed a Queen piece and moved it, knocking out two of Antauri's pieces.

Otto came walking in, munching on a sandwich. "Look who decided to join the party!" Sparx called out after catching a glimpse of Chiro out the corner of his eye. Chiro smirked and walked up to the two. "I was getting bored and I…"

"No need to say more." he chuckled and handed him the game controller. Nova smiled up at him and pointed at him with her thumb. "Sparx thinks you can beat me in this game cause he lost. Twice. Almost three times."

"I DIDN'T lose. I let you win."

"Because I'm a girl?"

"I never said that!"

The boy smirked and nodded, sitting down next to her. "Alright, I'll try to beat you."

"Pfft, good luck." the red monkey murmured under his breath.

The two began to play, sometimes laughing and giving each other pointers. After what seemed like an hour passed, Antauri and Gibson were already finished with their game and now watching the two actually have a hard time competing with each other.

"I told you." Sparx smirked and looked at him. Otto was watching as well, eating yet another sandwich. The others were silent, sometimes trying not to laugh when one of them failed miserably on a level. "Chiro!" Kira called out and almost tackled him to the floor. He yelped and tried to focus on the screen.

Nova smirked and paused the game, setting her controller down. He set his down as well and she stood in front of them. "Kira, what's up?"

"I have great news!" she smiled. He tilted his head slightly. "I think I actually have the dance down!"

"What dance?" Sparx asked.

"The one her friend wanted her to dance to." Chiro replied, looking at him. He then leaned in towards him. "The one who died under that building piece." he finished in a whisper.

"Oh." he murmured and looked at her. "Well, can we see it?"

"Sure! I'd love to show it to you guys!" she smiled and stood up, walking up to the keyboard. "Ugh, I needed a break anyway. My rear is sore from sitting." Nova murmured and stood up, walking up to her pod.

The others sat down in their pods and watched as she continued to type. Finding the right one, she hit a button and the song immediately started. A little shy, she stood back, her arms crossed over her chest. 'For you Ashley. I have it done for you. I at least want to make you proud.'

"L, r, l, r stop & dash & up & talk b, b, a, b, s." a girl sang. "L, r, l, r stop & dash & up & talk b, b, a, b, s." The girl began to bend down to the right and left exactly sixteen times. She then moved her right arm up to the side and into the air, doing the same with the other arm as she stepped to the left.

Walking to the left, she put her right foot behind her left and kicked it out slightly, going the other way. Kira turned around, her coat flapping slightly, and moved her hands out of her face, directly above her eyes. Sensing eyes watch her, she cracked a small smile.

The singing stopped as she jumped to the right and left, her hands in the air. Chiro smirked and chuckled slightly. This was better than anything he could think of. It clearly amused everyone. "This is…interesting, to say the least." Nova murmured quietly, watching the video. It flashed along the screen, showing Rin with a game remote in front of her eyes, her tongue out slightly.

Facing her right, she moved her hands around and put her left one in the air, pulling the right one back. Putting them together two times for a split second, she set her hands near her face, her arms bent. "Kore ga watashi wo remote control suru kikai desu." the girl sang, showing the same picture of Rin, only colored.

Kira bent her knees slightly, nodding, and moved her arms up and down, switching to the other side. "Sukoshi ibitsu na katachi, shite orimasu ga tsukaemasu." Moving her arms around, they were slanted in front of her, fingertips touching. As the girl sang, she put her left arm up and her right arm down, joining them together to the other side, then the other, doing the same thing.

They watched as the girl moved her arms around her in a circular motion, jumping a little bit forward on her left leg, her other leg going back, and did it again, only in the other direction. Kira placed one hand out and another and crossed them four times.

"Mou chotto de soto ni derareru no ni na." the girl sang. "Dou yattemo umaku ikane? Mada, mada, tarinai!" Kira couldn't help but smile when she glimpsed at Chiro, a smile on his face. Standing to the left, she placed her right arm out and moved her left arm around near her side.

"Feedback ni karada azukete!" she sang, the girl shaking her hips and swinging her arms near her head. "Meguru, meguru oh turn it around (yeah!)! Unari wo agete motor joutai." Kira laughed when they began to clap, her hands on her head as she leaned to the right, moving her hands as she jumped slightly, and did the same as she leaned to the left.

"Odoru, odoru oh dancin' night (yeah!)!" the girl sang, doing the same moves from before. "Mashup de morenaku agaru!" The girl placed her right arm stretched out, her left arm bent in front of her with her right foot on its heel. "Koe wo, agete oh singin' now (yeah!)!"

Her right hand near her face, she spun her left arm near her and threw it in the air. Walking only a little way, she did a high kick and heard a snap, letting out a gasp. "Ano ko yori mo umaku utaitai." she finished and stopped singing.

"Kira!" Chiro shouted and ran up to her. Pressing a button right as a picture of Len came up, a TV remote in front of his eyes, the video stopped and it got quiet.

"_What kind of dance move was that?" _Skeleton King questioned.

'That wasn't part of the dance!' she thought and began to laugh. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. She looked at him and set her hands on her knees. "I just stretched something. Don't be so worried."

He watched silently as she stood up fully and a beep sounded off. _"Warning! Incoming planet ahead! Warning! Incoming planet ahead!" _a female voice announced. "Wow, just in time." Sparx chuckled and stood up.

"Finally!" Nova groaned and stretched. "I was wondering when we'd ever get to another planet!" They all got up and Chiro looked at them. "Alright team, let's land the Super Robot and see what we can find."

He then looked at her. "You can come with me if you'd like. There's plenty of room in the Torso Tank." She smiled and nodded, following him into the orange pipe. All of them were transported up and separated to their own part on the Super Robot.

Chiro dropped down in the seat and Kira landed next to him, standing up. "Man, you were right! This place is pretty roomy." she murmured and looked at him. He chuckled and pressed some buttons. "Alright team, let's try not to land on a cliff this time."

"Can do Chiro!" Otto smiled.

Getting closer and closer to the planet, they got into its atmosphere. "Alright, let's land and actually get to see some things." Sparx chuckled.

"I think we may be in the right place." Antauri informed and looked at the screen. The others looked at the screens as well. There were tons of tall buildings all around them, only, metallic looking. Everything had a metal and steampunk look to it.

"I've never heard of this planet before." Gibson murmured.

"No one has." Nova smirked, letting the control sticks go once the Super Robot landed. "I'm way too excited to just sit here. Kira, want to go see what's out there?"

"Yeah!" Kira smiled and Chiro watched her disappear, along with Nova. "Uh…is it me, or are they way too excited about this place?" he asked. The others were silent until Sparx unhooked his head. "Well, we were in the Super Robot for some time without a planet to search. So, I'd be happy too."

Agreeing, the others got out of their parts and made it to the base. "So, you boys are finally gonna join us?" she smirked, her arms crossed. They walked up to the two and the red monkey smirked as well, leaning towards the monkey. "Well, sweetheart, if you two were injured, we wouldn't be there. So we have no choice."

"Are you suggesting I'm useless?!" Nova snarled and punched him in the face.

"Nova calm down." Chiro murmured, a sweat drop behind his head. She growled and stomped into her pipe, being transported down. Kira tilted her head and placed her arms behind her back. "I'll go talk to her."

They watched her walk into the red pipe and go down, disappearing from their sight. The entrance in the foot opened and she walked into the open. "Nova?" she called out, looking around. Everything WAS metal. Buildings, the ground, light poles…you know, everything.

"Kira, this place is pretty weird." Nova murmured and walked up to her, making the girl jump and quickly look at her. Tilting her head, she had a confused look on her face. "How so?"

"It's….it's just creepy! No one's here. It's like this place was abandoned."

Right after she said that, people surrounded them, making them scream and back up into each other. They were all armed with guns. BIG guns. "Stay there trespassers!" one snarled, loading his gun. "Hey woah woah woah!" Chiro shouted as he ran through the crowd, making them look at him.

The monkeys followed close behind him. "There must be a misunderstanding!" he informed. They just looked at him funny. "No it isn't boy." the same one grunted. The rest of them loaded their guns and pointed them at the group.

"You fools! Put your weapons away!" a voice shouted out, making them stop and look at the source. A middle aged man, a grey suit on with a black tie, walked towards them. His face was all wrapped in bandages, a grey top hat on, and a monocle visible from the bandages.

"These people aren't harming anyone. That's no way to treat guests." he murmured and hit one on the face with the back of his hand. He grunted and rubbed the spot, watching him walk up to them. "My deepest apologies. We don't get much visitors."

They looked at him and Chiro sighed. "Well, it's okay but could you tell them to dim it down on the guns? That was pretty scary, having a gun pointed in your face." He nodded and the armed men stood aside. "I will. And again, my deepest apologies. Why don't we show you around."

"That'd be nice." Kira smiled up at him.

"Emma! Oliver! Zachary!" he shouted, making them jump. Three people walked into the open and right before Kira could get a good look at them, the man grabbed her bottom jaw and looked at her. "Why don't I give you a special tour. I'm sure you have a good reason for being here?"

She nodded and he pulled her away silently, Chiro and the Hyperforce not noticing.

* * *

The two stood on a large floating gear, going around streets. "This place has been my home since I was born." he informed, not looking at her. She crossed her arms and looked at him out the corner of her eye. "Scrapperton, you can knock the act off. I know it's you."

"W-what?! How'd you know?!"

"By the sound of your voice."

He was silent and sighed, putting his hands in the air. "Alright, you caught me."

"What're you doing here?" she asked, not looking at him. He crossed his arms and looked down at her. "This is a world I've created. I don't think I need to tell you more." She grunted and put her hands in the pockets of her coat.

It was silent and she noticed more people begin to show their faces. The more places they traveled around, the more….steampunk…it looked. 'Man, this place is interesting and odd.' she thought to herself.

It was silent until the metallic man spoke up again. "Did you know I'm the mayor of this place?" That took her by surprise. "You? A mayor? Are these people dumb? I know you're an Earl, but don't you think mayor is a bit too much….whatever that is."

"All in the plan Kira!" he chuckled and patted her head. "Besides, you shouldn't be asking so many questions."

"But don't you think I should?"

"Not in my book!"

She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him. "What exactly is in your book?" Scrapperton grew silent and crossed his arms. "Well, tons of things I guess. I don't think Princesses should be asking so much questions."

"Princess?" she questioned, facing him. "What do you mean 'Princess'?" There was a little disgust at the end of the question. He sort of seemed skittish and faced away from her. "Well…uh…hmm, well, your father is a King. Did you know that?"

"Hence his name, yes."

Sighing, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Since your father is a King, then that means you are a Princess. Once he passes on, you will take his throne and become Queen."

"What if I don't want to be a Queen?" Kira asked.

"Then your father will come back from the dead, take his place as ruler again, and beat you in the face with his hand."

"Haha very funny." she smirked, getting a chuckle out of him. "I thought it was."

It was silent and they continued to travel around. She sometimes noticed large gears in the ground as well. "What do you think of my dad?" the girl finally asked after a while. The metallic man scratched his head and looked away. "In my opinion, please don't tell him this but, he's under the section of if you mess with him, he won't hesitate to claw your face off and throw you in a vat of boiling water."

"That didn't answer my-"

"I hate your dad okay?! He freaks me out sometimes!" he shouted at her. She pulled her head back. "How could you even stand him when you were a child?!"

"Well, one, I never freak out like you did just now."

"I didn't freak out. I just simply stated my thoughts."

She rolled her eyes and jumped off the gear, landing gently on the ground. The gear embedded into a gear shaped hole in the street and clicked, Scrapperton walking towards her. "Sir!" a female voice called out, making them both look at the large group walking towards them.

"Kira! Where'd you go?! I was worried sick about you!" Chiro called and ran up to her, hugging her close. She, meanwhile, did nothing. Mainly because she didn't want to show any affection towards him in front of one of her allies.

"Um…he gave me a tour of the place." she replied as he pulled away. "Why don't you all come inside for tea!" he announced and began to walk away. They watched him and began to walk away. "Is it true?" a voice asked and grabbed her hand, making her look at the figure.

A blonde boy (who looked greatly like a girl) stood there. He had one blue eye and his other eye was black in the whites, the iris golden and in the shape of a gear. His hair was fluffy looking and slightly curly.

He had black and gold steampunk goggles on his head, only one frame on the right side with a red lens. They were on his head instead of his face. To her surprise, she noticed that he was almost dressed the same as the White Rabbit from Alice: Madness Returns.

He wore a red long sleeved jacket, a gold vest under it, a white collar shirt with a purple neck tie, white baggy shorts that passed his knees slightly, white leg braces with black buttons, and copper colored shoes.

"Are you really a Princess?" he asked and grabbed her hands. She cocked an eyebrow and saw that he had slightly oil stained white gloves. "Princess?" Sparx questioned and smirked. "I think you're mistaken."

"No, it has to be you!" he pleaded and hugged her arm. Kira let out an angry growl and bared her teeth at him. "The name's Oliver!" Oliver introduced and shook her hand. "What kind of name is Oliver for a girl?" the red monkey questioned.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" he whined, pouting. "Aww, but you're too cute to be a boy!" she smiled and picked him up, cuddling him. "P-princess?! What're you doing?!"

"Are you not coming in for tea?" Scrapperton called out.

"We'll be there in a minute." she replied.

He grumbled to himself and walked up the stairs to the building they were standing in front of and entered the building. They just watched as she continued to squeeze him and giggle as he tried to get out of her grip.

"Set him down NOW." a boy growled and walked up to her, an annoyed look on his face. He had slightly pale skin, pitch black eyes, and pointed ears. He had light brown hair that could almost pass as an orange that was spikey and dark brown goggles that had gold frames with black lenses.

He had on a dark brown jacket with bullet arm bands near his shoulders on the outside of the sleeves, the sleeves ripped off near the elbow, a bullet choker on his neck, a grey shirt on with no designs on it with two loose chest straps making an X in front of him, aligned with bullets.

A black thin shoulder strap held up a rocket launcher behind him, loaded. He wore black shorts that stopped a little ways above his knees, brown straps on both pant leg, a small chain hung on his right side. He wore bullet wrist bands. He had three of them on both of his legs going horizontal.

Below the first row on his left leg was joined by more bullets slanted to the left and the second row was combined with the third row by more bullets slanting to the right. The first row on his right leg was joined by a vertical row of bullets, and the second and third row was joined by bullets making an X. He wore dim gold shoes.

Intimidated by this, Kira set Oliver down and he smiled up at him. "Hi Zach!" He then tried to hug him. Zach held him back by the head. "Not on your life sport." he grunted and growled when he was hit gently on the head. "Don't be so rude Zachary." a girl smirked and looked at him.

Her jaw completely dropped when she saw what she was wearing. The girl wore the Steamdress dress from Alice, only some things missing. The things missing were the Omega symbol on the strap near the frilled collar and the Mercury and Saturn symbol. She had a katana in the leather straps for the bow.

She had light skin with a small mole under her left eye, light brown eyes, and short brown hair that curled out at the bottom with a black hair pin on the right side of her hair. She had light copper colored stockings on, black leather straps on both of her lower legs, one around her calf muscle and the other right on her ankle. They were attached by a vertical black leather strapped attached by silver rings at each end. Her fingerless gloves had spikes on them. She wore dark brown high heels.

"You've played Alice before?!" she asked, rushing up to her. The girl backed up slightly and looked at her oddly. "What…? I don't even know what that is." The happy look on her face disappeared and she frowned. "Oh…it's just that, the dress you're wearing is from the game so I thought you've played it before."

"So, you're the Princess we've heard the mayor talk about." she informed and smiled, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet ya. I'm Emma and you've already met Zach and Oliver." Oliver waved happily and Zach just looked away in annoyance.

"How about we go inside Princess!" the boy smiled and grabbed her hand. Before she could reject, he pulled her up the stairs behind him, the girl and boy following. The monkeys had a confused look on their faces. "I'm sure they're all blind." Sparx murmured and crossed his arms. "How can Kira be royalty?"

"The Princess they must be talking about may look like Kira and that's why they're calling her that." Chiro informed and looked at them. They all grew silent and walked up the stairs, going into the building.

* * *

"Here Princess!" Oliver chimed and handed her a glass of tea. "I added something in yours to make it taste better!" Kira's eye twitched. She hated it already being called Princess. She didn't like being the spot of attention. It just angered her.

The boy sat next to her and kicked his legs as he sipped on his tea. "Ah, welcome!" Scrapperton called out when they walked into the room they were in. Chiro looked at him and sat down. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you land here?"

"We're looking for someone." she replied.

"And who would that be Princess?" the blonde asked curiously. He screamed when she grabbed his vest and pulled him closer. "Stop calling me that! You…you…!" She was stopped when something touched the side of her face.

"Hey don't point that thing at people!" Sparx shouted. Zach rolled his eyes and put the rocket launcher away, glaring at her. "Oh, would you look at the time!" the metallic man called out slightly. They looked at him as he stood up. "I think it's best that we all get a good night's rest."

"But! We can't stay here. We have places to be!" Chiro informed, standing up. He didn't say anything and walked up to them. "Why don't I show you your rooms."

"Did you not hear him?!" the red monkey snarled.

"You three, show them to their rooms." he instructed to the three. They nodded and hurried them away. "And I'll show you to your room." Scrapperton murmured and held his hand out to her. Kira glared at him and pushed it away.

"I'm not sleeping here. I'd rather sleep inside the Super Robot."

"Fine! You do as you wish Princess! It's not like I'm trying to be nice or anything!" he proclaimed as she stomped up to the doors. Grabbing a book nearest her, she chucked it at him, hitting him in the face. "Don't you ever call me that again! Do you hear me?"

He grunted and held the spot, watching her storm out of the room.

* * *

She wasn't the only one to object to sleeping in that building. Walking into the base, the others were there. "Man, those guys are pretty persistent." Otto murmured to himself. The others agreed. It was getting dark out and that confused her. Maybe these planets had different time zones than Shuggazoom.

"Why'd they start calling you Princess Kira?" Nova asked curiously, looking at her. She shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you guys are." They watched her walk away and the boy sighed. "I think now's the time to get some rest before we can actually get to look around."

The others agreed and they separated to their rooms. Unaware what would happen later that night.

**You know, I thought I had something to tell you guys but I actually forgot. Sorry. I might remember later though.**

**Oh wait, now I remember. To Claire, thank you for the review and I'd love to read and help give you ideas for your fanfic. I just can't seem to find it. So if you could possibly provide a link, it'd be really nice and I'll gladly help you! ^^**


	21. Real identities revealed

Awoken in the night by a loud explosion sound, Chiro shot up in his bed and quickly scrambled off it to get dressed. A much louder and closer one sounded off, pulling Kira right out of a nightmare. She sat up quickly and breathed heavily.

"Kira! Are you awake?!" a voice called from behind her door. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "Yeah." The door opened and Otto ran in and jumped onto her bed. He grabbed her arm and literally pulled her out of bed and out of the room.

Letting her go, they ran side by side. "What's going on Otto?" she questioned, looking down at him right as they made it into the base. "Something very bad Kira." Gibson replied as they all watched the screen. The sky was a dark red and smoke surrounded almost everything and flames burst through buildings.

"This place must be under attack." Chiro murmured and looked at them all. "Alright Hyperforce, let's go check this out." They all agreed and Chiro walked up to her. "Kira, stay here so you're safe." She hesitated and nodded slowly, feeling useless. Hearing them being transported down, she walked up to the computer, watching silently.

Something flew across the screen and she completely flipped out.

"What's going on Chiro?" Nova questioned as they looked around. He was about to answer but a loud scream filled the air. "Where did that come from?" Sparx asked out loud in shock. Another loud explosion sounded off and a figure burst through a building, his hair and feet on fire.

Their eyes widened when they saw Emma and Zach following close behind. Her katana was out and he had his rocket launcher ready. The figure turned right as he neared another building and ran along it. "Oliver!" she shouted.

Chiro watched in surprise when Oliver tackled him through a window, pushing him away. Zach aimed the rocket launcher at him and fired it right as the figure hit the ground. A loud explosion formed and Emma tackled the group out of the way right as the fire reached them.

The smoke disappeared and they all got up right as he was dragging the figure away. The boy could've sworn he saw sparks coming out of his shoulder and his face cracked. "Chiro!" Kira called out as she ran towards them.

The boy halfway turned and grunted when she threw herself into his arms. "Are you okay?!" she questioned, concern in her tone. He looked at her and nodded, holding her close. "Yeah, we're all okay."

"Aww." Oliver whispered and brought his hands up to his face, a goofy smile forming. "I say, what're you two doing?!" Scrapperton questioned out loud, making her jump and look up at him. He was standing on a floating gear, Zach behind him.

She knew he was giving her the 'I wonder if your father knows you're in love with the enemy' and 'are you insane?' look. A sweat drop appeared behind her head and she put her arms at her sides, blushing dark red as she looked away.

"What was that guy's problem?" Sparx asked. He was silent for a few and turned away. "Excellent work you three. Now, you all should retire for the night."

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

Zach hopped off and watched the gear float away. "Princess!" the blonde boy called out and ran up to her, grabbing her hands. "Are you in love?"

"What?" she stammered and looked at him.

"You are! Oh that's so cute! I wonder what your babies will look like."

Kira's eyes widened and Skeleton King's jaw dropped. _"You BETTER NOT be thinking that far into your future!"_

"Oh my gosh…" she whispered and covered her face. Chiro just stared at the boy as he continued to talk. "Can I name them? Oh pretty please?! You can always count on me for a babysitter!"

"_What's wrong with you child?! What happened?! Where did I go wrong?! You better turn to abortion!"_

"SHUT UP!" Kira shouted at the top of her lungs, making them both stop. "IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THAT! WHATEVER THAT IS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Oliver yelped when she grabbed his jacket and began to shake him, his head going back and forth.

Emma giggled and Zach rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You know, we all should get some sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow." She stopped and let the boy go and he crawled away. They watched her storm away and he stood up. "Babies!" he shouted.

"Shut up!"

Chiro grunted and sighed, looking at the monkeys. "Alright, we'll…see you guys tomorrow." Emma waved, a smile on her face as they all walked back towards the robot and when they went into the robot, she looked at him.

"Where'd you put him?"

"In the lab." Zach replied, looking at her. "His card shorted and he malfunctioned." She frowned and nodded. "It's not that bad. Another one will replace him."

The two nodded and they walked away. Oliver stood there and just stared at the Super Robot. 'Princess, would she be able to handle our identities?'

"Oliver!" the armed boy shouted, making him flinch. "Let's go!"

"C-coming!" he shouted back and ran away.

**Morning! :D**

Kira sleepily walked into the base, her hair all tangled and messed up. She didn't get much sleep. Mainly from being lectured almost all night by her father. "Good morning Kira." Antauri greeted as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning…" she murmured softly as she yawned. Chiro watched her curiously, cocking an eyebrow. She just walked ahead aimlessly, her eyes closed, and ran head on into a wall. Sparx snickered to himself and watched her place her hands on the wall. "Excuse me….ma'am."

"_Are you drunk or something?" _the king questioned.

"No, I was up all night listening to you…." Kira replied quietly and walked out of the base. Right after that, the red monkey burst out laughing. "She just talked to herself!"

"So do you. And I heard it first-hand." Nova retorted, making him stop and quiet down.

* * *

While she got dressed, she continued to doze off. 'Man, if Samantha was here…she'd…she'd…' As she tried to get her necklace on, she put her arms at her sides and face planted into the floor. One arm was stretched out, holding the orb, and the other was under her body.

"Kira, you okay?" Sparx asked as the door opened, Nova next to him. They immediately spotted her laying there, breathing in and out as quiet as ever. He chuckled and she hit his side with her elbow. They walked into her room and she began to move her arm. "Wake up Kira."

Rolling his eyes, the red monkey looked at the orb and curiously peeled her hand off it and picked it up. "What a weird necklace." he murmured and screeched when she grabbed his wrist and squeezed tight, staring at him. "Let it go…now." Kira growled and he yelped when it began to burn.

Quickly letting it go, he blew on his hand, running around. She seemed awake and that was good enough for her. "Alright, how about you get some fresh air." Nova suggested. She nodded and she put it on and stood up.

The two walked out of the room and Sparx looked at them. "Hey, wait!" he shouted and ran after them. They walked into the base and up to the pipes. "The others are outside. We told them we'd get you and meet them outside." Nova informed. Kira nodded and stood in the green pipe, Nova in the yellow, and Sparx in the red.

They were transported down and they walked through the entrance and it closed behind them. No one was out and that gave her the creeps. They walked around in the silence. It was cloudy out and it seemed like it was about to rain.

"Good morning Princess!" three children called out and ran up to her. She had enough of that. She turned and snarled at them, baring her teeth. They screamed and ran away, hiding behind Zach. He just stood there, staring at her.

"We've been waiting for you."

"We?" Nova questioned.

Instead of replying, he silently walked away. They looked at each other and shrugged, following after him. They all walked in silence and soon arrived at the same building they had tea in yesterday, Scrapperton standing near the entrance. "Good morning you three. I've sent Zach to go get you." he announced.

"Sure…" Sparx murmured as they walked past him, into the building.

"Looks like they're here." Emma informed and watched them walk into the room they were in. "When did you guys get here?" the red monkey questioned. Otto shrugged and Chiro looked at him. "We were escorted here."

Oliver walked up to Kira and grabbed her hand. "I saved you a seat Princess!" Growling at him, he pulled her down onto the couch and handed her a cup of tea. Sparx leaned close to Nova and smirked. "Here Princess, how about I show you to your royal seat." She growled and punched him in the shoulder, sending him flying into a wall right as Scrapperton entered the room, making a huge hole.

"Don't do that! You'll ruin my collection of books!" he shouted and looked at her. She huffed and sat next to Gibson. There was an awkward silence for about five minutes until Antauri spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you call Kira Princess?"

Oliver's eyes widened and he shot up, fists near his face. "Because she is!" Through all the commotion the child was making, Kira felt herself begin to doze off. 'Why must I have so much attention on me?' she thought and yawned, closing her eyes. Maybe if she took a quick little cat nap, when she woke up she'd finally have gotten a good rest.

Oliver was done talking and notice out the corner of his eye Kira collapse to the floor and instantly groan in pain. "Kira, are you okay?" Chiro asked and knelt down in front of her. She got to her knees and rubbed her eyes. "No, I'm not. I didn't sleep that great and I'm tired."

"I can fix that." Zach murmured and poured some hot tea into a cup. Without any warning, he threw it in her face. She screamed and quickly stood up, covering her face. "Kira!" Nova shouted and ran up to her.

A furious look crossed her face and she curled her fingers into a fist and punched Zach right in the jaw, sending him out the window and into the street. Chiro's jaw dropped as she jumped out the window after him, growling.

"Wait Kira!" he shouted and he followed after, the monkeys close behind him. Scrapperton stood there and looked at Emma and Oliver, nodding. They nodded back and they jumped out the window, their eyes locked on their target.

The armed boy shot up and dodged her fists, grinning. "Thunder Punch!" Chiro shouted and lunged at him. Only to get kicked in the face by the blonde boy. "Kid!" Sparx shouted and glared at him. Nova growled and her hands changed and she ran towards Emma.

Right as she was about to punch her, she unsheathed her katana and blocked the attack, a smile on her face. "Stupid yellow monkey." she giggled and grinned wickedly, smashing her head against hers. Zach chuckled as he easily dodged Kira's punches and kicked her in the face, sending her back.

Scrapperton watched silently from the safety of the room. 'Wouldn't she have more skills in fighting?' he thought. He ran up to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her behind him. "Kira!" Chiro shouted as he caught a glimpse of her and ran towards them.

To all of their surprise, Zach flew into the air with her in tow. "H-he's a robot?!" Sparx questioned in shock. The girl grunted and yelped when he released her and quickly back kicked her in the jaw, hearing a satisfying crack.

"KIRA!" they all shouted as she plummeted towards the ground.

"Oliver, now!" Emma instructed. Oliver nodded and he quickly brought his hands to his sides, mechanical crossbows ripping out of his "skin". In seconds, he quickly fired tons of arrows towards her, placing one foot farther behind him to keep himself stabilized.

"No!" Chiro shouted, his eyes wide. Antauri flew into the air and caught her just in time before she was hit but got three arrows in his tail as he passed. Zach's eyes widened in fright when they zoomed towards him and he screeched when they shot into his chest.

"Stop you idiot!" Emma shouted and ran up to him.

"I'M SORRY!" the blonde shouted in fright and stopped the arrows. They all watched the boy fall towards the ground and hit with a sickening splat. "ZACH!" the two screamed and ran towards him.

"Antauri, you're hurt!" Kira whispered in shock when he landed and let her go. He closed his eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

"No you won't! Let me help please! It's my fault you're hurt."

He tried to object and winced when she placed her hands on the arrows. A light blue glow emitted from her hand and the arrows and they disintegrated, his wounds healings. "Holy crap, how'd I do that?" Kira questioned, looking at her hand.

They all looked at her in shock and the black monkey smiled. "My thanks, Kira."

"_How DID you do that?"_ Skeleton King questioned.

'_I wonder as well.' _the voice murmured, a very big hint of amusement in his tone.

'_I bet you know what she did.'_

'_I have no idea what you're talking about.'_

Cracking could be heard and they watched in shock as the three walked towards them. Zach glared at the two and Antauri crossed his arms. "I've had enough of this." he grumbled and jumped into the air. "Monkey Mind Scream!"

They grunted as the shockwaves passed through them and something happened. Their heads twitched and they fell backwards. "Woah…what happened?" Chiro asked quietly. Gibson scratched his head and looked at him. "It seems that Antauri's attack must have made them malfunction."

"I can't believe they're robots…" Kira whispered and turned away. "I bet that guy can give us answers." the boy grunted and looked at the building. "C'mon team. Let's go get some answers." They nodded and walked away. She stood there and looked back at them. "Hey kid," Sparx murmured and brushed his tail against her arm, making her look down at him. "Forget about them. We need to get some answers on why they attacked us."

She nodded and the two walked away. A silent cracking filled the air and Emma slowly sat up. She grunted and rubbed her head. Zach and Oliver sat up right after her, rubbing their heads as well. They just felt so different somehow.

* * *

The day passed of searching for Scrapperton but he was nowhere to be found. Or so they thought. Sighing, they stood near the Super Robot and Kira heard something. "What is the matter with you hooligans?!" he snapped as he jumped off the gear. He walked up to them and began to poke Chiro in the chest. "Because of you, part of my collection is ruined!"

"What collection?" he questioned and glared at him.

"That doesn't matter right now. Emma! Zachary! Oliver!"

"Hush up ya old fart!" Zach snapped and walked up to him, spinning him around. He tore the bandages off and their eyes widened at what they saw. "Scrapperton?!" Gibson questioned.

"In the mechanical flesh. You ALL ruined my plan and my collection, mainly because of HER!" Kira cocked an eyebrow when he pointed at her. "Don't point at me metal man."

"But, it's not an entire loss. I still have my robots to do my bidding." Scrapperton murmured and chuckled. "Tic-toc."

"Think again." Zach growled and pointed his rocket launcher at him. They looked at him in shock. "A robot rebellion? Oh, how did this happen?"

"I think I have an idea." the blue monkey smirked.

Scrapperton looked back at him and quickly kicked him in the gut, sending him back. "Now for YOUR punishments!" he shouted and lunged at the ground, long claws attached to his hands. "Look out Princess!" Oliver shouted and tackled her and Chiro out of the way, Emma grabbing all of the monkeys and flying into the air.

"What? You're helping us?" Chiro questioned and looked at the boy. He smiled and nodded. "Ugh, this is not what I wanted to happen!" he shouted and stomped his foot on the ground. A gear broke out of the ground and he hopped onto it and quickly flew away.

"He's getting away!" Nova shouted.

"Zach, Oliver! Double the attack!" Emma shouted. The two nodded and crossbows formed on top of Oliver's arms. Guns of all sorts transformed on Zach's hands and arms. The bullets on his body were instantly put in the guns and they both fired at him.

Scrapperton yelped and tried to dodge them. The armed boy snarled and Oliver laughed happily. They all watched silently, jaws dropped slightly. "Emma! Hurry!" he shouted. She nodded and flew into the air, right towards the metal man.

He ducked just in time but his top hat was sliced off from her katana. She turned quickly and kicked his head right off. He screamed and hit the ground and the gear crashed into a building.

**Later that day…**

"You ready metal man?" Zach asked in amusement.

"N-no!" Scrapperton replied, the spider like appendages under his head moving. He ignored him and began to spin around. The spinning got faster and faster until it was too fast. He let go of his head and launched him right into the sky. He screamed and they watched him disappear into the sky, never coming back.

"Hey, we're…really sorry about attacking you guys." Emma informed and looked at Chiro. He looked at her and smiled slightly. "Hey, don't worry about it."

Oliver scooted up to Kira and hugged her tightly, giggling. "I'll miss you Princess." She pulled herself away and looked at him. "Can you please just call me Kira?" He nodded and smiled. "You're not that bad of a Princess, Kira." Zach murmured and walked up to her.

She smiled slightly and he held his hand out. "Allies?"

"Allies." she agreed and shook his hand. "Hey, if you were here for someone or something, I'm afraid to tell you that you won't find anything here." She looked at him. "This planet is inhabited by robots. So, no humans are here." She nodded in disappointment and the blonde patted her shoulder, flying in the air. "Hey, cheer up Kira. Just for your troubles, I have a gift for you."

Emma walked up to them and watched as he covered her eyes. "Now, hold out your hand." The girl smirked and did as she was told. Something cold was put in her hand and he pulled his hand away, letting her see the gift. It was a silver necklace with three gold charms on it. The charms were of a rabbit, a snake, and a cheetah.

"Those are our signature animals." Oliver told her and pointed at the rabbit. "There's mine. The snake is Zach's, and the cheetah is Emma's." Kira smiled and looked at him. "They're beautiful. Thank you." The blonde blushed a light pink when she hugged him.

"You ready to go kid?" Sparx asked over the loudspeakers. She looked up at the Super Robot and nodded. "Goodbye you guys."

"Goodbye, Kira." Emma smiled and hugged her, letting go. She ran into the foot entrance and it closed up. The three watched the robot fly into the sky and disappear from their sight.

**Walmart, the best place to get kicked out of. I just felt like saying that so…bye! Man, that must've been a really long and awkward lecture SK gave Kira.**

**Kira: It was awful.**

**SK: You deserved that lecture.**


	22. Welcome to Earth, New York to be exact

"_Incoming planet ahead." _a female voice announced. They all looked at the screen and Chiro cocked his head to the side. The planet was mainly blue with white and green. "What a weird planet."

"What's with that blue and white stuff?" Otto asked. He just shrugged. "Where should we land?" Nova asked. He looked at her. "Maybe somewhere on the green. I just have a hunch that the blue stuff is water."

Sparx took the control sticks on the keyboard in front of the screen and moved them around. "Hey, where's Kira?" he asked suddenly. The monkeys looked at him. "I observed her yesterday and gathered that she was still very tired." Gibson began.

"So, I sent her to bed." Antauri finished.

Chiro nodded and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm sure she's now well rested, so I'll go wake her up so she can be ready for exploring." They agreed and watched him walk away.

The boy walked down some halls and made it to her room. He knocked on the door and after a few minutes of nothing, he opened it. Quiet music played out of her laptop and he walked up to it, reading the name of the song. It read 'nightcore - Levan Polka'.

He chuckled and looked at her, walking up to the side of her bed. "Kira, wake up. We're arriving at another planet." he whispered and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Kira slowly opened her eyes and yawned, closing her eyes tight.

Opening her eyes again slowly, her red eyes made contact with his blue eyes. They reminded her of a crystal somehow. "Good morning sleepy!" he chuckled softly and rubbed her forehead. She brought her head down slightly when he kissed her forehead and sat on her bed. "I have good news! We're nearing another planet. So get dressed and I'll meet you back in the base."

She nodded slowly and watched him walk away, turning the lights on right as he walked out of the door. It closed and she sat up slowly. 'For some odd reason, I don't feel like searching another planet.' she thought and looked at the mirror.

She jumped when her eye changed to a very light blue and she was zapped. "Alright I'm up! I'm getting up!" she shouted and fell out of bed and stood up quickly. Her eye changed back to normal and she sighed, grumbling to herself.

Getting herself ready, she did feel much better. And she was pretty grateful that Antauri let her sleep. After getting dressed, she walked out of the room and down the hall. She knew the Super Robot all too well, inside and out. But, maybe it was now a bad thing that she knew too much.

"Hey, there you are." Sparx announced when she came into view. She smirked and looked at him. "Yeah, good morning to you too Sparx." He chuckled and walked up to her, Gibson screeching and grabbing the control sticks. "You buffoon! Why would you let go while we're heading into the atmosphere of this planet?!"

"Jeez, calm down Big Brain." the red monkey smirked and looked back at him. He shot him an angry glare as he turned back to face her. "So, did you get a good nap?"

She smirked and nodded. "Yeah. I feel much better now that I've slept." He nodded and crossed his arms. "Then, how about some breakfast." She nodded slowly and followed behind him. The others followed too. "Hey! What about me?!" Gibson shouted.

"Don't worry Brainstrain, we'll bring you back something."

Kira looked back at him and felt somewhat guilty when he turned away and his tail rested against the floor. She turned away and closed her eyes, sighing. "Hey, are you okay?" Nova asked and walked up to her. She looked down at her and nodded. "It's….it's nothing."

She nodded and they walked into the kitchen. "Since I'M not in the mood to cook….mainly because I don't know how to…we just have donuts."

"Again?" Chiro questioned. "I'll….why not I make something different for today."

"No can do, kid. We're probably already landing so, it's best to get a quick breakfast and then go." Sparx objected. He got out some plain donuts (ever roasted plain donuts over a fire? Oh man, those are good roasted) and started digging in. Kira leaned up against a counter and looked at her feet. Maybe…just maybe.

Otto was stuffing his face happily and she ducked behind a corner. Right as he was about to get another, the bag was gone. He reached around and looked at the direction the bag was in. "Hey, where'd the bag go?"

They grew silent and heard fain footsteps. "Uh…maybe with Kira?" Nova smirked.

The girl slowed down when she neared the base and peered into the open, seeing Gibson standing there, grumbling to himself. "Uh…Gibson?" she asked, making him jump. The blue monkey turned to face her and tilted his head. "Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?"

"That's why I came back." she replied and walked towards him, holding the bag of donuts by her side. "I…I felt bad that you didn't eat yet and I brought you these."

He gave her an odd look. "Kira, you didn't need to do that."

Gibson looked at her and her eyes said it all. He sighed and hit a button, facing her fully. "Alright, I guess I could eat something before we land." A smile spread across her face and she sat down, handing him the bag. "I won't be able to eat all of these donuts. So you can have some if you'd like." he murmured and grabbed one, munching on it.

She just stared at him and nodded, taking one. He sat down beside her and they ate together. "To tell you the truth," the blue monkey began after he finished one. "I'm getting sick and tired of donuts." She smirked and nodded.

They ate together, sometimes talking, but mainly enjoying each other's company. Who knew monkeys would be so friendly?

"So THIS is where you ran off to with the donuts." Sparx announced as they walked into the base. They jumped and looked at them. The others were behind him and he chuckled. "Well it's nice to know you care about the team."

Kira smiled slightly and nodded. The robot then began to shake, making them tense up and get ready for the worse. "Gibson, what did we land on?" Chiro questioned, looking at him. He stood up and typed up some things.

"It appears we've landed, but on cars."

"Did we hurt anyone?" Nova asked and walked up to him. He looked at her and shrugged. "Then there's only one way to find out." Kira smiled and stood up, walking up to the orange pipe. "Well, are you guys gonna just stay here or are you gonna see if anyone's all right?"

"She has a point." Otto smiled and walked up to her, hopping onto her shoulder. They watched them transport down and they looked at each other. "She must be concerned as well." Nova suggested and held her hands up slightly. "I'll meet you guys outside."

"_Um, Chiro." _Otto murmured. Chiro looked at his emblem. _"We might have some problems."_

Kira and Otto were bombarded with news reporters and they were pressed up against the Super Robot's foot. "Who are you space people?!" a woman asked, holding a microphone up to her. "Hey hey hey! Take it easy!" Chiro shouted.

"It seems like they can't hear us." Antauri observed.

"Sparx, you know what to do." he murmured and looked at the red monkey. Sparx smirked and winked, running back into the robot to get the headset.

"Quiet!" he shouted, the sudden voice making the people scream and quiet down.

"We mean you all no harm. We just came here to look for someone."

People began to talk amongst themselves and sirens blared up and people were moved out of the way. "Freeze!" a man shouted when the police cars skidded to a halt. "Put your hands up and don't make any moves!"

Policemen aimed their guns at them and they screamed, backing up into each other. "Hey listen! You have us all wrong!"

"Sure we do. Now who are you?" the same man murmured and walked up to them, some armed men behind him.

A helicopter flew over them and Kira slowly sank down. "I'm Chiro and this is Kira and the Monkeyteam." Chiro replied and looked at him, holding his arm out. The cop gave him an odd look. "Boy, you know it's illegal to steal animals from the zoo."

"Zoo?!" Sparx shouted, making the speakers in the Super Robot boom, and he jumped onto the man (Sparx is back outside). The only thing the people heard were tons of monkey screeches and other sounds. "Sparx stop!" Nova shouted.

"Get this primate off me!" he shouted and fell to the ground.

The red monkey gasped when something wrapped around his neck and tighten up immediately, pulling him into the air. "Sparx!" the boy shouted. Then, the other monkeys had the same thing happen to them. "Nova! Gibson!" Kira screamed and grabbed their hands.

"K-kira!" the two choked and kicked their legs, clutching her hands in fright. "Don't let go!"

"Antauri! Otto!" Chiro shouted and wrapped his arms around the two, managing to catch Sparx by the tail. "Let my monkeys go!"

Kira let out a piercing scream when a man pressed a taser against her side, shocking her. "KIRA!" Gibson and Nova screeched and they were thrown into a large vehicle, the words 'Zoo' on the side. A man pulled Chiro back and the rest of the monkeys were thrown into the same vehicle.

"NO!" he shouted and punched the man in the face. The car began to drive away and he followed after it. "Bring me back my monkeys!" Sadly, the car was too fast and he tripped and slammed into the gravel. He winced and watched it speed down the road and turn a corner.

"Monkeyteam!"

"Chiro!" Kira screamed, making him quickly look in her direction. Kira was being shoved into a cop car and the Super Robot was being hauled off. "No! Let them both go!"

"Calm down son!" a man shouted and grabbed his waist, pulling him into the air. "No! Let the Super Robot go! Give me back my monkeys!"

A police woman gave him an odd look as the man pushed him into the same police car Kira was in and slammed the door shut. He walked up to her and leaned in. "The boy must be delusional. He and the girl must have some sort of disease in the mind."

She nodded slowly and watched the car drive off. "We should ask them questions down at the station."

**At the police station…**

Kira was trying her best to calm down Chiro but it didn't help that much. They were in what looked like a jail cell and a man from across the room in a different cell chuckled and leaned against the bars. "Hey sweetie, why don't you come over here and comfort me."

He jumped back when she slammed herself against the bars and hissed at him bitterly, her hair raised. "Hey, no talking to the children." a man informed as he walked into the room and unlocked their cell. "Alright, my boss wants to talk to you two. And after that, we'll contact your parents."

"But sir, you don't understand!" Chiro informed and looked at him.

"Sure I will. Just follow me." They hesitantly followed the man out of the cell and out of room and into the much more crowded area. They navigated around people and desks. "Alright, here we are. Now he doesn't bite. Just tell him the truth and you two will get off with a warning."

They didn't say anything and he pushed them into the room and shut the door behind them. "Ah, there are the two children I wanted to see." a man smiled and sat down. He was fat and seemed to have a grease stain on his uniform.

His office was big and neat. The only thing that was a mess was his desk, tons of papers on it. "Please, sit." They looked at the two chairs and sat down slowly. Kira flattened out her skirt and Chiro hesitantly sat back.

"Now, it's my understanding that you two came from that robot that's heading for the junkyard."

"Junkyard?!" Chiro questioned in shock and stood up. The man stood up as well and pushed him back down. "Just SIT DOWN boy. We don't need any more trouble."

She looked at him and he seemed to be hyperventilating. "Now, I'm just going to ask you two a few questions." the man instructed and sat back down. Trying to clear up his desk, he just looked at the two, his hands together. "You do know that New York is a very dangerous place."

"Is that what this planet is called?" Kira asked, looking at him. He gave her an odd look. "No. You're on Earth and this is New York City." She nodded slowly and looked down. "Now, where are your parents? Are you two siblings? Friends?"

"My dad can't be here." she replied. Chiro was just silent. "And we're not related." He nodded slowly and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Now, where did you get the monkeys?"

"I…I found them in the Super Robot. I woke them up." the boy replied quietly. "They're like my family. The Super Robot is my home…OUR home. It's also our sole defense against our enemies."

"And who would your enemies be?" the man asked in a baby tone, leaning towards him. What the two didn't know was that everyone outside the room was listening, trying not to laugh. "We have tons of enemies but our main enemy is named Skeleton King." he explained. "He's somewhere in the galaxy right now. Back on our home planet we protect, he always sends his Formless minions to destroy it."

Kira could've sworn she could hear laughing. "Really?" the man questioned, an excited tone in his voice. "And what is this so called planet of yours called?"

"It's called Shuggazoom and the city we live in is called Shuggazoom City."

Now she could defiantly hear laughter. Were they laughing at them? How rude. The man himself let out a chuckle and slammed his fist against the desk, making them both jump. "Now's not the time for jokes! Now tell me, where are your parents? Where did that robot really come from? And how did you steal those monkeys from the zoo and put metal over them?!"

"If he said he didn't take them then he didn't take them!" Kira snapped and stood up, leaning in towards him. "We came here looking for my mother and you people stole our friends away! You took away our only transportation! What's wrong with you people?!"

"SIT DOWN little girl!" he barked, making her flinch and immediately sit down. Chiro looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Now, you two do realize that you might have been responsible for thousands of deaths. You landed in the busiest part of New York. I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to keep you over night."

"No!"

He looked at her in surprise. "I…um…I have a friend here that we can stay with. She lives right nearby! We can leave on our own."

"Really? I think I should send someone to follow you just to make sure you're safe."

"We can handle it." Kira obliged and stood up, opening the door. Chiro got up and they walked into the larger area. Everyone they passed said a few things. "Hey! Better watch out you kiddies!" a guy in his twenties shouted. "The big bad Skeleton King will get ya!"

Kira grabbed a sharp pencil and chucked it at him. He stopped laughing and froze in his spot when it embedded into the wall right next to his ear. "Shut your mouth you stupid sack of flesh!" she snapped and they walked out of the building.

Chiro gave her an odd look and set his hand on her arm. "Do you really have a friend here?" She shook her head and grumbled to herself. "I just couldn't stand hearing that guy talk anymore. He…he angered me."

"Same here." he murmured and brought her closer by the shoulder. They walked around a corner. The sidewalk was cracked and vines grew everywhere. "We must be in the neighborhoods of this place." he observed, seeing some children laugh and play in their yards. Some rode their bikes in the road.

They walked silently and turned a corner, walking down a dirt road. A car drove up to them from behind and slowed down. The window rolled down and a woman in her thirties looked at them. "Hello you two. We were wondering, do you know where Times Square is?"

They gave her an odd look. "No….sorry." he replied. She frowned and the window rolled back up. The car zoomed off, leaving dust in the air. They coughed and the dust soon disappeared. "What weird people." She nodded slowly and they began to walk again.

This place scared her. The people were so….creepy. Maybe the monkeys would be victims of something. She could tell Chiro was still upset. A loud screech sounded off and the same car came back from behind them.

Chiro turned around and quickly pushed Kira out of the way right as the car neared them. The door swung open and a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the car, the door shutting. Kira's eyes shot open and she quickly got up. "Chiro!"

"Kira!" he shouted and a cloth covered his mouth and nose. In seconds, he passed out.

"CHIRO!" she screamed and ran on all fours. Rocks dug into her hands but she didn't care. 'No please! Don't take him away from me!' she thought in horror and got closer to the car. "DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed right as they neared the end of the road.

The car slammed to a stop and she smashed into the back, knocking herself out. Then, the car drove away at the required speed limit.

* * *

Sparx, Nova, Gibson, Antauri, and Otto screeched as they were thrown into an area in the zoo. It was fenced off and people walked by. "W-where are we?!" Nova questioned, looking around. The others looked around as well.

"Why, you're in the zoo." a monkey smiled and walked up to them. "The Bronx Zoo to exact. My name's Lilly. And you guys are in the monkey exhibit part." They looked at her in shock. "Mama!" a baby monkey squealed and ran up to Otto, grabbing his tail. "Look how funny they are!"

"Hush!" Lilly screeched and looked at them. "I'm sorry. He's never seen monkeys like you before."

"Well, it's just the armor." Gibson murmured and patted his helmet.

She tilted her head to the side. "Feeding time!" a woman smiled as she entered the exhibit, carrying a bucket. Filled to the brim with bananas.

"Oh! Dinner!" monkeys called and hopped out of the trees, running up to her. She laughed and kneeled down, letting them take their fill. "Bananas? Really?" Sparx grunted and crossed his arms. "Why do humans think we eat bananas?!"

"She must not have the memo for us." Nova replied and tried to calm him down. She walked up to them and put the bucket in front of them. "Here guys." The red monkey had enough. He took one and threw it right at her face. She yelped and covered her eye. "Stupid monkey!" she barked and zapped him.

He screeched and fell back, twitching. "Sparx!" they shouted and rushed to his side.

* * *

The sun was going down and Kira slowly got up. Her face hurt and she spit out a tooth. "Ow…" she whimpered and sat on her knees. Now she was alone. On a strange planet. Letting out soft whimpers, she stayed low to the ground, crawling quietly but quickly.

She got up and looked around, sprinting away.

It took until the moon was fully out for her to find Times Square. Lights lit up and cars beeped loudly. It scared her. It truly did. _"Would you like me to give you some advice?" _Skeleton King asked curiously. She slowed down but nodded.

"_No eye contact, keep looking down, and if anyone touches you, I give you permission to rip their skulls out, along with their organs."_

'You're not helping!'

Sometimes, she could see women dressed in disturbing clothes and get into vehicles. Not seeing, she walked right into rush hour traffic. A taxi screeched to a halt and she screamed when it beeped, making her jump. "Get out of the fucking road kid!" he snapped and gave her the finger.

Her eyes widened and she ran through the street, making more cars stop and honk their horns. She didn't stop. She didn't want to stop, cause if she did, something bad will happen and her father's not there to protect her.

She turned a corner and she ran into an alley. She whimpered even louder and ducked behind a garbage bin. Crawling through the darkness, Kira curled up into a tight ball. Tears formed in her eyes and she covered her face with her hair. She was doomed. Thoughts ran through her mind. Mainly Samantha. Maybe if she turned into a ghost when she died, she'd visit her.

Just maybe.

* * *

"Get in there!" a man demanded and pushed Chiro into a dark room. "Now, go to sleep children!" He slammed the door shut and he began to bang on the door. "Let me out! I have to find my monkeys, Kira, and the Super Robot!"

"Please be quiet!" a girl whispered, making him stop and look around. "Who's there?" Instead of a reply, a light turned on and he saw a girl and two boys standing there. "They'll punish all of us if you're too loud." she whispered and walked up to him.

"You must be the new son they wanted."

"New…son?" he questioned. She nodded. "I'm Alisa. Over there's Jack and Jeff." He looked at them. One seemed like a five year old and the other was a thirteen year old. Alisa looked like an eleven year old.

"Um…can you guys tell me what's going on?" the boy asked and walked up to them. They nodded and sat down on the three beds. "We came from ordinary families. I was playing in my front yard with my friend when they kidnapped me."

"I was pushing my little brother on the swings in our backyard." Jeff added. "Well, they told us why we were all here. They wanted kids but they couldn't have any, so they kidnapped us. Now, we're forced to be their kids. They are nice and loving. They just take punishment very far."

Chiro looked at them in disbelief. "Then, they wanted another boy and they chose you I guess."

"But I can't be here! My friends are out there by themselves and I need to get them back so we can leave and go back to our home planet!"

Jack looked at him. "What planet do you come from?" He looked at the little boy. "My home planet's called Shuggazoom." They all looked at him like he had a disease. "You're weird. But funny." he smiled.

"Quiet down you kids!" a female shouted from above them. They all jumped and quieted down, the three getting into bed.

'I can't stay here! I have a mission to take care of! I need to get out of here tomorrow ASAP!' he thought to himself and leaned back against a wall.

Tonight though, he didn't need to sleep. He wanted to get these kids back to their parents.

And that's just what he'll do.


	23. I WILL find you

**Okay, a little side note. When the Super Robot landed in the last chapter, no one was killed. I promise! Lol, they all saw it coming and got out of the way. I can't say the same for the "thousands" of cars that gave their lives for others. :C**

**Please, enjoy this chapter….if you can that is.**

**P.S. BluePhantom99…..you have a very good question that I can't figure out in your review. Keep up the questions girlie!**

Kira was awoken out of a horrible nightmare that involved Chiro and the monkeys by something grabbing her shoulders. She grunted and slowly opened her eyes, jumping when she saw an old man in front of her. He reeked of alcohol.

"H-hey there you pretty little thing…." he slurred and pulled her up to her feet and pushed her back against the wall. "What're you doing…out here by yourself?" Before she could answer, he set his finger on her lips and made a loud and long 'shh'.

Confused, she cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "What're you doing?"

"S-something….my wife won't let me do." he replied and forcefully kissed her. Kira panicked and squirmed around in his grasp when his tongue forcefully made its way into her mouth. She brought her hand up to his cheek and jammed her nails into the soft flesh, tearing down only a little ways.

He yelped and pulled away just far enough so that she could make her escape. She ran towards the dead end and grunted. 'Maybe if I can climb up the wall, I could make it to the other side.' Well, she tried it. But, right as she jumped, her foot got caught in a crate and she smashed her face against the brick wall.

The old man chuckled and skipped up to her. "That wasn't a smart choice my kitty cat." he cooed and picked her up by the hair, pinning her yet again to the wall. "Today's my birthday…did you know that? And you're just what I wished for!"

Kira shrieked when he started to kiss her neck, running his hand up her side on the inside of her shirt. Right as things were about to take a turn for the worse, he yelped when a brick hit him square in the back of his head.

"Hey!" a girl shouted, standing in the entrance of the alley with another shorter girl by her side. "Get your fucking disgusting old man flesh away from her you freak!" she snapped and picked up another brick. He looked at her in a daze. "Are you my strippers I asked for?"

She growled as he walked up to her and chucked the brick at him, hitting him right in the nose. He yelped and fell to the ground. "GET OUT OF HERE!" she snarled and pointed to the open. He quickly got up and hobbled away.

'Dad, did you see what just happened?!'

No response.

'Dad?'

Again, nothing. Not even a noise to signify that he saw.

'DAD!'

"What?!" Skeleton King snarled as he sat up. _'Did you see what just happened?!'_

"No!"

It was silent, until she "spoke up" again. _'W-were you asleep!?'_

He grunted and rubbed his eye. "I WAS, before you woke me up."

Kira growled bitterly and flinched when she held her hand out for her. "You gotta watch out for that guy. I've seen him around the school, talking to girls."

"Our principal warned us about him." the shorter girl added, a blank look on her face. "He has a reputation for being a drunk and acting like a pedophile." She looked at them in confusion and took her hand hesitantly.

She helped her up and she dusted herself off, looking at them.

The taller one had sandy blonde hair that covered her left eye and was pulled back on the right side, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore a dark pink shirt that hung on her right shoulder, revealing her left shoulder and her collar bone, two thin straps holding up the left side, her black bra straps showing, and there was what looked like fishnet at the bottom of her shirt on the outside.

She had on a black pleated skirt with dark pink at the bottom, black and white arm sleeves attached to the sleeves of her shirt, black socks that reached up to her thighs, and black Airwalk high kick shoes. She had a dark brown shoulder bag on her right shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" she questioned and looked at her.

The girl slowly nodded and the blonde sighed. "Hey, don't let that get to you. We've grown accustomed to the people around here. You must be new around here." Kira nodded and looked up at her. She smiled and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm Jennifer and this is my friend Hanna." She looked at Hanna.

She had pitch black hair with lime green streaks on her bangs which were fluffed to the left and was braided and hanging in front of her shoulders, purple eyes, and lightly tan skin. She wore a dark blue jacket that had a stitched on symbol on the back of it, a pink ruffled up shirt that was tilted to the left and reached the middle of her torso, a grey skin tight shirt underneath it.

She wore a matching dark blue pleated skirt with lighter blue at the bottom, black socks that reached up to her thighs as well, and brown boots that reached up to the middle of her calves. She just waved. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you in an alley?"

Kira looked away and shook her head. "You must be shaken up after that incident." Jennifer whispered and grabbed her head, bringing it up to her chest. She grunted and just stood there while she swung back and forth slightly. "What's your name kiddo?"

"Kira." she replied quietly. She pulled her away and patted her shoulders. "Well, it's nice to meet ya Kira." She didn't say anything and looked at the black haired girl. "What's with the thing on your back?" Hanna looked at her and then at her back. "Oh…we go to an all-girls school and this is what our uniform looks like."

"But since school's over and it's summer, we dressed the way we wanted." Jennifer added and smirked. "I didn't feel like wearing my uniform anyway…so yeah."

Kira just looked at them. "Now, about YOUR wardrobe." she smiled and looked at her. "Are you goth or something? Emo?"

"Emo…goth?" she repeated in confusion. "Yeah, it's all part of a fashion trend." She got it and smiled, shaking her head. "No, this is how I usually dress." They looked at her and Jennifer cupped her face and looked at her eyes. "Then….are these contacts? No one has real red eyes. These have to be contacts."

"I don't even know what those are." she grunted and pushed her away. Hanna cleared her throat and walked up to her. "I have contacts." She then pointed at her eyes. "My eyes are actually hazel and since my eyesight sucks and I hate glasses, I got these contacts custom made."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Contacts are clear things that go onto the eye to help people see when they have trouble seeing." she explained. "They're easy to get in but a little tough to get out."

"How would you take them out?" Kira asked. She smiled slightly and blinked. "Watch closely." She then opened her eyes with her fingers and with her other hand, she took out her contact lens. She pulled her head back when she handed her the clear lens.

"The purple is supposed to go over the iris. It doesn't change the color of what you see." She nodded slowly and watched her put it back in. "Hey, nice necklace." Jennifer murmured and grabbed the orb. "H-hey! Let it go!" Kira barked and looked at her in shock.

"What? Is it dangerous?" she asked and smirked, observing it. "It's pretty bland if you ask me." Hanna just stared at them. She tensed up when her finger went over the red dot and pressed down slightly.

"As I was saying before my lord," Mandarin began again and looked up at him. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed a hologram appear. Kira's eyes widened and she looked at the two in shock. _"Woah…"_ the black and blonde haired girl murmured at the same time.

Skeleton King just stared down at them. _"Uh….hi…dad."_ she whispered and looked up at him. He just stared her down. "Kira, what're you doing with those two girls?" Mandarin asked and looked at her.

"_Holy shit…a talking monkey."_ Jennifer whispered and looked at her. _"Wait! How can you understand him?!"_ she questioned and looked at her. She just shrugged. "Kira what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" the king asked.

"_You didn't tell me anything!"_ she hissed at him.

"_You know that guy?"_ Hanna asked curiously and pointed at him, which he didn't like. _"Are we at some area in Comic Con or an anime convention?"_ She shook her head slowly and sighed. _"No…that's…that's my dad."_

"_Wow."_ the blonde whispered and just stared at him. He didn't like that either. _"That's fucking sweet. Nice costume dude."_

"Hm?" he questioned and looked at her.

The monkey and him both had an odd look on their faces. _"This isn't either of the two."_ Kira explained and looked at her. _"This is where I lived when I was a kid."_

"Kira!" Skeleton King snapped.

"_Dad!"_ she retorted and looked at him.

"Go out and do something other than annoying me!" he barked and pointed at them.

"_Fine!"_

He watched the hologram disappear and sighed, placing his hand on his face. Mandarin screeched when it came back, showing Jennifer. He gave her an odd look when she pointed at him. _"You!"_ The king tensed up when she stared directly into his eyes and mouthed these exact words while doing the motion with her hand. 'Call me!'

"_Jennifer!"_ Kira screeched and tackled her, making her laugh, and the hologram disappeared.

'Aww, how sweet!' the voice cooed.

"My lord, I think you have an admirer." Mandarin chuckled and yelped when he was hit in the back of the head by his staff. "Silence!" Skeleton King snapped bitterly and looked away, blushing light red.

"Are you crazy?!" the girl questioned and looked at her. "My dad's not the romantic type!" She smirked and looked at her. "Are you sure? I bet he's pretty sexy without that mask on."

"That wasn't a mask!"

The smirk on her face disappeared and she stared at her. "You're kidding…right?"

"No! I've dealt with that all my life! That's what he really looks like!"

"Oh my god!" Hanna flinched slightly at the sudden outburst. "Your dad's fucking ugly!"

"That's what I told him!"

She could easily see her shudder and that amused her. "C'mon, I need to go to the mall to get that weird experience out of my mind." she grunted and began to walk away. Hanna looked at her and nodded. "You can come along too Kira." She nodded slowly and followed after her.

* * *

"Good morning children!" the woman smiled as she opened the bedroom door. "Hi mom." they groaned. She looked at them and immediately looked at Chiro. "Sweetheart! Are you okay?" He ignored her and continued to stare at a wall.

He stayed up all night and never slept. Not even close his eyes for a few minutes. The three looked at him in concern and she rubbed his forehead. "Aw, did you not get a good night sleep last night?"

"No…" he grunted. She frowned and hugged him close. "Well, I hope you're well enough because we're going to the Zoo today!"

That got his attention. "Zoo?" She nodded and smiled. "The Bronx Zoo. I heard they brought in new animals! So, we're gonna go today and see if they're out." That seemed to have woken him up. He stood up and she looked at them. "Now, I made you all eggs and bacon so come on and get some breakfast!"

When she left the room, the three groaned and Alisa frowned. "I'm sick of having bacon and eggs." He looked at them in concern and walked up to them. "I'm gonna try and get you guys back home. The only way I can do that though is to find my monkeys first and then possibly the Super Robot. Then I PROMISE, I'll get you guys back to your families."

"Good luck…" Jeff grunted and crossed his arms. "We've been stuck here for two years. Our families are probably long gone."

"That's not true!" The sudden outburst made them jump. "Your families are out looking for you still! You can't lose hope!" They looked away and Jack walked up to him. "What's your name? I don't think I got it."

"Um…my name's Chiro."

"Are you from Japan?" Jeff asked and looked at him. He gave him an odd look. "I think I've already told you were I live."

"Oh yeah." he murmured and stood up. "Shuggazoom."

"Are you kids coming?" the woman asked curiously as she poked her head into the room. They nodded and Chiro hesitantly walked out of the room, Jack following. The two looked at each other and she frowned. "He must have something wrong with him."

The thirteen year old agreed and they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Kira, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked as she drank her coffee. Kira snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Sure it is. Now tell me."

She sighed and looked away, sipping on her coffee. "My friend was taken away in some car and his monkeys and my friends were taken away too. Along with the Super Robot."

"Wait…" Hanna murmured after swallowing the last bite of her sandwich. "You're that girl we saw on the news yesterday! Yeah, we saw you try to take a yellow and blue one."

"That's Nova and Gibson." she murmured, a sad tone in her voice.

"And that boy was trying to save a black, green, and red one." Jennifer added.

"Antauri, Otto, and Sparx."

"Oh my god! You're famous Kira!" she laughed and clapped her hands happily. "The news is everywhere about you guys!"

"Do you know where they took the monkeys?" she asked and looked at them.

They nodded and the blonde sipped on her coffee. "Yeah, they took them to the Bronx Zoo. Why?"

"When do you think we can go there?!"

"After we're done here and some other places."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Hey, cheer up." Hanna murmured and looked at her. "So, was that boy your boyfriend?"

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. She was really worried about him. "Hey, let's go actually do some shopping." Jennifer suggested and stood up. The black haired girl stood up as well and Kira hesitantly got up.

They threw away their drinks and walked into the opening. The mall was cool on the inside and that suited her. She didn't really like the heat. "Now, to my favorite place!" she smiled and grabbed her hand. "I bet you'll like it too."

The girl tilted her head and grunted when they dragged her along. They didn't run that far and soon stood in front of a shop saying 'Hot Topic'. "I'm too eager to wait!" Hanna smirked and walked in. Jennifer grabbed her hand and pulled her in as well.

"Well if it isn't my two regulars!" a woman from behind the counter called out. "Hey Maxie!" the two smiled and hugged her. "Maxie, this is our friend Kira."

"Friend?" she questioned quietly.

"Hey Kira. I like that necklace of yours."

The smile on the blonde's face disappeared and she shuddered. Hanna chuckled. "Well, browse around. I don't have anything new shipped in yet but thankfully the store isn't busy today."

"Good!" she smirked and walked away. The blonde went her way and she was left alone. "So Kira." Maxie began and leaned on the counter. "What's a girl like you hanging around with two girls like them?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no! There isn't! It's just that in school, there's three groups. The popular girls, the normal, and the outcasts. We're apart of the outcasts. And you seem like a normal girl."

"So do they."

"Yeah I guess they do." she smirked and chuckled. "I guess it doesn't matter to you."

"Kira!" Jennifer called out. "Can you be the judge of these things I'm trying on?"

"Uhh….okay?"

She walked up to the blonde and she disappeared behind the door. Hanna was checking out pants and belts. Each time the blonde came out, she would say what it looked like. Jennifer came out in a ripped white shirt with black and red designs. "That's actually pretty cool."

"_Ugly." _Skeleton King objected.

'Dad!'

"_What? It is!"_

"You really think so?" she asked, a smile on her face. She looked at her and nodded. "Jeez, thanks!" She watched her go back into the room and here's how it went. She came out it a grey shirt with the same designs, only blue instead of red.

"_Next!" _he murmured, a bored tone in his voice.

Then, a black shirt with Gir on it.

"_What kind of clothes are these? It makes no sense!"_

Kira just sat there and either shook her head or nodded and smiled. It was hard concentrating on what to say, mainly because her father was saying it for her, even though she couldn't hear him.

Lastly, Jennifer walked out in a skin tight dress that reached her knees. "How is it?" she asked, sort of hesitant. She looked around, waiting for her father to say something. 'What? No rude remark for this?'

Nothing.

"It looks pretty on you Jennifer." she complimented and smiled. She blushed and looked at her. "Thanks Kira. You're really good when it comes to clothes." She nodded and watched her walk back into the dressing room.

'Why're you so quiet?'

"Sir, your face is red." Mandarin observed and looked up at him.

"Shut up Mandarin!" Skeleton King snapped bitterly and hit him in the face with his staff.

While they were checking out clothes, Kira got bored and walked out of the store. She saw a game store in the corner of her eye and decided to check it out. Walking into the store, no one greeted her. Someone WAS behind the counter, he was just busy reading a magazine.

She looked around curiously. 'Maybe I can actually find a game.' she thought and put her hands in her pockets. He watched her look around and after a few minutes, Hanna and Jennifer walked into the store.

"Kira, what're you doing?"

"Oh my gosh! There's a first game to Alice!" Kira squealed excitedly and grabbed the game. They watched her run up to the counter and slam her hand down on the top. "Is that all?" the boy asked in a bored tone.

"Shut up and take my money!" she snapped and handed him just the right amount and ran off. They looked at each other and shrugged, walking into the open. Kira sat by a water fountain and kicked her legs happily as she studied the cover. "Wow…" she whispered.

"What'd you buy?" Hanna asked and looked at her.

"American McGee's Alice."

They looked at her and Jennifer patted her shoulder. "Even though we just met you…somehow you seem like the person that would enjoy those kinds of games."

She chuckled and glimpsed up, seeing a security guard go by on a Segway. "Woah….what's that?" They looked at him. "Oh him? That's a security guard."

"What's that he's riding?"

"A Segway."

Her eyes lit up and she flinched when the blonde wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I'll give ya fifty bucks if you steal it from him and ride it around here."

"But…won't I get in trouble?"

"My middle name's trouble!" she joked and kneeled down in front of her. "Look, we'll take something and join in with you! So you won't be alone." She stared at her and looked at Hanna. "You guys promise?"

"We promise." they said at the same time and walked off. Kira looked back at them and Jennifer looked at her, nodding. She sighed and looked at the ground. She didn't have time for playing. She wanted to go out and find Chiro. But if they were thrown out that'd be a clue to get going!

The girl stood up and sighed. 'Alright. I'll do it so we can get thrown out and then we can go look for Chiro.' Looking around, she saw an old man on a Segway in a uniform and ran up to him, pushing him off without hesitation.

"Ow! My hip!" he cried out after landing wrong. She hopped on and looked down at him. "Sorry old timer." she murmured and drove off at full speed. "Help! Rickie! Jim!" he called out. A song blared out through the speakers and people all around her began to complain.

"Kira!" Jennifer called out and she slide down the railing of an escalator. Hanna followed close behind. She laughed and hit the ground, riding on a skateboard. She grinded a bench and the black haired girl boosted herself with her foot.

The three were side by side now and they turned a corner. Sirens sounded off and she tensed up. "Oh man, I love this song!" Jennifer laughed and pushed someone over as she passed. "Stop right now you hooligans!" a man shouted through a mega phone.

"Guys I think we should stop!" Kira whimpered and looked at them.

"Why?" the blonde smirked and looked at her. "This is fun!"

The chase lasted only a little bit. It ended when Kira crashed into a window and Jennifer and Hanna crashed and fell into a pond. The two laughed and a security guard pulled them out. One pulled Kira up and they lead the three to the main entrance. They pushed them out and one had a furious look on his face. "And stay out you brats!"

"This mall sucks anyway!" Jennifer laughed and walked away.

"C'mon, let's go to Wal-Mart shall we?" Hanna suggested and followed after her. She grunted and looked at her game and smiled slightly, hugging it close to her chest.

**Meanwhile at a junkyard…**

"Hey Earl," a man began and scratched his head. "How did we get stuck with this giant robot thing?" A man walked out and walked up to him. "Well Bill, the people said to tear it apart and use it for scrap. But I don't know where to start!"

They looked up at the Super Robot and just stared silently.

**Walmart!**

"Okay Kira." Jennifer chuckled and looked at her. "You know the idea and the lines. Now go for it!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed, walking towards the entrance to the large store. A woman and her three year old child walked in and she smiled at them. "Welcome to Walmart!" They smiled back at her. "Get your shit and get out."

The woman's jaw dropped and she covered her child's ears, walking away in a huff. "Have a nice day!" she called out. They laughed and ran up to her. "You're so evil Kira!"

"_Not evil enough." _Skeleton King added.

"C'mon! We have so much to do here!" the blonde laughed and ran away, dragging the two behind her. First, it started off with a game of hide and seek. Kira hid in a circular clothes rack, Jennifer in a box full of pillows, and Hanna in the freezer.

Some people told them to get out but this is what they said everytime: 'I can't! They'll find me!'.

Eventually they got bored of that and just did random things, like follow people and stop when they turned to look at them, mess around with games and movies, and ride around on bikes and start up every toy they saw saying 'Press me!'.

Then they got an idea. Food fight.

Eventually the manager was notified. Kira giggled and threw a can of soup, making it open and splatter against the wall. People avoided going near them. "Alright, I'm gonna have to-" the manager began but stopped when he was hit in the face with a bag of frozen peas.

"Nice shot." Hanna complimented and looked at the blonde. She gloated. "I am aren't I?"

"GET OUT!" he snarled and dragged them out of the store. They laughed the whole way to the entrance. "And don't come back!" he shouted and pushed them into the open.

"Alright kids," the woman began and looked at them. "Are you ready to go to the Zoo?" They nodded and Chiro thought his plan out over and over.

"Now can we go to the Zoo?" Kira asked and looked at them. They walked down the sidewalk of Times Square and Jennifer sighed, nodding. "Alright. But you owe us." Walking into the road slightly, she whistled loudly. "Taxi!"

A yellow taxi stopped by her and she opened the door for them. The two got in and she closed the door when she got in. "Bronx Zoo and step on it."

**Skipping time….so, at the Zoo!**

"You should try not to move so much Sparx." Nova informed and looked at him. He grunted and looked at her. "Man! That lady hates me!" He gave her a lot of trouble and that in turn gave him many electric shocks.

"The kids aren't coming I tell you!" he shouted and crossed his arms. Antauri looked at him and slapped him in the face with his tail. All of them were in complete shock when he did this. "What was that for Antauri?!" he snapped.

"You should never think on the bad side. That will always make you uncertain and put more stress on you." The red monkey looked away. He had a point and he knew it.

* * *

"Alright you guys. I'll let you go look around but meet me back here in this exact same spot when you're all done." the woman instructed and gave them a stern look. "Yes mom." all four of them said. She watched them run away and she sat on a bench.

* * *

"Alright monkeygirl," Jennifer said jokingly. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Monkeys! I need to know if they're okay!" Kira replied and instantly ran off. She had a mission. Get the monkeys. The next priority was to find Chiro. Then the Super Robot. But maybe it was too late and the Super Robot was destroyed.

Her heart raced and so many thoughts ran in her mind. They scared and motivated her. "NOVA!"

Nova stopped cradling a baby monkey and listened quietly. "Did you guys hear that?" The others looked at her and the baby monkey walked away. "What're you talking about?" Otto asked. Then it went off again.

"Was that…Kira?"

"Not only her." Antauri murmured and looked at them. "I sense hers and Chiro's presence coming closer."

"Monkeyteam!" Chiro shouted and turned a corner, running into someone. They grunted and fell to the ground. "Ow…" Kira grunted and sat up. "K-kira?" he questioned as he sat up quickly, making her look at him in surprise. "Is it really you?"

"Chiro!" she cried out and buried her face into his chest. "I missed you so much!" Jennifer and Hanna walked up to them and the blonde smiled. "Aww…that's so sweet." She pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "Kid!" Sparx shouted, making them jump.

Looking up, they saw the red monkey hanging in a tree. "Sparx!" he shouted and they stood up. "Kid help us out!" He nodded and looked at the wall. "Thunder Punch!" The people jumped and screamed when he smashed a hole into the wall.

"Woah." the blonde whispered.

"Chiro!" the monkeys screeched happily and ran into the open, almost tackling him to the ground.

"Kira!" Otto yelled and jumped onto her shoulder, hugging her. She giggled and patted his head. Antauri stood near the hole, calm and collected, and she walked up to him. "How come you're not happy?"

"I am." he murmured and closed his eyes. "It's just that now's not the time for celebration." She crossed her arms and picked him up, getting a screech in response. The black monkey squirmed around when she hugged him and planted a kiss on his helmet. "I really missed you guys."

"Otto quick!" Chiro began suddenly, making the green monkey look at him. "Do you think you can make three hover boards?" Otto smirked and hopped off her. "I can do more than that Chiro."

"Well that's all we need. I need to do something before we can get back to the Super Robot."

"What's that Chiro?" Nova asked and looked up at him. He closed his eyes and looked away. "I need to get these three kids back to their own parents."

"Are you freaking out cause I am." Jennifer whispered into Hanna's ear. Hanna shrugged. "Let's go! I saw a whole bunch of scraps on the way to this exhibit!" Otto informed and ran away. The others followed and they made their way into the area where they kept things.

* * *

(Miraculously, he made three hover boards and I'm too lazy to put it down so deal with it)

They got Jeff, Jack, and Alisa rounded up and they told them the plan. "I don't know Chiro." Alisa murmured and rubbed her arms. "I just don't think it'll work."

"Trust me. It will." Chiro informed and looked at the monkeys. Hanna, Jennifer, and Kira had the hover boards and they looked at Gibson. "So, do you have the Super Robot's location tracked?" He nodded and looked at the scanners. "It's far, but the trip won't be long."

"Then we'll get a head start." Kira informed and looked at him. He looked at her and nodded. "We'll catch up in no time anyway." She smiled and put a thumbs up. "Thanks Gibson."

They watched them run away. She told the two how to work them. Hopefully, they understood. Jumping onto the hover boards, they zoomed off and out the entrance of the Zoo. "Hyperforce go!" Chiro shouted and picked Jack up and grabbed Antauri's hand as he flew into the air.

* * *

"Wow!" the blonde laughed and wobbled slightly. "This thing is awesome!" Kira laughed and looked at her. "My first experience was awesome as well." Hanna said nothing. She just had a blank look on her face.

"So, are you girls free tonight?" Sparx asked, making them jump. He carried Jeff and chuckled. "Made you jump!"

"Shut up Sparx!" Nova snapped, holding Alisa.

They zoomed above cars and they turned a corner. "Wait, what're we doing?" Jennifer asked suddenly. "I thought the junkyard was that way!"

"We're dropping these guys off." Chiro replied and looked at her. She nodded slowly and it was silent. After what seemed like a minute (yeah, it was that fast), they arrived at the same police station. "Go around! We'll meet you guys at the junkyard!" he shouted.

"Will do!" Kira replied and turned around quickly, Hanna, Jennifer, Gibson, and Otto following.

"Alright, you guys can wait in here for your parents." the boy instructed and looked at them when they set them down. "Chiro…we can't thank you enough." Alisa murmured as she looked at him. He smiled and waved. "Hey, you don't have to. We do this almost on a daily basis!"

The three smiled and Jeff sighed. "I guess these really ARE your monkeys. Sorry I doubted you."

"Wait, you doubted me?"

"C'mon Jeff! I wanna get home!" Jack whined and pulled on his shirt. He looked down at him and they walked towards the doors. "Hey Chiro." They looked at him. "Good luck getting home and thanks for helping us."

"No problem." Chiro smiled and waved, watching them go into the building. He turned to face the monkeys and got a serious look on his face. "Alright team, let's get out of here." They nodded and he grabbed Sparx's hand. In seconds, they flew into the air.

* * *

They turned a corner and flew down a lone road. "There it is! We're here!" Otto shouted happily. Gibson put away the scanner and his eyes widened when he got a good look at what was going on. The Super Robot was starting to be crushed.

"Gibson! Look!" Kira yelped when they made it into the junkyard. He growled and his hand changed into a drill. "Not on my watch!" he shouted and fired a blue laser towards the controls. The controls malfunctioned and the machine stopped before any damage was done to the Torso Tank.

The three girls jumped off the hover boards and landed safely. "I know I wasn't the only one who saw that." Jennifer murmured and looked at the blue monkey. "Gibson you did it!" Otto cheered.

"Hey what's going on out here?!" a man demanded as he walked into the open. "Earl! Call the police!"

Hanna got her hover board and launched it at him. It crashed into his neck and he fell to the ground. "You might have killed that guy." Kira murmured in shock.

"_Why do you hang out with these types of people?"_ Skeleton King questioned.

'Shut up!'

"Guys!" Chiro called out as they landed and he ran up to them. "Is the robot okay?"

"Disengaged but okay. No significant damage." Gibson replied.

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the body. "Hey, what's up with the body laying there?"

"Don't ask." Jennifer smirked.

"Bill!" Earl shouted as he ran towards his friend. "You murderers! You killed my best friend!"

"Hanna." the blonde smirked as she handed her her hover board.

"With pleasure." the black haired girl murmured and grabbed it, throwing it at him. It hit the same spot. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Alright team. Let's get the Super Robot back on its feet and let's get out of here." Chiro instructed and ran towards the Torso Tank.

It took a little trouble but they got it out of the compactor. The three girls watched from afar and the two watched in amazement as arms and legs appeared out of the torso. The Foot Crushers got back to the form of a foot and the Fist Rockets did the same, only going into a hand.

The Brain Scrambler transformed back into the Super Robot's head and attached to the neck, locking in place. The others did the same, locking in place. Loud sirens sounded off and they watched in fright when two helicopters flew over them.

"Run!" Kira shouted and they began to run when tons of police and Swat cars drove into the junkyard, blocking the entrance. "Freeze!" a man shouted into a mega phone. "Kira let's go now!" Sparx shouted into the headset he had on.

"Kira take this!" Jennifer shouted and shoved the game she bought into her chest. "I'm done carrying it for you. Now go!"

"But!"

"No! Just go! We've had fun and now you have to go. Besides, jail isn't gonna be pleasant for someone such as yourself. Trust me, I know."

The entrance in the Super Robot's foot opened up and she looked at them and nodded. They began to open fire on her as she ran and she made it into the entrance right before it closed. Dust flew up as the robot flew into the air and the two girls faced it, watching.

They smiled and waved.

Kira walked into the base and up to the computer. The screen showed Jennifer and Hanna being handcuffed and shoved into separate police cars. "Who were those girls?" Chiro questioned and looked at her. She smiled and looked at the floor. "People from this planet that aren't jerks."

He didn't say anything and the Super Robot flew into the sky, disappearing from everyone's sight.

* * *

Later that night, Kira laid in her bed and just stared at the ceiling. She did enjoy their company and that made her smile. She even got to watch a movie with them that actually scared her, but didn't scare them.

"_Movie time girls!" Jennifer smiled and looked at the choice of movies. After picking, she paid for their tickets and they walked into the theater. "With my fake ID, I got us in to see a scary movie."_

"_What was it?" Kira asked and looked at her. She shrugged. "Something about giant spiders. That's all I got from the picture." She was silent and they walked into the room where they showed the movie they were gonna see._

_It didn't turn out like she thought it would. She had to actually leave halfway through it because it scared her so bad. How odd. So there she sat, in the lobby, her nails in the bench and shaking madly._

"_You actually thought that was scary?" Skeleton King questioned. "That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen."_

'_Shut up!'_

"_Kira, are you okay?" Hanna asked as they walked up to her. "Were you really that scared?" The girl nodded and the blonde got out a pack of mint gum. "Here, take a piece. It'll calm your nerves."_

"_No thanks. I'm not into gum." Kira murmured and closed her eyes. She shrugged and took out a piece. "Okay, more for me. So, where to next?"_

Gum. She had a horrible experience with gum. That's why she said no.

* * *

"_Daddy!" a seven year old Kira shouted as she ran into the main room. Skeleton King just stared at her oddly. "What's that pink stuff in your hair?"_

"_That's what I was gonna say to you!" she whimpered and crawled up his leg. "Mandarin gave me this stuff called 'gum' and I got it stuck in my hair and I can't get it out!" He couldn't help but be amused. "What do you want me to do about it?"_

"_Can you get it out?"_

_Well, he tried. But it involved lots of pulling, screaming and kicking (get your mind out of the gutter you pervs), and cutting of hair. "Hold still Kira!" the king snapped bitterly as he tried to cut the wad of gum out. She yelped and moved around. "But your pulling way too hard and it hurts!"_

"_THIS is pulling!" he snapped and yanked hard on her hair, getting a loud and short shriek in response. He just ended up slicing off her hair with his staff blade. Throwing the hair and wad ball aside, he sighed and patted her head. "Maybe I should've shaved you bald. That way this wouldn't happen."_

* * *

Thinking about her new game now, her thoughts slowly made her drift off to sleep.

**I just watched Despicable Me 2 and that was the cutest thing I've ever seen! **

**Skeleton King got hit on by a girl. I wonder what he was thinking. :**


	24. Two groovin' space girls

**Forgive me for that last chapter on some parts. That was my time to be weird and I apologize if it creeped some of you out. I'll try not to make it happen again.**

Kira sat up and yawned loudly, stretching her arms. She just sat in bed and stared at a wall. Realizing what she was gonna do, she got out of bed and just walked out of the room. She didn't feel like getting dressed.

Chiro sat in his pod and noticed her walk into the room. "Hey, good morning Kira."

"Morning." she greeted back and looked at him.

"Kira, do you think I can have a word or two with you?" Gibson asked and walked up to her. Confused, she gave him an odd look. "Did I do something wrong?" He smiled and shook his head. "No, I just want to talk with you for a minute."

She looked around and slowly nodded. "Right then, follow me." The blue monkey began to walk away and she looked at Chiro, who looked at her. "What does he want?" he mouthed. She shrugged, half as confused as he was.

"Why am I thinking he's gonna beg her to listen to one of his boring lessons?" Sparx asked in amusement, his arms crossed. Nova looked at him and then at the boy. "He may be right for once."

"What do you mean 'for once'?!" he snapped and glared at her.

"Well, if he's gonna give her a lesson, then we'll all get a lesson about science." Chiro informed and stood up. "And to tell you the truth, I don't want to stay for that."

They watched him walk away and Otto scratched his head. "Or maybe it's just her that's getting a lesson." They looked at him. "You might have something there." Nova murmured. He smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

Chiro walked back into the base, dressed up in his space suit, and looked at them, holding the head piece. "I'm gonna go for a ride in the cruiser. If anything happens…"

"We know what to do Chiro." Antauri smiled and looked at him. "Just make sure to come back when we tell you." He nodded and walked away.

Kira walked down the hallway to the base and ran into Chiro when she turned a corner. "Oh! I'm sorry Chiro!" He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, do you want to come with me on a cruise? Just to get away from here?"

"_Kira." _Skeleton King hissed bitterly, knowing all too well, what he thinks might happen.

"Um, no. Sorry. I told Gibson that I'd listen to one of his teachings."

"So Sparx was right." he murmured. She tilted her head slightly. He then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? Gibson makes his teachings REALLY long and REALLY boring. You might want to bring earplugs just in case you get bored."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay. You have fun on your cruise."

"I will. I might even bring you back a souvenir."

Kira smiled and watched him walk away, going back to what she was doing. She walked into the base and waited patiently for Gibson. "Alright Kira," Gibson began as he walked into the base, metallic pads in his arms. "Are you ready to learn about science?"

"I knew it!" Sparx whispered and gloated right in front of Nova. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Yeah." Kira replied and walked up to him. He handed her a pad and she looked at it. "What's this for?"

"Notes. I may even give you a test in the end so it's always good to take notes."

She nodded slowly and he turned around. "Follow me if you would." The girl looked back at the monkeys. The red monkey smirked and mouthed these words: 'Run!'

She smirked and giggled, following the blue monkey into the blue pipe. They watched it transport up and Antauri looked at Otto. "Is Chiro gone already?" Otto typed up some things and a surveillance video came up right as Chiro zoomed out of the Super Robot in the cruiser.

"It seemed like he was in a hurry." he observed.

"Kinda." Sparx murmured.

* * *

'Poor Kira.' Chiro thought, concentrating on the darkness all around him. 'She won't last even one minute of Gibson's lessons.'

* * *

"Alright. Is there anything you'd like to learn about in particular before we start?" Gibson asked as he looked at her. She simply shrugged, a dumbfounded look on her face. "Okay. Now, we'll be starting on my most favorite thing. I'll teach you about how gravity came to be."

And that started and her eyes slowly widened as he started.

* * *

The boy ignored it and focused on steering. He'll enjoy this ride, he knew he would. Zooming away farther from the Super Robot, he picked up more speed. It almost looked like a fast moving star from a distance.

* * *

About an hour and a half passed and Nova sighed. "Maybe we should call Chiro and tell him to come back."

"And I'll go check and see if Kira died from boredom yet." Sparx smirked and got up, walking away.

"So, do you have any questions?" Gibson asked and looked at her. Kira shook her head and looked at her notes. "You're the first one that hasn't told me I'm boring to listen to."

"Really? Why do they think that?"

He shrugged. "I guess they just don't have the capacity to learn that much about science." She smiled and nodded.

"HOW'RE YOU NOT DEAD YET?!" Sparx shouted, making them both jump.

They looked at him and the blue monkey took her notes. "I thought it was pretty interesting. I didn't know most of the things he told me."

A sweat drop appeared behind the red monkeys head and Gibson smirked and walked past him with his eyes closed. "Gloat all you want Gibson. The rest of us get tired of hearing this stuff."

"I wouldn't mind learning other things from him." Kira admitted and walked up to him. Sparx looked up at her. "You will when you heard it enough times." They walked side by side down the hall and into the pipes, going up.

* * *

Chiro had a smirk on his face as he flew through space. It was actually relaxing to him. He pressed a few buttons with his thumb on the steering wheel and looked ahead. He got closer and closer to a planet with rocks orbiting around it and he grinned, getting an idea.

He pulled the wheel closer to him and the cruiser zoomed down towards the rocks. Flying along the top, he did the same, going straight into the field. He flew under and over ones that got in his way and pressed a button, making the cruiser go even faster.

The boy's eyes widened when he saw two very large rocks start to go towards each other and he got an idea. Turning the steering wheel to the right, the cruiser turned so that it flew in a vertical angle and passed through right as the rocks collided.

He flew away from the planet and laughed, smiling. "Alright! That was awesome!"

A slight beeping sounded off and he stopped smiling. "Chiro!" Nova barked. "Slow down!" Chiro sighed and facepalmed himself. "Holy Shuggazoom. Um…how did you-"

"I saw you flying out of here like a bird out of blazes!" she replied. They looked at the screen, showing him flying around. "Don't try and tell me you weren't speeding."

"But!"

"Don't argue with her Chiro." Antauri murmured and crossed his arms. "Besides, it's time you return for training."

'Training?' Kira thought as the three made it back into the base. Gibson smiled and they walked towards the screen. "And you need to review your Astro Geometric Theoretical Physics studies. These lessons are not going to get done all by themselves! And Kira will be joining you."

Chiro sighed. "Okay. Chiro out." The screen turned off and the monkeys looked at each other.

He looked at the radar screen when it began to beep and he cocked an eyebrow when it showed an oval shape. "Wait a minute. What's that?" Curiously, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a much larger looking space station (?) in the same shape.

Flying towards it, he flew into an open slot and through an area. Things hung out in certain places as he looked around. Looking ahead, he flew into an entrance and soon landed. He grabbed the headgear and put it on, the top of the cruiser opening up, and grabbed a white thin thing (I'm guessing it was a scanner).

He got out and began to walk around. 'This place seems empty. I better check it to see if anyone's around.' he thought and walked through the doorway. Going down the hall, he kept his eyes locked on the scanner. That is, until a scream sounded off, making him jump.

"No! Leave us alone!" a girl shouted.

Chiro gritted his teeth and ran towards the end of the hall, kicking the door open. Only to get knocked to the ground by two girls. They grunted and rolled away from him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow…"

The boy looked at them and froze up slightly. The two girls rubbed their heads and winced. "You two alright?"

The pink haired girl looked at him in fright. "We've got to get out of here!"

Chiro stood up and looked at them. "Why? What's going on?"

The blue haired girl got up and they cowered closer together. "Um…behind you."

His eyes widened and he quickly turned around to see a dark pink blob/starfish monster go closer to him, snarling. He backed up and held his arms out. The monster kept getting closer. His eyes widened and he lowered his arms and it got a few inches closer to him, snarling louder.

Pink saliva got on his clear face piece and he wiped it off. It leaned back slightly, holding out its arms, and made a 'come at me bro' hand movement. He growled and lunged towards it, his fist by his head. It deflected it when he tried to punch it and sent him backwards.

Chiro hit the ground and winced, sitting up, and got up quickly. The two girls watched it concern as he jumped into the air and put his foot out, aiming at its face. Its tentacle hand/arm wrapped around his ankle and slammed him against a wall, making it crack.

The monster snarled loudly as he rubbed the back of his head and he flinched when the two girls grabbed his arms in concern. "Forget it! We've gotta leave now!" the pink haired girl demanded. "More of them will be here any moment!"

"So let's make like atoms and split!" the blue haired girl shouted and they got up, literally dragging him away. They let go of him when they made it out of the hallway and they ran towards his cruiser. They got in it and the top closed quickly and it floated into the air and zoomed out of the place right as the monster got into the open.

They flew away from the space station and they looked out of the glass as they got further away. "Beamin!" they smiled and sat down as he took off the headgear. "This one's a really cool customer, with a sweet ride." the pink haired girl cooed and they sat closer to him.

"Uh-huh! So who are you wild child?"

"I'm Chiro." Chiro introduced. They smirked and got even closer to him.

"Nice to meet you space boy. I'm Surthanna and this is my sister."

"Corlyan. You got some moves boy."

The boy blushed light pink and looked at them both. "Uh, thanks. Uh, so, why was that monster after you two girls anyway?"

"We've been enslaved by that horrible beast." Surthanna explained and looked at him. "He makes us work constantly!"

"We're forced to obey its every command; all we want is our freedom!" Corlyan added. He looked at her and smiled. "Well, you're free now." They rubbed they head against his and smiled. "Oh, thank you!" they said at the same time.

"Um, girls! It's kinda hard to steer like this!" he informed and blushed again. They pulled away and a growling sound was heard from both of them. The pink haired girl looked at him, embarrassed. "Oops! Tummy's kinda hungry!"

"Yeah, that beast insists on feeding us space food." Corlyan murmured and looked away. Chiro looked at her. "Well, I'll take you to my Super Robot. You'll meet the Monkeyteam!"

"Monkeyteam?" they questioned.

A beep sounded off and they looked at the small screen. "Antauri to Chiro. Come in Chiro." Antauri murmured.

"Oh, hey Antauri." Chiro smiled. "What's the deal?"

"Where are you?" he asked curiously. "You should've been back by now! What's taking so long?"

"Uh…everything's fine."

"Chiro." Surthanna whispered into his ear. "Better not say anything!"

"Unless of course, you're THEIR monkey." Corlyan added.

"Chiro? Is everything alright?" the black monkey asked as he looked at the screen. The others gathered around him.

The boy looked at the pink haired girl and winked, looking down. "(Buzz noise) Antauri (static sound) call you back, uh… (tons of static and weird sounds) our signal's weak (buzz sound) I'm losing you."

The two girls couldn't help but giggle but they covered their mouths as they did. He ended with more static sounds and he ended the call, quickly turning around.

"We've…seem to have lost communication." Gibson observed.

"Is it just me?" Nova asked suddenly. "Or did I hear giggling girls in the background." She grunted when Sparx nudged her side and looked at her. "Shh!" he whispered and directed to Kira with his thumb. She got the message and instantly quieted down.

Kira on the other hand, got mad. 'How…how dare he!' she thought bitterly and turned away, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Oh no! He's definitely in trouble!" Otto exclaimed.

"I sense that something unusual is going on." Antauri murmured and looked down. "Plot a course for Chiro's last transmission please."

Sparx walked up to the girl and punched her side, getting a soft yelp in response. "Hey! What was that for?!" He smirked and looked up at her. "Kira, you shouldn't worry! Chiro's not like that at all. Just calm down and relax. I'm sure when he gets back, he'll explain everything."

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. It took roughly fifteen minutes to get to the space station where he met the two. "Alright team, let's go see what this place is." Antauri murmured and began to walk away. "Um, Antauri?" Kira asked and grabbed his arm, making him look at her. "Can I go too?"

"No Kira. You should just stay here so you're safe. We don't know what could be out there."

"C'mon Antauri." Otto murmured and looked at him. "Don't be a stick in the sand. Of course you can go Kira!"

She smiled and nodded. The black monkey sighed and grabbed her wrist. "You need to get suited up first since you're coming along." He lead her into the giant metal pod attached to a hollow circular vent and it closed.

In a few seconds, it opened and she walked out. "That was so weird." she murmured and shuddered. "Now we can go." The girl followed him to a wall and a hole opened up. "Let's go." he murmured and he grabbed her hand and they flew out of the base into the darkness.

They flew up towards the thing and got in the same way. Soon they landed and walked around. There was a car sitting far away, only it didn't have wheels. "Hello?" Otto called out. "Is anybody in here?"

"We mean you no harm." Antauri informed and they stopped walking when a chunky man with dark pink skin walked out of the dark and up to them. "Greetings. I am Sircus. I've come here looking for my two daughters but I was too late. They got off the station with some young kid."

"Did Chiro lie to us?" Nova questioned.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Gibson asked.

"At this moment, I'm afraid I have no clue as to what is running through young Chiro's mind." the black monkey murmured.

"I got an idea or two." Sparx smirked.

"Well where the Nebula are they?!" Sircus demanded.

"Rest assured Sircus," Antauri murmured. "We will find Chiro and your girls."

"Otto, activate the Galactic Tracking System on Chiro's cruiser." the blue monkey instructed. Otto did what he was told. A beep sounded off and he looked at the blue monkey. "I got a fix on his location." They all gathered around him to take a look. Nova sighed and pointed at the screen. "I'm gonna give that boy a piece of my mind."

Sircus looked at them. "Excuse me. Might I join you?"

"I assure you sir, we will handle this."

"C'mon Antauri! There his daughters out there!"

"He's got a right." Sparx added.

Antauri closed his eyes and nodded slowly. They all walked away and Kira thought it over. It somewhat reminded her of her own father. And what a father would act like if his daughter was in trouble. She felt bad for him. She truly did.

Nova grabbed her hand and Sparx grabbed his and they flew back to the Super Robot, landing in it safely. Gibson walked up to the computer and made it turn around and set the directions to Chiro's.

The image from the tracker pulled up on the screen and they looked at it. Out the corner of her eye, Kira noticed the man begin to walk back and forth out of worry. The monkeys seemed to have noticed as well because they turned around too.

After a few seconds, he looked at them. "I should contact my wife and tell her I found the girls. Is there somewhere I can be private?" Gibson nodded and pointed at the same ball Kira got her suit on in. He thanked them and walked into it, the entrance closing.

"Poor guy." the girl whispered and sat down in a pod. Sparx sighed, sitting on top of the pod she was in. "What did he do to make them run away anyway? That's bad parenting in my book."

"What book?" Nova questioned in amusement, making him look away in embarrassment. "It's none of your business."

"Gibson, how long do you think it'll take?" Antauri asked and looked at him. Gibson shrugged. "From the distance we're at now, my calculations will be around….an hour or so."

"An hour?!" the red monkey screeched and looked at him. "Don't you think the Super Robot can fly faster than this?"

"It's going at full max Sparx! Any more will waste our fuel! Which in fact, Otto, how much fuel do we have?"

Otto got up off the ground and sat in his pod, typing up some things. "We have just enough to make it to another planet after this."

"See Sparx? There's enough fuel." Kira smiled and looked at him. He rolled his eyes and slid off. "I have to talk to the guy for a brief moment." They watched him walk up to the ball and it opened. "Hey Sircus. Listen, I just wanna tell ya, Chiro's a good kid. Everything's gonna be just fine."

Sircus turned to face him, a slight smirk on his face. "Yes…I know it will."

* * *

The three sat in the "parking lot" of a fast food restaurant. The top was down and they were waiting for their food. Surthanna and Corlyan looked around. "This joint's cool and in the fan!" the pink haired girl smiled and right after she said that, the robotic waitress hovered up to them and set their tray of food down and hovered away.

She inserted a square track into the slot in the cruiser and after a second, music blared through the speakers. The two enjoyed themselves and Corlyan picked up her drink (which was huge). "I LOVE this song! Turn it up!"

Her sister did just that. The fries that were in front of him shook and he smiled. "Oh yeah! This is awesome!" The pink haired girl grabbed her hamburger (which was also huge) and swallowed it whole in one bite.

The blue haired girl sipped on her drink until there was nothing left. The two scarfed down their meal in almost a minute. Or ten seconds. "So Chiro."

"Where do we go now?"

"Um, maybe we ought to go back to the Super Robot." he suggested.

"To do what?" Surthanna asked with a smirk.

"Yeah Chiro! I mean, you got this righteous ride, you're with two groovy girls, isn't it time to do what you want to do?" Corlyan murmured and looked at him. He just looked at them both while drinking his soda. "Take a stand my man!"

"Are you a man, or a monkey?"

They got closer to him and he pulled his lips away from the straw. "It's funny you ask say that." Rubbing his nose after something came out, he failed to notice the three cars float down behind them. In seconds, tentacles wrapped around the torsos of the two girls.

They screamed as they were pulled out of the cruiser and people stopped what they were doing to look at what was going on. Chiro looked over the seat and his eyes widened.

"Let go of me!" Surthanna demanded, kicking her legs.

"You big slug!" Corlyan insulted and kicked her legs as well. The same kind of monster pulled them away, only white. He got out quickly and pointed at them. "Hey! Get your hands, tentacles uh, or whatever off them now!"

The two moved out of the way and a light grey one "walked" up to him. "This isn't your concern boy."

"Let them go, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else this boy is gonna make you wish you had!" The monster rushed towards him and tried to hit him with its tentacles. He moved out of the way each time and grabbed it, yanking back. It looked at him in shock and he let go, making the appendage smash into its face. It gasped and flew backwards behind the rest of them.

The one holding Surthanna let her go and she ran up to him, hugging him. They stared into each other's eyes and she smiled. "You know, you can-"

"Put me down now!" Corlyan snapped, making the two look at her. He ran towards them and screamed, bringing his fist back, and punched the monster in the face, sending it backwards. She smiled and grabbed his arm. "Thanks boy scout."

The pink haired girl screamed. "Let go of me!" Chiro looked at them and jumped into the air. He kicked the monster in the face and sent that one flying as well. She smiled with glee. "Get off of me!" the blue haired girl snapped, her arms being held onto.

"Oh come on already." he groaned in annoyance and jumped into the air. He spun around and smashed his feet against both of them, sending them back. He pulled her away and brought the other closer to him, holding his arms out.

Bringing his fists up to his chest, they began to glow a shade of green. "Chiro wait!" Surthanna exclaimed. She grabbed a large soda bottle next to her and handed it to him. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Shake it up and do the twist." Corlyan replied and smiled.

The light grey monster neared them and snarled. He shook the bottle quickly and aimed it at it. Soda spewed out and sent him back from the amount of force. Two other ones rose up quickly from behind the two girls and snarled.

The boy threw the star shaped French Fries at the two like they were ninja stars. They embedded into their skin and they snarled. Two more appeared behind him, only to receive a soda and a giant pot pie thrown at them.

One groaned out loud in pain and the girls gagged. "Ew!"

"Gross!"

Chiro grabbed their wrists and dragged them towards the cruiser, jumping into it. The top closed up and it floated into the air and zoomed away, the hover cars following. The two girls looked out the glass and he flew into a tunnel, lights aligning the top.

The hover cars kept following.

"Chiro, we got company!" Surthanna informed, looking at him. He just looked at the radar. "I see them." Pushing the steering wheel forward, the cruiser flew faster and they soon flew into a clear tunnel. "Where'd they go?" she questioned.

"Did we lose them?" her sister asked.

They then zoomed up to them. "That would be a no." Chiro murmured. They then began to fire missiles that weren't really missiles. They were more like, black holes. They dodged and missed them everytime.

They saw a bright light and he gritted his teeth. "Hold on!" Right as the cruiser got into the open, he pulled it back and it flew straight into the air and took a deep plunge downward. They flew around a building and past some area where two creatures were standing.

But the enemies still followed them. More missiles were fired, every one missing them. 'These guys must have a bad aim.' he thought as he saw a guy's ride being sucked in. They passed that guy. They flew around, over, and under traffic and got through. The hover cars on the other hand, had a tough time getting through.

One hover car crashed into a silver walkway/parking lot and screeched to a halt. They flew into another tunnel and the other two hover cars got stuck in the entrance. Halfway down the tunnel, Chiro's eyes widened when he saw that it was a dead end.

A small laser gun appeared on the front of the cruiser and shot a yellow laser at the end. Making it tear open, they sped right through it, smoke appearing, and they flew back into space. Surthanna cheered happily and Corlyan had a smile on her face. "That was incredible!"

"Well, what can I say? I just got it like that (gloat much?)." Chiro smirked. They leaned up to him and smirked. "So where do we go next?" she asked.

"Anywhere you ladies want." he replied and smirked as well. "The stars are the limit."

"You know sis," the pink haired girl began. "I think he's earned a small token of our appreciation."

"I do believe you're right sis." she smirked and they slowly leaned in, puckering their lips. He began to get a little uncomfortable. Right as they were about to give him a kiss on the cheek, the cruiser stopped abruptly and they looked around.

Chiro looked at the small screen right as Gibson appeared on it. "And where do you think you're going, young man?" he asked in amusement. The jig was up. He put his hands up immediately. "I-I was on my way back!"

"Then perhaps you can care to tell us why exactly you took off from the space station with two girls." Antauri murmured and walked up to the screen, the others following him.

"Huh?! W-wait, how did you know (that's one way)?"

"Surthanna and Corlyan's father is with us Chiro." Nova explained and Sircus walked up to the screen.

Corlyan's eyes widened and Surthanna grabbed his shoulders. "Chiro you don't understand! He's not our father!"

"Look girls, just calm down. This is none of their business."

"He's not what he looks like! He's one of them! He's a monster!" she explained and shook him slightly.

"Monster?!" he questioned, a furious tone in his voice. The monkeys turned to look at him. "What're they talking about?" the yellow monkey asked. Their jaws dropped when his "skin" ripped away and the same dark pink monster from when the boy first saw him appeared, snarling.

"You girls are in BIG trouble now! Listen monkeys, I don't want any trouble but I will not leave here without those girls!"

Sparx smirked and his hands changed into his magnets. "Then get ready to be one very disappointed sack of ugly." He then lunged towards him. "Magna-Tingler Blast!" Red energy shot out of the magnets and he deflected the attack with his side, sending it right back at him.

He gasped when it hit him and Nova jumped into the air. "Lady Tomahawk!" A tentacle wrapped around her wrist and pulled her above him, another wrapping around her torso. Otto screamed and had his saws behind his head, putting them out when he neared him. Sircus threw her at him, getting a loud thud in response.

Antauri lunged at him and he raised his tentacles above him. He grunted when a purple clear ball appeared around him and he dropped to the ground.

"The monkeys are in trouble!" Chiro exclaimed. Corlyan turned to face him. "We can't go back! Now's are chance to be free forever!" He grabbed the steering wheel and his eyes began to glow bright green. "No! I won't let them down!"

The cruiser flew up to the Super Robot and a landing slot appeared. He landed the vehicle and quickly got out, running towards the pipes. He got into the orange one and was transported down.

Gibson fired a blue laser at him and it hit him in the back of the head. Sircus snarled and fell forward. He ran up to the black monkey and put his hand under his chin. "I'll need to properly scan this energy field in order to find a way to disrupt it."

He got up quickly and threw purple energy rings at him. They wrapped around the monkey and he fell to the ground. "Of course I suppose I could start by finding a way to get myself out." he mumbled.

The monster turned to face Kira, seeing her on all fours right up against the wall. She hissed menacingly and her hair raised, trying to make herself look more menacing. A tentacle wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the air. She screamed as it got tighter and she scratched him across the face.

Blood covered her fingers and it dribbled down his face. He snarled and let her go, swinging at her. "No!" Chiro shouted and sent a green beam of energy at him. It hit him in the side and he fell over. "Chiro!" she exclaimed, watching him land on a pod.

He snarled and got up, sending tons of purple rings at him. He jumped to the others pods to avoid getting trapped. Jumped into the air above him, the rings made a type of tunnel and he went through it, punching him in the face.

He fell down and the rings around Gibson disappeared, the sphere around Antauri disappearing as well. "Give it up!" the boy demanded and pointed at him. "One way or another, you're going down!" Sircus got up and rubbed his head, snarling.

"_Warning!" _a woman's voice informed. _"Incoming unidentified flying objects!" _

"Cause we just didn't have enough trouble." Nova exclaimed sarcastically.

The same three hover cars flew up to the Super Robot and Chiro ran to the computer, ready to hit the red button. "Super Robot Defense Systems activate!"

"Boy why won't you just let me take my daughter's home?!" he snapped, right behind him. Chiro jumped and faced him. Tears formed in his eye. "I miss them. I really do."

"Daddy?" Surthanna and Corlyan murmured and poked their heads out from behind a pod. They walked up to him and he faced them. "You two girls had me and your mother worried sick!"

"Well I'll be a human's uncle. He really is their dad!" Otto murmured and looked at them.

"You mean, we've been…" Nova whispered.

"Attacking the girls' father!" Gibson finished in shock.

"We had to escape!" Corlyan explained.

"You never let us do anything!" Surthanna added.

"So you run off with some boy that nobody knows." he scolded. "Why do you think I sent out all your Aunts and Uncles and Cousins to go look for you at the fryer?" He then motioned at the screen.

"This is so bad on so many levels." Chiro murmured and covered his face. Sparx grabbed his shoulder and smirked. "Well kid, I say you made quite an impression on them!"

"Uncle Bote (that's what I heard. He's really hard to listen to with names) has four arms in a sling! Cousin Detrok got hives from the food you two dumped on him. You know he's allergic to fast food!"

"Sorry." they apologized and looked at the floor.

"Don't tell me! Tell Cousin Detrok."

Chiro walked up to them and set his hand out. "Why did you two run away from home?" They looked at him and stood up fully. "We just wanted to go out and have some fun for once!" the pink haired girl explained and put her arms out.

"And we wanted to see if we could really use our powers!" her sister added, looking at her father. The boy cocked an eyebrow. "Powers?"

"Uh-huh! We're developing into full-fledged metamorphs!"

"Just like dad and the rest of the family!" Sircus stood behind them and put his hands on their shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure you two were safe. The galaxy can be such a dangerous place."

Kira stared up at him and smiled. 'Take notes dad.'

"_I already am a good parent." _Skeleton King grumbled to himself.

'Do you call leaving me alone while you watch on some planet 'good parenting'?!'

"_Hey I brought you back didn't I?!"_

'Some lady wanted me to get into her vehicle!'

"_Well at least I came back just in time!"_

'Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that skull of yours.'

_*flashback!*_

_Kira was holding onto Skeleton King's hand for dear life. They walked around some crowded place and he was attracting some unwanted stares. Mainly because no one walks around with a cloak on. The hood covered his skull and face. The only thing visible was his eyes._

_They were there to see just how good Kira would blend in. But she was only six years old. She would blend into the crowd, mainly because she was so short! He didn't pay any mind to the stares, but he sometimes tried to pull his hand away when she squeezed to hard._

"_Now Kira," he began and stopped near a building. "I will be waiting in the shadows and I will observe you. Now, don't forget everything we've taught you." He pulled his hand away and stepped back into the darkness. She instantly began to whimper quietly and turned away._

"_And one other thing!" he whispered and grabbed her shoulder. He brought her close to him and pressed his skull against her head. "Don't talk to anyone. Don't take things from anyone. Just act normal."_

"_But!" she whined and looked at him with tears in her eyes. He stood back up and she couldn't see him anymore. She looked at the ground and walked away. She kept her head down and avoided eye contact. No one looked at her or said anything._

_Lost in the crowd, she looked up slowly and ran into a figure's leg. She grunted and backed up. "Are you okay?" the man asked. Her eyes widened in horror. He looked like a dragon, but only at a man's height and walking like a man._

_She screamed and ran away in fright. People looked at her as she rushed through the crowd. Skeleton King meanwhile, facepalmed himself._

_Kira turned a corner and stopped running, cowering down. "Hey sweetie." a woman called and her hover car stopped next to her. "What're you doing out here by yourself?" She looked at her and backed up. "I can't talk to you."_

"_But you just did!" she smiled and opened the passenger door. "Here, how about you get in and we'll look for your parents together." Kira flinched when a hand pressed down on her head and she looked up, seeing her father standing there. "Daddy…"_

_Lowering the hood on his cloak, the woman gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Slamming the door shut, he arched himself forward and snarled in her face at her. She screamed and fainted. "Dad!" Kira cried and hugged his leg._

_He stood up straight and looked down at her, picking her up. "We need to work on this." he murmured and walked away._

_*the end*_

Their eyes widened when they morphed into their real forms. "We love you daddy." He smiled and brought them into a hug. "And I love you. Now let's go home." The two looked down at Chiro and his eyes widened.

He forcefully smiled and Corlyan brought her hands together. "We're sorry about everything."

"Hey' it's okay. You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do!" he smiled and looked up at them. They put their arms in front of them. "So, you still think we're cute now?"

Kira heard her father snicker. 'Dad, that's not funny!' He then burst out laughing. _"That's the dumbest question ever!"_

The boy gulped. "Um…yeah…how could I, no! You guys…you guys are totally cute!" They both blushed and smiled. "Thanks Chiro!" the blue monster giggled.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time!" He tensed up when they leaned down and puckered their lips. In seconds, they kissed him on the side of the head and pulled away, spit hanging off his hair and skin.

The monkeys stared at him in shock. "Bye Chiro!" the pink monster called out.

"Thanks Chiro."

They walked towards their dad. "We'll interstellar mail you!" He turned around, wrapping his arms around them. "When we get home, I'm doubling your chores for running off." They tensed up and instantly tried to run away, yelping.

They watched them somehow get out of the Super Robot and get into a car. "Chiro help! We're being oppressed!" Corlyan shouted, the cars zooming away. Kira crossed her arms and smiled. Chiro turned and faced the monkeys, grinning awkwardly.

They all gave him a serious look, except for Otto. "I'm sorry team. I didn't mean to worry you like that!" Gibson sighed and looked at him. "It's alright Chiro. You didn't mean any harm. Even though you did cause some accidents and a number of minor injuries."

"Well…you're never gonna let me live this down."

Sparx chuckled and smirked. "Probably not. But I understand! Two babes?" He then laughed, causing Nova to glare at him. "I like your style! Now me, I would've-" He was cut off by Nova smacking him in the face with her tail.

"Shut up Sparx. You have no style (burn!)."

Chiro sighed and looked at Antauri. "Okay. Let's hear it." Antauri blinked and looked up at him. "I don't believe I have to say anything. This is one lesson you had to learn. I will offer an observation though. The female species is one of the great mysteries of the universe (that's so mean!)."

"Yeah, no kidding." the boy agreed and looked at the screen. Hearing footsteps walk away, they all looked just in time to see Kira's leg before it disappeared behind a corner. "I'll tell you this once though, kid." Sparx murmured and looked at him. "You have a girlfriend but after everything that's happened today, you may not have her for very long, so if I were you, I'd go apologize."

Chiro nodded in agreement and he silently walked away.

* * *

Kira walked into her room and the door closed. She looked at the ground and sighed, closing her eyes. 'What a morning.' she thought, hearing a knock at the door. "Kira, I know you're in there and I'd like to apologize for my actions. I want to apologize directly to you. It's just…."

He grew silent, trying to figure out the words to say. "It's just that…" He sighed. "What I'm trying to say Kira is that if I don't apologize then I'll lose you." Kira just stared at the floor, listening to him talk. "Kira, I love you with all my heart and you probably saw all that along with the monkeys. Those girls meant nothing to me!"

The boy stood there in silence for a few minutes and sighed, turning to walk away. He flinched when the door opened and a hand grabbed his wrist gently. He turned to look at her and he jumped when she kissed him.

His nerves relaxed after a few seconds and he kissed back. Kira pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "You didn't need to give me a short speech. I understand." she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "When I heard Nova saying that she heard giggling girls in the background, I admit, I got upset. But when I saw them for what they really were, I felt sorry."

Chiro stared at her and smiled. "Thank you for forgiving me." She smiled as he held her close and she closed her eyes. "That must've been an awkward position you were in." He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Great news guys!" Sparx announced as he got into the hallway and stopped. "Should I come back later?"

"No, what's the good news?" he asked with a smirk. He waved them over. They pulled away and walked towards him, stopping in front of him. "Well, the good news is that we're nearing another planet. The bad news…" the red monkey informed and stopped.

He sighed and looked at them. "The bad news is that it's Tolomac 3."

"The planet with the giants?!" Chiro demanded.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And yes, it was from episode 32. Oh, and also, the next chapter is somewhat of a continue of this chapter, so it's like, chapter 24 part 2.**


	25. Chapter 24 part 2

**To BluePhantom99: Can you imagine SK just choking someone out of frustration? I bet he would do that to Mandarin after he snaps from seeing them kiss so many times. Anyway, about the cliffhanger…because I'm evil. :3**

**Enjoy!**

The three ran into the base and up to Gibson, who was typing up some things. "Can't we go in another direction away from this place?" Chiro asked and looked at him. He shook his head and sighed, frowning. "I'm afraid we've already passed the layer of atmosphere and soon going to pass the point of where we will soon land."

Kira tilted her head in confusion and walked up to Nova. "What's so bad about this planet?"

"What's so bad?" Sparx repeated and walked up to her. "There's these smelly and disgusting giants that live down there with a King and his Princess."

"Go on Sparx, tell her about our encounter with the Princess." Otto chuckled and looked at him. He sighed and grabbed her hand. "You might want to sit down cause this will surly make you dizzy. Or something like that."

She nodded slowly and sat down, crossing her legs. "Well, it went like this." Sparx began and looked at her. "We were here WAY before you ever showed up. Of course, we didn't know about it and decided to explore it in case of Skeleton King activity, which there wasn't."

He paused and then continued. "We were then ambushed by a dragon who-"

"Sparx don't spoil it yet for her!" Nova demanded.

"Okay fine! Well, we got the dragon to retreat and these guards lead us to this castle. Inside, the King dubbed us 'Square-Headed Knight' and I guess we seemed to have attracted the Princess."

"Or Sparx did." Chiro murmured, making Gibson smirk.

"It turns out, she's hideous just like the other giants. So, she dragged us away and I told her if we could see the other side of the castle, and she ends up bringing us to this tower filled with treasure and a closet with her dresses in it! Then she tells us that we're going to be married."

"Married?" Kira questioned and tilted her head. He nodded. "Now, the Super Robot was running low on fuel and there was a source somewhere in the castle and Chiro, Gibson, and Otto went to go find it. When they left, I was still making the robot FEED this beast and I eventually got her to dance. I ended up squashing her foot and possibly giving her even more brain damage."

She couldn't help but smirk as he told her this. "So, we disguised the Super Robot as the Princess and when we got out of the tower, we were caught by the King and his side fool. I have no idea what the guy was. So, they took us to our punishment and that was to get the Super Robot's head crushed under tons of square shaped rocks."

"Eventually, Sparx spoke his mind about the giants right as Chiro and the others came back with our supply for power." Nova added and looked at him. Sparx smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"I meant it all. Well, Gibson got the power back and right as the rocks were coming down, the Brain Scrambler disengaged and flew past the King and Princess, surprising everyone. It turns out that the King's fool, I think he was his magician, was actually the dragon! So, I ended up defeating him and we got to leave!"

"Not before we were exposed to them, which I don't think they liked." Gibson finished and looked at her. "Kira, you should get dressed for the day." She pouted and sighed, standing up. She walked away and the others looked at the screen. "We're going to be landing soon anyway. Actually, in about seven minutes."

"I don't want to be here." Sparx groaned and they could see him actually gag. Nova smirked and walked up to him. "Why? You don't want to see your girlfriend again and have her almost get us killed again?" He gave her a stern look, signifying that he wasn't in the mood anymore to joke.

* * *

Kira fixed her belt and sighed. That was definitely an interesting story to her. She's never heard of one like that. She glanced up and saw the chocolates still sitting there, untouched. She frowned and picked them up, opening the lid. 'These must be melted already…or dusty.' she thought and observed them.

Nothing looked wrong with them. 'Maybe I can keep these somewhere in the kitchen to keep them cold.' That's just what she'll do. Kira closed it and grabbed her necklace, struggling to get it on. She hated how it had to hook up in the back. It annoyed her and got her furious at the same time.

Walking out of her room, she continued down the hallway and soon got into the base. "Hey, Chiro." Chiro looked at her. "Do you know where I can store these?" She held up the box. He smiled and nodded. "Follow me. You can put those in the freezer."

Otto watched the box hungrily and frowned when it disappeared from his sight. "I want chocolates too."

The two walked into the kitchen and he walked up to the fridge, opening the freezer door. "Just set that in here where Otto won't be able to find it." Kira gave him a confused look as she set it in the doorway. He got the message that she was confused. "To explain, Otto likes treats. Nova once brought everyone their own treat as a reward and he ended up eating hers and Sparx's at night when everyone was sleeping."

"Really?" she chuckled. He nodded and grinned slightly. The room began to shake slightly and they tensed up. "What was that?"

Footsteps could be heard and Antauri walked into the room. "I just came here to inform you both that we've landed and that we have visitors."

"Visitors?" they both questioned at the same time and followed behind him.

* * *

"Square-Headed Knight!" a guard cheered happily.

"Thou has returned!" the other cheered and looked at the Super Robot. "Come! Thy King and Princess have been wondering when thou will return! They must see to it right away!" He grabbed the robot's arm and dragged it behind him.

Sparx turned to face the others and smiled slightly, wearing the headset. "Man…this is awkward." The others agreed and they walked into the base. "Look who's here!" he called, covering the mouth part. "Help get me out of this position!"

"We can't Sparx. The Princess will probably only listen to your voice, since you started this all." Chiro muttered and walked up to him. He could tell that the monkey was upset. Kira looked at him and patted his shoulder. "Maybe we can easily get out of this mess quicker than you could the first time."

"Have you MET the Princess? That thing's really persistent."

She grew silent and noticed that they were already at the castle entrance. The doors opened and they walked into the open. Giants stood to their both sides. Sparx made the Super Robot walk towards the King and he looked at them in shock. "Square-Headed Knight! Thou has returned!"

"I can see that." the red monkey murmured after fixing the headset.

"Why if I may ask?"

He looked at her and she nodded. He looked back at the screen and took a deep breath. "I have returned in the quest to find a woman. She's thy mother of a friend of mine and thy stopped here to see if she was here."

"I'm afraid thou are mistaken. There's no tiny folk here."

"But, can thou majesty allow me to look at least?"

King Stuna Modi thought it over and sighed, nodding. "But, thou has to have thy Princess show thou around the castle." Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Kira let out a loud yelp of fright and backed up when the Princess revealed her face, going from a beautiful thin woman, to an ugly giant that was fat.

Sparx covered the mouth piece and looked at her. "I told you this is what I had to deal with while the others were looking for power." She covered her mouth and looked at him. "I had no idea she was going to be that bad!"

"Square-Headed Knight!" she cheered and threw herself into the Super Robot's arms. "Thou has returned for me!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." the girl whispered and closed her eyes. Chiro brought her close to him and put her head on his chest. "Don't worry. You don't have to look."

"Ah, Princess! Don't hug me so tightly!" Sparx demanded. "My…my back hurts because I threw it out! And it hurts when I move or get hugged!" She looked at him and smiled, letting it go. "Then follow me! There's a perfect place that can fix that problem!"

The others watched her take the Super Robot's hand and skip away, dragging it behind her.

She giggled, snorting sometimes, as she skipped through the castle on the inside and turned a corner, pushing a door open. Pulling the robot inside forcefully, she slammed it shut and smiled. "Now Square-Headed Knight. We can be alone now."

They all shuddered when she winked and walked up to it. "I have great news Square-Headed Knight!" They looked at her in confusion. "And what would that be Princess?" Sparx asked into the mouth piece. She clasped her hands together and grinned. "Thy King has told me that when thou came back, we would be married on the spot!"

Quickly clamping down on the mouth piece, they all screamed at the top of their lungs. "Princess?! Are you crazy?! I can't marry you!"

Princess Swoggle had a confused look on her face. "But why?"

"Well for one, I'm WAY out of your league. Second of all, you're a really hid-"

"Sparx!" Nova shouted and covered his mouth before he could finish his insult.

The Princess just stared at him and her eye slowly moved to the right. "I have to get out of here. I'm getting sick just looking at her." Kira whispered and began to walk away. Chiro looked at her and ran up to her. "How about Nova and I come with you."

"I'd like that."

"Then you'll need a rocket pack." Nova smiled and walked up to her. "Follow me." She nodded slowly and followed the monkey. She walked into a larger pod and picked two up. "We always do have extras incase ours are annihilated."

Handing her the rocket pack, she helped her put it on. Chiro put his on and faced her. "Wanna see where we caught the most funniest thing in the world?" Tilting her head slightly, she nodded after a few seconds. "Sure."

They walked up to a wall and Sparx turned to face them, a scared look on his face. He held the mouth piece as he spoke. "You're gonna leave us here?!"

"Yeah! You're staying here because you got us into this situation!"

"But why do we have to stay?" Gibson whimpered slightly.

She shrugged. A hole appeared in front of them and they flew out after he told her how to use it.

"Now my Prince," Princess Swoggle cooed and walked up to the robot, grabbing its hand. "Shall I show thee my dresses?"

"Prince?!" the red monkey screeched.

* * *

The three flew out of the room and sighed a big sigh of relief. Chiro held a tracker and he looked at the girl. "We should be there soon. I'll tell you the funny thing when we get there." Kira nodded slowly and they flew faster.

No one was in the halls and that made their trip safer. About ten to fifteen minutes passed and they flew directly towards a wooden door. "Is this it?" she asked curiously and they flew through a hole. Chiro just nodded.

"Maybe we can pick up that same stuff to refuel the Super Robot." Nova suggested as they landed on a shelf.

"We can't." he explained. "Gibson's not with us."

"Oh."

They walked up to a clear bottle that had sparkling blue stuff in it, a purple bottle in front of it. "Well, it went like this." Chiro began and looked at Kira. "We were here to get fuel for the robot, which is that blue sparkling stuff, and then the King's magician came in here, mumbling things to himself."

"Then, he grabbed that purple bottle and dumped some of that stuff on his head." Nova added and smirked. "Chiro told us that these weird things began to grow on his bald head."

"It was hard trying not to laugh out loud because we found it hilarious!"

The girl smirked and giggled. "That would've been funny to see." Boring.

They jumped when the door opened and a woman walked in. "All I need is the right one and my birds will be at their fullest!" she whispered and closed the door, looking around. "Now….where did he say it was?"

Tensing up, they hid behind a large bottle, watching her. "Maybe it was here." she murmured and moved the bottle they were behind out of the way. Once she spotted them, she screamed slightly and backed up. "Tiny folk?!"

"Retreat!" Chiro shouted and they flew into the air and towards her. She yelped and swatted them away in fright. Kira grunted as she dodged her hand and almost made it to the door. Chiro looked at her just in time to see her get slapped into a wall.

The girl gasped and fell onto a shelf, the rocket pack being crushed. The woman tilted her head in confusion and slowly walked up to the shelf. "What're tiny folk doing here?" She picked her up and held her in her hand. "Kira!" Chiro shouted and the two flew towards her.

The woman yelped in fright and grabbed a bottle and opened it, capturing them in it, and closed it. They got stuck in the substance in it and it slowly covered them, making them immobile. She quickly opened the door and speed walked away.

Going out of the castle, she walked through a village behind it and soon walked into a shack that was her home.

* * *

"Chiro? Do you read me? Where are you three?" Antauri asked. Sparx closed his eyes and wished that this wasn't happening. 'Those are the ugliest dresses I've ever seen!' he thought. The black monkey turned to look at the blue monkey. "Gibson, can you pinpoint the location of your tracker?"

Gibson looked at him and nodded. "I can. Give me a sec. Move over Sparx, if you would."

"Gladly."

He began to type and soon the screen changed to show the place where the tracker was. "It seems to be behind the castle." he observed and looked at the red monkey, nodding. He nodded back, getting the idea.

"And here's my wedding dress!" the Princess cooed and showed it to them. He made the Super Robot begin to walk away. "Where are thou going, valiant knight?" It looked at her. "Since we're married now," He gagged at the word. "I must go look for a….suit to wear!"

"Oh! Why didn't thou say so? There's a tailor in the village that will measure thee."

She watched the robot walk out of her room, slamming the door shut, and happily began to fiddle with her hair.

* * *

Kira groaned as she felt something wet gently press against her forehead. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw the giant woman sitting over her, gently pressing a small piece of fabric on her head. "Are you feeling better?"

"Where am I?!"

"Kira, calm down." Chiro informed and walked up to her. "She won't hurt us. We're alright." She looked around, seeing just a bare room. There were bottles here and there, along with wrapped up books.

"I told the others where we are and they said they were already on their way."

She nodded and he helped her up. "Knock knock." Sparx greeted, the Super Robot knocking on the wall. They looked at the robot and the woman smiled. "Can I help you, Square-Headed Knight?"

"Yeah….wait. You actually talk normal!"

She giggled and nodded. "We all do, I just don't speak the way they do. I find it complicating to understand."

"Ditto."

"Are you three okay?" Antauri asked into the mouth piece. The two nodded and Kira rubbed the back of her head. "My head hurts real bad but other than that, I'm fine."

"Then you should come inside so I can observe your head in my lab." Gibson suggested.

She nodded and the others helped her inside the robot. The hole closed and it looked at her. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"My name's not important, Square-Headed Knight." she murmured and looked at the ground. "Oh, please, do sit down. I hope I wasn't being rude."

"Not at all." Sparx smirked and the robot sat down. "I've never seen you before. When did you get here?"

"Some months ago. I was taught here by my boss, who was King Stuna Modi's magician."

"Really?"

She nodded. "After an incident, he was driven away by King Stuna Modi. I've never heard from him since."

'

* * *

Kira grunted as Gibson touched the back of her head. "It's nothing major Kira. You just sustained a very large goose egg."

"What?!" she asked in a frightened tone.

"Not a real goose egg!" he explained, laughing. "It's just a term for when swelling appears on the scalp after an injury to the head. It may take a week to heal, depending on how serious your head blow was."

She seemed to relax and sighed. He handed her something wrapped in a towel and she took it, looking at it curiously. "Keep this ice pack on the swollen area and go lay down for a little bit. I'll come check on you to see if the swelling's going down from time to time."

"Thanks Gibson." she whispered and stood up, holding it on the hurting area on her head, and walked out of his lab.

* * *

After waiting for thirty minutes for her "prince" to come back, Princess Swoggle walked out of the castle after looking all around in it and into the village. Walking only a little ways, she stopped when she heard laughter.

Peering into the doorway only slightly, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock when she saw the Super Robot and the woman having a good time. "You're such a charmer, Square-Headed Knight!" she laughed, blushing slightly.

"Why thank you! You're such a sweetheart!" Sparx smiled.

"Do you really mean that?" Nova whispered to him.

"No." he whispered back.

Furious, she walked away in a huff to tell her father. Back in the castle, she ran into the open and up to him. "Father!" she cried and kneeled down in front of him, tears running down her cheeks. King Stuna Modi gave her a surprised look. "Daughter! What is wrong to make thee cry like this?"

"The Square-Headed Knight!" she replied. "He's cheating on me on my wedding day with the Dread Magician's assistant!" His eyes widened and he stood up furiously. "How dare thee! No one betrays my daughter and gets away with it! Guards! Bring the Square-Headed Knight to me!"

* * *

The two talked to each other and had a fun time. "You're much nicer in person." she smiled and looked at it. Sparx itched his head and thought up some more things to say. This lady just kept on talking and talking!

They screeched slightly in shock when guards grabbed the robot's arms and pulled it out of the shack. "Hey! What's going on?!" the red monkey snapped.

"King Stuna Modi wants to speak with you immediately." one replied and hauled him off. The woman looked out the shack entrance in surprise and grabbed a necklace with a red gem in it, following far behind.

**In the main part of the castle…**

"Your highness, 'tis one big misunderstanding!" Sparx explained. The others watched the screen silently. The King growled bitterly and stood up. "Thou has betrayed me and my daughter as well! For that, thou MUST be punished. Send him to the Block Basher!"

"Not this again." he groaned, receiving glares from the others. The Super Robot was dragged towards the thing and shoved onto it, its head right below the blocks.

Kira just laid in bed. She swore she could hear very loud yelling coming from the others, but maybe that was a part of her injury. She remembered the first time she got a lump on the head. She recalled that she got it from Mandarin.

* * *

"_Um…sir?" Mandarin began as he walked into the main room, holding Kira's hand. Skeleton King lazily looked down at them. "Your daughter's complaining a lot about her head."_

"_Why?"_

_Kira let his hand go and walked up to his throne and crawled up his leg. "My head hurts daddy!" He gave her an odd look. "What?" Grabbing his hand, she placed it on the spot in the back of her head. He could indeed feel a lump. "What happened?"_

"_That's my fault sir." Mandarin blamed himself and looked at the ground. "I made her hit a wall on accident and she got an injury from it."_

"_Then get me something. Like…ice."_

_Surprised that he wasn't freaking out, he hesitantly walked away. Kira winced and looked up at her father. "How come you didn't yell at him like you always do?" Skeleton King just looked down at her. "I'm tired and right now, I don't feel like dealing with this stuff."_

_She looked at the ground and looked up when he brought her up higher. Gently pressing her head against his shoulder, he sighed. "I guess you can take a break until you're better. But I may change my mind when I'm…more alert."_

_Mandarin soon came back with an ice pack he stole and handed it to him, leaving quickly. The king placed it on the hurting spot and held it there, resting his skull against her head._

* * *

"Square-Headed Knight! Watch out!" the woman shouted and held up her necklace. The gem glowed brighter and in seconds, three very large birds made of fire burst through the stone wall, screeching. They watched in surprise and one flew towards them and got it to move off the Block Basher.

Another flew towards it and crashed through it, making it shatter and fall to the ground.

"Dread magician's assistant!" the King exclaimed in shock. "How dare thee interfere! Guards! Send her away!" The two grabbed her arms and pulled her out the entrance right as the birds got back into the necklace.

* * *

The Super Robot flew into the sky and flew away. "Where were they taking her?" Nova asked after a few minutes of silence. They shrugged. "I don't know, but I think we should look for her to see if she's okay." Chiro murmured and nodded at Sparx. He nodded back and moved the control sticks.

A few minutes of walking passed and they spotted her standing on a hill. "Ma'am. Are you okay? Why're you out here?" he asked. She looked at it and crossed her arms. "I've been exiled to these parts of the land."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I needed time on my own anyway. That castle was rather crowded anyway."

The Super Robot just stood there as she walked closer to it. "I would really like it if you would come back some time."

"Don't make promises that you know won't be kept." Sparx smirked. She chuckled and nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry Square-Headed Knight."

"Please, just call me Super Robot."

Watching the robot back up, the woman watched with a smile as it flew into the air and disappeared into the sky, leaving a small twinkling behind when it disappeared.

**Ugh, I find it really annoying putting in 'thou, thee, thy, etcetera' and if I messed up, just tell me. And so, I dub this to me, the most annoying chapter to be ever written.**


	26. Chapter 24 part 3

**Hi guys! Look, I know this was a sudden update, but I do have something to tell you. My usual update schedule goes up to three or four days, so say that I update on the 6****th****, then I will update either the 9****th**** or 10****th****, depending on how much I get done or how long I take breaks. Any more than five days is just me being lazy and not wanting to update. So, this quick update for a chapter puts me back on my schedule. Just to let you know. Enjoy this chapter everybody!**

**To BluePhantom99: Thanks for the correction! I knew it was something like that. I just couldn't think of the name. :C**

The Super Robot flew through space, leaving a trail of light behind it that slowly evaporated. They all sat in their pods and just stared aimlessly, while Antauri looked at the small screen in his. "If we lose the rest of our fuel this far away from civilization, we could drift between the stars for all eternity."

"All eternity?" Sparx questioned in amusement and walked in front of him, his arms behind his head. "That's a trillion billion years longer than I was planning on spending with you guys!" The black monkey gave him an odd look.

Chiro looked at the small screen in his pod and smiled. "I got it! We can mine some fuel on this planet." It zoomed in and showed a very large but rocky planet.

"We'll never make it!" Gibson informed and looked at him. "If Otto's correct…"

"We're running low as we speak!" he screeched in panic.

"Wait a minute." Nova murmured and looked at the others, her screen flashing with an envelope. "We're receiving an incoming message!"

The wall opened up and showed a weird robotic face. "The Lug, have you seen it?" it asked. The others gave each other an odd look. "Everyone wants to see, the Lug." it went on.

"Tell it we haven't seen any Lug." the boy murmured and looked at Nova.

"I can't. It's a prerecorded message."

"This way to…the Lug." it murmured and a sign on top of its head lit up. The Super Robot turned to face the trail full of the same thing, showing the way. "I guess we better go meet this Lug." Chiro smirked and then frowned. "What is a Lug exactly?"

The others shrugged or questioned it too.

"There's nothing about a Lug in any of our data bases." Gibson informed and looked at him.

"We might be under attack!" Nova murmured and looked at them, a loud beeping going off. "Sensors show a large craft-"

"There it is!" Otto proclaimed and pointed at the screen.

A large looking space craft came zooming towards them. "Get us out of here!" Chiro demanded.

"It's too late! Brace for impact!" Sparx retorted.

It seemed to go faster and faster and it felt like time had stopped. "Sparx, duck!" he shouted. The red monkey lunged towards the controls and grabbed them, leaning to the very far left. The only thing the Super Robot did was tilt its head to the left, allowing the very small space bus to fly by while honking its horn.

The two got a surprised look on their faces at this and the Super Robot turned to watch where it was heading. The bus flew into what seemed like a gas station in space. "The enemy ship appears to be landing." the yellow monkey observed.

The bus landed right next to a large walkway. "At an intergalactic truck stop?" The door opened and some people walked out and a man with an awesome mustache poked his head out, holding a loud speaker. "Departure in thirty minutes. Enjoy the Lug."

"We have found a place to refuel." Antauri smirked.

Otto happily waved his arms up and down like he was a five year old. "And there's a store! We can buy a bunch of snacks!" Sparx chuckled and itched his head. "Am I dreaming? Or is this everything I've always wanted!"

"What's going on?" a sleepy voice asked, making them jump. Kira stood there, her hair a huge mess. "Kira?" Gibson questioned and walked up to her. "You should be back in bed! You might not be ready to stand up and walk around!"

She smirked and placed the ice pack on his head. "Well, that's not ice anymore. I feel a little better besides a minor headache, and I'm not a two year old anymore."

"Yes but!"

"Gibson, if she wants to stay up then let her." Sparx smirked and looked at her, nodding. She smiled and nodded a thanks. The blue monkey sighed and looked at her. "Then at least let me check that bump on your head to see if the swelling has gone down."

The girl got to her knees and looked at the ground as he felt the spot that she hurt. "It seems the ice pack did the trick. The swelling has gone down and I'm not feeling anymore significant damage to the scalp."

"About your headache," Antauri murmured and walked up to her. "I can give you something for it. Follow me." She stood up and followed him out of the base. "Alright, let's land the Super Robot and refuel. Maybe even look in the store." Chiro smirked.

* * *

"Here, take these pills. They'll help ease down the throbbing in your head." Antauri smiled and handed her two pills, along with a glass of water. "Don't chew them. You're not supposed to chew them. And you take them with some water."

Kira stared at him and hesitantly put the two pills into her mouth, making him nod. "Now take a sip of water and swallow them."

"What if they get stuck in my throat?"

He chuckled and patted her arm. "This must mean you've never taken a pill before in your life." She nodded and did as she was told. Swallowing, she set the glass down. "It may take up to fifteen minutes for the pills to kick in, but they work none of the less."

"Thank you."

The black monkey nodded and smiled, walking away. She followed and it was silent until they got back into the base. "Alright, you guys ready to check this place out and see what the Lug is?" Chiro asked and looked at them. They nodded and they walked into the pipes, transported down.

Chiro and Kira stood next to each other. "So, you're feeling better?" She looked at him and nodded. He sighed and smiled, patting her shoulder. "That's good to hear." They got to the foot and they walked out and the entrance opened.

But they could barely contain themselves. They ran out happily and Otto stopped. "I'll refuel the robot! Just grab me a Super Thick Sticky Freeze, oh and a Giant Zero Gravity Yellow Crunch bar, oh and some magazines! Oh, and get me-"

"How about we just get you the whole store!" Sparx smirked and faced him.

"Yeah! I like that idea!"

Kira stopped and looked back at the green monkey as he opened a small door and put the gas pump into the hole. "Hey, Otto." she murmured and walked up to him. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, what's up Kira?"

"Do you need any company?"

He shrugged. "Not exactly. I'm fine out here. You should go look for some things to get. We still have plenty of planets to search." She nodded slowly and crossed her arms. "Why…why are you guys doing this for me?"

He gave her a confused look. "Well, you're our friend right? And friends gotta stick together and help each other out right?" Her eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. "What're you saying?" He scratched his head and tapped his foot against the ground.

"Well, it's like this. Chiro was a little down before you came along because he lost his old girlfriend to Mandarin. But, when you came along, you seemed to have given him hope because he's much happier when he's around you. Plus, you're friendly to all of us and we really respect that. So…it's kinda like, you're family to us."

"Family?" she whispered.

"Well, not to Chiro since you're his girlfriend, but to me and the rest of the monkeys. See, you're like a sister to me and the others."

"Really?" she asked quietly.

Otto smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure. We all care about you and you seem to care about us. That's what a family should be like and we all are one big happy family. I wouldn't mind if you were to join it."

He then gently shoved her. "You should go look for things you need." Kira slowly nodded and began to walk away. "Hey Otto?" The green monkey looked at her and she turned to look at him. "There's…there's some chocolates in the freezer and you can have them if you want."

"Really? Thanks Kira!"

She nodded and continued on her way. Skeleton King chuckled and she crossed her arms. _"Very good Kira. Now that you've gained their trust, it's time to make your move. Go in for the kill!"_

'I can't! At least not now!' she thought in reply and walked up to the door. It opened and she walked inside, seeing people and creatures going about their business.

"Look at this place!" she heard Sparx proclaim and peered behind a corner. She giggled when she saw him with tons of junk food in his arms. "It has everything we'll ever need!" He then ran away. A man in a yellow and black suit creepily peered behind a corner.

"Yes, if what you need is endless sugar and chemically processed animal flesh and ooh," Antauri murmured and crossed his arms. His eyes caught something and he instantly fell in love. "That's a nice visor."

The same man creepily did the same thing again.

"Chiro look!" Sparx called happily. "A Sun Riders pinball game!"

"Cool!" Chiro smiled wide and peered behind an aisle.

He bounded past Gibson who was observing a crystal key chain. "Ah, psychic crystals from the invisible mines from Zeltix 5. And you can wear them on your belt!"

Sparx pulled back the knob on the front of the pinball machine, grinning wickedly, and let go. He played the game happily, holding himself up in the air. Chiro watched and impatiently tapped his foot and observed from every corner.

Nova looked between some aisles and saw that the coast was clear. Picking up an armful of stuffed toys, she smiled and pressed her head against them. "I see you like stuffed toys." Kira observed, making her jump. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

They jumped and tensed up when a loud crash went off.

Two men dressed in the same yellow and black suits grabbed a beef jerky man's arms and one pulled a bag out of his hands. "He's been thievin' again, kid!"

Panicked, he instantly tried to get the bag back. "No! You can't sell the children! You're letting them chew the children!" he cried and tried to get the two bags back.

"When will you get it?" the one that creepily spied on them growled, behind a counter. "It's just beef jerky! Take him out of here!"

They pulled him away as he screamed, right past the pinball game. "You can play in just a second Chiro." Sparx murmured, his eyes glued to the game. "I think I got it now." He tilted the machine and his jaw dropped when a noise went off and a picture of Johnny's face rose up, his tongue out.

* * *

Otto stood beside the Super Robot's foot, not noticing the beef jerky man floated past him, and put his hands on his hips. Glancing up after hearing a noise, he saw two bug creatures standing in front of him, one kicking the metal. _"Nice ride." _the same one complemented and they looked up.

"_Nice." _the other one said.

"Uh, thanks guys." he smiled and chuckled.

The two looked at him and walked towards him. _"Give us your ride!"_

"_You go monkey jump in space, NOW!"_

He just stared at them. _"Understand?"_ Continuing to stare, he had on a blank expression. "Not really. But maybe you'll understand this!" His hand changed into his saw and they jumped back in fright when he put it out quickly.

"_Sweet ride…"_ one murmured and began to run away. The other one glared at him. _"For now…"_ The green monkey watched them run away and his hand changed back and he smiled.

* * *

Sparx continued to play the game, his score getting higher and higher. The metal ball was tossed up and it went right through the two things, meaning that he lost. "Ah, man!" he whined and smashed his face against the top. Chiro smirked and snickered to himself.

He stood there and smirked. "Give me two tickets for the Lug." a creature ordered. He turned to face these two green and blue fuzzy creatures. The green one chuckled and the blue one held the tickets. "I'm gonna pour some salt on him."

They walked through the curtains. He walked up to the counter and the man leaned on his elbow. "Ever seen a Lug, boy?"

"What's a Lug?"

He had a shocked expression on his face and then he smirked. "You don't know what a Lug is?" He handed him a ticket. "Take a ticket, find out for yourself." He smiled and walked through the curtains, revealing a long tunnel made of pieces of metal and wood.

Lights swung back and forth and he shuddered. Running down the tunnel, he made it to the entrance just in time to hear a man talk. "Step right up. Behold the amazing Lug! The only one of its kind, in the entire universe!"

Chiro walked up to it and just stood there. It groaned slightly. Its eyes opened and he watched in shock as it stood up, naked. "What is it? Where does it come from?" The Lug tried to walk forward but was stopped by an electric fence. "And what is it trying to say? No one knows."

The boy stared wide eyed at the creature.

"Look at it!" the blue creature laughed. "It's so dumb! It looks like you!"

"Shut up!" the green one snapped. He threw his drink at the creature and hit it on the outside of the head piece. It groaned and held the spot. The two laughed and his jaw dropped. The blue one threw his nachos at the Lug and it splattered on its front.

It groaned and tried to wipe it off.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Chiro snapped and held his fist up. The two just stared at him. "Mind your own business, scarf boy!" the blue one shouted. The green one chimed in as well. "Yeah!" The boy had enough. He jumped into the air and landed in front of them. "Get out. NOW!"

They screamed and scrambled out of there as fast as they could. The Lug stared down at him in disbelief and blinked.

* * *

"Mind over matter is nothing compared to hands free refreshment!" Antauri informed and held his hands up. He wore one of those stadium helmets where you put the drinks you got in the holders and put the straws in them and put the other one in your mouth.

"What a marvelous invention!" He heard beeping and touched the metal part on the side of his head, getting the transmission. "Antauri, they got this big animal locked up in here!" Chiro informed. "It's not right! We should free this creature!"

"Wait, Gibson has found something important!" the black monkey murmured and looked to his right, watching Gibson. The blue monkey looked at a pen. "It's a pen…AND a flashlight!" Antauri's jaw dropped, the straw coming out, and he looked away in annoyance.

* * *

Chiro noticed the two bug creatures walk into the room and he grunted. "I gotta go. I'll see you back at the robot." Hanging up the transmission, he watched them carefully. The Lug turned to face them and one grinned, a red laser coming out of the things on top of its head.

It roared in pain as it was zapped and it fell backwards, right onto the electric fence. They laughed in amusement. _"Big baby Lug."_

"_Oooh, my turn! Make Lug cry!"_ Red sparks were shown and before he could do anything, Chiro kicked them in the back right into the electric fence. "Knock it off you big bug bullies!" They screeched in pain. "How do you like that?!"

They got away and turned to face him, frowning. _"Don't like it!"_ one whimpered and ran away. The other one glared at him. _"Bite your head!"_ Chiro watched as they ran out of the room and he walked up to the creature. "I'm gonna find a way to help you. If you have to live in a cage, it should be a better one than this!"

The Lug groaned in fright, covering the spot where its ears should be. The boy looked at it in sorrow and screamed when he was zapped by the same laser. He crashed out of the room and landed on the ground with a thud, the same bug creatures ripping out of the wall.

Chiro got up quickly and ran away before he was zapped again. _"Teach you lesson now."_ one chuckled and smirked. The other one grinned. _"Like I said, bite your head!"_ They stood in front of him and the one growled, punching a hole into the wall. _"Smash head NOW!"_

A sweat drop appeared behind his head and he jumped out of the way from the attack, making the one who did the attack, hurt his brother. He screeched in pain and jumped up and down, holding his foot. Sweat drops appeared behind the bug's and the boy's head.

The one picked him up and twirled him in circles, throwing him into a trashcan. Being thrown out of the trashcan, he landed on his knees. "Chiro Spearo!" He threw the lightning bolt at the one and it smashed into his stomach, making him fly back into the wall.

Stepping forward, he had an angry look on his face. _"MAMA! MAMA!"_ the one on top shouted, kicking his legs.

* * *

Otto noticed that the gas tank was full and he smiled, pulling the pump out, and closed the hole. He closed the top and heard something, looking up. The truck was floating in the air and sprouted legs and flew high into the air.

He screamed and it landed behind him and crawled away quickly. He on the other hand, was confused.

* * *

The bug brother screeched in pain as Chiro held him by the antennas/antlers and threw him at his brother. They got up and one's eyes sparkled in happiness. _"Mama here!"_ The boy looked behind his shoulder in surprise.

He was picked off his feet and held in front of a very large bug creature, who snarled at him, and punched him away. Chiro screamed and landed inside a lit up bowl. He got up and watched the two bugs attach to their mother and she flew towards him. He freaked for a split second and saw the purple spoon and got an idea.

Ripping it from the sign, he held it high. Lunging towards her, he smashed it against her back and landed on another sign and lunged towards her again, hitting her again. Landing on yet another, he did the same thing, but only this time, he jammed it into her mouth.

The bug mother spun around quickly, trying to throw him off.

The Lug sat near an electric fence and covered its ears, the room shaking. They crashed through the wall and she thrown him off, into the cage. Only to realize, she was touching the barrier. They were shocked and he watched silently.

She fell back and destroyed one of the sources. _"Mama!"_ one shouted. They crowded around her and a thing opened up. _"Mama, go!"_ It closed when they got inside it and he stood up as it hovered up and disappeared out the open hole, out of his sight.

Chiro turned to face the creature and sighed, running up to it. It still covered its ears and groaned in fright. "Get up! C'mon! Get out of here you Big Lug!" he shouted. The Lug turned to look over its shoulder and looked around, standing up. Letting out a roar of appreciation, it nearly squashed the boy and ran out into the open.

Chiro ran into the open and stopped, watching as it knocked people off the walkway as it ran. His emblem made a beeping noise and he touched it. "Chiro, where are you?" Antauri asked.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just have to, uh, take care of something."

"Quickly! Sparx made a rather large purchase at the store!" he informed, not facing the others. Sparx patted the pinball machine and smirked. "SPRX-77, the ultimate dominator, yeah! Your game Antauri. If you dare." the red monkey gloated and looked at the black monkey as he walked up to them.

* * *

Two people stood by their ride and screamed, running away as the Lug walked up to it and grabbed it, chucking it at nothing. Chiro tensed up, closing his eyes when it crashed, and he opened them.

It ran up to a very large pack of bikers and let out a loud snarl. They just stared at it. Confused, it did it again, only with more anger. Some of them looked at each other. Furious, it knocked over their motorcycles and that seemed to have made them mad.

They charged at each other and it literally knocked some off the edge. Chiro ran up to them and growled. "That's enough Lug!" Turning to face him, it snarled. "I don't want to fight you! I wanna help you! Come with me peacefully, and we'll take you back to where you came from."

It stopped growling and frowned. "Just imagine. You can be home, back on your own planet! A place where you can live freely among your own kind. Like a whole world full of…of Lugs, just like you!" It lowered its head and hissed, kicking him off the edge.

* * *

The metal ball hit a few pointers and fell in the middle of the things and stopped, hovering back up and onto the right side. Antauri's score went higher than Sparx's and he got a furious look on his face. "Hey! What're you doing Antauri?! Get your ghost paws out of that machine!"

Antauri looked at him, a blank expression on his face. "What? At least I didn't tilt."

* * *

Chiro climbed up a building, hiding from the creature. But it didn't work. He screamed and sprinted away, the Lug close behind. He ran from the thing and hopped off the edge, grabbing a bronze pipe. But it followed. He screamed again and landed on a pipe and jumped away just in time before it could squash him.

Jumping on top of a mobile home, the door slammed open, revealing one of the workers. "What's all the racket about?! Hey! You're not allowed to be down here!" Catching the Lug out the corner of his eye, his eyes widened. "Oh no." He quickly shut the door.

The Lug jumped down and landed on the end of it, punching the end, making huge dents in it. Tearing away metal, the man squeezed out of the broken window and aimed a gun at it. "Let's see how big and bad you are when you're not a Lug."

He fired it and the creature was surrounded by a bright white light. It screeched and fell off, landing on its face. Chiro watched in shock and dropped to the ground, running up to it. Instead of a creature, there was a short man there instead.

"What happened to you?"

"Get me out of here!" the man demanded.

He helped the man up the thing and pulled him to safety. They got up and began to walk away. "So, what happened?" the boy asked, looking at him. He sighed and looked ahead. "I came here looking for work, but the Cravens had no customers. Then, I had the bright idea: Hey! You ought to have something here people will want to come see!"

"So they turned you into a Lug?" Chiro questioned.

"It was great for business. But they treated me like an animal! I haven't worn pants in months!" He then got a little panicked. "I gotta get out of here! Is that bus still around?!" Chiro held his hand out quickly when he ran away. "Come with us! We'll take you somewhere safe!"

A noise sounded off and he turned to face the three brothers. "Hold up a minute there!" the middle one murmured and pointed at him. "This here's the boy that done let loose our Lug." The one at the far left walked up to him slightly, aiming the gun at him. "Stranger, you got to pay for what you take. Now how you gonna pay for that Lug?"

Chiro pointed at them and glared furiously. "I'm not gonna pay you anything! You were holding him prisoner!" The one on the far right smirked, his arms crossed. "You're gonna have to do better than that boy! We can't afford to lose no business."

Growling, Chiro lunged at them and the one with the gun shot him. He grunted, the bright white light surrounding him, and fell to the ground. He sat up and they watched as the changes took effect. Chiro passed out before he could really see what was happening.

* * *

"Look at that big ugly Lug!" the same blue creature laughed.

"He looks different. I know what it is! He's uglier!" the green one added. Their mother, a pink creature, smiled and closed her eyes. "Now he can't help it he's so ugly. No one can be as handsome as you two spawn!"

Chiro snapped out of it and looked at his hands. His gloves were ripped, showing his fingers. "My hands…what happened to my hands?!" It then came to him. He was turned into a Lug! He screamed in horror.

"Boys, now I think you've upset the repulsive beast." their dad scolded. The Lug (is it right to call him a boy now?) turned and tried to escape. But he was zapped by the electric fence. He roared in pain and fell backwards.

* * *

"I told you! No warranty on the pinball machine." a Craven brother grunted, looking down at the monkeys. "We're not here to complain about the pinball machine." Antauri informed.

"We're looking for our friend. He's about, yay high, biped…with a scarf. Seen him?"

"Some tourists told us he got in a big fight with your Lug." Nova murmured and looked up at him.

"Last time I saw him, he went in there." he smirked and motioned at the curtains. They thanked him and walked into the tunnels. Kira frowned and looked down at the ground. 'Chiro, I hope you're okay.'

"He was very concerned about the state of this Lug creature." Antauri murmured after Sparx asked him why he would be in here. They walked into the open and Chiro looked behind his shoulder at them and his eyes lit up in happiness.

"Perhaps we can reconstruct where he went from here." Gibson murmured and they stopped. Chiro ran up to them and tears formed in his eyes. "Jeez, there's the Lug!" Sparx shouted and pointed at him. He happily stomped his feet.

"It appears it's trying to communicate with us." the blue monkey observed.

"It's me Chiro! Why can't you understand me?!" he informed and pointed at himself, trying to go forward. But succeeded to no avail. Falling backwards, they just watched him. "How could Chiro have a fight with the Lug? It's locked up in this energy cell!" Nova asked.

"We should check outside again." Otto suggested. Before they were about to leave, the black monkey stopped them. "Wait. This creature…there…there's something about him of the power primate. It knows where Chiro is!"

Sparx walked up to the edge and pointed at him. "Where is he? What have you done with Chiro?!"

"I don't understand, but…Chiro is inside of him."

They all gave Antauri an odd look. "Do you think maybe…it ate Chiro?" Otto asked. Nova's hands changed and she jumped towards a source. "We're gonna find out." Smashing it, the electric fence disappeared and she landed.

"Where's Chiro?!" Chiro pointed at himself and tried his best to tell them it was him. Otto ran up to her and put his tongue out. "I think he's saying he ate him! Gross! I'm gonna make him spit Chiro out!" He jumped up to his height and kicked his shoulder.

Chiro tried to block it and slapped him away. Nova screeched when he picked her up and soon became eye level with him. All she could hear was nonsense. "Nova! It's me, Chiro!" She growled and scratched him across the face.

He screamed in pain. "Put her down Lug!" Sparx shouted and lunged at him, Gibson and Antauri followed behind. They flew around his and he tried to swat them away. He jumped onto his wrist, making him let her go, but was grabbed instead.

Gibson and Sparx were brought together and he growled at him while he grinned, embarrassed. "Lady Tomahawk!" Nova shouted and slammed her fists against the ground, hitting the Lug. He flew into a wall and dust flew up.

They landed and cautiously walked forward. Chiro groaned and stepped out of the wall, rubbing his head. "It still hasn't spit him up!" Sparx snarled, his hands changing into magnets. "Let's finish this once and for all."

Kira's eyes widened when she realized it. "Wait guys!" she called out and ran in front of them, her arms stretched out. They looked at her in shock. "Kira, get out of the way before that thing eats you too!" Nova snapped.

"You don't understand!" she shouted at them. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "This Lug…this is Chiro." Their jaws dropped in shock. "What?! How do you know it's him?!" the red monkey questioned.

"Well, I'm sure a Lug wouldn't wear a scarf that looks just like his."

"Oh my…" Gibson whispered, after realizing it too.

She could've sworn she could hear her dad trying so hard to keep his snickering at a low tone. 'Dad it's not funny!' Skeleton King burst out laughing and actually fell out of his throne. _"Your boyfriend is so ugly!"_

Ignoring his laughter, the girl turned to face him. Chiro looked at her with happy eyes and got on all fours. She smiled and walked up to him and placed her hands on his cheek and "hugged" him. He whimpered and she looked at him. "Now, if only there's a way to get you back to normal."

"Hey look at this gun!" Otto shouted, making them look at him. Accidently, he pulled the trigger, sending the white beam at the Lug. Kira yelped and shot back when it surrounded him. They all watched silently as he changed back to his original self.

"Chiro!" they all shouted as he sat up and rushed towards him.

"_Imagine if he stayed that way."_ the king snickered after composing himself.

'I hate you dad.'

"We're really sorry about attacking you Chiro." Sparx murmured and shuffled his feet. "We didn't know."

"It's alright Monkeyteam. But that's not what our priority is right now. We gotta go stop those Craven brothers!"

They nodded and they ran out of the room.

* * *

The two brothers were throwing tons of bags full of money in the back of their vehicle. One was in the driver's seat and they saw the group run towards them. "Don't let them get away!" Chiro shouted out, pointing at them.

Panicked, the two got into the back and it zoomed off into space, a trail of black smoke behind them. They skidded to a halt and looked up at them. "Get back here!" the monkeys shouted and their arms grew longer to reach the vehicle.

The one driving was shaking in fright and he yelped when the hands grabbed the front and door. They screamed as they were pulled back down. The boy handed her the gun and he looked at her, smirking. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"With pleasure." she smiled and aimed it at them. The monkeys arms got back to normal size and right as they tried to take off again, she fired it, getting all of them and the vehicle. She threw the gun aside and they walked away. "Is the Super Robot all good?"

"Yep. It has plenty of fuel to get us back home from our journey." Otto replied as they walked into the Super Robot.

**Two days later…**

"Thanks for all your help Hyperforce." the man that was the original Lug thanked and smiled. "Business is way up since we got our new Lugs." He then ran down the very long line of people and creatures, passing the beef jerky guy, who was screaming about the children.

He ran into the open and got a microphone. "Here they are!" The curtains pulled away, revealing the Craven brothers. "Three Lugs are definitely better than one." He grinned as he heard them being electrocuted and the transmission ended.

"We would like to apologize to you Chiro." Antauri murmured and looked at him. "You were trying to write an injustice, and your Monkeyteam was too busy playing a silly game to help." They all looked away sheepishly and Kira giggled when he immediately went to the Sun Riders pinball game, playing it happily.

"Chiro?" he questioned and they looked at him, Sparx cracking a smile. Chiro smirked, making a few noises, his eyes locked on the game. "Um, just a minute." He then laughed. "I'm busy." They watched him tilt the machine and they gave him a stern look. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

Kira smiled and walked up to him, hugging his waist. "It's good to have you back Chiro."

"It's good to be back, Kira." he smiled.


	27. Home 'sweet' home

Quiet footsteps where heard throughout the silent hallways. The place seemed empty, other than an occasional snarl heard. A figure watched as a cloaked one walked into her view. "Skeleton King…what's the meaning of this?"

Skeleton King lowered the hood and threw the black fabric aside. He silently walked closer to her. "I'm glad you asked that, Inazuma." Inazuma just glared at him. She was a demon just like Morlath. Except that she wasn't trapped in ice. Oh no. She was condemned to a palace in the darkest of clouds.

She hated this punishment. She even had to look after her children! Well…subjects to be more precise. They were like her servants and warriors. "What do you want?" she growled. The king chuckled and held his hand out. "Now now Inazuma, you don't need to be aggressive….at least, not yet."

The cheetah stood up. She just looked like a normal cheetah, only standing on its hind feet. She wore a simple Egyptian style of clothing. "What're you trying to say, you bag of bones?" He held up his hands and pretended to be offended.

"Harsh words for a demon confined to a palace in the sky. Maybe I should've gone to Morlath instead."

"If you're trying to say something then just say it!" she hissed.

"Okay then." Skeleton King chuckled and scooted up behind her, grabbing her shoulder. He held up a glass orb with Shuggazoom City inside it. "You know as well as I do that you LOVE to cause up a ruckus."

Inazuma hissed at his hand, her fur standing up. "Now, what I'm trying to tell you is that if you do me a favor, I can free you from this hell." he finished and looked at her. Some kits poked their heads out from behind a corner.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline that offer." Inazuma huffed and sat back down in her throne. "Besides, why would I lend my power to someone like you?"

"I didn't say I wanted it!" he chuckled and walked up to her, kneeling down on one knee. She watched him grab her hand and "kiss" it. Yanking her hand away, she bared her teeth at him. "You keep your disgusting self away from me. I don't want anything to do with you, or that daughter of yours!"

"Disgusting?" Skeleton King repeated and slammed his hand next to her head, causing her to jump. He leaned in closer to her and he could see a small blush forming on her cheeks. "At least I don't lick myself in order to keep myself clean."

"Hey!" she snapped and tried to hide her blush. "All felines do that!" The cheetah pushed him away and stood up, walking away from him. "And besides! I'm not locked away in here. I can leave whenever I want to!"

"Then prove it."

Instead of replying, she got on all fours, her tail swishing slightly, and she ran towards an opening behind a pillar. The kits watched with big eyes and one watched in curiosity, just arriving. "Mama! What're you doing?"

Inazuma looked at her after lunging towards the opening and then realized something. HE was right. She couldn't leave no matter how hard she tried. Hitting the invisible barrier, she let out a snarl and hiss as she was electrocuted.

Blankly, the king watched her fall to the ground. 'Incompetent.' he thought and picked her up with his powers, bringing her close to him. "Now what was that about you leaving?" She could hear the amusement in his tone and she sighed.

"Okay, okay. I can't leave. Now what do you want?"

"I want you to bring the worst storm to Shuggazoom you can manage." he replied and let her go. Inazuma landed on her hands and feet and stood up. Even though he was tall, she managed to reach up to his chest.

Sighing, she snapped her fingers. A kit walked up to her and handed her her necklace, a large orange jewel in it. "This contains all of my power. I guess I can give you your request." Even though she didn't really want to (especially from him), she had to. In order to exact revenge.

Grabbing the sphere from his hand she concentrated hard on it. Skeleton King watched her in amusement as he noticed her hands shaking slightly. "You're shaking."

"Shut up would ya!" she snarled angrily, baring her teeth at him. "I can't concentrate!"

"Is that so?" the king questioned and leaned in closer to her, causing her to shrink slightly. She knew all about him and to tell the truth, she was actually afraid of him. And she didn't even WANT to know what his daughter was like.

"Would you like some help (who bets he's trying to flirt? But doing a horrible job at it), kitty cat?"

"No! Just look away so I can concentrate!" she snapped and turned away, her face red. Rolling his eyes, the king reluctantly did, hearing slight electric sounds (or something like that). Kits surrounded them of all heights. The very little ones hesitantly walked up to him and tried to wrestle with his cape.

"You're children are very obnoxious." Skeleton King growled and looked at them. She didn't look at him. "They're technically not my children. They're more like servants and warriors."

"Whatever."

The cheetah turned to face him and handed him the orb back. "How severe did you make it?" he asked.

"Are you looking out for that child of yours?" she growled. He just looked at her. "That's for you to find out." Inazuma huffed away and flinched when he grabbed her wrist. "You know, you can exact your own revenge, if you wanted to." the king murmured.

"And why would I need to do that?"

"Well it was the Hyperforce's fault you're stuck up here, isn't it?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that?" He chuckled and pulled her closer, much to her distaste. "I'm supposed to know." The cheetah just looked at him, slightly tilting her head. "Besides, I know you and Morlath have a little…violent history together."

"Would you just shut up and get out of here?" she grunted and yanked her arm away. Skeleton King threw his hands up in defeat and chuckled slightly. "Alright then, but I'll come back when the deed is done."

"Then I'll be waiting."

"Oh," he began and grabbed her lower jaw suddenly, causing her to spaz out for a second, and brought her head close to his. "I know you will." He laughed and let her go, leaving the way he came in.

"That guy was weird mama." a kit observed. "Mama?" Her face was as red as a rose and she tried to hide it. "I know baby, I know."

* * *

After searching countless planets that looked full of life but turned out to be a lifeless rock, they were on their way back home to Shuggazoom. "I can't wait to get back home!" Kira squealed in excitement and hugged her game close to her chest. "I can play my new game and I can see Samantha again!"

"Who?" Chiro asked and looked at her.

"She's my neighbor."

"Oh."

"Hey Kira?" She looked at him. "I'm sorry that we couldn't find your mom." She smiled slightly and patted his hand. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know she's somewhere." He nodded looked away.

The others were doing their own thing and she got up. She decided that it was time to get her things together. The others didn't know she left the base. Kira walked down the hall and turned a corner, heading for her room.

The door opened and she walked into the room. "I'll just leave everything on the bed when I'm done." she murmured and grabbed the bag she brought and put her clothes in it. Not wanting Kiwi being left behind, she packed it in there as well.

Pretty much, it took only twenty seconds to get her things ready. The only thing she had to do was figure out what happened to her laptop because it stopped working. After putting her things on the bed, she sighed and flopped down onto the bed.

'I wonder if anything new happened back home.' she thought and closed her eyes.

**30 minutes later…**

"Kira, wake up." Nova smiled and gently patted her face with her tail. Kira groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?" She shrugged and looked at her. "I don't know exactly, but we're back home now."

"Really?!" she asked suddenly and sat up quickly. The yellow monkey jumped slightly and she grabbed her things. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Where are you going?" she asked as she followed her out of the room. "I'm gonna visit Samantha cause I promised her I would as soon as I got home."

The others heard them run into the base and they watched Kira stand in the orange pipe. She saluted them with two fingers and smiled, being transported down. "She seemed eager to leave." Sparx observed with a smirk.

"She must be late for an appointment." Otto reassured.

Once out of the Super Robot, Kira happily ran down the sidewalk. The sky was slightly dark and she could see some lighting in the clouds. Thinking nothing of it, she made her way back to the apartment.

* * *

"I just wanted to tell you that my kitchen sink has been acting up for the past two days and I was hoping that someone could come in and look at it." Samantha murmured to the man behind the counter. He wrote it down and nodded. "I'll call someone ma'am. Don't you worry."

Kira opened the doors to the building right as it thundered and began to rain. They looked at her and Samantha got a surprised look on her face. "K-kira."

Dropping all of her stuff, the girl threw herself into the woman's arms. "Samantha!" she cried. "I-I missed you so much!" She stumbled slightly and regained her balance and looked down at her. "Kira…" She wrapped her arms around her head and hugged her. "I missed you too."

"Kira Sumako?" the man asked and pointed at her. She looked at him through teary eyes, nodding. "A package came in for you yesterday and I have it in my office. I'll go get it for you." They watched him walk back into the office and she grabbed a tissue, wiping her eyes. "Kira, I'm so glad your home. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Kira smiled slightly and wiped her nose. "I'm okay." She didn't want her to know that she'd been hurt multiple times on their journey. She wouldn't want her to worry. He came back with a medium sized box that looked like a cube.

"Here you go. I didn't touch it."

"Thanks." she smiled and took it. Samantha picked up her things and looked at her. "C'mon. Let's go get you settled back in." She nodded in agreement and they walked into the elevator. After pressing the button, they stood there. "Hey, I have something for you back in my apartment. When you're done, just come over and I'll give it to you." Kira looked at her and smiled, nodding. They spent the rest of the trip just chatting up a storm. When the elevator doors opened, they walked into the hall and she heard her take a deep breath. "I missed the smell of this hallway."

"What does it smell like?" Samantha giggled and looked at her. She shrugged. "Paint and carpeting?" The woman laughed hardily and she opened the door to her room. They walked inside and she set her stuff down on the table and looked at her. "Okay. You get settled in and you come over when you're done."

Kira nodded in agreement and waved, watching her walk away and shut the front door. She sighed and grabbed her bag and laptop. All she had to do was set these in her room. And that's what she did. She put her clothes in the closet, along with the bag, and set Kiwi on her bed.

The girl set her laptop on the bed as well and grabbed her new game and glanced at the box. 'What's this thing anyway?' she thought and her finger changed into her claw. She tore through the packing tape and opened the top, gasping loudly.

It was the Royal Suit from Alice! She squealed excitedly and pulled it out. It was so beautiful! Everything looked similar and she smiled, hugging it close to her chest. 'I can't wait to try this on! But first…'

First she HAD to play the first game. Zooming into the living room. She turned the Ps3 on and took out the second game and put in the first one. She watched as it came up and hit the X button. It went to the main menu and she tilted her head. The background image was of Alice in Rutledge Asylum but it looked like someone painted it.

"Okay…." she murmured and selected 'New Game'. A bell sounded off and she randomly picked 'Hard' and it immediately went to the cutscene. The girl watched silently and her eyes widened when the cat started the fire (totally unrelated to the second game).

"But, didn't Bumby start the fire in the second game, and not Alice's cat?" she asked to no one. Hearing the screams from the stereo in the TV, she shuddered. 'Not as bad as the second game…' she thought and suffered through the cutscene. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't interesting.

It went to the loading screen and then quickly went to the cutscene of Alice falling through the rabbit hole. Kira cocked an eyebrow. The graphics weren't even great. In fact, almost sickening. The voices didn't even suit them. But then again, it's the first game.

Right as she got to play, a loud crack of thunder went off and the power went out. "Oh…come on!" she grunted and stood up. Since she was an "expert" at seeing in the dark, she walked towards the front door.

She yelped when she stubbed her toe against a wall and cursed. She opened the door and slammed it shut in annoyance. Going to Samantha's apartment door, she knocked….well, banged on it more like. Through the darkness, the door opened and Samantha stood there with a candle. "Hey, come on in."

She walked into the room and she shut the door. "What happened Samantha?" Kira asked and looked at her.

"It's just the storm dearie." her mother informed and opened the curtains, letting a little bit more light into the dim room. It was raining hard and it seemed to be pretty windy out. "Man, this is a severe storm." the woman observed and looked at her. "So, what was the package?"

"A dress I requested to be made."

"What is it?"

"The Royal Suit from Alice."

"I have no idea what that is."

Kira giggled slightly and looked out the window. People were rushing into their vehicles or going into nearby buildings. She looked back at them and noticed that she was holding a small wrapped box in her hand. "Here Kira. This is a welcome home gift from me to you."

"Um…thank you. But you didn't need to." Kira murmured and hesitantly grabbed it. She just patted her shoulder. "Nah, it's okay. I don't mind." The girl sighed and smiled slightly. She watched her tear it open and it was an Mp3 player. "Maybe when the power comes back on, I'll tell you how to put music on that." Samantha smiled and hugged her. She looked at her and smiled as well, hugging her back.

A scream interrupted the moment and the woman quickly let go to check on her child. "MOMMY!" Lola screamed. She ran to her mother and threw herself into her arms. "There's an animal in my TV!"

"What?" she questioned and looked at the small TV. There was nothing there. "What did it look like sweetie?" The little girl wiped her eyes and looked up at her. "It looked like a kitty." Kira tilted her head and walked past them and looked at the TV.

It seemed normal. That is, until she saw a slight flash. Her eyes widened slightly and she watched the same spot. A slight whimper sounded off and a kit zoomed out of the screen, electric sparks all around it. It hissed at her and crashed out the window. "Hey! Get back here!" she shouted and followed close behind it.

"Kira!" Samantha shouted and rushed to the window. She was nowhere to be seen.

The girl followed the electric cheetah kit down the road. Water splashed up and people in their hover cars had a hard time steering. "Get over here now!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. It laughed and disappeared into a car.

It automatically started and sped away. The rain seemed to get worse because water was up to her ankles. 'Man…what the heck is going on? This isn't any normal storm.' She looked up and saw the Super Robot. Maybe Gibson could explain.

* * *

"Man, what a storm!" Nova observed. Sparx walked up to her. "Yeah. It's been ruining the power in everything. Cars, the robot, buildings. What a welcome." She gave him a stern look.

"Guys!" Kira announced as she got into the base and ran up to them. "Is Gibson around?" They looked at her and nodded. "He's in his lab with the others. Why? Do you know what's going on?" She shrugged, just as confused as they were.

"It seems that this just isn't any regular rain storm." Gibson observed and crossed his arms. "It seems that this is a sudden one." Chiro tilted his head. "So, you're saying that this is supernatural?" He nodded.

"Guys." Kira murmured as she walked into the lab, Nova and Sparx behind her. "What's going on?"

"We're just as confused as you are." Antauri informed and looked at her. "But Gibson thinks it's supernatural."

"He might be right." she murmured and looked at him. They were all taken by surprise. "I-I am?" he asked in confusion. She nodded and looked at them. "When I was at Samantha's, her daughter Lola said that she had something in her TV and it turned out to be this…weird electric cheetah cat."

"Really?" Otto asked.

She nodded and the room began to shake. "What's going on?!" Nova demanded.

"Let's go check it out." Chiro murmured and ran out of the lab. The others followed close behind him. Whatever it was, they were going to find out.

Back in the base, Gibson pulled up the surveillance camera and their eyes widened. The storm had gotten so bad that it almost looked like mist. Fog surrounded everything and lightning hit the water. "The water's rising up to the Torso Tank!" Nova yelped.

"How can water rise up that fast?" Kira questioned quietly.

"That's not that bad part." Gibson whispered and zoomed in slightly. People were dragged out of their homes, kicking and screaming in fright. Her eyes widened. "Those are the things!" The cheetah kits almost looked transparent.

The people were electrocuted by something else and they watched as they stopped moving and were dropped into the water. "What just happened?" Chiro asked. Antauri looked at him. "It seems that when they were shocked, they became paralyzed."

"Meaning that they're going to drown." Sparx finished and crossed his arms.

Laughing surrounded them and the blue monkey jumped when the keyboard malfunctioned and sparked. He backed up and a woman appeared on the screen, the background all fuzzy. "Greetings Hyperforce." she chuckled.

Just like the demon of the sky, she wore the same Egyptian styled clothing. Her hair was brown and reached down to her lower back. Her eyes were orange, she had pointed ears, and there was black spots all over her body.

"Who're you?!" Kira demanded. She chuckled and looked at her. Childish laughing could be heard and they all screamed when tons of cheetah kits flew out of the screen and wrapped around them, not letting them move anytime soon.

"What an excellent question, Kira." she smiled and moved her hand up, picking her off the floor. She yelped and squirmed around, being pulled closer to the screen. The girl let out a piercing scream as she was electrocuted and that lasted for two minutes.

In the end, she stopped moving, her eyes watching the demon. "My name is Inazuma."

"Inazuma?!" Chiro questioned and looked at her in shock. Inazuma smirked and nodded, chuckling. "Oh yes, Hyperforce. You missed me, didn't you?" Nova looked at Sparx and her eyes widened when she noticed the hearts in his eyes. "Sparx!"

"What?" he questioned and snapped out of it, looking at her.

"She's the enemy!"

Inazuma smirked and looked back down at her. _"I know your secrets." _Kira's eyes widened slightly as she was talked to telepathically. _"Daughter of Skeleton King."_

The hole in the Super Robot's torso opened up and she was thrown out of it. "KIRA!" Chiro shouted and grunted when he was pulled into the air, along with the monkeys. "From now on, your Super Robot is MINE!" she shouted and the whole room began to spark.

They screamed as they were thrown out of the same hole and they fell into the water. The mouth piece they use in missions that involved water formed over the monkeys mouths and they breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Antauri, you get Chiro to some air and I'll go look for Kira." Sparx instructed. Antauri nodded in agreement and took Chiro's hand and flew up to the surface. The others followed close behind and the spike on top of his helmet lowered, revealing a light.

"Holy Shuggazoom…." he whispered in shock. Tons of people were lying at the bottom (or on the street and sidewalks), all paralyzed and taking in too much water. But, they seemed unconscious.

Kira's eyes fluttered closed and she opened her mouth, letting a few bubbles out. 'Maybe this is where my journey ends.' she thought and tried to scream. A figure zoomed towards her and she closed her eyes right as it neared her, blacking out.

Sparx picked Kira up and zoomed towards the surface. The others sat on top of a building, watching the water quickly rise up. "I can't believe this is the welcome we get." Otto murmured. They grew silent and looked at the Super Robot as it flew into the air and went off on its rampage.

"Hey, why's it so quiet?" Sparx asked, standing behind them. They jumped and looked at him. He smiled and gently set her down. "Kira!" Chiro murmured and crawled up to her. "Is she okay?" He shrugged. "Maybe Brainstrain can figure it out."

"She must've blacked out, Chiro." Gibson observed and walked up to her. "I'm sure there's a way to get her to…" Sparx's hand changed into a magnet and he pressed it against her chest, giving her a good shock.

Kira gasped loudly and sat up, coughing up water. "Kira!" Nova exclaimed and ran up to her, along with the others. "I thought you were dead!" She rubbed her head and smirked slightly. "It's gonna take more than those things to kill me." She then turned to the red monkey and hugged him. "Thanks Sparx."

"Don't mention it."

"So how bad is it down there?" Antauri asked and looked at him.

"Very. People are scattered around and taking in a lot of water."

"Then we have to stop Inazuma before it's too late!" Chiro proclaimed and stood up, his fist near his face. Kira stood up as well. "I bet I can lead the kits away from the Super Robot."

"Then you'll need some assistance." Sparx smirked and looked at her. "I'll help ya lead them away." She looked at him in surprise. "You will?" He put a thumbs up and nodded. They turned to look at the others. "Alright. The rest of us will try to stall the robot as best as we can. Good luck guys."

They nodded and the red monkey grabbed her hand and flew off. They turned back to the robot and Otto looked at him. "How are we gonna stop the Super Robot?" The boy sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess we'll have to try and forcefully disengage it first. Then we'll have to go for the source."

* * *

"Are you ready kid?" Sparx asked, not looking down at her. Kira nodded and they dropped down onto a building in front of the robot. "Hey! Ugly cats!" she called out. The Super Robot stopped and all of the kits appeared all around it.

They stood side by side and turned around, shaking their bottoms at them. Their eyes widened and they snarled in anger, transforming into fully grown cheetahs with armor. "Run!" she yelped and grabbed his hand right as he flew away, the warriors following close behind.

That left the robot all alone. "How childish." Inazuma growled. 'How can the daughter of an evil demon act so childish and stupid?' She yelped after losing balance on one foot and looked around. Antauri spun around after going through the robots leg, making Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 disengage.

"Nova, get the other one!" Chiro shouted. Nova nodded and flew towards Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Smashing her fists against it, it tore right off, making a dent. "How dare you!" the woman cheetah snarled and made the robot face them and lash out at them.

* * *

The two laughed as they flew around some buildings, flying higher as the water rose faster. He turned around and aimed his magnet at some. "Magna-Ball Beam Splitter!" They hissed in fright as he fired tons of little balls of red energy at them and when they hit them, they disappeared.

Changing back to the small kits, they turned and glided away. "Mama! Mama!" they screamed as they continued to be hit with the energy balls. Once most of them were "destroyed" Sparx stopped and laughed.

"What a blast!" he laughed and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up at him and smiled. 'Family…I've never had this type of family before.'

"_Family? You think these filthy primates want you in a family?" _Skeleton King grunted in disgust. _"I'm your only family."_

'What about Mandarin?'

"_He's the Uncle nobody likes."_

They heard a loud creaking and the Super Robot crashed through a building and fell into the water. "Now, to finish this once and for all!" Chiro shouted and lunged towards it. The Super Robot quickly got up and punched him away.

"Chiro!" the monkeys shouted as he crashed into a building roof. The water kept rising and it flew into the air. "Now for you monkeys!" Inazuma shrieked and fired rockets at them. Sparx and Kira got out of the way right as some got towards them but it wasn't the same for the other monkeys.

They grunted and hit a building, falling into the water. The two landed on a separate roof on the other side of the street and Sparx was knocked back by an attack. He yelped and fell off the edge. Kira looked at the robot in shock as it turned away from her and looked at Chiro. "Time to end this. Goodbye Hyperforce!" Inazuma shrieked and brought the Super Robot's fist down.

Kira's eyes widened and it felt like time had slowed down. The monkeys winced in pain as they sat up. "CHIRO!" she shrieked and held her arm out and a large bone bow and arrow formed in her hands and she pulled the string far back, a bone arrow forming.

The demon stopped and sensed that something was wrong. The robot turned to look at her right she let go of the string. Her eyes widened as the arrow zoomed towards the torso, right towards her actually. In seconds, the bone arrow ripped through the metal and pierced her in the chest and ripped out the back.

"Mama!" kits screamed as they watched their master get out of the robot and the arrow go through her. Kira put the bow at her side and watched her disappear, along with the kits. The storm stopped and the sky lightened.

Chiro stood up and shakily walked to the edge of the roof. "K-kira? Was that you?" The girl looked away and frowned, having been caught.

"_Ooh, you're in trouble." _Skeleton King murmured, pretending to be surprised.

The monkeys flew towards her, Antauri holding onto Chiro, and landed in front of her. "Do you realize what you've done?!" Sparx snapped and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry guys!" she whimpered.

"Sorry? Kira you SAVED us! You saved Shuggazoom!" Chiro informed happily and hugged her close. She realized that the bow and arrow disappeared. Gibson looked down at the water and smiled. "I have excellent news! The water is gone and the storm is over."

"Let's go make sure the people are alright. Sparx, maybe you could do that thing that you did to Kira again." Nova suggested and looked at him. He nodded and the others jumped off the roof, landing safely.

Kira stood there in shock. "How did I do that anyway?" It just puzzled her.

**An hour later…**

The group and the people of Shuggazoom were all in a very large building. "We can't thank you enough Hyperforce." a man smiled and looked at them. "You saved us yet again. And for that, we have to throw you all a celebration."

"Like a party?" Chiro asked. He chuckled and nodded. "It will be held tomorrow evening! There'll be rides and music! And let's not forget, there'll be food as well! And it'll be free for everyone."

The people cheered happily and Kira frowned slightly. "What's wrong kid?" Sparx asked as he walked up to her. She looked at him and shrugged. "Are ya sad that the celebration isn't about you?"

"No, it's not that."

"Don't worry Kira." Chiro smiled and walked up to her. "Just get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll show you are appreciation."

She looked at him and nodded. They watched her walk out of the building. Maybe she did need to get some rest. And besides, she wanted to play her game so badly. And here's the good news! She finally had a time and place to wear the Royal Suit.

* * *

Skeleton King walked through the palace in the dark clouds and walked into the room where the cheetah was. She winched, sitting on the floor while clutching her chest above her heart. The kits surrounded her and faced him.

She looked up at him and gritted her teeth. "How DARE you! You didn't tell me the child would try to kill me!" Inazuma snapped and stood up. He chuckled and closed his eyes. "I suppose I didn't." She growled and glared at him.

He pulled out the necklace and looked at it, her eyes widening. 'How did he get my necklace?!' she thought. "Now what am I supposed to do about you now?"

"Set me free. Like you promised."

The king chuckled and bowed down slightly and stood up fully. "As you wish." The cheetah watched in shock as he began to walk away and stopped. Clutching the gem, he crushed it in his grasp. Toppling over, she shrieked in pain.

"Mama!" the kits screamed and disappeared into dust. The walls around them cracked and weathered away, the paint chipping. Once the screaming stopped, Skeleton King turned to look back at her and chuckled when he saw a skeleton of a cheetah laying there.

Right inside the chest cavity, there was an orange glowing sphere. Pointing his staff at it, the green part of it sucked it right up. He looked into the clear green top and saw the electric sparks. "I did as I was told, Inazuma. Now I own your powers and I will put them to good use in the future."

He laughed as he walked out of the room and the ceiling collapsed on itself.

**Yes, Kira and the Hyperforce are officially back home on Shuggazoom now. The other planets in the show will be for later. Aw, Sparx and Kira had such a wonderful bro/sis thing going on. Hope you enjoyed!**


	28. It's a party and I'll have fun if I want

**Just a note before we start the fun. Any lyrics in this chapter are not mine. The songs listed belong to the original artist who did them. So, there's no copyright intended. Please enjoy.**

It was around three in the morning and Kira sleepily played her game. She already made it to the Hatter's Domain…well, asylum to be exact. She sleepily rubbed her eyes as she watched the cutscene with March Hare and Dormouse.

She really needed sleep, but then again, she wanted to finish her game. 'Maybe…if I close my eyes for only a few seconds, I can get a quick rest and then I can continue to play my game.' she thought and tiredly rubbed her eyes.

Doing just that, she face planted into the floor, changing into her real form on impact. But this is where it gets odd. The girl fell asleep instantly, but in the weirdest position ever. With her butt sticking in the air.

**Morning!**

A hologram of Skeleton King appeared and he instantly tilted his head at what he saw. 'What?' He walked up to her, who was still sleeping with her butt in the air, and looked away. 'This child is so weird.'

He nudged her stomach with his foot gently, getting a soft groan in response. He sighed and gently pushed her over with his foot. _"Get up Kira."_ Kira groaned louder and yawned, slowly opening her eyes, and looked at him. "What the heck…man."

"_You fell asleep with your butt in the air. I just had to."_

"You're so mean."

She sat up and itched her head, looking at the TV. It was turned off. How odd.

"What're you doing here dad?"

"_I actually have no idea."_ the king replied and the hologram disappeared. She just lazily looked at a wall. 'What a weird guy.'

She stood up and sleepily walked into her room, gathering her things, and walked back out into the open. She walked to the door and opened it, walking into the hallway, and closed it behind her. She actually didn't know why she was out here, but her legs wouldn't stop walking.

Knocking on Samantha's apartment door, she waited silently and rubbed her eye. Samantha opened the door, dressed in a silk nightgown, but fully awake. "Good morning Kira." she greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you mind, helping me with this?" Kira asked and motioned to her dress. She looked at it and then back at her, nodding with a smile. "Of course! C'mon in!" Kira walked into the apartment room and saw that Lola and her mother were wide awake as well. "What time is it?"

"Around twelve."

The girl groaned slightly and the woman faced her. "You can use the shower if you need to get more awake. You can leave your stuff in my room. Here, let me show you." She lazily looked at her and followed her to her room.

"Just set your things on the bed and the towels are in the bathroom."

"Thanks…"

Taking off the necklace, she just now realized that she was in her night clothes. Putting the stuff on the bed, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

"Samantha dear," the old woman called out, getting her attention. "I'm going to take Lola on a walk with me and maybe we can get to see some of the things being set up." She smiled and nodded. "Okay mama. You go and enjoy the day."

"By mommy!" Lola smiled and waved as they walked out the door.

'Ahh, that's so much better!' Kira thought in delight and purred soothingly. She let the hot water hit her head, rinsing out the soap. It just let her muscles relax and her whole body to loosen up. Oh how much it delighted her so.

Besides, today was an important, or just a fun day. She wanted to enjoy it the best she could. Sometimes, she wondered how she could purr just like a cat. But then she would always remember. She learned it right from her father.

Whenever she was young and not able to sleep at night or any time period, he would always resort to purring when all else failed miserably. Sometimes she would try to mimic the sound but it never worked.

But she never gave up. Eventually, the little girl got the hang of it and used it to the best of her advantage. And that usually was to annoy him. It always worked. Sometimes, she would try to learn to meow perfectly like a cat just by listening to her own cat.

She was able to get that perfectly. Often, she would study how a cat worked. How it moved. How it acted. And how her father would react to it. He never really was a cat person. And then that fateful day came.

* * *

_Skeleton King stood in total silence, looking out a wide oval shaped looking window thing. He just stared out in space, not really caring what he saw. All he was thinking, in fact, was what he had to do today. Having those thoughts interrupted, he flinched when something brushed up against his leg and looked down._

_A five year old Kira looked up at him and mewled quietly, making sure her eyes twinkled. The king grunted and looked away. She knew how to annoy him and boy did he hate it. She used this method A LOT._

_Kira mewled and kept brushing herself up against his legs as she crawled around him. Periodically, he glanced down at her just in time to see her large red eyes still twinkling as she looked into his. "Play with me!" she would squeal and try to climb her way up his leg._

_It never worked. "No." Skeleton King replied. Kira tilted her head and hugged his leg. "Please?"_

"_No."_

"_PLEASE?"_

"_No!"_

"_PLEASE?!"_

"_What part of 'NO' don't you understand?!" he barked and towered over her, giving her a stern look. The little girl put her lower lip out and looked at him. "Please play with me? Mandarin won't because he keeps saying he's busy."_

"_I'm busy too. Now go away Kira." the king grunted and began to walk away. He didn't go far because she pounced onto his heel, grabbing his ankle. He stopped and looked down at her. She looked up at him and giggled playfully, swishing her behind slightly as if she had a tail._

_Sighing, he faced her and she let go of him and squealed in delight. Raising his foot above her, he nudged it against her forehead, getting a giggle from her. She thought he was playing, but he was really testing her to see if she really was that stupid._

_His foot pressed against her back gently and she giggled even more. Pressing down harder and harder, a slight crack sounded off and she squeaked loudly in shock and began to squirm around. "Go away Kira." Skeleton King growled and walked back to his throne, sitting down._

_Kira pouted and ran away on all fours. He sighed in delight. Finally! Some peace and quiet. That lasted up to five minutes and he literally jumped in fright when something quickly latched onto his foot._

_Looking down, Kira looked up at him and giggled, sitting on his foot. "Play with me!"_

"_What do you want from me? I don't WANT to play with you!" he exclaimed and rubbed his eyes. That still wouldn't do. The little girl climbed up his leg and sat in his lap and rubbed her head against his chest, purring loudly and meowing from time to time._

_The king tried to ignore it but it became serious when she began to try and crawl onto his shoulder. "What're you doing?" he questioned in annoyance. Managing to get onto his shoulder, she crawled behind his neck and curled up slightly._

"_You're really weird daddy." she smiled and nuzzled the side of his skull with her nose. He smirked and looked at her slightly. "At least you now know where you get your weirdness from."_

"_Hey!"_

* * *

Kira smiled slightly and turned the knob, stopping the water flow. She immediately heard music playing. Quickly, she dried her hair with the towel that was once blue and was now a dark shade of grey, and wrapped it around her body tightly, making sure it wouldn't fall off.

She opened the door and stepped into the open and peered behind a corner, tilting her head when she saw Samantha shaking her hips to a song that loudly played from the stereo. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was wearing a skin tight dark blue dress that reached to the middle of her thighs.

"Billie Jean is not my lover." she sang as she looked at herself in a mirror, fiddling with her hair. "She's just a girl who claims that I am the one, but the kid is not my son."

"Samantha? What're you doing?"

"I'm listening to my jam! I LOVED this song when I was young and I still love it!" she replied and faced her. "How do I look?"

"Fine but what about me? I still need to get dressed."

"Come! Dance with me Kira!" Samantha cooed and grabbed her hand, twirling her in gentle circles. Kira held the towel on with her hand and just gave her an annoyed look. "Smile, Kira! No matter what happens, you just have to smile!" she giggled and put her fingers on the corners of her lips, pulling them up to make a smile.

"I'll help you get dressed but after, I get to listen to my music."

"Yeah sure whatever."

The woman giggled and they walked back into her room. "Hang on for a sec okay Samantha?" Kira murmured and grabbed her necklace, covering the red dot. She walked up to the open door and chucked it into the living room.

"Why'd you do that Kira?" Samantha asked and gave her an odd look as she pulled something out of the closet. She shrugged. "For no apparent reason. What's that?"

"This was my mom's corset. She used to wear it when she was in her 20's and somewhat 30's. The first time I wore it was when I was fifteen. But that was mainly for proms and dances." she replied and looked at her. "It's still in good condition and clean. Here, I'll help you put it on."

"What?"

"Don't worry! Now, have you eaten anything yet?"

"No…?"

"Okay good. Now I'm gonna have to ask you to go to the bathroom before I put this on you."

"Why?"

Samantha leaned up to her. "I learned the hard way Kira. It's best to go. Besides, it's a weird experience while you have a corset on. In fact, eating, drinking, and peeing is weird when you have a corset on."

"But I don't have to go." Kira murmured quietly.

"Okay good! Now, put on your underwear."

She gave her a freaked out look. "Don't worry! I won't look." Samantha smiled and turned away, covering her eyes. Hesitantly, she did so and wrapped the towel around her afterward. "I'm done."

The woman faced her and smiled. "Okay. Here we go. Remove the towel."

"Samantha!"

"What? You have to or else you'd look weird with a towel under your corset!"

Blushing, she faced away from her, hesitantly removing the towel. Samantha was loosening the corset up and didn't even realize the towel was on the floor. "Okay, I'm done. Now we can get this on." She groaned slightly and tensed up when she brought the corset around her. It was a little too big to her taste.

She hooked up the eyes in the middle. "Okay Kira, I'm gonna have to ask you to exhale and suck in your gut." She did just that and grunted when she made her way up, and then down when she was done. It was tight, but not that tight.

The woman grabbed the lacing loops and pulled with all her might, receiving a scream of pain from the girl. "S-samantha!" Kira groaned and grabbed something nearest her.

"Please hold still. I'm almost done." Samantha murmured and pulled some more with the same strength. She screamed louder and felt sick. "That's it! You're going to kill me! I'm gonna barf up my insides and then die!"

"No woman's ever died from a corset Kira. And besides, that's impossible." she replied and smiled, pulling the last laces, getting a loud grunt from her. "Is it too tight?" Standing back, she watched her breath deeply, having a hard time doing so.

"I'm gonna have to walk like a lunatic!" she whispered and demonstrated how she'd walk. Samantha laughed and frowned. "I'm sorry Kira. Maybe we can wait on the corset. Here, I'll help you take it off and you can get your dress on."

"Thank you."

Ever so gently, she loosened the laces and let them fall. When all of them were untied, she slowly unhooked the back of it and once it was all off, Kira sighed a big sigh of relief. "I've never been so happy to have nothing on ever."

She giggled and handed her her clothes. "Alright, go get dressed and I'm sorry about the corset."

"Yeah, sure you are."

She watched her walk into the bathroom and walked back into the living room, starting up the same song again.

Since she didn't have the stockings or the long boots, she sighed and frowned. She slipped the dress on and halfway zipped it up in the back. She grabbed the gloves and the bow and opened the door, walking into the open.

Samantha was still shaking her hips but this time, in the kitchen. She decorated a cake and noticed her out the corner of her eye. "Do you need some help?"

Flustered, she nodded slightly. "Alright, come here girlie." She obeyed and turned around. Samantha moved her hair out of the way and zipped it the rest of the way up. Grabbing the bow, she had a hard time trying to figure it out. But, she successfully did it, but only after figuring it out.

"Thank you…" she whispered slightly.

"No problem. Now, about your hair. Let me straighten it and do something with your bangs. In the meantime, enjoy some Michael Jackson."

Was this who the singer was? She watched her walk into the bathroom and she fiddled around with the Omega symbol on the neck part of the dress. After she put it on, she noticed the red and yellow to it got darker than it was.

Samantha walked back into the room, carrying a brush, a straightener, and the picture of Alice. "Since this is a Cosplay, let me fix your bangs so it's like hers."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Kira asked and pulled her head back slightly, sitting down on a chair. She nodded and plugged it in. "Yes Kira. My mom taught me."

The song automatically changed to a different one and she looked up at her as she brushed her hair. That took about ten minutes to do. In the end, it actually did look like Alice's hairstyle. "There! You look so cute Kira."

"You really think so?" Kira asked, standing up. She nodded and patted her shoulder. "You might want to get some shoes on or something though." The girl nodded and walked towards the front door and opened it. "I'll be right back okay? Then…could you show the thing with the Mp3?"

"Of course Kira." Samantha smiled and watched her close the door after getting her things for her.

Kira walked down the hall and back to her door and opened it. She walked into the area and sighed, rubbing her midsection. 'That thing really hurt.' she thought and tossed her clothes into her room and set the necklace into the drawer.

Maybe, just maybe. Looking around, she thought up an idea. 'Maybe Ashley has some things to go with this dress.' Walking back into the open, she walked up to the door and opened it, silently slinking into the hallway.

Silently as ever, she made her way down the stairs and onto the floor she lived on. From memory, she walked up to the door of her apartment room and with her fingernail, she unlocked the door. It creaked open and she walked inside.

Turning the lights on, she breathed in heavily and frowned. 'Ashley…I miss you, so much.' The girl walked into her room and turned the light on, actually embracing the pink tone to it. She walked up to the closet and opened it, looking through it.

Nothing. Only bright colored clothes.

Next was the drawer. Looking into the bottom, her eyes lit up. There was a pair of black and white striped stockings! Finally she had something to cover up her legs! She pulled them on after she sat on her bed and almost sank deep into it.

Grunting, she continued to pull them on as she tried to sit up and finally got them on. Standing up, she adjusted them to make herself comfortable and continued to look around. Only this time, in her mother's room.

Opening the closet, she immediately saw a pair of black boots that looked exactly like Alice's. Squealing slightly, she got them out and unzipped them and put them on. They were the right size. Now her Cosplay was complete.

Kira got out of the apartment room and quickly made her way back to Samantha's. Samantha opened the door and smiled. "I like the boots, girlie!" She blushed and chuckled. "Thanks." She stepped out of the way and she walked inside.

As the day passed, the woman showed her how to put music on the Mp3 player and they talked about what would happen at the celebration. "Well, there'll be tons of food for everyone, rides, games, there'll also be dancing, a DJ, a dance floor, and a stage for those who'd want to preform something."

"Like what?"

"Well, singing, dancing, and that's pretty much it."

She got another idea. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Well, we might as well get going Kira. It's already sun down and the ride lines get longer at night." Samantha informed as she stood up. Kira nodded and stood up as well, walking towards the door. She opened the door and let her go first.

They walked down the hallway and into the elevator, the doors closing.

* * *

Chiro fiddled with his hair and sighed, looking at the monkeys who walked into his room. "You ready kid?" Sparx asked with a smirk. He nodded slightly and tried to smile. "Hey, don't worry. Besides, you and Kira can dance the night away. I know Nova and I will."

"Nova?"

She grunted and crossed her arms. "He kept pestering me about me being his date for tonight."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Alright, I'm ready. Monkeyteam, let's enjoy our first celebration back here." They cheered and Otto ran out into the hallway. "I call the sweets!"

"Otto wait for us!" Gibson shouted and ran after him, the others following close behind.

**At the site of the celebration!**

"Wow!" Kira squealed in excitement as she looked all around. It was like a carnival or fair. Games and rides were everywhere and people happily played and rode them. "Kira!" Otto cheered and jumped onto her shoulder, hugging her.

She screamed and looked at him. "Otto! Don't do that!" He smiled and let go, dropping down to the ground. The others walked up to her and Chiro blushed slightly. "I really like that dress Kira." Nova complimented and looked at her.

"How'd you get that?" Chiro asked.

"I just had someone make it for me." she replied and smiled, shuffling her feet.

Samantha walked off and it left the group alone. "Well, the games aren't gonna play themselves! Let's go Kira." he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Nova and I will be on the Ferris Wheel if you need us." Sparx smirked and leaned up to her. She grunted and looked away, blushing light pink.

"You guys do that." Kira smiled at them and winked at Sparx, who winked back. She knew he liked the yellow monkey and she thought that was cute. They did seem like a cute couple. They all went their separate ways.

* * *

"Where are you going, my lord?" Mandarin asked as he watched Skeleton King put his cloak on, pulling the hood up. The Jabberwocky formless silently waited and lowered its head, allowing its master to climb up it and sit down in his throne. "I'm just going to pay a little visit to Kira. That's all."

* * *

Kira laughed as Chiro held her hands from behind her and tried to keep her aiming very calm. Otto sat next to them, doing the same thing. Antauri and Gibson looked around just because they got bored easily and walked off.

"Times up!" a man informed and the guns shut down. She frowned and he looked at her. "Hey, let's go get something to eat."

"Yay! Food!" Otto cheered and ran off happily. The girl giggled and nodded and the two ran off after him.

Evan and Samantha stood side by side in front of the long table of food and watched as they ran up to the table. "Hey kiddo!" he greeted and looked at her. "I like the dress! Up high!" He held his hand up and she cocked an eyebrow.

She couldn't really hear him that much since the DJ was nearby and a woman sang songs happily. Sometimes she would take breaks and he would play random songs.

"Don't leave me hanging kiddo!" he murmured and looked at her, his smile fading.

"No guy. No." Kira grunted and ignored him. Chiro handed her a plastic cup of juice and she smiled at him, taking it. They walked off and he frowned. "Hey, don't worry Evan. Kira just needs to get to know you more."

After finishing their drinks, they went on to play a "nice" game of Bumper Cars. Kira and Chiro sat next to each other as he steered. Another car crashed into their side and they laughed, seeing who it was. Gibson smirked at them and set his arm on the outside of his car.

He screeched when Otto crashed into it and tried to yank his arm out. They stopped laughing and looked at him in concern. Otto looked at him as he finally got his arm out and winced, looking at him. "Otto! Do you ever look where you're steering?!"

Right as he was about to answer, Antauri crashed into the green and blue monkey's cars and they grunted, looking at him. They all laughed and got away from each other. Sparx and Nova watched from the sides and he looked at her. "Wanna go in there or do you want to go back on the Ferris Wheel?"

Instead of replying, she pushed him out of the way and walked up to the man who owned the ride. He nodded at her and then at Sparx and opened the gate, letting them go in.

"Yay! Here comes Nova and Sparx!" Kira cheered happily as she caught glimpses of them as their car spun around. The car crashed into the left side and people laughed in amusement. The two got their own car and she immediately went after him.

Antauri closed his eyes and got Sparx's car to stop suddenly and the two crashed into him. He grunted loudly and looked at him. "I saw that Antauri!"

"What? It's just a game Sparx."

The two crashed into him as well and Chiro chuckled. "Yeah Sparx. Tonight, we just have to enjoy ourselves."

The others crashed into them and they all burst out laughing. "I agree! I want to see what else there is to ride!" Otto smiled and unhooked himself, jumping over the railings.

Soon, their time was up and they walked around. Chiro held Kira's hand and they swung it at the same pace back and forth. Sparx glanced at Nova and held his hand out, making her look at him. "Wanna hold hands, Princess?"

She growled at him bitterly and he just kept looking at her. After a minute, she shuddered and hesitantly grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined and he smiled happily, swinging their arms back and forth. The yellow monkey looked away and blushed a light red.

After walking around aimlessly, they walked into the open and saw that the dance floor was slightly empty. The woman sang songs with a smile on her face and Chiro looked at her. "Would you like to dance, my lady?"

Kira looked at him and let go of his hand, nervous. "M-maybe after I have something to drink. My throat's really dry."

"One drink coming right up!" he smiled and walked away. She just now noticed that he was wearing a white dress suit with white pants. He didn't have a tie or bow on but he did have a black cloth in the pocket on his chest.

The monkeys followed him and she sighed.

Skeleton King watched her silently in the shadows and thought that this was now the perfect time to tell her. He walked out of the shadows and people around him stopped and stared at him, but the music kept on playing, even though the DJ and the singer looked at him funny.

'Tonight is gonna be perfect.' Chiro thought and turned around, dropping the cups when he saw the cloaked figure stop in front of her. "Who's that guy and what does he want?" Nova asked in confusion. Gibson listened closer.

"Can I have this dance, young lady?" the king asked and placed his hand out slightly. Kira looked up at him slightly. He wasn't as tall as he should've been. "Sure…." she murmured and set her hand in his.

"It seems like that guy just wanted to dance with Kira." Gibson murmured. "My only thought is to why that guy's dressed like that."

Kira looked away as he set his hand on her lower back and held her hand up in the air slightly. Their fingers intertwined and he looked down at her.

"No matter what you say about love, I keep coming back for more." the woman sang soothingly, looking out into the dark sky. "Keep my hand in the fire. Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for."

"What're you doing here dad?" Kira asked as she looked up at him. She reached up to his chest. He shrugged and looked away. They spun in gentle circles. "I just came here to talk. That's all."

"About what?"

"No need to sound harsh. We just need to talk about serious business."

"Like what?"

He looked down at her and chuckled, twirling her around. "You're not doing your job correctly and this is the lamest song I've ever heard in my entire being." She glared at him and gritted her teeth. "If you don't like it then you can leave."

"I love this song!" Samantha smiled and brought her hands up to her face. Evan gave her an odd look. "Isn't this Tattoo by Jordin Sparks?" She smiled and nodded.

"I can't waste time so give it a moment. I realize, nothing's broken. No need to worry 'bout everything I've done, live every second like it was my last one. Don't look back at a new direction. I loved you once, needed protection. You're still a part of everything I do. You're on my heart just like a tattoo"

"Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you. I'll always have you, I'll always have you." Samantha sang quietly, her eyes closed.

"What do you mean I'm not doing my job correctly?!" Kira hissed quietly, anger in her tone. Skeleton King chuckled in amusement and twirled her around again. "You haven't killed the boy yet. Now do you think that's doing your job right?"

"Maybe I don't want to!" she barked and looked at the ground. He was really getting on her nerves now. Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her head up and he grunted. "You must maintain direct eye contact to your dance partner or else they'll feel offended."

"Good, feel offended."

"What am I going to do with you Kira?" the king asked after he sighed. The girl bared her teeth at him. "I know, I'll bring you home and never let you come back here. That way you'll get set straight."

"Home? I don't want to go home dad! It's no fun there. Besides, I don't want to follow in your freakishly huge footsteps! I don't want to be just like you! I'm having fun here and I want to stay! I've felt emotions I've never felt before."

"Oh really?" he growled and is eyes glowed brighter slightly. A crack sounded off and she gasped in pain, tripping forward. Her head hit his chest and he made it look like he accidently stepped on her foot. "Listen closely girl. I can change you to what you normally look like and once the boy sees you for who you truly are, there'll be no more of this pathetic relationship of yours. I can make you do things that you won't believe."

The girl gritted her teeth and grunted when he dug his claws into her back. "Dad…" The king chuckled and squeezed her hand tightly. Even though she was in pain, she had to fake that she wasn't because she knew the others were watching.

"If I live every moment; won't change any moment. Still a part of me and you." the woman sang louder slightly. "I will never regret you. Still the memory of you marks everything I do." Right as she sang the high note after the 'do' perfectly, Skeleton King let go of Kira's hand and bent her backwards.

Kira placed her arms out and closed her eyes, raising her leg in the air slightly. He pulled her back up and he set his hand on her back this time. "This dress really suits you, you know. It has the family symbol on the bow."

"Shut up dad. Don't change the subject!" she snapped bitterly as they moved in larger circles.

"You don't need to be a stick in the mud. Just relax and listen to your father."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" she snapped bitterly at him. Shocked that she found out, he let go of her. She stood there shaking with rage, and looked up at him. "You'll never be a fatherly figure to me anymore. I'm not going home. I'm staying here and that's final!"

"Just like a tattoo. I'll always have you." the woman finished and people clapped and cheered. They just stood there quietly. His eyes stopped glowing and she felt almost better. A tape appeared in her fingers and she threw it at the DJ.

He looked at it and then at her, seeing her nod directly at him. He nodded back and took out the tape that was left in the thing and put the one she threw at him in it. Closing it, he pressed a button and it immediately began to play.

The people around them watched them silently and Samantha tilted her head. "I've never heard of this type of song before."

"I might as well dance out my frustration." Kira grunted and looked at him. The king looked at her as well. "I will too."

"That is, if you can keep up with me, old man." she smirked.

* * *

Mandarin tilted his head in confusion. The music sounded too high and he didn't even want to know what the singer sounded like. Valeena walked into the main room and up to him. "What're you doing monkey?"

"I'm watching these two make fools of themselves." he replied plainly as he watched the scene go down. Curious, she sat next to him to his distaste.

* * *

People began to clap to the beat of the song and watched eagerly for one of them to start dancing. The melody was led by a piano, or that's what it sounded like. Then, the drums started. "Don't worry, if that skull of yours comes off or if you get dizzy, don't hesitate to tell me." Kira smirked mockingly.

'How dare she!' Skeleton King thought bitterly and glared at her. 'She's making it seem like I'm an old fart!'

Right as the singing started, they began to move back in forth, in sync with each other's movements. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" a woman with a slight high pitch voice sang.

'I knew I wouldn't like the singer's voice.' Mandarin thought and gagged.

"Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold; until you find it there and lead it back home." The singer stopped and the music beat seemed to have slowed down.

They stood with backs pressing and eyes closed. That lasted for some seconds (probably in the twenty's) and it finally came back, only with a male singer as well. "(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)! Wake me up inside (Save me!)! Call my name and save me from the dark." the man and woman sang.

They spun in quick circles, pulling and pushing themselves away by the hands. "(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up!). Before I come undone (Save me!). Save me from the nothing I've become."

It was silent for only a few seconds until the woman started up again. Hand in hand, they spun around slowly, closer than they should've been.

Valeena's eyes widened and she growled, tearing her fingers into the floor. Mandarin noticed this and he scooted as far away from her as possible. 'Creepy psychotic brat.' he thought and shuddered. He still hated being around her.

The same verse came up and it was even faster than before. To her own surprise, her father was fast on his feet, and a really good dancer. Spinning her around quickly, Skeleton King noticed the shocked look on her face and chuckled. "What? Are you that surprised?"

"No, I…" Kira whispered and couldn't finish what she was saying because of how fast he was spinning her. Pulling his hand away, they separated to their own sides and just stood there. They stood there for what seemed like forever until the man began to sing.

"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me." a man sang quickly.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything!" a woman retorted.

"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here; there must be something more!"

"Bring me to life!"

Quickly, they stepped side to side and back and forth, avoiding stepping on each other's feet. The king spun her around and she tried her best to not smile. The singing was fast but they were faster. The people tried to keep up with the clapping but that didn't work.

On the final line, they turned with their backs touching and their right arms in the air, their fingers intertwined. The two looked at each other and he chuckled. "Now, was that so bad Kira? Now, let's go somewhere more private so we can talk."

Right as the melody ended, they disappeared into the shadows.

**On the beach near the bridge…**

Kira breathed heavily slightly and looked at her father who had his hood down and back facing her. "I've never danced like that before. How come you never told me you can dance like that?"

"I have my reasons." the king replied and faced her. The moonlight made his skull glisten in the light. "Now, what do you want to talk about again?" she asked and stood up, crossing her arms.

"I AM taking you back home, whether you like it or not." he replied rather quickly. Her eyes widened slightly and he faced her fully, his hand outstretched. "No….NO! This can't be! I still have things I have to do!"

"You're treating this like you're about to die! Grow up Kira! If you can't do your mission then I will and I won't show those filthy primates and the boy any mercy!"

"If you by chance lay a single finger on them I will KILL YOU!" Kira snarled and ran towards him. He set his hand on her forehead and that kept her at a distance. In the blink of an eye, he got back to his regular height.

"You're pathetic you know that? This is why I'm bringing you home. You can't see your mission anymore!"

Growling, Kira glared up at her father and bared her teeth at him. "Get out of here dad! I fucking hate your guts!"

Skeleton King looked at her and without hesitating, he slapped her hard across the face, a loud _smack_ sounding off right as his hand hit her cheek. A dark red mark was left behind and she just stared at the water. "You will NOT talk to me like that! Do you hear me child?!" he snapped and did it again, only on the other cheek.

Tears welded up in her eyes and Kira dropped to her knees. Hearing the soft sniffling, he rolled his eyes and walked away. "You're so pathetic. Why do I even bother with you?" The jabberwocky formless appeared out of the shadows and he hopped up onto it. It flew into the air and he looked down at her.

"One day Kira, I will show your boyfriend who you really are and the only person in the world you'll have is me."

Hearing it screech and fly away, she was left alone, the only sounds coming from the water crashing onto the beach.

Her face stung real bad and snot dripped out of her nose but she didn't care. "Kira?" Nova asked gently, standing behind her with Chiro. Kira jumped and looked at them. "What're you doing down here? You should be back there celebrating."

"I don't want to celebrate." she replied and stood up as she wiped her nose. "I'm going home." Only getting a little ways past them, Chiro grabbed her arm and spun her around. He gasped and backed up slightly. "Kira! Your face!"

The red marks began to bruise slightly and there were actually cuts from when his claws hit as he slapped her. "You need to get those cleaned out or they'll get infected!"

She didn't say anything and he dragged her behind him, Nova next to her.

* * *

"Who did this to you kid?" Sparx asked as he looked at her. Kira didn't say anything. Gibson was cleaning out her wounds and Samantha jogged up to her. "Kira, your friends told me what happened. Are you okay?"

The blue monkey finished cleaning the wounds and he stood aside. The girl grunted when the woman grabbed her head and buried it into her chest. "Don't make me worry like that! That guy you were dancing with looked like a pervert!"

"Yeah, who was that guy Kira?" Nova asked and looked at her.

Muffled sounds were heard and she pulled away. "It was no one special."

* * *

"My lord, you're back already?" Mandarin asked as the formless landed and hid in the floor. "Shut up Mandarin and focus on Kira. I want to know what she's doing."

Valeena noticed the red marks on her cheeks and smirked to herself.

* * *

Chiro walked up to the group and held his hand out. "Tonight's the time we celebrate and Kira, you need to celebrate. Would you like to have this dance with me?" She looked at them and they nodded. Looking down, she slowly looked at him and smiled slightly.

The boy pulled her up and they walked into the open. "Now, I requested this song and it's a slow song, if that's alright."

"That's alright." she whispered, looking away. "I need someone to hug anyway." He chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck and put his hands on her hips. It certainly sounded like a slow song.

"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on." a woman sang softly. They rocked gently from side to side. "Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on."

'What a romantic song for young couples. I remember my dad and I danced to this at the father daughter dance at school.' Samantha thought and smiled, swaying back and forth.

"Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on." she sang softly. They enjoyed each other's warmth. She didn't want to leave his arms. They were so open and welcoming. "Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."

The singer stopped and it left a gentle melody. "Why are people staring at us?" she asked curiously. Chiro smirked and pressed his head against hers. "Because you're dancing with a defender of the city, that's why. And look."

He turned so that she could see. "Nova and Sparx are dancing to the song as well." Indeed they were. Sparx had a smug look on his face and Nova looked down at the ground, blushing pink. Kira smiled and giggled. "Why're they over there? They can come over here if they'd like."

"Well, Sparx told me that he didn't want them to intrude on the moment." the boy explained. Right as Chiro turned to face the red monkey, Sparx put a thumbs up and smiled a goofy smile, nuzzling his head against the yellow monkey's head.

"Near, far, wherever you are," the woman sang a little louder. "I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on." The woman hummed and it was left back to the melody playing.

Kira started to feel the hot wet tears form in her eyes. 'No, not now! I can't cry right now.' she thought. But she couldn't help it.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear," the woman sang at the top of her lungs, hitting every high pitch perfectly. Chiro heard her sniffle and he looked at her. "Are you crying Kira?" She shook her head quickly and tried her best to stop the water works. He sighed and began to rub her back. "It's alright to cry. Go ahead, I don't mind."

"And I know that my heart will go on." The girl pressed her face into his shoulder to try and silence the sobbing and she dug her nails into his neck slightly. But he didn't mind. Chiro continued to rub her back lovingly. "We'll stay forever this way! You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on."

Pulling away, he pulled the black cloth out and wiped her eyes. "It's always best to cry because it's good for you. Don't listen to people who say it shows weakness because it really shows your true emotions." The song slowly died out and people clapped. There was a lot more people crowding around than before.

Kira sniffed and rubbed her nose, her eyes puffy. "Th-thank you, Ch-chiro."

"Don't mention it. Now, why don't we get a snack. I don't know about you but I could have one."

She giggled and nodded as he grabbed her hand and they walked past the crowd.

An hour had passed and they all had eaten their fill. Now what was left to do was to burn it off. And Kira knew how she could do that. She stood up and ran through the crowd of people and up to the DJ.

The others watched her. "What's Kira doing?" Otto asked curiously. They watched her hand a disk to him and he nodded. Chiro tilted his head as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm, yanking him up. The song started off with what sounded like band drums being hit in a specific rhythm.

"Kira, is this a fast song?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm not good at dancing to fast songs!"

Right as he was about to leave, she pulled him back in a hurry. The music had blared up slightly with different instruments. Looking at him, the girl smiled an innocent smile. "My friend told me that you don't need certain moves to dance. You just have to let the music flow within you. Your feet will get the rhythm."

The singing soon started up. "Haizai ni paipu sabita sharin meimei ni kurutta kaiga no ichi." a woman sang.

"Not this garbage again." Skeleton King growled and facepalmed himself.

They stepped side to side, each step, one of their foot went behind the other. "Kiiroi daatsuban ni chuusha no hari to hoomu beesu ni houshi no te. O-komari naraba aitsu o yobe. Soudentou ga kakomu gurando shirokuro aimai no, seigi no hiiroo hidarite ni wa kinzoku batto."

A smile began to form on his face as they spun around and grabbed each other's hands. The others watched in shock.

"Noizu dake haite inu rajio furafura ni neon banii gaaru souba wa opiumu no tane hitotsubu oku no hou ni nomarete'ku."

The two began to laugh as they twirled around to the beat. "See! You're getting the hang of it!" The singing soon cut short and then came right back.

"Pappapparap-papaparapa, kemuru jouki kensou no me." They laughed happily as they stepped far back and pull themselves together to the music, going in circles from time to time. Kira kicked up her leg and spun around. "Pappapparap-papaparapa, are wa kitto panda hiiroo. Pappapparap-papaparapa, saraba ototoi satsujin rainaa!"

Smiling, they twirled around and pulled themselves closer and pushed themselves away, going back together again. Chiro spun her around and they separated. The music got quiet for a split second and the woman continued to sing.

"Kanibarizumu to kotoba dake, utau andoroido to asonde'ru kitto, kirawarete'n da waga hiiroo kitto nozomarete'n da hora hiiroo." Chiro looked at her and he laughed when he saw Kira mouthing the words as if she knew the song by heart. Raising her arms to her chest, she took slow steps forward and then turned, going backwards.

"Kanibarizumu to kotoba dake, utau andoroido to asonde'ru kitto, kirawarete'n da waga hiiroo kitto nozomarete'n da hora hiiroo." There was silence again and they rushed towards each other, hands together. Swinging back and forth, they clearly showed that they were having a lot of fun.

"Pappapparap-papaparapa, nerai kuramu san'yuukan. Pappapparap-papaparapa, koko de toujou pinchi rannaa. Pappapparap-papaparapa, tsumari niten bihaindo. Pappapparap-papaparapa, umaku ikanai kanjou seigen!"

Standing back to back, they just stared ahead, bobbing their heads slightly. "Kanjou seigen. Kanjou seigen. Kanjou seigen." the woman sang, the beat getting faster and more…bouncier. Putting her left arm out and his right arm out, they did the same poses but in the opposite way.

"Baketsu kabutta neko ga naku. Hitori mata hitori kiete yuku. Imasara dou shiyou mo nai kono geemu. Saa doko ni mo ikenai na."

Going back to twirling and moving around, their movements got more exciting and quicker. Kira's dress flowed open as she spun and Chiro stopped her and they moved back and forth. She brushed her head against his and smiled. "Thank you, for this dance Chiro."

"You're welcome Kira." he smiled back at her.

"Kowashite maware buraunkan."

They went back to doing the opposite poses as the beat began to get somewhat faster and they dropped to their knees, their arms a few inches away from each other. "Saraba ototoi satsujin rainaa!" The girl shot her right arm out and the boy put his left arm out.

Slamming their hands on the ground, they covered their eyes with the other and pushed themselves up off the ground and pressed their backs together and right as the beat ended, their heads pressed together and they looked at the monkeys, their arms out.

The people roared loudly and clapped.

"Kid…that was awesome!" Sparx shouted as they ran up to them. "I didn't know you could dance like that Chiro." Gibson murmured.

"Neither could I Gibson."

"Hey, would you guys like to see my dance? The one that I tried to show you but I failed the first time (so many songs, I know. Boohoo, suck it up buttercup)?" They looked at her and Otto smiled. "I want to! I want front row seats!"

"Sam!" Evan shouted, making her look at him. He motioned her over. She sighed and ran up to him. "Yes?"

"I need your help hooking in this projector and this thing."

She sighed and smiled, getting to her knees. He watched and listened as she told him where they were supposed to go. After a minute, it was ready. "Alright, I'll tell the DJ it's all set up."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Just watch the stage and you'll find out!"

The woman tilted her head as she watched him run away and shrugged, walking out from behind the stage. The lights were turned off and people stopped to see what was going on. Out the corner of her eye, she saw him talk with the man.

He nodded and pressed a few buttons and clicked on something near him.

Shown on the curtains behind the dark figure, there was a quick 3, 2, 1 with a yellow background with a shadowed figure of Len sitting by it. The lights came on and it showed Kira standing there, her arms crossed over her chest.

"L, r, l, r stop & dash & up & talk b, b, a, b, s." a girl sang. "L, r, l, r stop & dash & up & talk b, b, a, b, s." She began to bend down to the right and left sixteen times. Moving her right arm up to the side and into the air, she did the same with the other arm as she stepped to the left.

Walking to the left, she put her right foot behind her left and kicked it out slightly, going the other way. Kira turned around, her dress opening up and the ribbons swaying, and moved her hands out of her face, directly above her eyes. She cracked a smile when she noticed Samantha watch her with huge eyes.

The singing stopped and she jumped to the right and left, her hands in the air. The video flashed along the curtains, showing Rin with a game remote in front of her eyes, her tongue out slightly. The picture was pink in color.

"I know I'm not the only one who's witnessing this." Johnny murmured and pointed at her. The three were standing on top of a building.

Facing her right, Kira moved her hands around and put her left one in the air, pulling the right one back. Putting them together two times for a split second, she set her hands near her face, her arms bent.

"Kore ga watashi wo remote control suru kikai desu." the girl sang, showing the same picture of Rin, only colored. "Sukoshi ibitsu na katachi, shite orimasu ga tsukaemasu." She bent her knees slightly, nodding, and moved her arms up and down, switching to the other side. Moving her arms around, they were slanted in front of her, fingertips touching. As the girl sang, she put her left arm up and her right arm down, joining them together to the other side, then the other, doing the same thing.

They watched as the girl moved her arms around her in a circular motion, jumping a little bit forward on her left leg, her other leg going back, and did it again, only in the other direction. Kira placed one hand out and another and crossed them four times.

"Mou chotto de soto ni derareru no ni na." the girl sang. "Dou yattemo umaku ikane? Mada, mada, tarinai!" Kira couldn't help but smile when she glimpsed at Samantha, a smile on her face. Standing to the left, she placed her right arm out and moved her left arm around near her side.

"Suwaru, suwaru oh sit down please (yeah!)! Feedback ni karada azukete!" she sang, the girl shaking her hips and swinging her arms near her head. "Meguru, meguru oh turn it around (yeah!)! Unari wo agete motor joutai."

Kira grinned slightly when the people began to clap, her hands on her head as she leaned to the right, moving her hands as she jumped slightly, and did the same as she leaned to the left. "Odoru, odoru oh dancin' night (yeah!)! Mashup de morenaku agaru!"

She did the same moves from before. The girl placed her right arm stretched out, her left arm bent in front of her with her right foot on its heel. "Koe wo, agete oh singin' now (yeah!)! Ano ko yori mo umaku utaitai."

The girl stopped singing and she did a high kick, not hurting anything this time. That's because she practiced. Stepping back, she spun around and raised her arm slowly above her. When it was above her head, she shook her fist around slightly and jumped to the right, then the left, putting her hands in the air.

A blue image of Len came up, holding a TV remote in front of his eyes. It soon turned to the colored version and she placed her hands near her chest and bent her knees, moving her arms up and down.

"Kore ga boku wo remote de soujuu dekiru kikai desu." a man with a deep voice sang. "Setsumeisho wa funshitsu shite orimasu ga tsukaemasu."

Then, they both began to sing. "Up, side, down, a, b, a, b, b, a, b, migi, hidari. L, r, l, r, stop & dash & up & talk, ijou nashi."

Kira stepped to the left and brought her arm up and did the same when she stepped to the right. She could almost feel Ashley smiling down on her. "Karakatteru mitaina itsumo no kao." he sang. "Kyou wa kanari honki da ze? Hora sugu kimeru ze."

"Suwaru, suwaru oh sit down please (yeah!)!" Kira sang along in a whisper, shaking her hips with her arms raised by her head. "Talk back wo atama ni sashite."

* * *

Mandarin, Valeena, and Skeleton King all watched with huge eyes at what was going down. Valeena covered her eyes in annoyance and groaned. 'What an embarrassment to the family!'

* * *

"Odoru, odoru oh dancin' night (yeah!)! Just fit na rizumu wo dashite. Unari, ageru oh singin' now (yeah!)! Aitsu yori mo takaku utaitai." Kira did a high kick and backed up, twirling around again and raised her arm in the air, only a little faster.

The video behind her showed a shadowed Rin and Len with a rainbow background moving. The girl walked towards the edge of the stage and then began to walk back. When it quickly showed a 3, 2, 1, she quickly turned and arched herself to the far left, her arms near her head.

"Horeta hareta no nana-iro zamurai." the man sang. "Araizarai shuchousuru sonzai. Omoichigai ga suketeru anbai. Kowai kurai no wakuteka joutai!"

"Kinishinai no ga anata no policy?" the girl asked, Rin's image colored in. "Nayande ite mo onaka wa herushi. Nanda kanda de seken wa healthy. Oki wo tashika ni nurumayu danshi (Ii, ii, ii, ii, ii, ii, ii...)!"

People laughed at the high pitched sounds the girl made. Kira paid no mind to them. She just bent down. "Uhhhh...WOW!" She jumped into the air the same time and then to the left and right, moving her arms back and forth.

It showed behind her Len and Rin with smiles on their faces as they held onto a chair. She twirled down and up three times and swirled her hands around and stretched her left arm out.

"Mou chotto de sukima umaru no ni na." the girl sang. "Dou yatte mo umaku ikane. Aa, mou jikan ga. Tarinai! Suwaru, suwaru oh sit down please (yeah!)!" Kira threw her fist into the air as she stepped to the left and did the same when she stepped to the right. She shook her hips and laughed when people began to clap to the song.

"Meguru, meguru oh turn it around (yeah!)! Unari wo agete motor joutai. Odoru, odoru oh dancin' night (yeah!)! Mashup de morenaku agaru. Koe wo, agete oh singin' now (yeah!)! Ano ko mitai na hito ni naritai..."

She spun around and did the no no sign as she slightly bounced her knee.

"Suwaru, suwaru sit down please (up, side, down, a, b, a, b, b, a, b, a, a, b, a, b)!" they both sang. "Meguru, meguru turn it around (l, r, l, r, stop & dash & l, r, l, r, stop & dash &)! Odoru, odoru dancin' night (up, side, down, a, b, a, b, b, a, b, a, a, b, a, b)! Koe wo agete singin' now (l, r, l, r, stop & dash & l, r, l, r, stop & dash &)!"

Kira did a high kick and spun around and raised her arm quickly and lowered it, moving her left leg inward. "Ano ko mitai na hito ni naritai..." they finished and she crossed her arms over her chest again, breathing in and out silently.

The video soon ended and the curtains went black and Evan shut the projector off.

She walked down the stairs and Samantha quickly pulled her into a bear hug. "Kira that was amazing! I loved the dance moves!"

"I actually thought that was pretty interesting." Super Quasar informed and looked at the two. Johnny gave him an odd look. "Are you serious?! That was weird!"

"Ooh! Me next!" the woman squealed and rushed up to the DJ. The people then began to find their dance partners. "What's she doing?" Chiro asked and looked at her. She shrugged. She didn't know either.

The man handed her a microphone and she nodded a thank you at him. Watching her walk up to them, Kira looked at her. "Samantha, what're you doing?"

"I'm singing my jam okay? I loved this song when I was a kid and I still love it now!" She bounded up the stairs and when she was ready, she nodded at the DJ. He nodded as well and hit a button.

A guitar sounded off, making the girl jump since she was right by a speaker, and she shakily walked away from it. Samantha closed her eyes and she had a small smile on her face. "Under a lovers' sky gonna be with you, and no one's gonna be around." she sang after taking a deep breath.

Their jaws dropped at how good she was. "If you think that you won't fall well just wait until, 'til the sun goes down. Underneath the starlight, starlight, there's a magical feeling, so right. It'll steal your heart tonight!"

Samantha then began to walk around, shaking her hips as she did, and pointed at some people. "You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss! But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight! Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart! But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart!"

Evan tossed her another microphone after getting it to work and she pointed at Kira as she continued to sing. "Me?" the girl questioned, making her nod. "No Samantha! I can't sing!"

"Go on kid!" Sparx smiled and nudged her side. "It'll be fun."

Before she could reply to him, the woman had already pulled her on stage. Handing her the mic, she gave her a thumbs up. "Underneath the starlight, starlight, we'll be lost in the rhythm, so right! Feel it steal your heart tonight!"

"You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss," Kira joined in hesitantly and quietly. Samantha nodded happily and circled around her, edging her on to sing louder and that it was okay. "But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight!" They bumped hips together and she smiled, relaxing.

The woman could tell that she was calming down and she was getting louder. "Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart! But you know, but you know that you can't can't fight the moonlight. No you can't fight it. No matter what you do, the night is gonna get to you!" they sang together in harmony.

They stopped singing and Kira pushed her gently. "You're so mean!"

"Someone needs to learn how to be themself. Watch the master and learn Kira." Samantha giggled and looked at her. "Underneath the starlight, starlight, there's a magical feeling, so right! It will steal your heart tonight!

Kira's eyes widened as she hesitated when she heard Samantha hit the high pitch perfectly. The woman arched herself over, her arm in the air as she sung the high part, her eyes closed. The girl grinned as she sang and the woman stood next to her, singing the next high part perfectly, her head resting on her shoulder.

"But you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it." they sang and moved around from side to side. "You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss! But you know, don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight! Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart! But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it."

Resting their backs together they finished quietly. "It's gonna get to your heart." The people cheered and clapped. 'Man, this is way more fun than I'd expect it to be.' Kira thought and smiled. She set the microphone down and sighed, walking off the stage.

"Man, I need to rest my feet." she groaned and rubbed her shoulder.

"You and I aren't done yet girlie!" Samantha announced into her mic, making her jump and look at her. "Hit it!" The DJ nodded and took a record out of its case and set it on the player. She tossed the mic at Evan, who caught it, and hopped off and landed safely on the ground.

'Really?' she thought and groaned. The song sounded so weird to her taste. He walked up to his friend and looked at her. People around her began to howl with happiness and it seemed like all of these people knew this song.

It first started off with a door creak, then footsteps with thunder sounds, and a wolf howling. Samantha stood in the middle of the giant circle and then the melody began to play. With all eyes watching her, she smirked and starting to bring her right shoulder up to the beat.

Soon, the singing began. "It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark." a man sang and she brought her arms up and began to shake her hips. "Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed!"

Evan jogged up behind her and instantly began to copy the moves she was doing. People laughed happily as they watched. "Cause this is thriller, thriller night! And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike! You know it's thriller, thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight."

Tilting her head, the girl watched the two dance out the same moves and to her surprise, more people began to walk up to the two and do the same thing, some hesitating. "You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run." Samantha mouthed and did the door slamming motion, staring directly at her.

"You feel a cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl. But all the while you hear a creeper creepin' up behind, you're out of time!"

Noticing Chiro walk up to the dancing group, her eyes widened. "What're you doing Chiro?!" He looked at her and smiled. "Well, it looks like fun." Her eye twitched as he disappeared into the crowd and she backed up slightly. 'Man, this is so weird on so many levels actually.'

It seemed like Samantha was the ringleader and the others were just followers. "Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade. There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (open wide). This is the end of your life!" Samantha mouthed and looked at her. "They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side."

The scream in the song actually made her flinch.

"They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial." A hand grabbed her shoulder and she yelped, squirming around. The figure pushed her towards the woman and she smiled. "Alright. I'm not letting you go until you dance to this song with me!"

"But!"

"Now!"

Grumbling to herself, she looked at her as she did the dance moves and tried to mimic them. "That this is thriller, thriller night! Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try! Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight." Halfway through that, she actually got the hang of it and the two spun around and held their arms high in the air while the people behind them rose up onto their toes.

"Cause this is thriller, thriller night!" the man sang. They shook their hips and kicked their right leg and left arm out as they all leaned to the left and did the same the other way. "Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try!" They marched to the left and swung their torsos from side to side, their arms up with their fingers bent to look like claws.

And then they went the other way and did the same thing. "Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller." They began to walk away and they all quickly turned to face the people that laughed and watched in amusement.

"I'm gonna thrill you tonight." Samantha smiled and looked at her. "That was actually really fun. Even though the song's weird." Kira admitted and looked at her with a smile. A man with a deep voice then began to say stuff.

"Hello ladies." Chiro greeted and moonwalked up to them. The woman's eyes widened and she looked at him. "That's so wicked!" He looked at her and faced them. "So, can I borrow Kira?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She's free to do whatever she wants now."

"Good, c'mon. I have to show you something!" He grabbed her hand and he ran away with her in tow. They ran down the path that was surrounded by games and rides and they neared the Ferris Wheel. "The fireworks are about to start any second and I want you to watch them with me." he informed and looked at her.

The man let them pass and they sat in a seat thing. The thing closed firmly and they began to rise into the air. "You and that woman sure do know each other." he chuckled and looked at her. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I had no idea she liked to party that hard."

They laughed and soon it stopped when they were at the very top. "What just happened?!" Kira asked, uncertain and started to freak out. The boy gave her an odd look. "The ride just stalled. It always does this. You don't need to be scared. And besides, I think the fireworks are starting now."

Right after he said that, a loud boom sounded off and she jumped in fright and backed up into him, watching with wide eyes as the red color appeared and then disappeared. She jumped again when another one went off, only purple this time.

Chiro pulled her into his lap and set his chin on her head and smiled, hugging her close. "Thanks for spending this wonderful moment with me Kira." She looked at him and smiled, nodded. "Thank you as well, for being there for me when I need it."

"It's not a problem." he smiled and they sat there in silence as they watched the fireworks together, the moonlight shining down on them.

**Some hours later…**

"Boy can she party." Samantha whispered as Chiro pulled the covers up to her shoulder. He smiled and nodded. "We should be leaving now so she can get some sleep." she suggested. He nodded and they walked out of her room, closing the door behind them quietly.

Kira had fallen asleep in Chiro's lap as he was sitting under a tree with Samantha and the monkeys. The only thing special about it was that she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

**I know this chapter was extremely long but, please review and tell me how it was and how you think the story is going so far! I'd love to see what you have to say! **

**The lyrics for Panda Hero and Remote Control are from Anime Lyrics and rest are from azlyrics. I still don't own any of the songs or lyrics.**


	29. Barbeque!

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really love reading your feedback on how the story was. So, please enjoy this chapter. ^^**

Kira slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, sitting up. She groaned slightly and looked around. 'How did I get back here?' She slowly got out of bed and walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

Getting a tall glass out, she filled it with freezing cold water and leaned over the sink, her back on the ledge, and dumped it on her face. She squealed slightly and immediately woke up, setting the glass quickly down onto the counter.

The girl shivered slightly and went to go get dressed. She didn't really have any plans today and she tried to think of something. Swimming? No, too revealing. Just a lazy day? Nah, too boring. While she was getting dressed, more ideas popped into her head. But they were all too stupid.

After getting her regular clothes on, she just stood in front of the mirror for no apparent reason. Then finally, she had one last idea that didn't seem too bad. A barbeque. That's it! She could throw a barbeque! It's the least she could do for the Hyperforce.

Smiling to herself, Kira walked out of the bathroom and immediately walked out the front door, not even grabbing her necklace that was still in the drawer in her room. Silently walking down the hall, she made it into the elevator without waking anyone up. Or that's what she wanted to think.

Pressing the lobby button, the doors closed and it traveled down. She thought of what would be at a barbeque but she had no idea. Oh no. She's never even seen or been to a barbeque. Whatever that was.

When the doors opened, she hesitated before walking into the lobby. It seemed deserted. Even the man that was usually behind the counter wasn't there. Maybe she woke up too early. Looking around for a source of time, she found a small digital clock behind the counter and read the time. Boy was she wrong on the time!

It was two o'clock and she tilted her head. 'The counter guy must be on break.' Kira shrugged and smiled slightly, walking out the door.

* * *

Chiro walked into the base, eating a late lunch. And that was just a sandwich. "So, anything bad on the radar screen?" Gibson shook his head and started to press some buttons. "No, but it seems that we're going to have a visitor."

"Really?" he asked and walked up to the monkey. "Who is it?"

"It's probably Kira, coming to see you Chiro." Sparx replied with a smirk.

"You're exactly right Sparx." Gibson murmured and looked at him. He on the other hand, was surprised he got it right.

The screen switched to the surveillance cameras outside of the robot and it showed her standing right in front of the Super Robot's foot. "Nova, let her in." Chiro ordered in a calm tone. Nova smiled and nodded, pressing a button.

The entrance in the foot opened and she smiled slightly, walking inside of the robot. Antauri and Otto walked into the room and looked at them. "What's going on? I thought I sensed someone in the robot." Antauri asked right as Kira came into their view.

"Good afternoon Kira." Gibson greeted as he looked at her. She just saluted him as a greeting. She then looked at Chiro. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh…yeah, sure." he replied and gave her an odd look.

The girl shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor. "Would you guys like to…come over for a barbeque? As a token of my appreciation?"

"Oh! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Otto cheered happily and jumped up and down.

"Kira, you don't need to have a barbeque for us." Chiro whispered and walked up to her, grabbing her hands.

"No! I insist! It's for everything you all have done for me." Kira blurted out and looked at him. "Besides, I've felt useless for some time now since you guys have done so much for me. And I just wanted to be…to be nice and do something nice for you all as a gift."

"Go on kid!" Sparx chuckled and placed his arms behind his head. "I'm going since it's on the house, and she does have a point."

"Sparx!" Nova shouted and glared at him. "That's so rude!"

"I didn't say she was useless!" he retorted in shock. "I didn't mean that you were useless Kira."

"It's okay." she giggled and looked at him.

Chiro sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her into a hug. "Alright, if you insist. Where is this going to be held?"

"At my place."

"What time?"

THAT, she had to think about. If it was two, then she didn't have much time to cook. But maybe Samantha could help her. "Does five sound alright?"

"That sounds perfect." Sparx smirked and separated the two and looked up at her. "You should get going so that you can get started with the food." He then jumped onto her shoulder. "Oh, and by the way," he began and leaned in closer to her ear and began to whisper into it. "You might want to make more just in case Otto wants seconds."

"Will do." Kira smiled and he jumped off, landing next to her. "I'll see you all later then."

"Bye Kira." Chiro murmured and waved, watching her walk into the orange pipe, transporting down.

"Maybe you should've told her that you're a vegetarian." Nova suggested and looked at the black monkey. Antauri sighed and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "Now that you mention it, I guess I should have."

* * *

"This is hopeless." Kira murmured to herself as she sat on a swing. "I don't know what a barbeque is, I don't know what to make, I don't even know HOW to make anything. Man, I'm even more useless than I should be." She sighed in defeat and hid her face in her hair. She felt so ashamed of herself that she got herself into this mess.

'Maybe Samantha could help me, since she knows how to cook. Maybe she's been to a barbeque before.' That got her hopes up and she stood up, running away from the park.

* * *

"I see." Samantha murmured and took a sip of her tea, hearing Kira's situation. "Well, you came to the right person!"

"I know, but, what do I make?" Kira asked and looked at her, sitting on the couch.

"Well, there's tons of things made at a barbeque. My favorites are hamburgers and brats. But, you can really make anything."

"Do you have any ideas?"

The woman brought her finger up to her lip and made a 'hmm' sound. "Well, since you're in a tight situation, I'll help you with whatever you need."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Friends have to stick together."

"But you're my neighbor and you're so much older than me!" Kira blurted out.

"So? You're still my friend!" Samantha laughed and patted her shoulder. "Here, I don't really need these packages of steak so I'll give it to you and let you borrow my recipe for it." She walked up to the fridge and opened the freezer.

The girl watched the woman dig through it and finally finding the packages of steak. She handed one to her and she tilted her head. "But, this isn't gonna be enough."

"I'm not done yet!" she exclaimed and laughed, trying to pull out the other ones. After getting them out, Kira had three packages that had four steaks in each. Samantha looked around in the drawers for the recipe and when she found it, she yelled out: 'Ah ha!'

The woman handed her the folded up paper and she stood up. "Just follow the instructions. Just for being SO PATIENT, I'll make some homemade French fries for you."

"Thanks Samantha."

"You're welcome. Now get out of here you little sweetheart you." She grunted when she shoved her head gently and chuckled. Kira saluted her and walked out of her apartment room and into the hall. 'Hopefully, the stove won't blow up on me.' she thought as she got back into her apartment.

Setting the things down near the sink, she took her coat off and sighed, deciding to open a window if the steaks catch on fire. 'What was I thinking? I can't do this. I can barely get up early in the morning.' She groaned out loud and ran her fingers through her hair. Oh well. Can't help but try.

Kira walked into the kitchen and unfolded the paper, reading it. "I have to unthaw these?!" she questioned out loud and groaned. She tossed them into the dishwasher and closed it, putting it on the very first setting.

It started up and she went to her bedroom and shut the door.

**About an hour later…**

Kira looked up from the movie she was watching, hearing that the dishwasher stopped. 'Maybe it's unthawed now.' She stood up, stretched, and walked out into the opening. She walked up to the dishwasher and opened it, only to be greeted by a horrible smell and steam to the face.

The girl coughed and moved her hand in front of her face to get the steam out of her face. She pulled out the top row and frowned when she saw the package had melted onto the steaks themselves, which were unthawed.

'Aw man!' she thought and groaned, face palming herself. 'What do I do now?' Kira picked up some steaks and looked at them all over. Maybe she could cook them and then cut the white Styrofoam stuff off along with the clear wrap on it, then it'll be good.

Somewhat panicking now, she searched for something to put the slabs of meat on it, and finally found it. It was a large square pan, but she had to stack them on top of each other just to make room. She placed the pan into the oven and looked at the instructions. "Put the temperature to 350 and wait up to 35-45 minutes. It all depends on how well you want your steak."

She skimmed through it and she didn't even realize she skipped two steps. She did just that and grumbled to herself, going into the living room. She turned the Ps3 on and went to the YouTube app and waited patiently. Maybe if she listened to some music, then she'll calm down.

And that's just what she did.

**Another hour later….**

Kira spent AN HOUR listening to Vocaloid, that she didn't even realize the large cloud of black smoke coming from the stove until she smelt it. She quickly looked at the stove and she literally tripped over the couch as she tried to crawl over it in a hurry. "No no NO!" she shouted in fright and got up, rushing towards the stove.

Opening the front, smoke poured into the open and she coughed, swatting away the smoke. Trying to find the glass pan, she grabbed the edges and shrieked, throwing it quickly backwards. It shattered against the wall and the steaks left black splotches everywhere.

Shutting it with her hip, she shakily turned on the water and set her hands in it, shaking madly. Pain ran up and down her arms, all throughout her hands, and she winced, looking back at the meat. "Oh, come on!" she shouted and ran up to them.

All of them were burnt to a crisp. Kira groaned out loud and tears formed in her eyes. "I can't do anything right! Why did I have to say five?! What time is it anyway?!"

She looked at the clock and she fell to the floor in horror. It was four o'clock. Quickly standing up, she stormed up to the stove. "You stupid thing!" she snarled and kicked it. The amount of force she used made a dent and it made a slight noise and it burst open, smoke surrounding everything.

Some metal shards were sent at her and sliced her thighs open. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor, clutching the bleeding wounds with her burnt hands. 'No, this can't be happening!' she thought and struggled to stand up, rushing towards the bathroom. Maybe she could find something there to heal her wounds.

And she found just that…or something. Grabbing the two rolls of bandages, she tightly wrapped them around her wounds and tied them there. Rushing back into the open, she found the instruction paper on the floor, covered in soot, and grabbed it. 'I can't use this anymore! Samantha's gonna kill me!' she thought and speed walked up to the front door.

The girl winced when she grabbed the door knob and opened it, walking into the hallway, and slammed it shut. Kira walked up to Samantha's door and knocked on it, well, banged on it to be more precise. Samantha opened it and she just stared at her.

Kira held the paper out and looked at her. "I can't use this anymore."

"Kira what happened to you? You're thighs are bleeding and you're covered in soot!"

She looked at the ground and groaned when she saw a small pool of blood beginning to form. "My stove blew up on me and cut my thighs open. Before this, my steaks were burnt to a crisp and not even close to looking edible!"

She grabbed the paper from her and she noticed the soot under her eyes beginning to wash away in lines. "Kira, don't cry." Samantha whispered soothingly and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I'll tell you what. I'll call the front desk and tell him the problem and when it's cleaned up, I'll bring the French fries over since they're already done and seasoned up. Now, there's a supermarket a few blocks away from here and they do sell already cooked meat products, like chicken, hamburgers, and steak."

"Can you tell me the directions?" she asked through sniffles. The woman smiled and nodded. "At the end of the road on the right side, take a right and when you reach the end of that road, take another right and halfway in, there's the supermarket on your left."

"Thanks Samantha." Kira whispered and smiled, running away.

'Maybe I should've told her to get washed off before she goes into the open.' she thought and shrugged, closing the door.

* * *

Kira ran through the crowds of people, going along the directions she gave her. The only thing people saw when she passed them was a black blur, and then a trail of blood. Once she made it to the supermarket, she slipped inside and silently as ever, stalked the aisles.

Soon, she smelt something and she followed the delicious scent all the way to the part where they cut up meat and package them. She spotted a table with already cooked meat products and her eyes lit up. The girl looked at them closely, looking at the names of what they were.

People watched her silently, probably thinking: 'who's the crazy girl drooling over meat?'

Finally, she found some already cooked steaks and boy did they look good. There was four in the container and she shrugged, picking two. Now she felt a little better, but she still was slightly in pain. Walking to the checkout area, she set them down and the woman working gave her an odd look.

"What's a girl like you all covered in soot for?" she asked as she scanned them and put them in two separate bags. Kira narrowed her eyes and she gritted her teeth. "I work at a construction site lady, now mind your own business."

Handing her a ten, she walked out of the store and when she was in the opening, she sprinted back to the apartment complex as fast as she could.

Once there, she rushed into the building and right into the elevator, pressing a button. The man behind the counter looked just in time to see the doors close. The elevator transported up and she let out a sigh, her heart racing. Blood leaked through the bandages and she felt a little light headed.

When it reached her floor, she walked out calmly and walked up to her door. She opened it and her jaw dropped when she saw that everything was clean and neat. 'Whoever works here and cleans thing, they're either really fast or I was hallucinating.'

Kira shrugged it off and set the bags down onto the counter. A knock came from the front door and she tensed up, looking over her shoulder. Hesitantly, she walked towards the door and opened it. She let out a sigh of relief when Samantha stood there. She smiled at her, holding a large tray that was covered with tin foil. "Here are the French fries. I really hope you like them. Now, where can I set these?"

"On the counter." Kira replied and let her in. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, setting them down. Opening one area, she pulled one out and heard her walk towards her after shutting the door. "Hey Samantha, could you help me set-" The girl was stopped by her shoving the French fry into her mouth.

"How is it?" the woman asked with a smile.

Swallowing the food, she put a thumbs up. "That's really good Samantha! I like the flavors it gives off."

"And yes, I'll help you set up. You just get yourself all washed off while I do this."

Kira smiled and gave her a look of gratitude, walking into the bathroom. She shut the door and took the bandages off. The wounds already healed. The only thing there was dried blood with hints of ooze in it. She sighed and looked at her hands. Those too, were healed.

The girl took her clothes off and got into the shower, closing the curtains.

Samantha heard the shower start and she smiled, placing the steaks on a large platter. She took out some plates, silverware, and glass cups and set those on the table. Setting her hands on her hips, she nodded and grinned. 'Alright, I hope she has a wonderful barbeque. My work here's done.'

Kira leaned against the wall, the hot water now getting a little too hot. All of the muck on her was all washed off and she was just too lazy to stop the water flow. But, she had to. She turned the knob so that there was no more water.

The girl smiled and wrapped a towel around her body, stepping out of the tub. She grabbed her clothes and placed them into the tub, starting the water again, only going to the very end of hot. The water rose up and once it was as high as she wanted it to be, she stopped it and covered the hole. She knew that if the clothes were to soak in the water, then they'll get clean.

So, she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. She glanced at Samantha's work and smiled. She didn't even hear her leave. 'I'm pretty glad I have a neighbor like her.' she thought and sat down on the couch.

She spent her time watching the rest of the movie on Netflix, her skin drying.

* * *

When it reached five o'clock, Chiro and the monkeys gathered in the base. "Alright, her place isn't that big but it isn't small, so Otto," Chiro began. Otto looked at him when he said his name. "Please contain yourself."

"Can do Chiro!" he smiled.

"I wonder what she's gonna be serving." Sparx murmured and smirked as they walked into their own pipes.

"Be quiet Sparx. Be thankful she's serving you." Nova grunted before they transported down.

They got to the foot of the Super Robot and walked out of the entrance and into the open. It shut behind them and they walked along the sidewalk. "What's her place like, Chiro?" Nova asked as she walked up next to him.

He shrugged. "Well, it's clean and not that crowded." I guess that was enough info for her. They walked in silence while the people around them chattered happily amongst themselves.

* * *

Kira wrung her clothes out and sighed. Maybe she should have wrung them out earlier. Shrugging, she put them on, staring at the wall as she did.

* * *

The six of them walked into the apartment she lived in and walked into the elevator. Chiro pressed the button of the floor she lived on and the doors closed. "So far, this place isn't that bad." Gibson observed and crossed his arms. "Maybe a little dusting here and there."

"Why must you pick out the littlest things?" Sparx asked with a smirk.

"I'm just saying!" the blue monkey snapped. "The owner must make sure this place is nice if anyone wants to move in here!"

"I don't think it looks bad." Otto murmured.

The doors opened and they walked into the hallway. Samantha walked out of her apartment room, carrying a small basket of clothes. "Hello Chiro, Hyperforce." she greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hello." Chiro greeted back. Some of the monkeys smile and nodded in greeting while the rest of them said 'hello'. They walked up to her door and the boy stalled. "Aren't you gonna knock kid?" Sparx asked and nudged his side. "Or are you nervous?"

"I'll do it then." Nova informed and knocked on the door. They waited for ten seconds and the door opened. Kira smiled at them, her clothes dry. "Hey guys. C'mon in." She moved out of the way and they walked into the area.

"Something smells good!" the red monkey praised and sniffed the air. She half smiled, knowing that she didn't do any of this.

Antauri looked around and spotted the platter of steaks and instantly felt a little queasy. The smell didn't bother him, just the thought though. "You can sit down at the table and I'll get your dinner for you." Kira instructed and rubbed her arm.

Sparx pulled out Nova's chair and she rolled her eyes, sitting down anyway. He pushed it in and he sat next to her. "Thank you…" she whispered and looked away, blushing light pink.

"Any time Nova." he chuckled, the others sitting down. The girl grabbed each of their plates and set a steak down on it, asking how much fries they wanted. Otto took the most fries.

"Man, are you gonna share those Otto?" Sparx asked in amusement.

"Why? Did you not get enough?" Otto asked curiously, looking at him.

"I don't think you got the question Otto." Gibson murmured and rubbed his head.

Kira set Chiro's down and grabbed Antauri's plate. "Wait, um…" he began and hesitated when she looked at him in confusion. "Um…never mind." She glanced at Chiro, who shrugged, and set a steak on his plate. "How much fries do you want Antauri?"

"Not a lot. I'm not that hungry." he replied and looked down at his lap.

She handed his plate back to him and again, that queasy feeling came back. "Tell me how it is." she smiled and sat down next to the boy, who happily took a bite of his food. The others dug into their food as well.

"Man, this is really good!" Chiro smiled and swallowed the food. Sparx pulled his head back in disgust. "How much seasoning did you put on this one?! This one's way too seasoned that I can barely taste the meat!"

"Sparx!" Nova snapped and glared at him.

"What? I'm just telling her to lay low on the seasoning!"

"Mine isn't too over seasoned." Gibson informed and looked at her. "It's just right."

"Mine's great too!" Otto cheered happily.

The red monkey felt outnumbered. "Alright, are you getting back at me for something I don't remember doing to you?"

"No…?" Kira answered slowly and looked at Antauri who was silently nibbling on the fries she put on his plate. "What's wrong Antauri? You haven't touched your steak." the girl murmured and gave him a confused look.

"Hm?" he asked and looked at her. "Oh…I um…" He could sense that they were all watching. He didn't want to be rude but then again…he didn't even WANT to eat this meat slab. He took a deep breath and grabbed the fork and knife, cutting off a medium sized piece.

The others watched in shock as he put the piece into his mouth. Chiro could almost see him cringe. Kira tilted her head as she watched him chew slowly. The black monkey shuddered as he swallowed it and he looked away.

"So, how is it Antauri?" Kira asked and smiled at him.

Antauri placed his hand on his stomach, already feeling it begin to bubble. The others watched nervously, knowing all too well, what's happening.

Immediately, he stood up and covered his mouth, jumping over the chair and rushed towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Oh my gosh! Is he going to be okay?!" Kira demanded in fright.

The others covered their faces and Chiro looked at her. "We should've told you."

"Tell me what?"

"Antauri's a vegetarian, Kira. He doesn't eat meat and when he does by accident, it always turns for the worst, meaning…" Nova explained and looked at her.

"He throws it up." Otto finished.

Her eyes widened slightly and she could hear her father burst out laughing. "I'm SO sorry! I-I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"We know Kira. I guess he just didn't want to seem rude." Sparx murmured and looked at her. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "To tell the truth….I didn't make these. I didn't make any of this."

They looked at her in surprise. "Samantha made the fries and I bought the steaks at the supermarket after the ones I tried to make were burnt to a crisp and the stove exploded on me."

"So THAT'S why my steak is so over seasoned!"

Otto took a bite of Antauri's steak. Through chews, he looked at her. "Antauri's steak is fine, but a little under done."

"I'm still really sorry about this. I didn't…"

"We understand Kira." Gibson smiled and looked at her. They heard the toilet flush and Antauri walked back into the open, Kira standing up in concern. "Monkeyteam, I'm going to head back to the Super Robot. I'll see you all there."

"Antauri, I-" Kira began, but stopped when he held a hand up. "No need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing." She watched with sad eyes as he walked up to the front door and opened it, closing it when he walked into the hallway.

Chiro grabbed her hand, making her look at him. "C'mon, just sit down and have a nice dinner with us. He'll be alright." The girl nodded slowly and sat back down.

The rest of the time went by so fast. When they were all done eating, they just sat at the table and had a fun conversation. When it was about nine o'clock (yeah, they stayed that long), they stood up and said their goodbyes. "Well see you tomorrow?" Chiro asked and looked at her.

Kira nodded in agreement and they waved as they walked out the door. "Thanks for dinner Kira, oh, and tell Samantha we said thank you as well."

"Will do." she smiled and he shut the door, leaving her all alone.

**Sometime later….**

After Googling vegetarian meals, she had her eyes set on one. A vegetarian bento box. She stood up, grabbing her laptop, and headed right for Samantha's.

Samantha opened the door and gave her a smile. "So? How did the barbeque go?"

"Not so good." Kira replied and looked at the ground. "I made Antauri throw up." That caught her off guard. "Why? What did you do to his food?"

"Nothing! It's just that he's a vegetarian and I didn't know, so I served him some steak and then it went downhill after that. That's why I'm here. I'm going to need some help making it up to him."

"What do you want me to make for you girlie?" she asked and smirked, letting her in.

"It's a bento box. I was thinking about giving it to him for lunch."

"Well, that's really sweet of you to do that. Now, my mom's a vegan so I'll help you with anything you want with this." Samantha informed and patted her shoulder.

The girl looked at her and smiled.

Pretty much, this whole project took until two in the morning. They had to go out and try to find the things they needed. They really didn't go by anything, maybe some ideas for some designs, but most of it came from group decisions and a lot of teamwork.

When it was all done, Samantha handed her the closed box and smiled at her. "Good luck tomorrow Kira."

Kira nodded and said her thanks and walked back to her apartment room. The woman told her to keep it in the refrigerator so it doesn't go bad overnight, and that's what she did. After that, the girl walked into her bedroom and yawned, crawling slowly into bed.

'This might have been the most embarrassing day of my entire life.'

**Poor Antauri. I hope he feels better by the next chapter. :(**

**Antauri: *laying in bed, holding his stomach while groaning from time to time.***


	30. The Circus of Ooze returns

**So guys, this may be bad news. School is here and my schedule may be messed up for updating this story but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**To Claire from the Hyperforce (even though the review was for the 1****st**** chapter): We can't thank you enough for the nice review! But we didn't really want to know what you do in your spare time and what you're aiming to be. :/**

Kira slowly opened her eyes and yawned loudly, getting to her knees. She didn't realize that she was sleeping on her stomach the whole night. Sitting on her legs, she rubbed her eyes and blankly stared ahead. The sun wasn't shining through as much and she wondered why.

Getting out of bed, she stretched and walked out of her room. As soon as she got out of the short hallway, she immediately spotted the pile of dishes in the sink. Her eyes flicked to the clock and she tilted her head. "Eight….thirty. I actually woke up early for once? Wow…."

Sighing, the girl walked into the kitchen and put them on the counter. After that, she filled the sink with warm water and decided that it was best to wash them because they disgusted her. A lot.

The entire process of scrubbing away the hardened food on the glass took about twenty minutes and she finished after rinsing a fork. Kira groaned slightly and let her real form show, slouching over. 'I'm never doing that again.' she thought and itched her head.

Falling to her knees, she yawned and rubbed her still tired eyes. 'Why am I up so early anyway? I remember when I was so little that I got up really early to annoy my dad but as I grew older, I always hated getting up early.'

Sighing, she stood up and went to go get her clothes. She had something to do today. Something…important, or something like that. She didn't know if it was important or not.

Kira got dressed in her room as fast as she could, knowing that the orb was still in the drawer. Something about this day just lifted her spirits a little. Maybe it was special, but to who? Sighing, Kira fixed her belt and grabbed the grey hair tie. She didn't feel like having her hair down so maybe she would put it into a ponytail.

Walking into the open as she did, she walked into the living room, right up to the TV. She wanted to beat her new game before she had to go. Finally tightening it up, she pressed the on button and pressed the middle of the controller.

It took only a few seconds for the game to start right up but she didn't realize the orb attached to the chain was floating up behind her. It gently hooked itself up and she didn't feel a single thing. Probably because she was so busy playing.

Around eleven thirty, Kira had finally beaten the game and squealed excitedly as she watched the last cutscene of Alice in the gates of Rutledge Asylum with her bags. 'That was hard but awesome!' she thought and glanced at the clock, looking back at it fully.

'Wow, time went by really fast. I might as well get going.'

The girl stood up and walked towards the fridge, opening the door. She grabbed the bento box and smiled to herself. Closing the door, she walked up to the front door and opened it, walking into the open.

The hallways seemed deserted and she was a little confused by this. Samantha's daughter was usually out by this time, running up and down the halls but she wasn't out. Shrugging it off, she walked into the elevator and pressed the lobby button, watching the doors close.

On the way down, she felt her heart quicken and her palms begin to sweat. Why was she so nervous? She's never been so nervous in her life before. She wiped her hands on her coat and breathed in and out quietly. 'Get it together Kira. It's just Antauri.'

To tell the truth, she was a little intimidated by him. And she had no idea why! Actually, she was very intimidated by all of the monkeys.

When the doors opened, she walked straight for the doors. The man was also gone! What was going on?

Walking into the streets, she noticed that there was hardly anyone out! Were people disappearing? Shuddering at the very thought, she made her way to the Super Robot.

* * *

Antauri picked up some rockets with his powers and floated up. When the others left while they were all putting rockets into the robot, he was left to do the chore. He sighed and put it in place.

"Hey! Antauri!" he heard and stopped, looking down at the Super Robot's foot. Kira stood beside it with a smile on her face, carrying a small square container. He floated down towards her and landed on his feet. "Good morning Kira. You're up earlier than I remember."

"Yeah, it was a shock to me too." Kira agreed and chuckled.

"So, are you okay? Are you here for Chiro?"

She shook her head and she handed him the box hesitantly. "Um…this is for you. It's sort of like an 'I'm sorry' gift. Here…" He tilted his head slightly and grabbed the box. He floated in the air in a sitting position and opened the lid, his jaw dropping slightly.

There was an arrangement of vegetables and fruits everywhere! "This looks very delectable. Thank you Kira." he smiled and grabbed a rice ball, biting into it. She watched with a smile. "H-how is it?"

"Very tasty. I'm glad that you're concerned about me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm feeling just fine. It stopped sometime this morning."

"So I guess it really was that bad, huh? Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood!"

Antauri finished the rice ball and moved on to the very small bowl and opened it. He saw the tofu in it and smiled. Taking the fork, he held the bowl up to his lips and sipped on the juice. She heard a 'mmm' and just watched.

"What is this?" the black monkey asked as he ate some of the noodles. The girl looked at the ground. "Miso."

"It's very tasty. I love that it has small bits of tofu in it. Now, about your question." Antauri ate the last of the soup and set the bowl down into its part in the box. He picked up another thing. "Well, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want your hard work to go to waste."

"Actually, I didn't cook any of that stuff. I don't even think I know HOW to cook." Kira explained with a frown and looked down in embarrassment. Antauri closed his eyes and swallowed the food. "It's alright. Here."

Kira noticed he held out a triangle rice ball up to her and she smiled slightly, taking it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do as an apology." The black monkey picked up a chocolate and smiled at it. It was in the shape of their emblem. "So, who helped you with this project?"

"Samantha. She taught me a few things as well."

He chuckled and took a bite of it, chewing on it silently. They enjoyed each other's company and talked amongst themselves, having a good time. Even though he was very serious, it seemed like he had that very open and friendly side.

And he was letting it show.

When he was done, he handed her the bento box and smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you very much for the meal Kira. And thank Samantha for me as well. I would've starved if you hadn't come along." Kira smiled and nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Where are the others anyway and why did you stay behind?"

Antauri looked at her and itched his hand. "They ran off for a break and I stayed behind since the Super Robot needs to be prepared for whatever happens." Kira nodded in understanding and saw them run up to them out the corner of her eye.

"Guys! We just saw something amazing!" Otto informed happily. They gave him a confused look.

"The circus is here!" Chiro explained happily and brought his hands up to his face. "And we're going!"

"But what about the robot, Chiro?" Antauri asked and looked back at it. He grabbed his arm and hers and looked at him. "You can do this later! We all need a break and have some fun!"

"If I recall correctly, you all were on a break for an hour." Antauri growled and gave him a stern look.

"You need a break too." the boy smiled and began to run off with them in tow. The others followed close behind. He let their arms go and they ran behind him slightly. "You're gonna love the circus Kira!" Otto smiled as he ran next to her.

All she did was give him an odd look. Was this where everyone in Shuggazoom was? Sounds too weird.

Soon, they ran into an opening and slowed down. "Woah." Kira whispered as she looked at all of the circus tents. People walked around happily, going into them. Some got popcorn, a soda, or cotton candy and then walked into some tents.

"This place is so….odd." she whispered and they stopped, looking at her. Otto gave her an odd look. "Have you never been to a circus before?" She looked at him and shook her head. "I don't even know what a circus is."

"Welcome Hyperforce!" a man announced, making her flinch, and they looked at the man as he walked out into the open. The Ringmaster walked up to them and raised his hat up in greeting. "It's so nice to have you all back here!"

"Hello." Chiro greeted with a smile. The others said hello and his looked at the monkeys in surprise. "Well isn't this a wondrous surprise! I can understand your monkeys!" Gibson looked up at him and crossed his arms. "Yes, well, while you were away, I installed a translator so the people can understand us."

"Well that's wonderful!" he smiled and opened his arms wide, a smile on his face. He glanced at Kira and walked up to her. "And who is this young lady?" Chiro looked at him and smiled. "That's Kira."

"Kira Sumako, sir." Kira greeted and bowed her head slightly. The Ringmaster held his hand out and had a friendly look on his face. "Well it's nice to meet ya Kira! You can call me The Ringmaster. If you have any questions, you can ask me."

They shook hands and his vision blurred for a few seconds. He pulled his hand away and stood up, holding his head. They watched him in confusion and he snapped out of it, snapping his fingers. "Oh, yes! There's a new member of the circus family I'd like you to meet!"

They heard him whistle and just watched silently. Kira's eyes grew wide slightly when a man in his twenties walked out of the circus tent and stood next to him. He looked like a clown! A very…colorful clown.

He had brownish red hair that reached to the bottom of his shoulders, crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the light, and a swirly cone nose in the colors of purple, blue, lime green/yellow, orange, and red at the tip.

He had purple suspenders with a gold loop at the tips so that they attached to his belt, white feathers underneath blue feathers attached to them, an orange skin tight shirt on with green ruffles at the collar part of the shirt and green bandages wrapped all around his abdomen, rainbow sleeves going from red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet, his hands wrapped in white bandages but showed his fingers, pink Capri pants with a lighter pink square stitched on the left leg, a blue belt, rainbow socks that went in the same pattern as his sleeves (that probably went up to his thighs), and black shoes.

A smile formed on his face and he looked at them. "Hyperforce, this is Laughing Jack."

"But you can call me Jack, for short." Jack informed and stopped smiling when the older man patted his head.

"He joined our crew not that long ago."

"And from his attire, I'm guessing he's a clown." Sparx smirked and crossed his arms. They nodded. The Ringmaster clapped his hands together. "Well, you all enjoy yourselves! I'll see you all under the big top tonight!"

They watched him walk away and he just stood there. "I hope you guys enjoy tonight's show. I'll see you later then!" They waved and Kira crossed her arms after he walked away as well. "What a weird guy. That's something Ashley would wear."

The others went their separate ways. "Jungle girl, here I come!" Sparx cooed and bounded off. Nova rolled her eyes and followed after him. "Grow up would you Sparx?"

Antauri and Gibson began to walk off and turned to look at them. "We're going to look for some refreshments, would you like to join us?" Antauri asked.

"I'll go!" Otto smiled and followed close behind them.

Chiro looked at her and smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Here, let's go get a snack and explore around." She nodded and they walked off.

* * *

"What's wrong sir?" Leeah asked in concern as The Ringmaster stumbled towards her and the three clowns. She held him up by the shoulders and they grabbed his legs to balance him. "I don't know. When I shook some girl's hand, I got all dizzy and light headed."

"Well maybe you should rest for a little bit." she suggested and studied his eyes. She gasped and quickly stepped back when ooze wriggled around in his eyes. "What? What's wrong Leeah? What did you see?"

"Y-your eyes!" she whispered and pointed at them. He reached up and ran his fingers along the bottom of them, looking at them. The finger tips were covered in ooze. His eyes widened in fright and he rushed up to her, grabbing her shoulders. "What's happening to me Leeah?!"

"S-stay away!" she yelped when ooze dripped out of his mouth. The top of his hat opened up and the black substance exploded out. They screamed in fright and tried to run away but they were all caught in the trap.

Just like the last time, their screams silenced.

* * *

Kira walked behind Chiro as he sipped on his soda, humming to himself. She couldn't concentrate on anything, mainly because she was wondering how she was wearing her necklace. She didn't even put it on! THAT, and the fact that her dad was practically begging to her.

"_Kill him."_

'No.'

"_Kill him!"_

'No.'

"_Kill the boy."_

'NO!'

"_Please?"_

'NO DAD!'

"_Can you PLEASE kill him?"_

'Please doesn't help in this situation.'

Chiro didn't pay any mind to her but he did look back from time to time.

"_Kill him, or else you're grounded!"_

Kira yanked the necklace off and chucked it as far away as she could throw. A cat hissed and some noises sound off and she growled bitterly.

"Kira?" Chiro asked and faced her. "Would you like to explore on your own?"

"I guess." she replied and looked away. He smiled and kissed her forehead, catching her by surprise. "Alright, but meet us on the outside of the big circus tent so we can all sit together." he instructed and patted her shoulder.

She nodded and watched him walk off.

* * *

Antauri and Gibson stood near a cotton candy and popcorn machine, sipping on their drinks. "Hmm, I'm a little edgy when it comes to cotton candy."

"Same with me, only popcorn."

"Then how about we try the other." Antauri suggested with a smile.

"Hello you two!" The Ringmaster greeted and walked up to them, holding popcorn and cotton candy behind his back. "I see that you're hungry. So, here's a free sample, just like last time. Cause I like you two!"

"Thank you sir." Antauri smiled when he held them in front of him. Using his powers, they floated down towards them and Gibson caught the pink fluffy treat. He smiled and walked away, grinning wickedly.

* * *

Kira walked around aimlessly and sighed. 'There's a reason why I need guidance in certain places. I am LOST and I have NO IDEA where I am.' she thought and growled to herself, digging her nails into her head out of frustration.

"Hello!" Jack smiled as he walked up to her, making her stop and look at him. Her eyes immediately locked onto his. They looked so beautiful to her and hers were…ugly and red. "Hey, Jack. What do you want?"

He stopped in front of her and crossed his arms. "I was just walking around and I saw you by yourself. Are you lost? What happened to the others?"

"They went off on their own. And yeah…." Kira replied and looked away, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm…lost."

"Then come with me!" he laughed and grabbed her hand. "I have nothing to do and we can explore ourselves!" She yelped when he ran off and she was towed behind him. He was a little too fast for her liking, but he reminded her of Ashley since he acted so hyper.

"We can get a snack and then just walk around! I know these tents by heart!" he informed and slowed down. She sighed and they finally stopped and just walked. 'Man, this guy's really weird.' she thought and crossed her arms.

"You stand here and I'll get us some ice cream."

"But!"

The girl growled slightly when he placed a finger on her lips. "Hey, don't worry about it. I don't need to pay and you don't need to pay for anything, so it's all good. Besides, I don't mind!"

Kira sighed and nodded slowly and he grinned, going up to the stand. She somewhat was uncomfortable around him, maybe because he reminded her so much of Ashley. Ashley….she would've loved to be here today. She would've loved to see her dance to Remote Control successfully. She would've LOVED to be with her in general.

Kira hid her eyes in her hair and felt the tears form, dropping to her knees. "Ashley…" she whispered and gritted her teeth. "I miss you so much."

"Alright, here's your…" Jack informed and walked up to her and stopped when he saw her slouched over. "Hey…are you okay?"

She jumped and quickly wiped her eyes. "Y-yes I'm alright!"

Watching, he frowned and kneeled down, holding the two ice cream cones in one hand, and moved her hair out of her eyes. He saw that her eyes were red a puffy and he frowned. "Oh, I see. Would you like to tell me about it?"

"No, I'm fine." she whispered and stood up, beginning to walk away. "I gotta-"

"No you don't." he murmured and grabbed her wrist, making her look at him. He gave her a stern and concerned look. "Tell me, what's going on. I'll listen and I'll help!"

* * *

Sparx was swooning over the jungle girl, having watched an "amazing" show. "Wow….that was amazing." he smiled dreamily. Nova crossed her arms and rolled her arms. "Be quiet Sparx."

* * *

"After her death, I just couldn't cope with anything anymore." Kira explained and closed her eyes. They sat on a table outside and Jack tilted his head. "I see. You're sad and lonely. That's all. You don't need to keep yourself feeling guilty over it. You just need to accept the fact that she's gone but not forgotten and you'll feel better."

She nodded slowly and he patted her shoulder. "So, don't worry about it! Just enjoy life." he added and licked his ice cream. She smiled slightly and nodded, licking hers. He looked at her just in time to see the glop of the vanilla treat on her nose.

She looked away in embarrassment and he laughed out loud in amusement. Seeing that she was trying to hide it, he stuck his cone nose into his ice cream. Kira flinched when he poked her shoulder and she looked at him, laughing when she saw him just sit there proudly like nothing happened.

She wiped her nose clean and he did the same, still laughing. They leaned back and just when they got comfortable, it quickly got awkward. Her hand rested on top of his and they immediately stopped laughing, looking at their hands.

They then looked into each other's eyes. It seemed like forever and they finally pulled their hands away, chuckling to themselves, looking away. She blushed dark red and he blushed a light pink. "I don't think I caught your name." the man informed and looked at her.

Kira looked at him and smiled slightly. "Kira." They shook hands and he smiled. "Kira, what a pretty name."

"_Gross."_ Skeleton King gagged.

"What the?!" she yelped in shock and fell off the bench, landing on the ground. She thought he couldn't be able to talk to her without wearing the orb. Jack stood up in surprise. "Are you okay?!"

She giggled and looked at him. "It was just a bug."

He cocked an eyebrow and sighed, helping her up. Dusting herself off, she fixed her coat.

"Kira!" Chiro called out from afar.

That got her attention and she looked at him. "Hey, I gotta go Jack. Thanks for listening. You're really nice and sweet."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, it's not a problem. See you tonight."

"See you." Kira smiled and hugged him. Jack flinched in surprise and loosened up, hugging her closer. He felt light headed and shook his head gently. She looked at his clothes and watched in shock as the color began to fade away, turning to white, grey, and black.

"KIRA!" Chiro shouted out again, only in an annoyed tone.

"Coming!" she shouted and ran away.

The man stood there and stumbled slightly and saw that his fingers were turning black and longer and sharper. 'What's happening to me?!' he thought and ducked inside a circus tent.

The girl walked into a circus tent and looked around as she reached the middle. "Chiro?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear." The Ringmaster informed, standing in the entrance way. She jumped and faced him. "Hold her back. I don't want her going on a rampage." he informed and she noticed the three clowns walk into the open. Red ribbons wrapped around her wrists and ankles and she yelped in fright.

"What're you doing?!"

"Leeah, hand me the mask." he instructed.

Leeah walked into the open, holding the very mask she dreaded and feared. The mask of Anubis. "No! NO! Keep that away from me!" The older man walked towards her and she could see the ooze in his eyes. It had her father's doing written all over it.

"_Hello, Kira." _Anubis whispered right as the mask was placed over her face. She screamed in pain as much more drastic changes happened. Her ears grew longer and moved up higher, long claws ripped out of her finger nails, and her bones snapped and broke to shape a newer body.

Fur grew out of everywhere on her body and the mask became life like. It burned into her skin and attached itself to her face. Dropping to her knees, Kira fell to her stomach and the last thing she saw before she passed out was Jack, walking towards her.

**Later that night….**

Chiro looked around as he sat down next to Sparx. "I wonder where she could be. I haven't seen her all day."

"She's here kid. Don't be so concerned. She's probably just somewhere else in the crowd." the red monkey informed and looked at him as the lights dimmed down.

* * *

Kira yanked aggressively at the metal collar around her neck, her claws racking against the circus cage. 'This is all my dad's doing! How dare he make me change into this thing!' she thought and growled bitterly.

She looked just like Anubis, but still dead and rotting looking.

Laughing filled the room and she got on all fours, her hair bristling up. Jack entered the area in the large circus tent and walked up to the cage. He looked so much different.

His skin was pitch white and looked fake, his eyes were pure white with black rings around the eyes, his lips were black and he showed his sharp teeth proudly, and his cone nose went black, white, black, white, black.

His suspenders were black and the gold rings were now silver, the blue feathers now black and the white feathers the same, his orange shirt now a dark grey, the ruffles and bandages around his abdomen a light grey, his belt was black and his Capri pants were a slightly dark grey, the stitched on square black, his sleeves black and white, his socks were black and white as well, and his shoes were the same.

He moved his black hair out of his eyes and chuckled. "Well, look who's up! I was wondering if you died."

"Shut up!" she snarled and dug her claws into the metal. "Come any closer and I'll tear your ugly face open!" He chuckled in amusement and set his claws on his face. "I'd like to see you try, dog."

Her eyes widened and she snarled out loud, lunging towards him. She screamed, or howled, at the top of her lungs when she was electrocuted by the electric bars and he chuckled wickedly.

"Hey! No fighting you two!" Leeah snapped and walked up to them. The girl stepped back and sat down, panting. "Jack, leave the dog alone! You're an idiot sometimes!" she snapped and pointed at her. Jack rolled his eyes and smirked.

The jungle girl then faced her. "I'm up next and after me, you and the clowns go on. If you so happen to mess up in the slightest way, you'll get the worst punishment I can think of!" Kira growled at her, baring her teeth as she watched her strut her stuff and walk away.

"Candy?" he offered and grinned, looking at her out the corner of his eye. She looked at him and snarled at him, drool hanging off her teeth. He rolled his eyes and fixed his clothes. "I did think you were cute, but now, you're really ugly. And smelly."

"That's because of this mask dammit!" she shouted at him, her eyes ferocious.

"What mask? Nothing can hide that hideous dog face of yours!"

He laughed out loud and put his hand on his head, bending backwards. Kira glared at him and looked around, hearing that awful flute music.

* * *

Leeah moved around, shaking her hips. A smile was on her face.

Sparx whistled and Nova punched his arm. "Stop that Sparx!"

"Why?"

She simply looked away in a huff.

* * *

"Why're you being such a jerk to me?" Kira asked and looked at the man. Jack shrugged and smirked, itching his head. "Because I can. You deserve it anyway."

"Why? I don't even know you that much!"

Five minutes passed and Leeah walked back into the open. She walked up to the cage and unlocked it. "Get out dog. You're up next, along with the clowns." It opened and a chain immediately hooked to the back of her collar.

The three clowns walked into the open and one grabbed the chain, attaching it to some machine. "You're all going to pay for this." Kira growled bitterly, glaring at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and clowns of all ages!" The Ringmaster shouted out. "Please turn your attention to the center ring!" The people looked at the lit up area and Chiro looked around. 'Still no Kira. Where could she be?'

"I present to you, the god of mummification himself! Anubis!"

Jack and the three clowns walked into the open and the light got brighter. They were all holding whips. Everything but the handle was a bluish flame. Kira grunted as she walked into the open and immediately spotted Chiro.

"Chiro!" she shouted and rushed towards him. All he heard was a loud snarl. He yelped when she neared him and backed up. A whip wrapped around her leg and pulled her into the air. She turned and launched herself off of a pole.

The double bladed staff formed in her hands and the two weapons collided, making a small explosion appear, along with a large golden ankh image. The people in the crowd cheered slightly at the scene and made 'ooh' and 'ahh' noises.

Jack whistled, getting her attention. "C'mere puppy puppy!" he cooed. She snarled out loud and ran on all fours towards him. He grinned wickedly and tried to hit her. She blocked it with the blade and it made a hieroglyph.

Each time the two weapons made contact, it made a different symbol. He laughed like a maniac and nodded at the others. They nodded back and whipped her. The ends wrapped around her arms and neck and pulled her back.

"Time for this puppy to go." he whispered and brought it towards her. Kira gritted her teeth and jumped into the air. They pulled towards each other and collided. Scratching her face, she arched her chest forward and screamed at the top of her lungs.

The people watched in shock and Chiro watched her closely. That's when he noticed something. She was bleeding! A long scratch crossed her chest and face and it seemed to have just appeared. She dropped to the ground and ran towards him, her hand outstretched.

Time seemed to have slowed down and he seemed to have gotten farther and farther away. "Chiro! Please! It's me!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "CHIRO!" Her hand broke apart and her real hand showed.

The boy's eyes widened and he quickly stood up. "Kira!"

The chain quickly yanked back and she was pulled back off her feet. Being dragged away, she tried to stop by dragging her claws across the ground. "KIRA!" he shouted and ran into the open, his arm outstretched.

"That's Kira?" Nova asked.

"Great Scott!" Gibson proclaimed. "That's the mask of Anubis! The transformation seemed to have taken over her body completely!"

Kira gagged and right as their fingers touched, she disappeared behind the cloth.

**Hurray for putting a Creepypasta character in here! Anyway, I got permission from SabrinaNightmaren to use her pic to make the description for Jack when he's not a killer. Now please, do her a favor and go favorite that awesome artwork if you have a DeviantArt account. She deserves all the credit for it. There will be a link to the picture on my profile and that'll take you to her awesome work. ^^**

**Was anyone else surprised that Robert Englund was the voice of The Ringmaster?**


	31. Facing our demons

**I'm SO sorry for the late update! I was planning on updating on the 6****th**** but something came up.**

Chiro ran through the dark red fabric and stopped suddenly when there was nothing there. In fact, he was out in the open. He heard Pop Goes the Weasel on a squeezebox and shuddered when a cold wind whipped his hair around. 'Where could she be? I thought I saw her go behind the fabric!'

* * *

"You stupid mongrel mutt!" Leeah hissed bitterly and grabbed her lower jaw, making her look at her. "You almost ruined the show!" Jack rolled his eyes and smirked as he listened to her scold her. "You weren't supposed to do that!"

Kira looked at the ground and yelped when she was smacked across the face. "Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you! Hasn't your father ever taught you manners?!" He chuckled as she walked away in a huff and looked at her.

She growled quietly as she rubbed the spot she hit and noticed him walk up to her. "Well, now that you've ruined everything, I might as well kill you." Jack chuckled and placed his claws on her throat.

She snarled and jumped away from him, landing on all fours. Her hair bristled up and he smirked in amusement. Pretending to lunge at her, she jumped to the other side, watching him with huge and scared eyes. He did it again and she did the same thing.

"What're you doing?" the man questioned in annoyance, head tilted.

"My father says to never turn your back on an enemy!" she replied angrily.

"You always do what daddy says?"

"NO!"

"Bet you do! Bet you're daddy's little girl!" He then laughed and turned away. "Whether you're faced with an enemy or allies, you will always turn your back."

Confused, Kira stood up and backed up slightly. "Kira!" she heard Chiro call out and her eyes grew wide and she turned away. "Chiro!"

"Like right now!" Jack snarled and lunged at her, his claws out in front of him. Turning to look at him, she yelped and fell to the ground right as Chiro rushed towards them. "Thunder Punch!" he shouted and punched the man in the face.

A crack sounded off and he gasped when he hit the floor and tumbled towards a circus cage. Shaken up, she stood up and tried to hug him. But the boy pulled back. "Chiro?" She saw the monkeys run up to him and he looked at Antauri, who nodded.

"Chiro, what's wrong?!" she demanded and rushed towards him as he began to run away. That's when the black monkey went in for the attack. "Claw Disruptor!" he announced and ran towards her, jumping up. He grabbed the bottom of the mask and tore it right off her face. She screamed and dropped to her knees, falling forward. Chiro ran up to her and grabbed her before she could fall to the ground.

"Nova, get the mask out of here!" Gibson instructed. The yellow monkey nodded and picked up the mask. "Twirl 'em and hurl 'em!" she shouted as she spun around quickly. Releasing it, it was thrown out of the circus tent. Right into the hands of The Ringmaster.

Leeah, the three clowns, and Jack stood by his side. "How dare you monkeys take away our star attraction!"

Chiro held onto Kira and glared at him. "Why're you guys acting the same way you did the first time we met you?!"

"Now if I told you, that'd ruin the secret, my boy."

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, looking at him. "Chiro…" He looked down at her and she got to her feet, wincing. "Now, either you hand the girl back or we destroy the entire city." the older man hissed bitterly.

Sparx smirked and his hands changed into magnets. "Well that's too bad. You're gonna be one very disappointed man by the end of your beating!" They watched the red monkey lunge at him and she got an idea. "Otto! C'mere!"

Otto looked at her and walked up to her. She kneeled down and began to whisper her idea into his ear. When she was done, he looked at her and nodded in agreement.

He gasped when he was knocked back by the black haired clown. "Whirling Destructo Saws!" the green monkey shouted out loud and sent his detached saws/hands at the sides of the tent. He spun around, tearing right through the fabric. The group watched in shock as the tent began to lower. The saws reattached to his arms and they ran out of there right as it collapsed on them.

In the opening, they sighed and looked at each other. "So, you were trapped in the mask again." Chiro murmured as he walked up to her. Kira looked at him and looked away. "Seeing through the hateful eyes of a god is pretty scary. I'm actually really terrified of that mask. There's so many things wrong with that mask."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." he smiled and brought her into a hug.

"That's what you think boy!" The Ringmaster snarled and stood up quickly, tearing the fabric away. The others seemed to have been still stuck under the dark fabric. "You might've stolen my top performer away and ruined all of the tents, but the show must and WILL go on!"

They all watched with wide eyes as his hat grew longer, spinning, and when it reached its maximum height, a purple cloth spread out of the top. "This is exactly what happened last time!" Sparx snapped in annoyance.

The cloth spread across the whole city and ooze dripped out of his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen, and clowns of all ages!" he announced, his arms growing longer and turning more metal like. His body pulled apart and Kira felt like fainting. 'So, that guy's a robot?!'

"Welcome to my Carousel of Doom!" he finished and the metal beams began to twirl around quickly. "Come, take a ride!"

They looked around in shock and noticed that Leeah and the flute man were near each other, her snake like body wrapped around the metal pole. The cotton candy and popcorn monster was right below the three clowns, standing side by side.

And Jack was standing next to Anubis, grinning wickedly.

"Hyperforce, go!" Chiro shouted out and they jumped to their separate poles. "Wait!" Kira shouted in fright and looked at the two. Growling, she gulped and sighed. 'Why am I so afraid? This is like nothing I've ever trained for! Is it because I might fail?'

She jumped to a metal pole and made her way up. 'My father taught me that losing isn't an option. I always had to win!'

* * *

_Kira was trying to wipe her tears away, having lost to Mandarin and Sakko. Footsteps where heard and she instantly began to cower, turning to face her father. Skeleton King heard her whimpers and grunted. 'Such a pathetic child.' he thought and picked her up with his powers. "I'm disappointed in you Kira. You were supposed to win. I can't have failures in my presence."_

"_Daddy I'm sorry!" she apologized, afraid of getting punished. He shook his head and squinted his eyes, glowing brighter. "Until you learn to win, I don't want you in my sight." Chains wrapped around her arms and she was pulled to the ground, being dragged away._

"_Daddy I'm sorry! I promise I'll try harder!" the little girl cried out in fright. "DADDY!"_

* * *

Antauri and Gibson stood back to back and the black monkey scoffed at the popcorn monster. "Popcorn…"

"Cotton Candy." Gibson growled and they looked at each other, nodding. They turned the other way, facing the same monster from the very start, and attacked them both. They were destroyed with ease.

Sparx and Nova stood side by side and Nova looked at him. "So, do you still like the Jungle Girl?"

"I'll answer that later." he replied and jumped towards the man playing the flute. Leeah flew towards him and tackled him to a pole, wrapping her body around him. She squeezed tightly and he gasped, grunting. Her mouth opened wide and she hissed, beginning to swallow him whole.

"Sparx!" she shouted and flew towards the man. Bringing her fist back, she punched him in the face. He screamed and fell back. He landed on the bottom with a thud and she screamed, pulling away. The ooze surrounding her disappeared and she fell backwards, passed out and normal. The red monkey landed next to the yellow monkey and he looked at her, smiling.

The clowns stood on separate poles and began to throw peanuts at the two. Chiro and Otto jumped to different ones as they grew larger and destroyed the ones surrounding them. "We just have to do the same thing like last time and then we'll just have to deal with Anubis and Jack." Chiro informed and looked at him. He nodded and faced them. "Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!" he shouted and sent green energy at them when he put his saws together.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro shouted and sent the lightning bolt at the others. The two attacks crashed into the pole the three where nearby and it collapsed and they fell off. Silently, the two watched the three combine to make an even taller, fatter, and uglier clown.

They nodded at each other and jumped towards the clown. "Monkey Fu!"

"Psycho Chopping Doom Spin!"

It screeched loudly in pain as the attacks hit it and the ooze surrounding the large clown disappeared and the clown fell to the ground. They landed next to each other and Chiro put a thumbs up. Otto grinned and nodded.

* * *

Kira gasped when she was kicked away from the god and hit the swirling pole. Sitting up slowly, she yelped and moved out of the way when Jack smashed his foot in the spot she was in. "Coward! Get back here!" he snarled and they lunged towards her. She yelped when she was scratched across the face and chest.

The girl screamed and fell backwards but grabbed onto a pole. Her claws ripped out of her fingers and imbedded into the metal. Anubis landed in front of her and slammed his hind paw on her hand. She yelped and winced.

"Now, get that useless girl out of my circus!" The Ringmaster snapped.

One after the other, he removed each claw out of the metal. "I'm disappointed in you Kira. I don't appreciate losers. Now, get out of my sight!" Anubis growled. Her eyes widened in fright and he removed the last claw. The girl screamed as she plummeted towards the ground and something in her snapped.

Her red eyes glowed brightly and she hit a pole and launched herself off it. She snarled loudly, drool hanging off her long sharp teeth. The god's eyes widened when she raised a knife in the air, looking very similar to the fully upgraded Vorpal Blade.

Her whole eyes, even the whites, were bright red and glowing.

Mandarin and Skeleton King's eyes widened at what they were witnessing. "Didn't she do this when she was little?" the monkey asked in concern. He chuckled and nodded.

* * *

_Kira grunted when she was knocked back by her father. She had to show that she had learned how to win after her banishment. "Why do you try Kira? You'll never learn." Skeleton King taunted and turned away from her. "You're such a useless child sometimes."_

_That got to her. Frowning, her eyes grew little and tears began to form. The king turned to face her and he froze slightly when he saw that her eyes grew brighter and smaller and the tears went away. Soon, her whole eyes were bright and she gritted her teeth at him and snarled, saliva on her teeth._

_The little girl lunged at him, claws ripping out of her fingers, and tackled him to the ground. She landed on top of him and scratched him across the face. Skeleton King yelped and kicked her off, quickly getting up._

_Kira landed on her feet and quickly faced him, snarling. Her nose curled and she lunged at him again. Catching her at the last second, the king hugged her tightly and she grunted, kicking her legs. "Well done Kira!" he laughed and pressed his skull against her head, holding her up by the sides under her arms._

_Slowly, she stopped baring her teeth at him and her eyes got back to normal. "Daddy…?" She then looked at her hands and screamed at the top of her lungs, freaking out. "WHAT'RE THESE THINGS?!"_

* * *

She brought it against his body and he howled in pain as he was cut in half in a slanted motion. He disappeared and the mask dropped to the ground. Jack's eyes widened in horror when she faced him and snarled loudly.

Kira tackled him off the pole and he screamed when she kicked him away. The Vorpal Blade disappeared and the bone bow and arrow formed in her hands and she pulled the string back when she put an arrow in place. She aimed it at the swirling metal that was the older man's hat and fired it.

The arrow ripped through the metal and disappeared. The Ringmaster looked up in horror as his hat exploded, the ooze falling out. "My hat…NO!" She got back to normal and the black substance swirled around. "NOOO!"

The large tent disappeared and everything from the circus was sucked into the ooze.

Kira landed on the ground and the others ran up to her. "Kira! You did it!" Chiro shouted and almost tackled her when he hugged her. She grunted and stumbled back. She sighed and smiled, pressing her head against his.

The ooze disappeared and everything was back to normal. "What happened?" Leeah asked as she came to, getting up. The others got up and rubbed their heads. "You were possessed, like last time. And she saved you all." Chiro explained and motioned to her.

Kira simply smiled and bowed her head. "Y-you fixed us? How can we ever repay you?" the older man asked. She looked up at him and brought her arms behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet. "You don't need to repay me or any of us. But a show would be very nice."

"You got a deal!"

**Later….**

Chiro and Kira sat side by side, along with the monkeys, and they watched the jugglers juggle flaming torches. She smiled and pressed her head against his shoulder. Chiro looked at her and smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

Jack poked his head out from behind a curtain and she noticed him. He motioned to her to meet him outside and she nodded. The show was about over and they enjoyed every minute of it. "Excuse me Chiro." she whispered and looked at him. "I'm gonna go get something to drink."

"Okay." he smiled and let her go. She stood up and walked away.

**Outside….**

Jack stood near a smaller tent, the moon outlining him. He was back to his normal colorful self again. His brownish red hair got in his eyes but he didn't mind. "You wanted to see me Jack?" Kira asked as she walked up to him.

He turned to look at her and smiled. "I just wanted to thank you personally for what you did. That was really brave of you." She blushed and rubbed her arm. "Hey, I'm not that much of a hero." He looked at her and reached into his pocket. "Well, after the show, we're gonna pack up and get going since we have other places to be. So, here."

She watched in shock when he pulled out a handful of colored candies and he handed them to her. She placed her hand out and he set them in her hand. "These are the candies I usually hand out to children. But, as a goodbye gift, I wanted to give these to you."

"Um…thank you, Jack."

The man smiled and pointed at the red ones. "These are my favorite ones. I'm pretty sure you'll like them too." Kira looked at him and felt her eyes beginning to water. 'Really?!' She wasn't great at goodbyes.

"L-listen," the girl began and tried to hide her eyes in her bangs. "I-I'm not good at goodbyes…a-and…"

"I understand." Jack smiled as he brought her into a hug. He rubbed her head gently and noticed the group walk towards them. The Ringmaster pointed at his wrist, as if he was saying that they had to get going.

He pulled her away and smiled sweetly at her. "You enjoy those candies and maybe we'll see each other again someday." Kira nodded and wiped her eyes, smiling as well. Patting her shoulder, he walked away and The Ringmaster looked at the boy. "I'm glad you all enjoyed the show. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye."

The two walked away to get ready and the boy walked up to her. "We should get going. You look like you need some rest."

She laughed slightly and nodded. The people of Shuggazoom went home and they waved at them as they walked away from the circus site. They waved back and they turned a corner.

* * *

Kira made her way back to the apartment and sighed, putting the candy in her pocket, but not before unwrapping a red one and put it in her mouth.


	32. Another really long chapter

**This was literally the most boring chapter I've ever made. And I don't know why. Plus, this was originally gonna be called 'My dad The Alchemist' but the name of the chapter right now fits it even more and it's like a warning! :D**

Kira slowly sat up, yawning. Right when she got home, she had a glass of water and passed out on her bed, not even bothering to go under the covers. Rubbing her eyes, she just sat there, staring blankly at her hands.

When she thought she was awake enough, she stretched her arms and got out of bed and when she looked at the wall, she froze. Instead of her light beige colored walls, they were a dark shade of purple. Her eyebrow twitched and she slowly looked at the door.

'Either this is a sick joke Samantha played on me or I'm not awake yet.'

Hesitantly and slowly as ever, she walked up to the door. With a slightly shaking hand, she slowly opened the door. Thank goodness it was silent. The hallway was slightly dark and she gulped. 'This CAN'T be a prank. I've played pranks before and this can't be one!'

Kira walked down the hallway, shivers running up her spine at how cold the floor was. She didn't remember ever taking her shoes and socks off. How strange.

Halfway down, she began to hear a voice. A male voice. And it was somehow familiar.

Nova sat next to Antauri who was just sitting there. He was done with his session of meditation and now he was thinking of what to do next. The other monkeys ran around, doing their own things. Gibson was collecting tools, Sparx was trying to jump up and sit next to Nova but she kept on pushing him away when he managed to get up, and Otto was stalking a dust bunny.

A scent filled the black monkey's nose and he looked at the direction of the source, making a few sounds and noises. The others looked at the source.

"Is something the matter, Monkeyteam?" Kira heard a man ask. Noticing that the monkeys weren't armored yet, she froze when she was in the open room and looked around. All of the machines in her dream flooded her memory and that man….HIM.

"Oh! Good morning sleepy head!" The Alchemist greeted with a friendly smile as he set his tools down and walked up to her, opening his arms.

You know when your mom told you to never trust strangers? Well, when you wake up in a place you have NO IDEA where you are and there's some guy walking towards you about to give you a hug, you know something's wrong.

And NOW was a good time to panic.

He hugged her tightly and she squirmed in his grasp. "WHO ARE YOU I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!? GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kira screamed at the top of her lungs and kneed him where it hurts men the most (you all know where).

He groaned loudly in pain and released her, dropping to his knees, and held the throbbing area, wincing. She ran off screaming her head off and the monkeys ran up to their master. Nova grabbed the sleeve of his robe and gave him a concerned look. "I didn't expect her to react like that." The Alchemist admitted and struggled to stand, still wincing. The other monkeys crowded around him and gave him a concerned look as well.

Mandarin poked his head out from behind a machine and bounded up to him. "I guess I should go talk to her." he decided and looked down at them. They moved out of the way and he walked down the hallway, the monkeys following close behind. All except for Mandarin.

Meanwhile back in her bedroom, Kira hyperventilated while she pressed her back against the door. 'Why was that guy there and why did he try to hug me?! Where are my socks and shoes?! Where am I?! And why the hell am I wearing a nightgown?!' she thought and squeaked when she heard a knock at the door.

"Kira, sweetheart? Are you okay?" The Alchemist asked from behind the door.

"NO NO NO! I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"THE FACT THAT YOU CALLED ME 'SWEETHEART'! THAT'S JUST WEIRD! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE I AM!"

The girl heard him chuckle and that disturbed her immensely. "I'm your father Kira. You should know that already." She pulled the door open and quickly walked towards him, making him walk backwards. "I have a father and YOU'RE NOT HIM!"

"Do you have a cold? Maybe you should get some rest." the man murmured and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. She growled at him and swatted his hand away. "I don't need sleep and I don't have a cold! I'm just freaking out, if you couldn't tell!"

He frowned but then quickly smiled afterward. "Well, you should get dressed then. I bought a dress just for you."

"A dress?" she questioned in disgust. "What do you think I am? One of those girly girls?"

"No, but I bet it'd look cute on you!"

"You REALLY creep me out, dude."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and she gritted her teeth. "When you have it on, let me see how it looks." Without saying anything else, he walked away. The monkeys walked away and Nova looked up at her and smiled, following after the boys.

Kira groaned loudly and walked back into the room. 'Why do I have to be stuck in these weird situations? I don't even LIKE dresses, besides from the Royal Suit.' Grumbling to herself, she sat down on the bed and grunted. It wasn't even like her waterbed! It was too hard and it was very annoying to sit on.

The girl let out an exasperated sigh and ran her hand through her hair. 'Why me? That guy isn't even my dad!' Sitting there just contemplating on what to do, she decided to just show him the dress and when he wasn't looking, run like hell.

Kira stood up and walked up to the closet and opened it, making a grumpy cat face (oh yeah! Internet meme in my story!) at the clothes. Pushing them out of the way, she noticed a dress covered in a clear coat thing.

'This must be it.' she thought and sighed, taking it out of the closet. She shut the door with her foot as she pulled off the clear thing and threw it aside. Looking at the dress, she closed her eyes and breathed out slowly.

Even though she didn't want to put it on, she had to, just to get it over with. The girl took her nightgown off and got on her under clothes and grumbled to herself as she took the dress off the hanger and began to put it on. The fabric felt a little fuzzy and the inside was a little itchy.

Kira got on a pair of knee high white socks and slipped on a pair of black dress shoes. 'Finally! Socks and shoes!' Grabbing the coat that went with it, she put it on and attached the silver chain in the middle to the clip on the other side, getting it to close. She then looked at herself in the mirror.

The dress was blue and not that poofy. It wasn't even poofy at all. There were ruffles on to bottom, a black line in the middle of her abdomen. The coat was the same fabric and the same shade of blue. It had slight poofy shoulders and at the bottom of the long sleeves, there were ruffles.

She didn't mind the color but she didn't like the fact that she was wearing a dress. One that she didn't want. Growling, she stormed out of the room, glaring at the sleeves as she messed with them.

* * *

Sparx watched as The Alchemist fixed a dent in his helmet. "Hey." Kira called out plainly, not even close to greeting either. He turned to look at her and he smiled widely. "That looks so cute on you Kira!" he complimented as he walked up to her and picked her up by under her arms.

"Put me down, NOW!" she snapped bitterly and kicked her legs. "I hate being picked up!"

"Mmm, it would look better if your hair was brushed. Come with me." he murmured after setting her down and walked away with her in tow. The monkeys curiously followed close behind. She tried to yank her arm away but he had a strong grip on her small wrist.

"Let go!" she ordered. He didn't listen.

Soon, they walked into a large bedroom and straight into a bathroom attached to the room.

* * *

"There! You look much better with your hair brushed and fluffed!" The Alchemist smiled as he brushed Kira's hair. Kira on the other hand, had a scowl on her face. "I hate this. Stop brushing my hair!" She swatted at his hand and he looked at her in confusion. "I hate being prepped so much. It's just weird."

"Oh darn. I forgot the most important thing. Nova!"

They waited patiently and after a few minutes, Nova came bounding in, holding a purple bow that was sort of like Rin's, only without the earpieces and mouthpiece. She hopped up next to them and handed him the bow.

"Thank you dearest Nova." he smiled and rubbed her head, taking it from her. She growled when he placed it on her head and adjusted it so that it looked just right. "Now you look better!"

"Shut up! I look like a girl!"

"But you are a girl, right?"

Kira bit the inside of her lip out of frustration and looked away in annoyance. "Now, I must go and cater to my monkeys. You can join if you want. Oh, and you're gonna help me give them a bath."

"Why can't you do it?" she growled at him.

The man chuckled and patted her head. "Kira, I'm only one person. And one against six monkeys doesn't seem fair." Kira grunted and crossed her arms, watching him walk out of the room. 'That guy's so weird. Can I even trust him?'

Nova tugged on her dress, making her look down at her. She made a few noises and pointed the way he left. 'C'mon, let's go follow him and get the others!' she was trying to say but she couldn't understand her.

Instead, she ran only a few inches away and motioned for her to follow. The girl tilted her head slightly and stood up. "What is it Nova?" The yellow monkey did it again. She followed the monkey out of the room and down the long hall.

The yellow monkey was fast and she had to run to keep up with her. 'What's going on with Nova? She seems like she wants to show me something.' she thought and they soon entered the room where she had freaked out in.

"Good! You're here!" The Alchemist announced, picking up a box that was a little too big for her taste. "I have something for you." Kira cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Whatever it is, I don't want it."

'Just open it.' Sparx murmured, making it seem like a screech to her when he jumped onto her shoulder. He tugged on her sleeve and pointed at the box. The others joined it. Growling, she gave in since it was one against five, all except for Mandarin.

He handed her the box and she sat down on her knees, opening the plain thing. A cat jumped out, surprising her greatly, and landed on her shoulder. She meowed in her ear and licked her cheek, rubbing her head against her jaw.

"What…?" was all she could say. What shocked her the most was that he took her from her. "Well I guess I'll have to release her then since you don't want her."

"Wait!" she yelped and quickly stood up, making him stop and look at her in amusement. Her eyes looked sad and she held out her hands. "Can…can I please have her?"

"Of course." he smiled and handed her back to her.

Kira held the cat in her arms and noticed that it was just like the cat that was chasing her in that dream world. Only smaller. "I named her Jade because of her eyes." he informed and went back to what he was doing.

Jade meowed and pressed herself against her neck. Kira felt her body heat and yelped when she was tackled by a bunch of monkeys. She laughed when they play wrestled with her and she tried to sit up. One screech from Mandarin was enough to make them stop and get off of her.

The girl sat up and giggled, petting Otto and Gibson on the head. Jade meowed and jumped in front of the green monkey. They stood there and he made a noise right as he quickly put his hands up. The cat hissed in fright and ran away with him following behind.

"Otto!" Kira called out. The monkeys and her watched silently.

'Why does Otto do that to almost everything he sees?' Gibson asked in annoyance.

Sparx chuckled and looked at him. 'Let's just be glad he's not eating bugs like he always does.'

Jade ran up to her owner and jumped onto her shoulder and Kira caught Otto in her hands when he jumped towards them. "Leave her alone Otto." The green monkey whined and made a pouty face. She smiled and pressed her head against his.

"Kira could you help me with something?" The Alchemist asked out loud, not looking at her. Kira looked at him and huffed, standing up. The cat mewled softly into her ear and her tails wrapped around her neck.

She walked up next to him and looked at him. "What?"

"I just need an extra set of hands to help me." he replied, smirking. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and it was just awkward after that.

He barely asked for help but when he did, it was usually for handing him certain tools that she had never heard of! Annoyed by this, she was about to leave but he spoke up right as she turned away. "Kira, could you help hold this down for me? This one metal piece needs two tools and you ARE my helper."

Kira growled bitterly and turned to face the large metal table yet again and reached for the green helmet. She set her hand on it and he started to work on the right side with two tools. Jade hopped down next to the helmet and pawed at the man's hands, meowing.

The Alchemist chuckled and scratched her jaw, getting a purr out of the animal. The animal then looked at Kira, her eyes begging to her. 'Pet me!' they were saying. Kira just stared at her and closed her eyes. Jade tilted her head and ran up her arm and onto her shoulder.

Five minutes passed on silence on their part. The only noise was coming from Sparx picking on Nova by pulling her tail and tripped her on purpose with his tail. "There, all done. If you could, could you please watch after the monkeys while I go get their bath ready?" he asked when she pulled her hand back and set it on the edge of the table.

The girl blushed a light red when he set his hand on top of hers and she looked at him. He just stared into her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't touch me." she growled, quickly yanking her hand away. Jade jumped onto the ground and followed close behind her as she walked towards the monkeys.

The man walked away to do exactly what he said.

"C'mere guys." she smiled when she kneeled down. Understanding what she wanted, they all tackled her in a ginormous hug and monkey pile (get it? Monkey pile instead of dog pile? Alright, I'll shut up now).

Kira laughed and tried to sit up, but the monkeys wouldn't budge. They nudged their snouts against her face and made noises. Antauri was the first to get off and just stand there. Gibson and Mandarin were next. Finally, Nova and Sparx were the last.

Otto was too busy being cuddled in her arms close to her chest. "You guys are so strong yet so small, fuzzy, and adorable. I wonder how that guy can live with you. AND Chiro." Speaking of Chiro, she wondered where he was and what he was doing.

Kira sighed and felt a hand pat her shoulder and she looked at the black monkey. His eyes showed caring and compassion and she could tell he was trying to cheer her up. 'Was my expression really that readable?'

'Cheer up Kira.' Antauri murmured and smiled slightly. She still couldn't understand him. There must be some translator in their helmet so that they can now talk right when they become robotic.

Jade snuck up on Sparx and pounced on his tail, catching him by surprise. He screeched loudly and it echoed somewhat. They stared at him as he started to chase her around the room. She jumped onto the metal table the two were at before and jumped back down when he hopped up next to her.

Jade turned to face the monkey and hissed, thick fog surrounding her. Sparx screeched in fright when a much LARGER cat stepped out of the fog, looking exactly like the animal that chased her in the dream world.

She snarled loudly, showing the rows of small, sharp, and long teeth. He ran away and she ran towards the red monkey. "Wait a sec, Jade!" Kira shouted and jumped in front of her. "Stop that! Sparx didn't do anything to you!"

She snarled loudly and bared her teeth at her. A throat clearing sound sounded off and they all turned to look at The Alchemist, who stood next to Nova. "Now now Jade, calm down. I can't afford any accidents."

Jade snarled louder and lunged at him, her long claws protruding from her paws. He sighed and held his hand up and shocked her. Kira looked away as it became bright and she heard the roars and snarls. Eventually, the brightness disappeared and she looked back at them.

Jade was small again and she meowed slightly and ran back towards Kira and climbed up her leg, going onto her shoulder. "Now, let's get going shall we?" he suggested with a smile and held his arms out. Otto jumped up and grabbed his arm, swinging slightly. Nova jumped onto his shoulder and Mandarin perched himself on his other shoulder while Gibson sat on his arm.

Antauri hopped onto Kira's arm and looked up at her when she looked down at him. Sparx just stood by her leg. "Alright, follow me." he smiled and began to walk away. She sighed and followed behind him. This guy was still so creepy to her. She didn't know if she could trust him or not.

Jade kept on nudging her nose against her cheek and she looked away. She didn't like being here. She'd rather be at home playing her games or at least with Chiro. Sparx reached up and grabbed her hand, looking away. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at him.

Antauri nudged her nose with his tail and she looked at him, smiling. "You guys are weird." He did nothing but smile at her and nod slightly, knowing that they were making her happier. Only little by little.

They soon walked into the same bathroom where she had to endure the torture of getting her hair brushed and the monkeys instantly began to freak out when they saw the bath. Only Antauri was calm. "Children! Children, it's okay!" The Alchemist informed loudly, gathering them together.

Nova was shaking slightly and Otto tested out the water by batting at it with his hand. "I've done this so many times before, and I still have no idea why they hate getting baths. So, you're going to help me."

"WHAT?!" Kira shouted, glaring at him. "WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP YOU?!"

"Because I said so. Besides, there's only one me and six monkeys."

He had a point. She sighed and thought about it for a few minutes and finally nodded. He smiled and picked up each monkey and put them into the warm water. They completely freaked out. Otto screeched and jumped out, landing on Kira's chest. She grunted as she tried to push him off.

The man quickly closed the door before any of them could get out.

**Fifteen minutes later of struggle…**

FINALLY, they had gotten all of the simians to calm down. The Alchemist hummed slightly as he rubbed special shampoo into Gibson's fur. Kira washed the shampoo out of Mandarin's fur and he just growled in annoyance.

"There, this isn't so bad, is it (my friend Michael's watching me type it sentence)?" The Alchemist asked in amusement. She rolled her eyes and moved on to Nova. Sparx sat next to Antauri and slapped him in the face with his wet tail. Antauri wasn't amused. He stood up and screeched at him in anger.

"Alright, time to dry you off." the girl murmured and picked him up and wrapped a towel around him. His expression seemed to have lightened up and he wrapped his arms around her neck as she dried him off.

One after the other, he took out the wet monkeys and set them on the floor. Otto slipped and fell on Gibson, who screeched and face planted into the floor. And that's when things took a major turn for the worse.

Gibson shot up and lunged at the green monkey, who moved out of the way. Nova grunted when he landed on her. She hit him in the face and Antauri screeched in pain when Jade bit his finger. Hard. He jumped away from her and she yelped in fright. "W-what's going on?"

"Calm down everyone!" the man shouted out. But they didn't listen. Soon all of the monkeys were going crazy after things had happened to them and the two backed up towards the tub. "You're their owner! Do something!" Kira shouted at him.

The Alchemist swallowed hard and twiddled his fingers, making her give him a stunned look. "You wimp." Right after she said that, Mandarin and Otto jumped onto them, making them scream and fall back into the tub. Water splashed up and hit the floor.

The two monkeys looked at each other and ran out of the room after Antauri got the door open. Kira screamed and shot up, pulling herself out of the tub. He coughed up water slightly as he sat up and watched her get on all fours once she was out, shaking madly.

"I hate water!" she whispered, gritting her teeth. He got an idea. Being as sneaky as he could (which wasn't in the least way sneaky) he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into the tub. Kira flailed around and quickly sat up, coughing hard as she threw herself out and onto the floor.

* * *

"There, now everyone's all clean." he chuckled as he fixed his hair, facing away from all of them. Sensing the amusement in his tone, Kira glared at him. "Shut up old man."

"Hey, no need to be angry."

"Angry? Angry?! I'm furious!" she shouted and rushed up to him and poked him in the chest. "I don't know you, I breathed in too much water, I was almost attacked by monkeys, and you say I'm angry?!"

The Alchemist just stared at her. "I'm so angry I could….I could just…!"

"Kill me?" he finished, making her look at him in surprise. "I have seen your power and it's quiet impressive but would you really kill your own father?"

"You're NOT MY FATHER!" Kira snarled bitterly and shoved him away. "I know my father and you're not him! You will never be him!"

"Kira, I AM him. You just have to believe me."

"You don't even know my father! He's stubborn and rude and you're just an old fart pretending to be my fucking dad! SO JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" His eyes widened slightly when a new weapon formed in her hands as she raised them in the air and brought it down towards him.

Quickly stopping it at the last moment, he grunted slightly at how heavy it really was. Kira snarled at him, her eyes bright red. She didn't even realize that the weapon she managed to create was the Knightmare version of the Hobby Horse from Alice.

He pushed the weapon away and grabbed her head and brought her into a tight embrace. "First of all, you will NEVER talk to me like that. I don't appreciate swearing! Secondly, I'm your father! This is how I always held you when you were upset with me."

Kira's eyes widened and she bared her teeth. "No you aren't! Stop lying to me!" With all her might, she struggled to push herself out of his embrace but he kept at it. The monkeys watched in shock.

Then, it hit her. This WAS how her father used to embrace her when she was really mad at him. The same way and the same strength put forth.

Jade tilted her head when she saw the tears escape her eyes and she began to sob out loud. The Alchemist rubbed her head soothingly and his embrace became less tight. Nova walked up to her and just watched silently as she got quieter and quieter.

"There was no need to lash out at me Kira. You just needed to remember, that's all." The man placed his hands on her shoulders and he smiled at her. "Now, how about some dinner." She nodded slowly and he tugged on her cheek, walking away.

The cat ran up her leg and meowed in her ear. She looked down at her weapon and picked it up with ease. It didn't really weigh a lot, even though it looked heavy as heck. She smiled slightly when she (the cat) began to lick away the tears. "Thank you Jade."

Jade meowed in response.

(skipping time….)

After having yet another little argument after dinner was made, Kira stormed out of the lab building and sat outside on the metal walkway. She swatted the plate away and she huffed. 'I don't need to eat this slob. I don't even need to eat ever.'

Snow gently fell from the sky and covered her hair slightly. Even though he did remind her of her father, she was still denying it. She knew her father and what he was like and he was nowhere near that. Maybe it was just her. But then again, maybe it wasn't.

She sighed and lowered her head, bringing her knees up. He creeped her out a lot. He was too friendly. She hated it. The girl closed her eyes and just sat in the silence, letting the snow fall all around her.

**20 minutes later….**

Kira opened her eyes when she heard the door behind her open and noticed The Alchemist walk up next to her. "What're you doing?" He shrugged and looked at her. "Well I do need a few more things for my simians' armor so I'm just going to go and get them."

"Okay…"

"Get up, you're coming with me."

"What, why?!"

He smiled and patted her head, fixing the bow. "Because if I'm not here then you'll probably blow up the place."

"You keep six monkeys in there."

"Touché."

A purplish red portal appeared in front of them and he began to walk towards it. "Wait! I'm not going in there!"

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise Kira." he reassured her and he walked into it with her in tow.

**Sometime later (I love skipping time)….**

After purchasing everything he needed, they walked out of the store and down the snow covered sidewalk. Snow continued to fall and Kira walked silently behind The Alchemist. She carried a bag and he carried two. "Thank you for accompanying me." he thanked, not looking back at her.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Al? Al is that you?" a man asked out loud, getting his attention. He stopped suddenly and she ran into his back. She grunted and glared at him. A man and a woman crossed the street after a hover car passed by and they walked up to him.

"It is you! How are you Al (I'm calling him Al because it makes more sense, since it's a shorter version of alchemist. Got a problem?)?" a man with brown hair asked. She noticed that it kinda looked like Chiro's hair.

"Clayton! What a surprise! I'm doing well, and you?" he replied with a smile. Clayton smiled back and itched his head. "I'm doing alright. Have you met my coworker Angeline?" The two looked at the woman and she tilted her head at what she saw.

The woman had brown cat ears protruding from her head and a tail stuck out of her dress. Her hair was brown and shoulder length and she had golden eyes. "Hello!" she greeted with a friendly smile and shook his hand and reached down to shake her hand.

A simple bare of the teeth was enough to get her to slowly pull her hand away and the smile to disappear. "Who's this Al?" Clayton asked, looking at her. The Alchemist looked at her and patted her shoulder. "This is my daughter, Kira."

"Kira, huh?" he repeated in confusion. He then smiled and looked at her. "It's nice to meet you Kira! You can call me Clayton." He went in for the friendly handshake.

"Touch me and you die."

He quickly yanked his hand away and chuckled in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"So what're you two doing out here?" the older man asked curiously.

"We had to run out and get more things for the appetizers." Angeline explained, holding up the bag she was holding.

"Oh, yeah! Al, I was going to ask you this a few days ago but," the man proclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I'm holding a party with my coworkers and their coworkers and bosses and I wanted to invite you to the party."

He was silent for a few seconds and smiled slightly. "I would love to come."

"Kira can be invited as well." he added and leaned towards him. "Just make her work on the attitude." he whispered into his ear and quickly pulled away. "I look forward to seeing you two there! You can arrive at any time! Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye my friend." The Alchemist murmured and they walked away.

"A party?" Kira repeated and grunted. "I don't want to go."

"Remember what I said about my lab burning down? Well you're going with me." he muttered and the same portal appeared and they walked into it.

**Back home….**

Being almost forced to put on another horrid dress, Kira growled bitterly as the man was YET AGAIN brushing her hair. "Why must you be so feisty when it comes to dresses?"

"I hate dresses." she simply replied quietly.

He sighed and placed a piercing red barrette into her hair, going slanted (sort of like Karakuridouji Slow's orange barrette in his hair). He brushed her bangs out of her eyes in a left slanted motion. She got a good look at her dress and she hated it too, even though she liked the color. It was red and poofy. The black strap wrapped around her shoulders and front and back, leaving her shoulders bare. There was a black fake rose top of the front of the right side with black string hanging on the bottom. There was a red bow tied around twice on the hip area and the bow was practically on her hip.

A darker red cover separated the lighter red and stopped halfway down, the area where her hips started had a black V form, and the middle of the dress was split apart, revealing a white ruffled area.

She sighed and slipped on the arm covers that were black with ruffled ends. The ruffles itched her wrists and she growled in annoyance.

"Now, shall we get going?" The Alchemist asked in amusement, already dressed up.

"Whatever." she replied in annoyance.

* * *

Clayton opened the door and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw his friend. The Alchemist was dressed in a dark blue suit, a white collared shirt underneath with a slightly darkish red tie to go with the outfit. His black shoulder length hair was pulled tightly back and put into a ponytail (like Miroku's).

"Wow, you guys are fancy looking."

"Well this is a party, is it not?" he asked in amusement as they walked inside. Angeline walked down the stairs and her attention quickly snapped to the girl. "Sweetheart what in Shuggazoom are you doing?!" Kira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You need makeup! Quickly, come with me!"

"Wait what's makeup?!" she demanded as she hauled her up the stairs.

The younger man chuckled and crossed his arms. "Angeline's quiet the handful by herself."

"Are you two together?"

"What? No! No…it wouldn't work out."

The Alchemist tilted his head in confusion and curiosity. 'I wonder why.'

A half an hour passed and soon people began to arrive. Some even looked a little like aliens. But not by much.

Another half an hour passed and most of the people had shown up. The two men showed everyone to the largest room in the mansion.

* * *

Kira slowly walked down the stairs and heard music playing. People were chatting and laughing and all she could think about was the torturous stuff she put on her face. She washed it off about five times and to the neko woman's annoyance, she still applied the same stuff on.

The people didn't even see her and when she was at the bottom of the steps, she was shoved back slightly and she glared at the twenty year old man who shoved her. Now was the time for revenge. She raised up the dress, along with her high heeled foot, and rammed it into his spine.

He yelped and made a woman spill her wine on herself and she glared at him. "Who did that?!" he demanded, turning to face the person who did it.

All he saw was a girl in a noticeable red dress walk away quickly. "Hey, get back here!" he snapped and followed quickly. Kira pushed her way through the crowd of people, making sure not to give people eye contact, and soon noticed Clayton standing near a table.

"Guy!" she shouted and ran up to him and hid behind him. Clayton on the other hand, was confused. "When I get you, I swear I'll-" the man snapped and quickly silenced himself when he came face to face with him.

"Ricky? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Umm….great party, Clayton. I um….I'm gonna go now." He looked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. They watched the man walk away and he looked at her. "What'd you do to him?"

"I did nothing. I was almost shoved to the floor so I corrected the man." she replied in a smart aleck tone. "By kicking him in the spine."

* * *

"Man this party is sad." a woman murmured to her colleague. He nodded in agreement.

The Alchemist and Kira stood side by side at a refreshments table and he noticed his friend walk by nervously. "What's wrong Captain Shuggazoom?"

"Everyone's getting bored!" he almost blurted out. "The music's getting stale and the dance floor is totally deserted! And what's worse is that I think people are starting to leave!"

"So just get people to dance to some bouncy and catchy music." Kira suggested.

"That's it!" Clayton whispered and grabbed her hands, making her flinch. "Kira, would you like to dance with me?"

The girl gave him a startled look. "It's bad enough I barely even know you! What makes you think I'd want to dance with you?"

"Just to get people to start dancing?"

"But!"

"Go on Kira." the older man smiled and nudged her forwards. "I've noticed that you've been acting pretty bored." She gave him a death glare as the man pulled her onto the dance floor. The woman singing, along with her backup singers noticed this and began to talk amongst themselves, figuring out what to do.

"I swear if you try anything funny, I'll tear your eyes out." Kira threated quietly as she glared daggers at the man. The beat of the song started up fairly quickly and he gulped, nodding. "I won't."

Right away, she could tell it was the song Samantha sang at the celebration thing, only a Nightcore version of it. "Under a lovers' sky gonna be with you, and no one's gonna be around." the woman sang, sounding like a chipmunk. "If you think that you won't fall well just wait until, 'til the sun goes down. Underneath the starlight, starlight, there's a magical feeling, so right. It'll steal your heart tonight!"

People noticed them begin to move back and forth slightly to the song. But Clayton was careful of his actions because she was continuing to glare at him out of anger. "You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss!" she sang boldly with her backup singers. "But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight! Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart! But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart!"

The Alchemist saw that he was nervous and she was angry and he mentally facepalmed himself. Kira was now beginning to growl at him, baring her teeth slightly while curling her nose.

"Should I take it from here?" he asked, making her flinch and look at him. "Gladly! She's growling at me and I can't deal with growling!" Clayton agreed and walked away silently. The Alchemist chuckled in amusement and pulled her close to him, placing a hand on her side and holding the other one near them.

"Underneath the starlight, starlight, we'll be lost in the rhythm, so right! Feel it steal your heart tonight!" the woman sang, a smile forming on her face. "You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight!"

"Why're you being so mean to my friend?" he asked in amusement. Kira huffed and looked away. "Because I don't know him, and he expects me to dance with him?! I'm not comfortable around strangers, dude."

"Well maybe you should get to know him, since he's the defender of this city."

'What?!' she thought in shock. 'What happened to Chiro?!'

"Plus, you shouldn't always be so angry with people. Kira, this is a party and you deserve to have some fun." he added with a smile as they spun in a circle. She gave him a curious look. "Just have fun and dance the night away until you can dance no more. You deserve it."

It finally clicked. Maybe she DID need this dance. A smile slowly formed on her face and she nodded. The Alchemist chuckled and leaned down. "Why don't we have some fun while we can."

She nodded and their moves got faster when the song reached its peak.

The woman sang the high pitch part perfectly and did the same move that Samantha did. The two laughed as they twirled and the people all around them watched in surprise. Even Clayton and Angeline were surprised.

Kira kicked her leg up and he twirled her around and brought her close to him. Both their hands intertwined and they laughed as they stepped side to side to the beat.

"You can try to resist my kiss!" the woman sang happily as she watched the two dance. "But you know, don't you know that you can't, can't fight the moonlight! Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart! But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it."

The Alchemist bent Kira backwards and she giggled slightly, holding her arms out. "It's gonna get to your heart." she finished and the people clapped and some whistled. He pulled her back up and she giggled. He slowly leaned in and she placed her hand on her face and she pulled her head away. "Please don't kiss me dude. I still barely know you."

He chuckled and removed her hand and planted a kiss on her head. She grunted and pulled her head down.

Back where the singer was, a man was talking with the lead singer and she nodded, handing him the microphone.

What sounded like drums started up and they looked at the man. He nodded at them and smirked in amusement. Clayton and Angeline walked up to them. "I guess this is a partner dance." she smiled and looked at them.

They smiled and nodded. The man made a howling type noise into the microphone and they got themselves ready. It wasn't until he began to sing some of the people began to howl or whistle. "One minute I'm in Central Park." the man sang with a smirk. "Then I'm down on Delancey Street. From the Bow'ry to St Marks, there's a syncopated beat."

Kira giggled slightly when some people began to join in on the 'whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo's'.

"I'm street wise!" he shouted slightly. "I can improvise." The two groups spun around slowly. "Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. I'm streetsmart. I've got New York City heart."

The two girls were changed to the other men and Clayton somewhat tensed up when he had Kira again. "Oh relax you. I won't bite." she giggled as they spun around, stepping to the sides. "I may not have a dime but I got street savoire faire!" he sang with a sly smirk. "Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street saviore faire!"

When he hummed, they changed partners again and The Alchemist smiled at the girl. "Hello again." Kira giggled. "The rhythm of the city but once you get it down. Then you can own this town; you can wear the crown!"

Right when he sang that line the two men bent them over and pulled them quickly back up. They then separated into their own dance types. One slow like and the other fast, like the beat. "Why should I worry?" the man sang happily. "Why should I care?"

The two enjoyed themselves as they moved in slanted motions and he spun her around. Kira's dress opened up as she twirled around. "Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street saviore faire."

"Ev'rything goes ev'rything fits." the backup singers sang.

"They love me at the Chelsea; they adore me at the Ritz!" he added.

Clayton twirled Angeline around twice and they went back to the slightly slow movements. Kira and The Alchemist enjoyed the dance and they separated slightly and joined again by the hands and kicked their left legs up right as the singer repeated the 'whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo's' for exactly sixty times and it got quiet in the end.

The people cheered and clapped. "Hey Clayton?" Kira asked and walked up to him. He looked at her and waited for her to say what she was gonna say. "Do these people sing certain songs?" He smiled and shook his head. "No, those guys are robots. They'll play any song in the entire galaxy."

That gave her an idea. She smirked and nodded a thank you. The three watched her walk up to the lead female robot singer and whisper the two requests into her ear. When she pulled away, she nodded with a smile.

She waved a purple haired robot singer over and whispered the one song to her. She nodded and they gave her a thumbs up. "What did you ask them?" he asked in amusement.

"Just a song. That's all." she replied and grabbed the older man's hand. The piano began to play and the people hushed. The two singers got situated and got a little too close.

"Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru; itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou." the blue haired one sang softly. "Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari, anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa."

Then the purple haired one then joined in. "Karamiau yubi hodoite, kuchibiru kara shita e to, yurusarenai koto naraba, naosara moeagaru no."

"What's this song called?" The Alchemist asked curiously as they stood back to back. "Magnet by Miku and Luka." Kira replied, her eyes closed.

"Karamiau yubi hodoite," the two sang together in harmony. "Kuchibiru kara shita e to, yurusarenai koto naraba, naosara moeagaru no." The two moved side to side in careful yet perfect steps. It almost seemed elegant if you knew what you were looking for.

"Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii. Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete." Kira brought her right knee over her left leg as they continued this move and they kicked their leg out and spun around, pulling away. "Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii. Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no."

The two stopped singing, leaving the melody. "Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite;" the purple haired one eventually sang again. "Itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete. "Okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru, ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo."

"Mayoikonda kokoro nara," the blue haired girl sang softly. "Kantan ni tokete yuku,  
yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni."

The two brought themselves close by the hands and they stepped back in swirls to the beat, pulling away from time to time. "Furete kara modorenai to shiru, sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata."

The two stopped singing and they moved side to side. This song didn't fit any crazy dance moves or slow dance moves. The dance moves they were doing fit just fine. They turned and pressed their backs together right as the singing came back.

"Yoake ga kuru to fuan de, naite shimau watashi ni." the blue haired girl sang quietly. "Daijoubu" to sasayaita, anata mo naite ita no?"

They then began to sing together, their hands clasped together. The two continued to do the same moves. "Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii. Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete. Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii. Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai."

The two laughed slightly and they twirled around and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her lower back. "Furete ite modorenakute ii." Kira sang softly as he twirled her around and picked her up. "Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata."

The two hummed to the beat and soon the only thing left was the soft piano beat and the song had finally ended. Clayton whistled slightly and Angeline clapped with the other people, smiling. "Your friend and his daughter can really dance, Clayton." she complimented, looking at him.

"I had no idea he could dance."

The purple haired girl walked away and the blue haired one nodded at the girl, who nodded back. Like the last song, it started up with the piano. Only….faster in beat. "What song did you request now?" The Alchemist asked and gave her an odd look. Kira smiled and looked at him. "One that everyone can dance to."

"Tatemae dake no kanjouron de subete wo hakarou nante." she sang, shaking her hips slightly. "Sonna no wa okadochigai. Warawasenaide yo ne. Dakedo tama niwa tanoshii koto mo hitsuyou da to, omou no?"

Kira bobbed her head slightly as she skipped up to certain people and grab their arms and drag them towards a dance partner. She knew the people here were just waiting for the right time to dance and now was the perfect time.

"Me no mae kara kieteitta kokoro wo sasu uso mitai ni. Guruguru tte mazaru youna kono kanji ga tamaranai. Nee, buttonjau no ga ii nara, watashi wo, motto honki ni sasete, nigeru nante yurusanai wa, yappari sonna teido nano kashira."

Kira nodded at the man, telling him to join in on bringing people to the dance floor. The song got faster slightly as they dragged people in against their will and some volunteered. The woman singing was somewhat skipping around and moving happily.

"Bakada toka ahorashii toka iitai dake ieba ii wa. Hito no kachikan nante watashi wa shiranai no!"

"C'mon Captain." the older man chuckled as he struggled to pull him out of the crowd. The dance floor was slowly filling up and they wanted to make it more fun than it already was. "No Al! I don't want to!" Clayton objected.

"C'mon dear!" Angeline cooed and nudged his side. "I want to dance!"

"O-okay." he murmured and followed behind her.

Kira skipped around, shaking her hips, and dragged a young woman to a young man and pushed them onto the now filling up area. The people there began to dance their own way.

"Honnou? Risei? Dochira ga katsu no?" she sang and waved her hands, encouraging people to dance. "Chou zetsurin ***** de misete yo. Hontou wa koko wo hoshigaru kuse ni."

"This is fun! What a wonderful party!" Angeline smiled as they spun around. The singing stopped and just had an amazing piano solo. When enough people were dancing, Kira nodded and she and The Alchemist stood back, watching the people happily dance with their partners, laughing.

The singing came back and the two smiled, having done a good deed. "You did a wonderful job getting people to dance Kira." he informed and patted her head. She giggled and nodded. They caught glimpses of Clayton and Angeline cuddled up against each other and when he faced them, he put a thumbs up.

They did the same to him. That's how the party lasted the whole night. Everyone just danced the night away.

When the party was over, the people thanked the man for a wonderful time and they left the mansion. "Man, can your daughter throw a dance event." Clayton murmured with a smile and they turned to look at her. She had passed out on a red couch.

"Aw, she's such a sweetheart." Angeline said with a purr. The Alchemist nodded and walked up to her. He picked her up gently and held her in his arms and looked at them. "Well, thank you for the party Clayton. Now we must be getting home."

"But, don't you need a ride?"

"No, we can manage. Thank you again, friend."

"You're welcome, Al."

He opened the door for him and the man walked out into the dark night, snow falling. They waved and closed the door. The same portal appeared and he walked into it, disappearing from the mansion.

* * *

The monkeys happily greeted the two when they walked into the opening as they ran around his feet. "Shh! Monkeyteam, Kira's sleeping." he whispered to them. That seemed to shut them up, except for Sparx. Nova shut him up by slapping him in the face with her tail.

"I might as well put her to bed and continue my work. This needs to get done soon anyway." he murmured as he walked down the hallway leading to her room. It was silent, all except for the soft pitter patter of feet behind him.

Soon they reached her room and Otto opened the door for him. "Thank you Otto." he smiled and they walked into the room. He set her on the bed and ruffled her bangs. "Goodnight, Kira." The Alchemist stood up fully and watched the monkeys hop onto the bed and get themselves comfortable around her.

He was about to leave until she grabbed his wrist, making him flinch and look back at her. "Hey…" Kira began softly, her eyes hidden in her bangs. "I'm…I'm sorry about giving you trouble today. I didn't understand what was going on."

The man frowned slightly and sighed, sitting beside her. "Well you shouldn't be quick to judge."

"I know. It's just…it's just that I haven't had anyone be so nice to me like you have. It was just so strange!" Her voice cracked and she tried her best to keep herself from crying. Nova watched silently and the others seemed to have zoned in too.

"I know I'm an ungrateful brat sometimes and I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused!" she whispered and wiped her eyes. The mascara and the makeup under her eyes was running down her cheeks and she sniffed, wiping her nose.

"I didn't mean any of the things I said!"

"I know, Kira." he whispered and hugged her close. Jade looked at them and her tails swished behind her. "But, even though I don't look like your father doesn't mean I'm not. You remember that I am, but the former past self. I know what I'll become and I know I don't have a lot of time. But, please do me this one simple thing."

Kira rested her head against his arm and she stared at the floor. "Apologize. What you have said to…me…it hurt me deeply. Even though you were talking to _him_, you were also talking to me."

"So, I said those mean things to you?" she asked in a whiney voice.

"Yes, you did, and I'm very hurt by them."

"I-I'm sorry! But…isn't this just a dream?"

"Yes, it is. But then again, it isn't. But please promise me that you'll apologize."

The Alchemist stood up and tucked her into bed. "I promise." Kira whispered. Nova curled up into a ball near her chest, Jade on her neck, Antauri and Gibson by her back (she was on her side), and Sparx and Otto by her head.

He planted a kiss on her cheek and walked towards the door, opening it. "I love you dad." she whispered to him. He looked back at her and smiled. "I love you too Kira. Now get some sleep." She nodded and watched him walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**Later that night….**

Kira was jolted out of her slumber (I totally used the word slumber. Never again) by a loud scream and crashing sounds. "Dad?" she asked out loud, seeing that the monkeys were gone. Jade opened her eyes and meowed at her, watching her get to her knees.

"Dad?!" she repeated when more crashing sounded off. She shot out of bed and ran out of the bedroom and down the hallway. When she got to the open, her eyes widened when she saw the colored tubes glowing and instead of The Alchemist standing there, Skeleton King was there instead.

He turned to face her as he was bent over and she could tell that he grinned maniacally. She screamed when he brought out his staff and lunge towards her. Right as he swung at her, she tripped on her own foot and saw the blood fly out of her throat.

* * *

Kira sat up screaming at the top of her lungs, her heart pounding in her chest. She breathed heavily and sighed, closing her eyes. She needed a walk to clear her mind. Maybe if she took a trip to the lobby. Yeah, that's what she'll do.

Shakily, the girl got out of bed and out of her bedroom, walking into the open. Her heart was still pounding and she tried to think of other things. She opened the front door and walked into the hallway, taking the stairs for a longer journey.

The stairway seemed too quick. It felt like seconds until she made it to the lobby and she was still thinking of that dream. Or was it a dream? She walked aimlessly around and the man behind the counter eyed her and snapped his fingers. "Kira Sumako?"

"Yes?" Kira asked, glancing at him.

"There's a package for you but it doesn't have a return address…or an address. Only your name. It sounds like a cage with something inside it." He handed it to her and she grunted slightly. Whatever was inside it was sure heavy. Too heavy.

"Um…thanks." she thanked him quietly and walked away, going into the elevator this time. She could've sworn that something was moving.

When the elevator reached her floor, she walked out. 'Man, I can't believe it's so early in the morning.' she thought as she walked up to her door and opened it with one hand. Walking inside, she shut the door with her hip and set the package on the couch after she walked up to it.

She sat down next to it and eyed it. 'I didn't ask for a package. Or none that I can remember.' Shrugging, Kira opened the box that the cage was inside of (weird) and what she saw made her jump and yelp.

A formless cat sat there and meowed at her. _"Hello Kira!" _she meowed in greeting. Her eyes widened and she scooted backwards. "You can talk (telepathy)?"

"_Of course I can!"_

She squeaked when she broke out of the cage and it disappeared when she landed on the couch. The box disappeared as well. She stretched and grunted slightly, the sounds of cracking sounding off. She looked at her and got a good look at her.

The formless cat was indeed formless. She had a cat skull for a head, jade eyes, and black fuzzy ears with white insides. Thick black fur covered her neck slightly and most of her chest and half of her front legs, thinner grey fur underneath it that covered her whole body but stopped in the middle of each leg, the rest of her legs bone. Her stomach was entirely bone and the grey fur separated into a V.

She had three tails. One black and very fluffy. One just complete bone. And the other one grey and fluffy but the bone was revealed near the end.

Kira then looked into her eyes and she gasped slightly. "Jade? Is that you?"

"_You recognized me?!"_ Jade asked in astonishment and jumped onto her chest, rubbing her head against her cheek. _"What a happy moment!"_ She meowed in delight and she got an idea. If she changed into a larger animal before in the dream, then could she do it in reality?

"Jade? Can you change into that bigger form of yours?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Well, I have something I need to do and I need transportation."

* * *

Skeleton King sat in his throne, looking ahead aimlessly. He heard footsteps and that got his attention. Kira walked into the main room, Jade on her shoulders, and she walked up to him. "Why're you here?" he growled in annoyance.

"I'm here to personally…" she began and quieted down. He could tell she didn't feel comfortable saying whatever she was to him. "Apologize…to you." she finished, shuffling her feet slightly.

"I'm listening."

The girl sighed deeply and bit the inside of her cheek. Jade nudged her snout against her temple and she swallowed slightly. "I'm sorry." she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." the king asked in amusement. She glared at him. Kira sighed deeply and noticed that he was slowly leaning in, pretending to listen closer. "I'm sorry okay?!"

"For what?"

She growled and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry for being a jerk. There, I said it." He picked her up in the air with his powers and brought her closer to him, placing her in his lap. "I didn't really care for an apology but look what I found."

The girl watched in surprise when he showed her the grey orb, slightly dirty. "Don't throw this out again. This is my only way to talk to you."

"But what about that one time?"

"That's a secret."

She grunted when he moved her head back after he hooked it up again and he chuckled. "Now go home. Do something other than being here because I know you'll start annoying me." She giggled and smiled, hugging him tightly. "You know me too well dad."

Skeleton King patted her back and watched her jump off his throne, Jade changing before she hit the ground, and watched the two run off into the darkness.

**I'm very sorry about the long wait. School isn't bad but it'll probably get worse in the middle of the year. Speaking of school, this is a question to you, my readers. Are you in school and if so, how is it so far?**

**P.s. I still don't own any lyrics in this chapter, or any other chapter.**


	33. Chapter full of awkward

**To BluePhantom99: You ask really good questions that I have not found the answers to yet, but I'm thinking and I have an idea.**

Kira knocked on Samantha's door and waited patiently for it to open. Lola opened the door right as she was about to knock again and skidded off. She walked into the apartment and Samantha poked her head out from behind the kitchen corner. "Hello Kira!"

"Hey."

"Who's your friend?"

Jade tilted her head when she looked at her and meowed. She walked into the kitchen and up to her. "This is Jade. I just got her today."

"What's up with the way she looks?"

She hissed slightly when she heard the insult. The girl placed a hand on her skull and itched her ear. "She has a very bad disease and it caused flesh and fur in certain areas on her body to deteriorate away."

"Oh, poor baby." Samantha cooed and picked her up. The boney tail wrapped around her wrist and she meowed. "I'm sorry if that sounded like an insult Kira."

"Hey, it's okay. But you might want to apologize to her."

"I'm sorry….what's her name again?"

"Jade."

With a smile, she hugged her gently and pet her neck. "I'm sorry Jade." Jade meowed and her tails twitched. She looked at the TV which made tons of noises and tilted her head at what she saw. "So, what's your daughter watching?"

Before the woman could answer, Lola leaned over the couch. "The Lion King II Simba's Pride! This is the coolest move ever!" she replied happily and pretended to roar and fell backwards, giggling. Samantha giggled and looked at the TV. "She's been infatuated with this movie for the past week ever since I bought it for her. Her favorite characters are Kiara and Kovu."

Jade jumped onto Kira's head and pawed at her face. "And My Lullaby is her favorite song out of all of the ones in the movie." she finished, going back to what she was doing. She just now noticed that she was preparing herself a snack.

She looked back at the TV and saw the lioness sing a very demented song. All while a lion cub slept. She watched silently and something felt so familiar to her. It reminded her of her own demented family. Skeleton King as Zira, Mandarin as Vitani, Valeena as Nuka, and herself as Kovu (who else can mentally imagine this?).

And instead of becoming a King, he would say she will be a Queen. Plus, she thought Chiro would be Simba and that little brute, his daughter would be the monkeys, and the lioness part would be changed to citizens.

The song itself was dark and intimidating (just imagine Skeleton King, Valeena, and Mandarin singing it, all while formless minions watch just like the other lionesses. I am so going to write this as the next chapter). She shuddered at the thought and glimpsed to her right.

Her attention snapped back to the thing and she tilted her head. The thing was white and slightly puffy looking with a white string attached to it. And out of curiosity, she picked it up by the string.

"Kira put that down!" Skeleton King snapped. Mandarin tilted his head and looked up at his master. "What's she holding?"

"Nothing! Just put it down Kira!"

'Why?' she mentally asked. 'Is it a bomb?' She put it closer to her face and sniffed it. It smelt like flowers to a slight degree.

"_Kira don't sniff that! Don't eat it! Don't touch it! Don't even look at it! Just PUT IT DOWN NOW!"_

"Hey Samantha?" Kira asked and looked at the woman. "What's this?" Samantha turned to look at her and she yelped, rushing up to her. "Kira get that out of your hand! Where did you get one of my…MOM! Are you going through my things?!"

"I didn't touch it dearie." her mother replied from within a bedroom. She grunted and smirked. "Then there's only ONE culprit." They looked at the little girl who looked over the couch, and she sank down. "So it was you Lola. Don't go through my things again okay? Now go to your room."

"Okay mama."

"So….what is this thing?" Kira asked again.

"Wait, you don't know what this is?"

She shook her head. "How old are you again?" Samantha asked questioningly.

"Fourteen, why?" she replied and cocked an eyebrow.

"And you haven't had your period yet?" She tilted her head and so did Jade. "What's that?"

"_Kira don't ask! Just ignore it and walk away!"_ Skeleton King objected frantically.

'Why? What's so bad about this….period…thing?'

"_I was once a mortal Kira. Meaning that I had a mother and a father and my mother and father gave me the talk about EVERYTHING. NO ONE FORGETS THE TALK!"_

"Alright, come here." Samantha murmured and pulled her closer and sat down at the table. She sat down as well.

"_I'm not listening anymore because I know I'll hear something I'd never want to hear in my life!"_ the king shouted and swatted the image away. The red dot in the middle of the orb disappeared, meaning he wasn't watching OR listening.

And then, Kira learned about womanhood (and trust me, she didn't like it).

"So…" the girl began in horror. "This is called a…'tampon'…and it…?"

"Yep. It does exactly what I told you it does." Samantha replied.

"_Is the talk over? Am I safe to listen again?"_ Skeleton King asked right as Kira stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs. "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE BLOOD COME OUT OF MY CROTCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WEIRD THAT SOUNDS?!"

"I guess not." Mandarin informed and scratched his head in confusion.

"Well it's just a part of women nature." Samantha smiled. "Besides, you're one lucky girl. I started mine when I was nine."

"Oh my god…" Skeleton King murmured in disgust. "Wait why're we listening to this?"

Mandarin shrugged.

"So what's this thing?" Kira asked and held up a thin stick thing. She yelped and snatched it away from her. "Where'd you find THIS?"

"Next to that….tampon….so what is that?"

She sighed and leaned in, whispering the answer into her ear.

**Five awkward minutes later…**

"Speaking of girl things…Kira, I would suspect that you've been fitted already."

"Fitted?"

"Yeah…for bras." A simple odd look was enough to make her stand up and pat her head. "Okay, you and I have a mission to do today."

"Oh really? Like what kind of mission?"

The woman walked into the kitchen and pulled out a drawer, taking out measuring tape. "Okay, just think of it like this. Would you rather have me do this or have your father do this?" she asked as she walked up to her.

"It depends on what you're doing." Kira murmured and itched her head.

"Okay. Now stand up and face away from me."

"Okay?" she questioned and turned away from her.

"Now, pull your shirt up to your neck."

"Wait what?"

"Pull your shirt up to your neck." Samantha repeated, only a little louder.

Skeleton King and Mandarin's attention locked onto what was happening.

Kira stared at the woman as she slowly as ever, took her coat off. She slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and looked back at the woman. "You're not gonna do anything to me are you?" The woman giggled and shook her head. "No I won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

The girl groaned slightly and ever so slowly, exposed her stomach. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No."

The king and the monkey screamed and scrambled over the throne after she put her shirt around her neck, hiding from the sight (she was covered. Calm down). "Okay, now hold your arms out."

"Do I have to?"

"It'll be over before you know it."

She sighed and put her arms out. She yelped and turned around quickly when she wrapped the measuring tape around her chest. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

"Calm down Kira! I'm just measuring you!"

"For what?!"

"You and I are going shopping today. Now raise your arms up so I can get this over with."

Kira blushed dark pink and looked away, raising her arms up. To her, this was the most awkward and embarrassing moment in her entire life.

When it was all over, she happily put her shirt back on. "So, you're a 34b. Alright, let's get going." Samantha murmured and looked at her as she got her coat on. "Maybe we could also get you some new clothes as well."

"But!"

"No buts. Now, come on. There's a clothes store around here you would love."

The girl yelped when she grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the apartment room and down the hallway and into the elevator.

**Outside~**

The two walked side by side and Kira zoned out the first few seconds Samantha started talking about this clothes store. She had enough clothes. Why did this woman want to get her more? "Here we are!" the woman chimed happily as she looked up at the name and opened the glass door.

"Do I have to go in?" she asked, groaning before. She nodded and rubbed her head. "Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen. I shop here all the time!" They walked inside and Kira instantly covered her nose. "What's that awful smell?"

"What smell?"

"It smells too strong!"

Samantha sniffed the air and shrugged her shoulders. "What do you think it smells like?"

"It smells like a strong flower smell!"

She shrugged it off while rolling her eyes and grabbed her hand. "Can I help you today ladies?" a woman asked as she walked up to them. Samantha shook her head and smiled at her. "We're just browsing today ma'am."

"Well okay, let me know if you need anything!"

Kira groaned when she pulled her into the bra section. "Alright Kira, is there anything specific you're looking for?" Samantha asked as she looked at her.

"_Oh god….kill me now."_ Skeleton King groaned.

"No! I've never done this before in my life and from what you did to me, I never want it to happen again."

"Well Kira, as you grow, your girls grow too."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"_Turn it off! Shut up!"_ the king shouted, his face flushed red.

Kira yanked the necklace off and chucked it out the door right as a woman walked into the building, making her jump.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I hate that necklace."

She gave her an odd look and shrugged it off (I know this chapter is weird and uses the word bra a lot. Sorry). "Since you have nothing in mind, I'll help you pick them out."

"Ah jeez." she groaned and facepalmed herself. "I don't want to be here. I don't need to know any of this stuff!"

"Look, I can't solve this problem so you better just help so this can go by quicker."

She growled and looked at the ground. "Fine….but only so this goes by faster."

"Good! Now let's start looking!" Samantha smiled and clasped her hands together. She groaned and looked away. Whatever this was, she didn't want any part of it. She held up a pair and she glanced at it. "No." She grunted and held up another pair. "No!"

"You're not helping Kira!"

"That's because I don't want to be here!" she retorted.

"Well if you don't want to help, you can browse around if you want."

She somewhat smiled and walked away silently. 'Girls…' Samantha thought and smiled, giggling to herself.

Kira walked around, not even caring. She didn't want to be here. It was too embarrassing. Plus the fact her nose stung still. She stopped walking and sighed, standing near a clothes rack. "Excuse me, can I see you for a few seconds miss." a woman asked as she walked up to her. Wondering what she wanted, she nodded and followed her into a changing room.

Samantha looked through some shirts this time and after a minute, she jumped in fright when she heard her name screamed out. She watched in shock as Kira ran out of the changing room, struggling to pull her shirt back on as she ran, and burst out of the doors. 'Kira?' she thought and jogged out of the building.

People watched the girl on all fours on top of a street light. "Kira? What're you doing up there?"

"I'm staying away from this place!"

"You're wearing a skirt Kira! Get down from there right now!"

"NO NO NO!" Some woman I hardly even know did the thing you did to me and it was terrifying!"

Samantha facepalmed herself and sighed. "Look, you can stay out here and if you stop complaining, I'll buy you dinner tonight."

"As long as I get to stay out here, then I'll be fine." Kira murmured and sat down crisscrossed. She grumbled to herself and walked back into the store.

**Twenty minutes later….**

Kira swung her legs slightly as she hooked her necklace back up. "Hey!" Samantha called out, making her jump. She looked down at her and noticed she held a big bag of clothes. "I bought you a few things but I did go shopping for myself as well. C'mon, there's other places I'd like to show you."

"You didn't need to buy me anything." Kira murmured as she dropped down to the ground, walking up to her. They walked down the sidewalk and she smiled slightly. "Hey, I just want to be nice."

They spent the whole day just looking around and having a girls day out. When the sun was beginning to set, it was time to get some dinner. Kira and Samantha walked into a restaurant and a man greeted them. "Hello. How many?"

"Two." Samantha replied. He grabbed two menus and motioned for them to follow with his head. They followed him into a quiet area of the restaurant and he seated them at a booth. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?" he asked as they sat down.

"Two waters." she replied again. He nodded and walked away.

Kira fiddled with her nails and grunted. "What's wrong? You seem upset." she whispered and placed her hand on her arm. The girl sighed and closed her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm sorry if I was being a pain today."

"It's okay. I'm sure it was uncomfortable being in that sort of situation."

"It was."

They giggled slightly and she told her the things she had gotten for her. A few minutes passed as they continued to talk and look through the menu until he came back with their drinks and a pad and pen. "So, are you ready to order?"

"I am. I don't know if you are." Samantha replied. "I'll just have the Alfredo Pasta."

"Okay." he murmured as he wrote it down and looked at her. "I guess I'll have the same." Kira replied, closing hers. He nodded, writing it down, and took the menus from them. He walked away and Samantha smiled. "You'll love their pasta. It's really delicious."

*insert epic time skip*

When the man came back with their food, Kira made a small and quiet 'mmm' sound. It smelt better than anything she's ever smelt before. He walked away without even saying a single word. "Now Kira," Samantha began as the girl grabbed the fork and stabbed a piece of chicken in it.

She popped it into her mouth and her eyes instantly watered and she spit it out. "It's hot you dummy. It just came out of the kitchen!"

"You could've warned me!" Kira whispered and chuckled. The woman laughed and patted her hand. "You're such a dork sometimes."

As the sun had finally set, Kira was done with her food and Samantha was almost done. "Man, your friends sound weird Samantha." she laughed. Samantha laughed as well and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But, that wasn't the funniest part. Evan was running down the hallway after class and when he went to jump and touch the ceiling, or at least try to, his pants fell down around his ankles!"

The two laughed out loud and Kira almost fell to the floor. "Stop stop! My sides hurt!" She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, my high school years were pretty weird and funny."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Kira looked at her. "This may be a weird question but….are you single?" Samantha almost choked on the bite of food she put in her mouth.

"_What kind of question was that?"_ Skeleton King questioned.

"Yeah….why?" she replied after swallowing. The girl shrugged and looked away. "Well….let's say that I….I have a dad."

"_Kira?"_

"And?" she asked in amusement.

"Well, you're single. He's single."

"_KIRA!"_ he snapped. _ "SHUT UP!"_

Samantha took a sip of water and put her hands in her lap. "Would you like to cut to the chase?" Kira sighed and leaned back. "Okay, okay. Would you like to go on a date sometime with my dad?"

"KIRA!" he shouted in an outrage. Mandarin tilted his head and looked up at his master, noticing his face was red.

"That would depend. What's your dad like?" the woman asked in amusement.

Kira grew silent. She knew her father very well for what he was. Stubborn, evil, ruthless, and a jerk from time to time. But then again, there was that other side of him. The Alchemist. "Well….uh…."

"Say no more." she chuckled. "But, I'm not ready to date."

"Kira you idiot. I don't date! I will never date! Let alone date a human woman."

"He's never gotten close to a woman before either." Mandarin murmured and snickered to himself. He yelped when he hit him with his staff. "Shut up Mandarin. You haven't either."

Kira frowned slightly and glanced at her when she grabbed her hands. "Don't worry about it though. Maybe someday I'll take you up on that offer." She smiled slightly and nodded. "Is there any fun place to go here?"

"Now that you mention it, there is. It's a dance club and it has very fun upbeat music to dance to. Maybe you and your boyfriend can go there and party again."

"Why do I think that's an insult?" Kira asked as they stood up. She laughed and patted her shoulder. "C'mon! Let's go get him and I'll show you guys there!" They left the restaurant and set course to the Super Robot.

**This was also a boring chapter. And yes, it was odd making this and I'm sorry if you thought it was weird too.**


	34. Skeleton King's lullaby

**Okay, this is a quick update. Anyway, you have two options. Skip this chapter or continue reading as is, since this doesn't really count as a chapter to me. But, enjoy!**

Kira silently watched the scene go down of Zira yelling at Kovu and it reminded her of being yelled at by her own father. And it was equally as scary. Wheels turned inside her head as she processed the scene and here's how it went down.

_*inside Kira's mind*_

_Skeleton King pulled little Kira behind him as he walked silently through the quiet halls. He had just gotten a brilliant idea and he couldn't wait until it began to fold out. They walked into the main room where Valeena and Mandarin were waiting._

_Kira yelped when he picked her up by the arm and plopped her down into his throne. She grunted and looked up at him. He looked down at her and chuckled mischievously. "I now see the path, to our glorious return to power!"_

"_But I don't want-" she began._

"_Hush!" he spat, glaring at her. She yelped and cowered down. His expression got lighter and he leaned down towards her. "Hush my little one. You must be exhausted." He gently pushed her so that she was resting on the arm rest._

"_Sleep my little Kira. Let your dreams take wing." he sang softly, nuzzling his skull against her head. "One day when you're big and strong, you will be a Queen!" He took his cape off and placed it on top of her, tucking her in. "Good night." Kira whispered as she closed her eyes._

"_Good night my little princess," he murmured and began to walk away. "Tomorrow your training intensifies."_

_Mandarin and Valeena looked at each other and followed behind him slightly. "I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense." the king growled bitterly. "When I think of what that brute (Chiro) did…."_

_Valeena squeaked when he suddenly brought his claws up to her face, leaning down. "I get a little tense." Mandarin snickered and she glared at him. Skeleton King turned around as he continued to sing. "But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed. Cause it soothes my inner "kitty" and it helps me get some rest."_

_They burst into the main room and he threw his arm back. "The sound of Chiro's dying gasp!" Mandarin gasped loudly and fell backwards, clutching his throat. "His monkeys squealing in my grasp!" He picked Valeena up by the hair and she yelped, kicking herself away._

"_The citizens mournful cries!" he sang out loud. "That's my lullaby!" Skeleton King walked up to the pit of ooze and turned to look at Kira, who slept peacefully in his throne. "__Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive." He turned and dipped his hand into the ooze and held it up. "Trouble is, I know it's petty but I hate to let them live."_

"_So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Chiro up a tree." Valeena sang as she walked up to him, grinning wickedly. Skeleton King closed his eyes and he looked away. "Oh, the battle may be bloody," She squeaked when he grabbed her lower jaw and looked into her eyes. "But that kind of works for me."_

_She screamed when she was kicked away and she hit a wall. "The melody of angry growls!" Dog formless formed and began to growl loudly. "A counterpoint of painful howls!" he added as he walked up to her and stomped on her hand on purpose. She screamed again and quickly yanked it away, wincing._

"_A symphony of death, oh my!" the king sang loudly and placed his hand on his chest. "That's my lullaby!" He walked up to his throne and walked around it_. "_Her parents are gone... but I'm still around, to "love" this little girl." he sang softly and nuzzled his skull against her head and walked behind the throne._

"_Till she learns to be a killer!" The two flinched when he dragged his claws down the back of it. "With a lust for being bad!" They watched him walk away and they leaned on both arm rests. "Sleep, ya little brat!" Valeena hissed bitterly and noticed Mandarin glare at her. "Uh, I mean "precious" little thing!"_

_He smacked her away and he grinned. "One day when you're big and strong!" he sang and she appeared behind him, ready to strike. They stopped when Skeleton King interrupted them. "You will be a Queen!" A large circular window thing appeared when he threw his arm back and it showed Shuggazoom City._

"_The pounding of the drums of war! The thrill of Kira's mighty voice!"_

"_Joy of vengeance!" Valeena shouted, a crazed look in the eye._

"_Testify!" Mandarin interrupted her and threw his arms out. Formless began to crawl out of the pit of ooze and create a large crowd._

"_I can hear the cheering!" Skeleton King shouted and put his hand up to the side of his skull._

"_Kira, what a girl!" Valeena and Mandarin cheered but she didn't enjoy saying it. She hated to say it._

"_Payback time is nearing and then our flag will fly!" he shouted out and placed his arms out. "Against a blood-red sky! That's my lullaby!" The king began to laugh psychotically and ended with his eyes glowing bright as he looked down upon her._

**What a short chapter!**

**Kira: That actually made sense in a way.**

**Skeleton King, Valeena, and Mandarin: *not a happy look on their faces while they shake their heads in disapproval***


End file.
